El retorno de un dios
by Michael Night
Summary: Issei es herido mortalmente por intentar proteger a Asia de Reynalle, que se la lleva, pocos instantes antes de morir, es transportado a otra dimensión donde un ser extraño y poderoso le ofrece un gran poder, pero con la condición de ayudarlo y de convertirse en...humano, sin embargo para lograrlo debe sacrificar su mayor tesoro. ¿Qué hará Issei?
1. 1) El trato

Notas:

Érase una vez = narración en general

– _Un saludo_ – Diálogos

– (¿ _Qué estará pasando?_ ) – pensamientos

/¿Dónde estás/ proyecciones holograficas y diálogos por celular

 _ **{Buena suerte, aibou}**_ = diálogos de Ddraig

[ _ **Vali concéntrate**_ ] = voz de Albión

– **VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES** – una voz

°!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!°

Después de haber sido atacado y herido por el ángel caído Reynare, Issei cayó al suelo con una herida mortal en su cuerpo, a lo que Reynare tomo el cuerpo de Issei y lo lanzó hacia lo árboles cercanos al parque, donde luego de estrellarse y romper varias ramas, cayó al suelo inconsciente y perdiendo mucha sangre, cayó bocarriba mirando el cielo, pero poco a poco su mirada lucia perdida donde manifestaba que estaba muriendo, pero su brazo derecho estaba sobre un pequeña roca y con la sangre que salía de su mano poco a poco su mano se fue deslizando hasta que tocó el suelo, pero al tocar el suelo con uno de sus dedos lleno de sangre, una pequeña piedra comenzó a brillar levemente, a lo que Issei sin saber cómo o de qué forma se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía ser agua, pero en realidad era un espacio negro, flotaba a la deriva sin rumbo fijo, herido y poco a poco perdiendo el conocimiento, todo era calma y un gran silencio hasta que algo pasó.

– **¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?** –Exclamó una voz terrible y profunda

– _Qué raro… escucho… escucho una voz…, pero…pero no veo a nadie_ –decía Issei entrecortadamente de manera agonizante

– **VAYA QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ** –dijo la voz nuevamente

– _Alguien está ahí…, estoy seguro…, pero…pero... quién es, no puedo… verlo_ –repetía Issei con dificultad

– **UN PEQUEÑO SIMPLE DEMONIO, POR LO VISTO PRONTO MORIRÁS, TUVISTE MALA SUERTE, QUE PENA ME DA TU CASO, PERO MUERE EN PAZ Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR** –gruño la Voz con estruendo

– _Bueno no importa después de todo voy a morir, ojala la presidenta no se moleste por esto, adiós para siempre Rias Gremory –sama_ –exclamó Issei cerrando los ojos

– **ASÍ QUE GREMORY, VAYA QUIEN HUBIERA DICHO QUE ALGUIEN DEL CLAN GREMORY TENDRÍA UN SIERVO TAN INÚTIL COMO TÚ** –rió la voz con estruendo

– _Lo lamento Ddraig, no pude ser portador que tu deseabas_ –decía Issei mientras derramaba lágrimas de tristeza.

– **VAYA EL SEKIRYUUTEI, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE CONOZCO A UN PORTADOR DE ESE SUJETO, AUN SI ÉL ESTUVIERA DESPIERTO, NO SABRÍA QUIÉN SOY** –rio de nuevo la extraña voz

– _Esa voz… sigue ahí de… quien es, de donde proviene_ –hablaba Issei con mucha dificultad

– **ESPERA** –exclamó la voz con interés – **¿QUÉ ES ESO?** –dijo la voz con asombro.

Issei continuaba flotando a la deriva, de pronto sintió como algo o alguien lo tocase, a lo que él sintió como si algo abandonara su cuerpo, pero él debido a las fuertes lesiones, no tuvo reacción alguna de dolor o de otra cosa.

– **MMMMM** –gruñó la voz con seriedad mientras analizaba una esfera de energía azul oscuro – **REGRESARON** –mientras la bola de energía azul desaparecía – **ESTO SÍ QUE ES UN PROBLEMA, ELLOS REGRESARON Y YO NECESITO VOLVER SI QUIERO ENCONTRARME CON ELLOS** –de pronto comenzó a reír a fuertes carcajadas – **BUENO SERÁ INTERESANTE, OYE NIÑO** –dirigiéndose a Issei

Issei no respondía, pues poco a poco perdía la razón y su vida, escucha la voz, pero no podía responder.

– **¿AH?, PARECE QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE MORIR, BUENO NO IMPORTA** –decía la voz con desánimo

En eso entre el mar de tinieblas y silencio, apareció lo que parecía ser un ojo enorme del que emanaban ondas de energía que al tocar el cuerpo de Issei este recobró el conocimiento, al instante Issei reaccionó, y como pudo intentó ponerse de pie y se puso frente al gran ojo dorado que estaba frente a él

– **JA, AHORA SI ESTÁS CONSCIENTE** –rió divertida la voz al ver a Issei puesto de pie, pero muy lastimado

– _¿Quién eres tú, dónde estoy, qué es lo que está pasando?_ –Exclamaba Issei muy confundido – _espera, ¡ASIA! ¿Dónde está? Debo ayudarla_ –decía Issei mirando a todos lados, hasta que la voz gruñó atrayendo la atención de Issei de nuevo al ojo gigante frente a él

– **ESCUCHA MOCOSO, Y ESCUCHA CON ATENCIÓN PORQUE ESTÁS COLMANDO MI PACIENCIA** –dijo la voz enojada y el ojo tomando una postura de enfado

– _Es…está bien_ –respondió Issei con miedo

– **¿DESEAS PODER?** –preguntó la voz con seriedad

– _¿A qué te refieres?_ –preguntó Issei con incredulidad

– **REPETIRÉ LA PREGUNTA, PERO PRESTA ATENCIÓN** –dijo la voz con molestia – **¿DESEAS PODER?, PODER PARA PELEAR, PARA PROTEGER, PODER PARA GOBERNAR**

– _Sí, deseo ser poderoso para ayudar a mis amigos, para proteger a quienes son importantes para mí_ –exclamó Issei con convicción

– **ENTONCES ¿SI LO DESEAS?** –cuestionó de nuevo la voz

– _¡SÍ!_ –gritó Issei decidido

– **BIEN, PERO DEBO ADVERTIRTE UN PAR DE COSAS ANTES DE CERRAR EL TRATO** –exclamó la voz en tono serio

– _¿Cuáles son esas cosas?_ –preguntó Issei preocupado

– **LO PRIMERO, ES QUE DEBES CONVERTIRTE EN MI PORTADOR PARA USAR MI PODER Y MI CONOCIMIENTO, PERO CONTIGO HAY UN PROBLEMA** –cuestionó la voz

– _¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?_ –exclamó Issei con desesperación

– **BUENO ERES UN DEMONIO** –prosiguió la voz

– ¿ _Qué y eso que tiene que ver?_ –gritó Issei molesto

– **PUES QUE DEBES SABER ES QUE LOS ÚNICOS QUE PUEDEN USAR MI PODER SON LOS HUMANO** –contestó la voz – **Y TÚ AL SER UN DEMONIO NO PUEDES POSEER MI PODER Y MI ESPÍRITU**

Esto confundió mucho a Issei

– _Oye un segundo, si lo humanos son los único que pueden usar tu poder, entonces ¿por qué me ofreces el poder siendo yo un demonio?_ –gritó Issei confundido

– **JA, A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE SI ACEPTAS SER MI PORTADOR, DEBES RENUNCIAR A SER UN DEMONIO** –recalcó la voz

– _¿Qué? Eso es imposible, no hay forma en que yo pueda regresar a ser humano_ –protestó Issei – ¿ _O si la hay?_ –dijo Issei confundido mientras miraba al ojo con duda.

– _SÍ ACEPTAS SER MI PORTADOR, DEJARAS DE SER DEMONIO Y TE CONVERTIRÁS EN HUMANO DE NUEVO_ –respondió la voz

– ¿ _En serio?, pero ¿cómo?_ –vociferó Issei con asombro

– **ES SENCILLO DE ENTENDER, CADA VEZ QUE USES MI PODER TE DARÁ LA FUERZA QUE NECESITAS PARA PELEAR, Y CON CADA USO, MI PODER TE INVADIRÁ POCO A POCO, Y CON ELLO EL PODER DEMONIACO ABANDONARÁ TU CUERPO HASTA ERRADICARLO, Y CON ELLO ME REFIERO A TUS EVIL PIECES –** issei se sobresaltó ante esto **–ENTRE MÁS DE MI PODER USES, LAS EVIL PIECES LENTAMENTE SERÁN SELLADAS Y EN EL CASO DE QUE SEAS QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN MI PORTADOR DE MANERA PLENA, LAS EVIL PIECES SERAN EXPULSADAS DE TU CUERPO, YA SEA UNA A UNA, O TODAS DE MANERA SIMLUTANEA Y CUANDO LA ÚLTIMA DE ELLAS ABANDONE TU CUERPO, VOLVERÁS A SER HUMANO, ENTONCES YA NO DEPENDERÁS DE UN AMO PARA TENER PODER Y ACTUAR, SINO QUE MI ESPÍRITU HABITARÁ DE FORMA PLENA EN TI Y CON ELLO SERÁS TAN PODEROSO DE UNA FORMA QUE NO TE PUEDES IMAGINAR** –y al terminar de decir esto, comenzó a reír entre dientes.

Issei se quedó sin palabras, pues la oferta que le estaban ofreciendo era perfecta para salvar a Asia, pero no estaba seguro de que esa extraña voz estuviera diciendo la verdad, por lo que dudaba si aceptar la oferta o no.

– ( _Será verdad lo que me está diciendo o estoy alucinado porque estoy a punto de morir, pero… si lo que dice es verdad tendré el poder para rescatar a Asia, aunque este sujeto me dijo que si acepto y uso su poder dejaré de ser un demonio, dejaré a la presidenta y a los demás…rayos qué debo hacer_ ) –pensaba Issei con desesperación

– **POR CIERTO** –intervino la voz con rapidez – **AÚN NO TERMINO DE DECIR TODO LO QUE TENGO DE HABLAR SOBRE SI ACEPTAS** –refutó la voz sacando a Issei de sus pensamientos

– ¿Qué es lo que debo saber además de esto? –cuestionó Issei con rapidez

– **LO SEGUNDO QUE DEBES SABER, ES QUE SI ACEPTAS MI OFERTA, DEBERÁS DARTE A LA TAREA DE DESTRUIR A UNOS VIEJOS ENEMIGOS MÍOS QUE ESTÁ SUELTO EN TU MUNDO, POR CULPA DE ESOS SUJETOS ES QUE ESTOY APRISIONADO EN ESTE LUGAR, SERÁ DIFÍCIL, PERO MI PODER Y MI CONOCIMIENTO SOBRE TODO TE SERÁ DE AYUDA, PUES ESE SUJETO ES INMORTAL, Y TAN PODEROSOS COMO UN REY DEMONIO O COMO UN DIOS** –argumentó la voz con seriedad

– _¿QUEEEEEEÉ? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?_ –Gritó Issei con fuerza – _SI SON INMORTALES Y TAN PODEROSOS COMO DICES, COMO UN REY DEMONIO O UN DIOS, ENTONCES ¿CÓMO VOY A ENFRENTARLOS?, ME DESTRUIRAN EN UN INSTANTE, NO IMPORTA SI SOY HUMANO O UN DEMONIO_ –refutó Issei con enojo

– **ESO ES SIMPLE DE RESPONDER** –contestó la voz con mucha tranquilidad, lo cual irritó más a Issei – **POR LO VISTO NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTÁS HABLANDO** –soltó un suspiro de decepción – **¿SERÁ ACASO QUE LA GENTE NO ME RECUERDA LUEGO DE SIGLOS DE PODERÍO?**

– _OYE NO ME IGNORÉS_ –continuaba gritando Issei

– _Bueno_ –continuó hablando la voz – _oye niño ¿aceptas el trato o no?_

– _¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ACEPTE SI NO HAS RESPONDIDO A MIS PREGUNTAS?_ –Respondió Issei furioso

– **ESCUCHAME BIEN ESCORIA** –gritó la voz furiosa – **YA ME CANSE DE QUE SIEMPRE ME ESTÉS DESAFIANDO, NO TIENES EL PODER O LA ACTITUD PARA HACERLO, ADEMÁS DE QUE TE PREOCUPAS, SI ACEPTAS EL TRATO TE CONVIERTES EN MI PORTADOR, MI ESPÍRITU ENTRARÁ EN TI Y AL HACERLO, TE VOLVERÁS INMORTAL Y PODEROSO, AL IGUAL QUE ESOS SUJETOS** –

– ¿ _lo… lo dices en serio?_ –preguntó Issei con miedo ante el estruendo de la voz

– **ASÍ ES** –contestó la voz con más calma – **DESPUÉS DE TODO, CREO RECORDAR QUE A ESOS SUJETOS NO LO PUEDEN MATAR CUALQUIERA**

– ¿ _Cómo que no cualquiera?_ –volvió a preguntar Issei tratando de no enojarse de nuevo

– **SÍ, ESO TIPOS ES INMORTAL, Y LA ÚNICA FORMA DE MATAR A UN INMORTAL DE SU TIPO, ES QUE OTRO INMORTAL O ALGUIEN SUPERIOR LOS ASESINE, POR ESA RAZÓN TE ESTOY DICIENDO TODO ESTO, AL POSEER MI ESPÍRITU, ESE TIPO Y SUS SEGUIDORES, TE PODRÁN GOLPEAR O DAÑAR, PERO NO MATAR, YA QUE MI PODER EVITARÁ QUE ESO SUCEDA, ADEMÁS DE QUE CON LA AYUDA DE MI PODER Y ESPÍRITU, TUS PODERES DORMIDOS EN TU INTERIOR SE DESPERTARÁN Y SE MAXIMIZARAN DE UNA FORMA QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS IMAGINADO** –respondió la voz

– _Si eso es todo, entonces hagámoslo_ –exclamó Issei con alegría – _firmemos ese contrato y para poder rescatar a Asia_

– **ALTO** –intervino la voz – **MI PODER SOLO ES OTORGADO A QUIENES SON DIGNOS, PERO EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE HAYAS LLEGADO A ESTE LUGAR, ME CONFIRMA QUE ERES DIGNO DE MI PODER, ASÍ QUE NO HABRÁ PROBLEMA CON COMPLETAR EL RITUAL DE SACRIFICIO** –explicó la voz con calma

– _¿Ritual de sacrificio?_ –cuestionó Issei confundido

– **CORRECTO, SÓLO QUIENES SON CAPACES DE SUPERAR ESTE RITUAL SON QUIENES PUEDEN APARECER ANTE MÍ PARA CONVERTIRSE EN MIS PORTADORES** –respondió la voz

– _Y ¿en qué consiste ese ritual?_ –preguntó Issei con algo de miedo

– **ES SIMPLE, PERO ESCUCHA CON ATENCIÓN, PARA CONVERTIRTE EN MI PORTADOR** –explicó la voz lentamente  –« **DEBES DE SACRIFICAR TU TESORO MÁS PRECIADO».**

– _¿Qué? Y ¿cuál es ese?_ –cuestionó Issei confundido

– **ESO NO LO SÉ, PERO** –decía la voz mientras una plataforma con una bola de cristal aparecía frente a Issei – **TOCA EL ORBE Y ENTONCES SABRÁS CUÁL ES ESE TESORO MÁS PRECIADO PARA TI**

Issei tocó la bola de cristal y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una aura de color rosa, que lentamente se concentraba en la bola, hasta que mostró algo que Issei nunca esperó ver.

– _¡¿Cómo… este…este es mi tesoro más preciado y valioso?!_ –exclamó Issei lleno de asombro

Y no era para menos, en la bola que concentraba el tesoro más valioso de Issei mostraba aquello que Issei nunca imaginó, **su perversión** , el tesoro más preciado y valioso de Issei, era su propia perversión, debido al asombro, Issei se desplomó y cayó sobre su trasero sin saber que decir, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo que los demás consideraban como malo o asqueroso fuera para él un tesoro, en eso la bola de cristal de color rosa se posó a la izquierda de Issei, mientras del suelo brotaba otra bola de cristal, pero de color rojo brillante que emergió de la oscuridad y se posó al lado derecho de Issei, él las vio, pero no estaba seguro de que significaba aquello, hasta que la voz le explicó las cosas.

– **MIRA, TIENES EN AMBOS LADOS FRENTE A TI LO QUE DESEAS TENER, AL LADO IZQUIERDO TU VALIOSO TESORO, MIENTRAS QUE AL LADO DERECHO TIENES EL PODER QUE TE OFREZCO POR SER MI PORTADOR, TÚ DEBES ELEGIR** –susurraba la voz con delicadeza – **CUÁL DE LAS 2 PREFIERES, PERO SÓLO UNO, CUANDO LO ELIJAS, YA NO HABRÁ VUELTA ATRÁS, AL TOCAR UNO DE LOS ORBES, EL OTRO DESAPARECERÁ PARA SIEMPRE, SI ELIGES EL PODER, TU PERVERSIÓN DESAPARECERÁ DE TI PARA SIEMPRE Y NO IMPORTA QUE INTENTES, ELLA NO VOLVERÁ, AUN CUANDO TUVIERAS MIL MUJERES DESNUDAS ANTE TI, TU NO LES HARÁS NADA, PUES TU PERVERSIÓN YA NO EXISTIRÁ, PERO SI ELIGES CONSERVAR TU PERVERSIÓN, EL PODER QUE TE OFREZCO NUNCA VOLVERÁ A TI, NO ME VOLVERÁS A VER Y SERÁS EL MISMO SUJETO DÉBIL Y ESTORBOSO COMO LO ERES, ELIGE CON CUIDADO, PORQUE SÓLO SERÁ UNA VEZ** –explicó la voz con calma.

Issei solamente miraba ambos orbes sin saber qué hacer, pero en eso los recuerdos de los sucesos que había vivido los últimos días, de entre ellos el encuentro que tuvo con Reinare hace un rato y de cómo Asia había sufrido y llorado, que sin dudarlo lentamente se puso de pie, mientras sus ojos se escondían por su cabello.

– _Que suceda lo que tenga que suceder_ –exclamó Issei con viva voz

Isse se acercó lentamente a los orbes, pero a unos centímetros de estos, se distanciaron entre sí, pero estaban alcance de la mano, sólo tenía que estirar alguna de sus manos y podría tocar cualquiera de los orbes, al ver esto, Issei sólo se detuvo frente a ellos, mientras miraba detenidamente ambos orbes, en eso se quedó fijando con una expresión de anhelo el orbe de color rosa, pero…

– _Fue divertido mientras duró_ –y al terminar la frase Issei tocó el orbe rojo, sin dejar de mirar el orbe rosa, al instante que tocaba el orbe rojo, el orbe rosa se rompió en miles de pedazo diminutos y con ello el tesoro de Issei desapareció para siempre.

En eso el orbe rojo brilló intensamente, brilló que envolvió el cuerpo de Issei, que gritaba de dolor, pues el poder que salía del orbe y entraba a su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir como sus heridas sanaban de manera acelerada, el gran poder que ingresaba a su cuerpo hacia que Issei sintiera como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar, a lo que cerró fuertemente sus ojos, de pronto sintió como su brazo izquierdo se sentía caliente como si se quemara, al mismo tiempo brillaba con un color rojo carmesí, y luego de unos segundos en lo que el orbe expedía la energía y brillos más intensos, el orbe poco a poco se hacía más pequeño y cuando alcanzó el tamaño de una canica pequeña, entró en el cuerpo de Issei, que cayó exhausto por tanto poder que acababa de recibir. Issei respiraba con dificultad, poco a poco se puso de pie, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y notó que el lugar había cambiado, antes era oscuro y tenebroso, pero ahora era un espacio blanco (como el de naruto cuando entrena para controlar al kyuubi), Issei se sorprendió por el cambió, en eso movió sus manos, pero sintió algo raro, entonces miró su mano izquierda y miró que su brazo estaba cubierto por un guantelete de color rojo, el cual cubría casi todo su brazo izquierdo, giró hacia su derecha y se sorprendió mucho, pues ahí había un espejo, pero no fue el hecho de que el espejo estuviera ahí, sino porque se reflejaba su imagen, pero en ella, había algo distinto, eran sus ojos, eran del mismo color café claro, sino que ahora era como si estuvieran brillando, eran del mismo color, pero más brillante y su pupila estaba rasgada de manera vertical, como los ojos de un dragón.

– **BONITOS OJOS HYOUDOU ISSEI** –exclamó una voz detrás de Issei

– _Pero ¿qué?_ –de inmediato Issei volteó detrás de sí y miró una figura enorme, aunque el entorno era claro la figura se presentaba en medio de las sombras _–tu eres…_

– **SÍ, YO SOY LA VOZ QUE ESCUCHASTE HACE UN RATO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, AHORA ERES MI PORTADOR, NO TE DESTRUIRÉ, AL CONTRARIO TE AYUDARÉ** –repitió la figura enigmática

– ¿ _Quién eres?_ –Preguntó Issei todavía sorprendido – ¿ _por qué te escondes, pensé que al ser tu portador no te esconderías más, así por qué muestras tal como eres?_

– **JA, PIENSAS QUE POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE HABER CERRADO EL TRATO ME REVELARÍA ANTE TI** –rió levemente el interlocutor de Issei – **AÚN FALTA MUCHO POR HACER, Y TÚ AUN NECESITAS GANAR MÁS PODER Y EXPERIENCIA PARA CONOCER TODOS MI SECRETOS, PERO DESCUIDA, TODO A SU TIEMPO** –explicó la sombra con detalle – **POR AHORA ME DESPIDO, AUN NO POSEES EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA CONECTARME TOTALMENTE A TI, POR ESO DEBO DESCANSAR POR AHORA**

– _Aguarda, cómo voy a usar tu poder, no me has dicho eso, lo necesito para ayudar a Asia_ –dijo Issei con desesperación

– _**¡**_ **AH! ES CIERTO EL PODER, CASI LO OLVIDO, EN TU CASO NO SERÁ DIFÍCIL, ¿SABES ACASO DEL USO O FUNCIÓN DE LAS EVIL PIECES?** –dijo la sombra

– _Sí, si conozco cada función, y soy un peon_ –respondió Issei con desánimo

– **PUES ESO FACILITA LA FORMA DE INVOCARLO** –contestó la voz rápidamente

– ¿ _En serio? ¿Cómo?_ –exclamó Issei confundido

– **PUES COMO SABES LOS PEONES TIENEN LA CAPACIDAD DE PROMOCIÓN Y ADQUIRIR LAS CUALIDADES DE LAS DEMÁS PIEZAS SIN IMPORTAR CUÁL SEA ¿NO ES CIERTO** _ **?**_ –explicó la voz

– _Bueno si, pero no de todas, puedo promocionar a torre, caballo, arfil o reina, pero no puedo a rey, es imposible_ –contestó Issei sin saber hacia dónde iba la conversación

– **AH, PERO EN TU CASO ES DISTINTO, CON AYUDA DE MI PODER, PUEDES HACER LA PROMOCIÓN A REY (** PROMOTION KING) **SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, Y AL HACERLO, ADQUIERES LAS CUALIDADES DE LAS DEMÁS PIEZAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, DEFENSA Y FUERZA INQUEBRANTABLE DE LA TORRE, LA VELOCIDAD Y PRECISIÓN DEL CABALLO, EL INAGOTABLE PODER MÁGICO DEL ARFIL Y LOS GRANDES PODERES Y VIRTUDES QUE POSEE LA REINA, TODOS COMBINADOS CON MI GRAN PODER, DA COMO RESULTADO UN INVENCIBLE PEÓN, AL MENOS HASTA QUE VUELVAS A SER HUMANO Y DOMINES MI PODERES COMO SI FUERAN TUYOS** –declaró con orgullo la voz

– _Ya veo, entonces debo practicar y tener cuidado con este nuevo poder_ –dijo Issei mientras veía sus manos.

– **UNA COSA MÁS ANTES DE IRME** –interrumpió la voz

– _¿Qué cosa?_ –preguntó Issei

– **NO DEBES MENCIONAR NADA DE LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO, HA NADIE, NI SIQUIERA AL SEKIRYUUTEI** –declaró con voz de autoridad

– _Pero, ¿por qué no, acaso no se llevan bien?_ –preguntó Issei incrédulo

– **NO, NO ES ESO, SINO QUE AÚN NO ES TIEMPO DE REVELAR MI PRESENCIA, RECUERDA QUE HAY 2 SUJETOS QUE SABEN DE MI EXISTENCIA, POR LO QUE DEBEMOS ACTUAR CON CUIDADO PARA EVITAR PELEAS INNECESARIAS** –explicaba la voz

– _Ya veo, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?_ –Preguntó Issei

– **POR AHORA NO, CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO Y NECESITES HABLAR CONMIGO, ENCONTRARÁS LA FORMA, POR CIERTO UN REGALO** –dijo la voz y al momento un brazalete descendía hacia Issei – **COLOCA ESTE BRAZALETE EN TU BRAZO IZQUIERSDO, TE AYUDARÁ EN TU TAREA DE RESCATAR A TU AMIGA, PERO RECUERDA EL IMPULSO DE PODER ES TEMPORAL SÓLO DURA UNAS HORAS, ASÍ QUE NO LO USES SINO CUANDO ESTÉS COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE PODRÁS SACAR A TU AMIGA DE SU PRISIÓN, BUENA SUERTE CON TU ENTRENAMIENTO, Y NOS VEREMOS DESPUÉS** –dijo la voz y cuando terminó de hablar, desapareció del espacio (o pasaje mental)

– _¿Entrenamiento? ¿A qué se referirá?_ –decía Issei rascándose la mejilla.

De pronto el espacio en blanco se tornó negro.

– ¿ _Pero qué demonios?_ –exclamó Issei confundido

El espacio antes blanco y ahora negro tenía confundido a Issei, en eso enorme muro de fuego se elevaron de todos lados rodeando a Issei, que sintiéndose acorralado, se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

 _ **{Vaya, por fin te escuchas, pequeña escoria}**_ –habló una voz extraña, pero no tanto como la anterior

– _¡Qué demonios! ¿Quién eres tú?_ –exclamó Issei con asombro

 _ **{Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, a pesar de que resido en tu interior, nunca me escuchaste, pero bueno tal vez porque eres demasiado débil como para sentir mi presencia}**_ **–** replicó la voz con enojo

– _Pero ¿quién eres?_ –insistió Issei

 _ **{Soy… yo}**_ –dijo la voz y al instante un enorme dragón rojo se mostró ante él.

– _Tú eres..._ –intentaba hablar Issei, pero el asombro le dificultaba el habla – _el que conocen como Sekiryuutei_

 _ **{Vaya}**_ –exclamó el dragón con sorpresa _**{sabes quién soy yo, pero la pregunta que nos interesa es ¿cómo lo sabes?}**_ –cuestionó el dragón

En ese instante Issei se quedó atónico, habló sin antes pensar, él sabía el nombre porque el sujeto anterior se lo había dicho que poseía al sekiryuutei, y él había jurado no decir nada referente al otro sujeto, por lo que rápidamente inventó una excusa para zafarse

– _Bueno veras, el ángel caído que me asesinó me dijo que yo era portador de una sacred gear, después de que me revivieron como un demonio, me explicaron que poseía el boosted gear, que le pertenece al sekuryuutei, por es que sé tú nombre_.

Después de la ridícula explicación, Issei tragó saliva, sólo esperaba que le creyera.

 _ **{Mmmmmm}**_ –gruñó el dragón – _**{por ahora dejaré las cosas como están, sin embargo deseo saber todo después}**_ –dijo el dragón mirando a Issei con cierta desconfianza, mientras Issei tragaba salida

– _Oye sekiryuutei_ –dijo Issei tratando de tener la atención del Dragón

 _ **{Mi nombre es Ddraig, el sobrenombre de Sekiryuutei, se usa para designar a mis portadores}**_ –explicó Ddrag

– _Genial, oye Ddraig, ¿me puede enseñar a usar esto?_ –dijo Issei mientras mostraba el guantelete en su brazo izquierdo

 _ **{¿Qué? ¿Despertaste los poderes del guantelete de forma completa?}**_ –exclamó Ddraig un poco sorprendido

– _Bueno sí, creo que sí_ –respondió Issei preocupado

 _ **{Bien, ya que tú insistes}**_ –Dijo Ddraig sonriente – _**{veamos cuanto puedes soportar}**_

En ese mismo instante, el espacio se tornó en un enorme valle con enorme montañas, ríos, selvas, bosques, todo en un mismo lugar, al ver esto Ddraig comenzó a reírse y de improvisto se avalanzó para atacar a Issei lanzándole llamaradas de fuego, zarpazos y cuando podía intentar devorarlo, a lo que Issei con mucho miedo y sorpresa no hacia otra cosa que esquivar los para sobrevivir

– _Oye ¿se puede saber que estás tratando de hacer?_ –gritó Issei eufórico contra el dragón

– _**{Pues entrenándote}**_ –dijo el dragón con malicia

– _¿Qué a ello llamas entrenamiento? Más bien me estás tratando de matar_ –replicó el joven

– _**{Lo primero que debo hacer es fortalecer tu resistencia y fortaleza física y mental}**_ –respondió el dragón y al instante le escupió fuego, a lo que Issei se dedicó a correr.

¿'=)(/&%$#"!°

11 Meses más tarde

Issei se encontraba corriendo en dirección de una colina corriendo por su vida, pues detrás de él se encontraba una feroz manada de wyverns que los perseguían hambrientos y destruían todo a su paso.

El joven demonio se detuvo frente a un acantilado analizando la situación, pero segundos después los wyverns destrozaron algunas rocas con las que Issei bloqueo el camino, al ver esto, el joven retrocedió unos pasos y luego a toda velocidad corrió hacia la orilla del acantilado y dio un salto enorme cruzándolo, y eso que eran 58 metros de distancia, después de cruzar miró detrás de sí lo que había sucedido, sonrió y continuó corriendo, en eso los wyverns desplegaron sus alas y continuaron la persecución, una vez llegados a la cima de la colina, el joven Hyoudou se detuvo retomando un poco de aliento, pues la larga carrera que se había emprendido lo estaba dejando agotado y sin fuerzas, al escuchar que la bandada de wyverns se acercaba, derribó una de las rocas con su pie y usándola como tabla de surf, se deslizó bajando la colina y aterrizó en un gran círculo de color rojo, lo cual provocó que todo el ambiente desapareciera volviendo al espacio en blanco (pasaje mental, como el de Naruto cuando entrena con Killer Bee), al ver que esto pasaba, Issei se desplomo exhausto y respirando pesadamente.

– _**{Debo admitir que te has vuelto más fuerte y más rápido, pero aún no es suficiente para explotar todo el potencial que tienes y dominar todos mis poderes}**_ **–** dijo el dragón frente a Issei – _ **{pero por ahora será suficiente por ahora, cuando necesites fortalecerte, no dudes en llamarme, por cierto gran idea la tuya en hacer esta dimensión de entrenamiento}**_ –dijo Ddraig antes de desaparecer

Issei intentó detener a Ddraig para que le explicara muchas cosas todavía, en cuanto comenzó a correr, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, lo cual hizo que cayera de rodillas por el enorme dolor en su pecho.

– _Pero qué demonios me sucede_ –decía Issei con el intenso dolor en su pecho, en eso lanzó un fuerte grito, en eso Issei reaccionó, se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde Reynalle lo había lanzado muy mal herido.

– _Pero, ¿dónde estoy?_ –dijo el chico mirando a todos lados

– _**{Vaya por fin despiertas, aibou}**_ **–** dijo Ddraig desde su brazo izquierdo

– _Ddraig eres tú, que bueno dime ¿como terminamos en este lugar?_ –preguntó el joven confundido

– _**{Eso no lo sé, después de que te desmayaste, tu cuerpo perdía mucha sangre, intenté hacerte despertar, pero no reaccionabas, de pronto algo comenzó a sanar tus heridas y sentí como tu cuerpo era inundado de un enorme poder}**_ –dijo el Dragón – _ **{Por cierto socio, qué es eso que llevas en tu bolsillo desde hace rato lo he visto y no sé qué es, tengo curiosidad}**_ –cuestionó el dragón

Issei sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de color blanco al abrirla cayó lo que parecía ser una nota, Issei la levantó y comenzó a leerla

~Recuerda nuestro trato Hyoudou Issei, espero que tengas suerte rescatando a tu amiga, dentro de la caja está un regalo que te ayudará en tu misión, buena suerte, no te preocupes tiene mucho tiempo de sobra, con mi poder alteré el curso del tiempo, así que en lugar de varias horas, sólo han pasado 20 minutos desde que esa ángel caído te atacó, y no necesitas permiso de actuar, sólo hazlo, más vale pedir perdón que permiso, bueno te veré pronto mi nuevo portador~

Al terminar de leer eso Issei levantó la cabeza con determinación

– _**{Y bien socio de quien era la nota}**_ –dijo Ddraig con curiosidad

– _No lo sé, pero me hizo recordar que hay algo importante que debo hacer, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?_ –preguntó Issei al dragón

– _ **{Seguro, deseo saber que tienes planeado hacer y mucho más es mi interés para ver cómo te desenvuelven en una batalla real con tus nuevas habilidades}**_ –respondió Ddraig con interés

– _Pues entontes andando_ **–** exclamó Issei comenzando a correr


	2. 2) El Rescate

**2) EL RESCATE**

 **Ja, ja hola que tal los saludo Michael Night.**

 **Perdón por la pequeña tardanza, me pero el capitulo salió un poco más largo de lo previsto, pero bueno que se la va a hacer.**

 **Por cierto debo agradecer a herob2301, , Alber breaker, apacho1999 y a Zafir09 , que me dejaron reviews, me alegra saber que la historia les está gustando, espero cumplir sus espectativas.**

 **Otras cosa la historia comenzará a hacerse un cross server muy variado, pero espero no afectar la trama.**

 **Un detalle más, Zafir09 hiciste algunas aproximaciones a la trama pensada, pero aún no sé como definir el harem de Issei, hasta ahora sólo el del canon es seguro, agregar más aún no lo sé, sólo se que será interesante pensar en tu propuesta.**

 **Por último, si tiene alguna sugerencia para la historia, adelante pueden hacerla, si es conveniente y me agrada, trataré de añadirla.**

 **Debo recordar que los personajes son propiedad del creador de la historia, sólo los tome prestados para hacer un fic por diversión.**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora, se despide Michael Night, buen día.**

* * *

Notas:

Érase una vez = narración en general

– _Un saludo_ – Diálogos

– (¿ _Qué estará pasando?_ ) – pensamientos

/ ¿Dónde estás?/ proyecciones holográficas y diálogos por celular

* **Dragon shot** _ *****_ referente a los ataques en general

 _ **{Buena suerte, aibou}**_ = diálogos de Ddraig

[ _ **Vali concéntrate**_ ] = voz de Albión

~ **VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES** ~ una voz

Al terminar de leer la nota, Issei levantó la cabeza con determinación.

– _**{Y bien socio ¿de quién era la nota?}**_ –dijo Ddraig con curiosidad

* * *

– _No lo sé, pero me hizo recordar que hay algo importante que debo hacer, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda?_ –preguntó Issei al dragón

– _**{Seguro, deseo saber que tienes planeado hacer y mucho más es mi interés para ver cómo te desenvuelven en una batalla real con tus nuevas habilidades}**_ –respondió Ddraig con interés

– _Pues entontes andando_ **–** exclamó Issei comenzando a correr

Issei comenzó a correr, salió de entre los arbustos del parque a toda velocidad, la gente del parque le gritaba que se fijara por donde caminaba, que tuviera cuidado por donde pasaba, pero él no le tomaba importancia lo único que le importaba, era llegar rápidamente a la iglesia, pues su amiga Asia se encontraba en problemas y no podía fallarle, y ahora menos, por que poseía 2 enormes poderes en su interior, el poder del sekiryuutei y el poder de algún sujeto que no sabía quién era y que deseaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, era un fuerte aliado, por ahora, sólo esperaba que no lo traicionara después o reclamara algo más, porque ya había sacrificado su perversión.

Hablando de eso, Issei comenzó a pensar si lo que había sucedido era real o no, porque él no se sentía diferente, se sentía igual que siempre, bueno casi igual, podía sentir una gran cantidad de poder recurriendo su interior, sentía como el poder lo hacía sentir fuerte e invencible, únicamente esperaba que el poder que poseía ahora fuera suficiente para salvar a Asia, además hablando de poder, los sujetos a los que se refería a la voz, si eran tan fuertes como él se imaginaba o lo eran más, lo único que deseaba era poder estar a la altura del reto, esto lo tenía pensativo mientras corría en dirección de la iglesia.

– _**{Socio ¿te encuentras bien?, te noto muy raro}**_ –dijo el dragón sacando a Issei de sus pensamientos

– _(¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo Ddraig?)_ –preguntó Issei dentro de sus pensamientos

– _**{Sí, que tienes te noto muy serio, acaso mi entrenamiento te traumó}**_ –exclamó el dragón en tono de burla

– _(No, no es eso, lo que pasa que no se a lo que voy a enfrentarme, además de que esa caído era mi exnovia y me siento algo raro al verla)_ **–** exclamó el joven con seria duda

Durante unos minutos de silencio entre ambos, Issei decidió romper el hielo.

– _(Oye Ddraig, ¿no notas nada raro en mí?)_ –preguntó Issei seriamente

– _**{No, por qué lo preguntas, ¿acaso tienes miedo?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig extrañado por la pregunta de su socio

En eso Issei recordó el encuentro que había tenido hace un rato con ese extraño ser, sobre el nuevo poder que se le había otorgado, los beneficios y todo eso, pero lo que realmente lo tenía pensando mucho era el hecho de que había sacrificado su perversión, o eso el creía, porque se había auto examinado varias veces, pero no notaba algo nuevo, ni tampoco sentía como si algo le faltara, así tal vez era sólo su imaginación, en eso Issei miró de nuevo el camino.

– _Bien parece que ya llegamos_ –dijo Issei con determinación frente a la iglesia abandonada

– _**{Cierto, ahora rescatemos a tu amiga para ver tus progreso con mi entrenamiento}**_ –exclamó el dragón desde la joya de su mano izquierda

– _Oye Ddriag, podrías darme unos consejos antes de entrar en batalla_ –exclamó el joven al dragón

– _**{Bien ya que insistes: primero recuerda tu entrenamiento, segundo deja que tus instintos te guíen, es la mejor forma de sobrellevar una batalla sin tanto agotamiento, tercero recuerda el juego de piezas, tal vez te ayude en tu batalla, pero no hagas muy rápido o te agotaras sin sentido}**_ –explicó el dragón con detenimiento

– _Entendido, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?_ –preguntó el chico

– _**{Sí, no mueras, al menos no tan rápido}**_ –dijo el dragón entre risas

– _Muy gracioso, por cierto ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer Ddraig?_ –preguntó Issei ala joya de su mano izquierda

– _**{Algo de suma importancia para la misión}**_ –respondió el dragón

– _Así, y ¿qué es esa cosa de "gran importancia"?_ –exclamó Issei enfatizando en gran importancia

– _**{Rezar para que todo salga bien}**_ –respondió el dragón de forma burlesca.

– _Muy chistosito_ –contestó Issei al dragón – _Bueno, Asia espera un poco más, ya voy por ti_ –dijo el joven abriendo la puerta y activando el guantelete {BOOST}, en eso recordó la caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y encontró un brazalete (como el que usaron él y Gasper, que les dio Azazel en la serie, pero en lugar de blanco es rojo), se lo colocó en el brazo siguiendo las instrucciones de aquella voz, no estaba seguro si podía confiar en él, pero por ahora no tenía otros recursos a su alcance, ya que si regresaba con la presidenta, tal vez le negaría el apoyo, por eso optó por hacerlo a su modo.

Issei abrió la puerta y entró a la iglesia, caminaba con cuidado y mucha cautela, pues deseaba entrar y salir sin tener que pelear, caminó hasta donde estaba el altar, y se detuvo analizando el lugar y los posibles escondites donde pudieran estar enemigos, y más aún la entrada hacia donde tenían capturada a Asia, en eso sintió una extraña sensación de alerta **(Algo así como una leve brisa tocando su rostro, que provenía de detrás de él y tocaba su rostro indicando que algo o alguien lo intentaba atacar, sé que suena raro, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de decirlo, tal vez como el sentido arácnido del spiderman, algo así, es como un sexto sentido que lo advierte del peligro)** , por lo que Issei giró sobre sí mismo hacia la izquierda, un giro de 180 ° utilizando su pierna izquierda como apoyo, quedando arrodillado en modo en modo de ataque, mientras se agachaba y miraba hacia el lugar de donde provenía, el ataque, y cuál fue su sorpresa que eran disparos, alguien le disparó, pero él los evitó de modo ágil ( **una forma de asemejarlo sería, si han visto la película 300, cuando un espartano mata a uno de los magos de jerjes y la forma en cómo se cubre de la explosión, de esa forma, aproximadamente me imagino la forma en como Issei esquiva las balas)**

– _¿Disparos? ¿Cómo los evite?_ –decía Issei muy asombrado por su reacción

– _**{Ten cuidado Socio, esos disparos no son simples balas, son balas de luz, si te tocan, puede que sufras de una manera lenta y dolorosa}**_ –dijo Ddraig advirtiendo a Issei del Peligro

– _Entiendo, trataré de no estar ahí cuando impacten_ –contestó Issei

– _Vaya, vaya, vaya, eres rápido demonio–kun, lograste esquivar las balas, pero por una vez que las esquives, no te sientas con suerte_ –dijo un sujeto que caminaba tranquilamente hacia Issei con una pistola en la mano, pero permanecía parcialmente oculto en las sombras

– _¿Quién rayos eres tú?, da la cada cobarde_ –gritó Issei con molestia

– _Vaya que mala memoria tienes demonio de pacotilla, ¿acaso no me reconoces?_ –exclamó el hombre entre risas saliendo de la oscuridad

– _Freed_ –gritó Issei – _¿dónde está Asia?_

– _¡Ah! Te refieres a esa bruja hereje–ama demonios, pues está en el sótano bajando las escaleras que están debajo del altar, pero me temo que no pasarás más allá de este lugar, pues aquí será tu tumba_ –dijo esta última parte, la dijo de modo sombrío sacando de su abrigo una espada de luz y lanzándose contra Issei

Issei por su parte, esquivó el ataque saltando hacia atrás, para luego impulsarse y tratar de golpear a Freed en la cara, pero este retrocedió un paso y esquivó el golpe de Issei.

– _Vaya te has vuelto fuerte demonio de pacotilla, debo admitirlo, será muy divertido, hasta que tenga que matarte_ –gritó Freed con locura

Freed comenzó a lanzar varias ráfagas de disparos contra Issei, éste al ver la gran cantidad de disparos y como no podía esquivarlos todos, que se impulsó hacia su derecha y se cubrió detrás de una de las bancas de la iglesia, la cual recibió gran parte de los impactos, Issei se encontraba acorralado, se sentía preparado, pero su oponente tenía más experiencia en combates y era más hábil que él, además de las armas de luz, lo cual representaba una gran desventaja y preocupaba a Issei

– _**{Por lo visto olvidaste mis consejos, socio}**_ –intervino Ddraig en sus pensamientos

– _(Ddraig, ¿a qué te refieres?)_ –respondió Issei

– _**{En serio necesitas mejorar tus instintos y aprender a manejar tus ventajas sobre el enemigo}**_ –dijo el dragón algo molesto

– _(¿Ventajas?, ¿qué ventajas?)_ –replicó el joven al dragón

– _**{Vaya, necesitamos trabajar en su memoria, eres muy olvidadizo}**_ –exclamó Ddraig con desánimo

– _(Oye, no me estás ayudando nada)_ –insistió el castaño

– _**{¿De casualidad recuerdas algo que llamamos juego de promociones?}**_ –dijo Ddraig de manera persuasiva

– _(Eso es, cómo pude olvidarlo)_ **–** dijo Issei con ánimo renovado, poniéndose de pie y mirando con determinación a Freed

– _¡Ah!, por fin das la cara, demonio de pacotilla_ –exclamó Freed apuntando con la pistola al demonio – _así que muere_ –disparando el gatillo del arma dejando salir varias ráfagas de disparos hacia Issei

– _Promotion Knight_ –murmuró Issei

Las balas que Freed disparó estaba a poco centímetros de tocar a Issei, pero…algo pasó, una cortina de humo se levantó alrededor de Issei, ante esto, Freed supuso, que había ganado, pero…

– _Si fuera tú no me confiaría demasiado –_ exclamó una voz detrás de Freed

Éste giró su cabeza detrás de él para ver quién era, pero…recibió un golpe en la cara y otro más en el estómago, para finalmente salir volando por una fuerte patada en la quijada, Issei lo había tomado por sorpresa, Freed se estrelló en algunas bancas, una vez recuperado del golpe, se levantó y miró a Issei con ira.

– _Grrrrr, ¿cómo rayos hiciste eso?_ –decía Freed sobándose la quijada del tremendo golpe que Isse le propinó

– _Es fácil cuando puede moverte rápidamente como un caballo_ –decía Issei mientras tomaba postura de batalla

– _Maldito bastardo_ –gritó Freed apuntando de nueva cuenta su arma y disparando a discreción.

Issei al ver los disparos, con la velocidad del caballo comenzó a esquivarlos sin problema alguno, pero lo que no se esperó que Freed lanzara una bomba de humo, lo cual dificultó la visibilidad de Issei, en eso volvió a sentir la sensación de peligro en forma de brisa.

– _Rayos, Promotion Rook_ –gritó Issei de forma apresurada.

En el instante en que Issei hizo la promoción, varios impactos de balas chocaron contra la defensa de la torre, pues Freed había utilizado la bomba de humo tratando de confundirlo para tratar de matarlo con varias balas de luz. Sin embargo, los ataques del exorcista no terminaron ahí, sino que se lanzó contra Issei tratando de darle una estocada en el pecho del joven demonio, pero él rápidamente utilizó el guantelete para bloquear el ataque de la espada de luz, pero Freed no se dio por vencido, por lo que tirando el cartucho vacío, recargó el arma y se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo (algo parecido al enfrentamiento entre kiba y freed en la serie, sólo que Issei no tiene espada y bloquea los ataque con su guantelete y ataca a Freed con su puño), era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pues Freed intentaba golpear ya fuera con la espada o con las balas a Issei, mientras que Issei bloqueaba los ataques de la espada y esquivaba las balas, y cuando tenía oportunidad trataba de golpear a Freed, pero éste esquivaba los golpes.

Freed intentó hacer un corte cruzado con la espada de luz, pero Issei lo bloqueo, pero no sólo eso, sino que con el impulso del golpe, empujo a Freed, lo cual hizo que éste perdiera el equilibrio, al ver la oportunidad Issei lanzó un feroz ataque.

– _Promotió Knight_ –dijo Issei

Con la velocidad el caballo se puso enfrente de Freed mientras éste no podía reaccionar, y comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo a una velocidad increíble que Freed no podía ni reaccionar (como cuando un boxeador golpea la perilla de forma constante, así Issei con Freed, también lo pueden relacionar los que hayan jugado KOF cuando Ralf golpea en uno de sus ataques especiales), lo que hizo que soltara la pistola y la espada.

– _Promotion Rook_ –exclamó Issei con mucha confianza

De los rápidos golpes que le había propinado, ahora sólo se dedicó a propinarle una serie, aunque más lento de ganchos al estómago, para luego darle una fuerte patada que hizo retroceder a Freed unos pasos, que torpemente sacó de su abrigo 2 espadas de luz para cortar el cuerpo de Issei, pero él utilizó una maniobra más.

– _Promotion Knight_ –volvió a exclamar Issei

Antes de que Freed se pudiera recuperar, Issei utilizó la velocidad del caballo para propinarle golpes rápidos, en los que golpea y se retira, evitando los torpes espadazos que Freed, la misma secuencia fue usada varias veces, hasta que Issei intentando atacarlo por la espalda, se descuidó un segundo, lo cual permitió a Freed recuperarse uno momento y lanzar una fuerte estocada hacia Issei antes de que se defendiera, sin embargo su reacción fue otra.

– _Promotion Rook_ –susurró Issei con una sonrisa

Issei utilizó la promoción a torre para defenderse de la estocada cubriéndose con el guantelete, en eso aprovechando el impulso que tenía por la carrera hecha mientras utilizaba la promoción a caballo, le propinó un recto a la cabeza, cuando Issei estuvo en mejor posición, le dio un rodilla al tórax, rompiéndole algunas costillas, ante el dolor, Freed intentó matar a Issei degollándolo, pero el de un codazo bloqueó el golpe de Freed, haciendo que este extendiera su brazo al aire, el peón sujetó el brazo de Freed con su mano derecha y con el guantelete le dio un golpe estilo karateka (como cuando rompen tablas y eso) en la articulación del brazo de Freed rompiéndole el brazo derecho.

– ¡ _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ –Era el grito de Freed, que se quejaba de su brazo y sus costillas rotas – _maldita escoria, te destruiré_ –gritó Freed enfurecido y se lanzó al ataque con su brazo izquierdo

– _Je_ –fue lo que susurró

Freed cruzó su brazo para intentar matar a Issei con la espada de luz, pero el castaño lo esquivo al estilo matrix, una vez que la espada estuvo fuera de su alcance, Issei recuperó su postura de batalla y le dio un enorme uppercut a Freed,

 _ **{EXPLOSION}**_

El Impacto mandó a volar cayendo de espaldas.

– _No te levantes, porque creo que ya gané_ –dijo Issei con aire triunfal y tomando una de las bancas de la iglesia y lanzándosela al exorcista

– _Eso crees pedazo de cebo, pero esto no terminará así_ –dijo Freed utilizando una bola de luz, desapareció del lugar dejar rastro y en el lugar estrellándose la banca que Issei había arrojado.

– ¡ _Bah! Escapó_ –dijo Issei desalentado

– _**{Buen trabajo socio, veo que ya puedes manejar mejor el juego de promociones}**_ –exclamó el dragón con orgullo

– _Todo es gracias a ti Ddraig_ –respondió el joven castaño

* * *

[FLASH BACK]

Vemos a un joven castaño en medio de un valle, su expresión denotaba cansancio y hambre, pero su entrenador le había permitido ni un solo momento de descanso desde hace unos días, era exigente, pues decía que sus portadores no les estaba permitido ser guerreros débiles.

– _ **{Muy bien, Hyoudou Issei, en estas últimas semanas hemos trabajados en tu condición, resistencia y concentración en batalla, pero esas 3 cosas no son suficientes para vencer en las batallas que te esperan en el futuro, por lo que ahora debemos concentrarnos en tus habilidades de ataque, ya que los dragones son expertos en esa área y tú al ser mi portador no debes ser la excepción así que comenzaremos fortaleciendo tus virtudes ofensivas}**_ –explicaba Ddraig desde la cima de un pequeño peñasco que sobresalía del valle donde se encontraba el portador del sekiryuutei

– _Y bien…cómo haremos eso…_ –decía Issei agotado de tanto correr

– _**{Como aún eres débil para manejar al 100% mis poderes, debemos concentrarnos en tus habilidades como demonio…ahora que recuerdo eras un humano reencarnado en demonio, lo cual significa que no tienes poderes mágicos propios, por lo que nos enfocaremos en fortalecer tus habilidades con las evil piece, dime socio, ¿qué pieza eres?}**_ –comentó el dragón con interés

– _Bueno, según la presidenta y los demás, soy un peón_ –dijo Issei mirando hacia otro lado esperando un regaño mayor

– _**{¡¿UN PEÓN?! vaya no puedo creer que uno de mis portadores sea un peón, pero bueno eso debe importar ahora}**_ –dijo el dragón desanimado – _**{aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tengamos un entrenamiento interesante por aquí}**_ –dijo mirando a su portador pensando en algo maliciosamente

– _¿Q…qu…qué es lo que sería?_ –preguntó Issei con cierta duda

– _**{Se me ocurrió aprovechar la ventaja que tiene un peón en el juego de ajedrez}**_ –comentó el dragón con calma

– _¿Ventaja? ¿Cuál ventaja?_ –insistió Issei

– _**{Ja, por lo visto no conocer nada de las evil piece ¿cierto?}**_ –dijo el dragón de manera burlona, ante lo que Issei agachó la mirada – _**{bueno, cada una de las evil piece tiene atributos particulares, por ejemplo la torre tiene una inmensa e inquebrantable defensa, así como fuerza desmedida, por lo que ser una torre te otorga atributos defensivos, no tanto ofensivos, bueno son ofensivos si sabes cómo usar su características. En segundo lugar está el caballo, el posee una enorme velocidad y precisión, es de estilo más ofensivo, pero bueno depende mucho de la habilidad del poseedor o de cómo se use. Luego tenemos al arfil, que posee una enorme e inagotable habilidad mágica. Después tenemos a la reina, que posee las habilidades de la torre, caballo y arfil. Por último tenemos al rey, que es el amo y señor de las demás piezas es la más fuerte de todas la piezas con un poder enorme}**_ –explicó el dragón con sastifacción

– _Torre, caballo, arfil, rey y reina_ –murmuraba Issei – _¡¿Oye un segundo y los peones?!_ –gritó Issei buscando respuesta

– _**{¡Ah! Tienes razón socio, el peón tiene una cualidad especial que las demás piezas no}**_ –dijo el dragón sonriendo

– _¿Cuál es esa habilidad?_ –preguntó Issei con desesperación

Ddraig comenzó a reír

– _**{La promotion, cuando un peón llega al otro lado del tablero, puede promocionar y adquirir las virtudes de una de las demás piezas del tablero, ya sea caballo, torre, arfil o reina, menos el rey y tú como eres un peón, puedes adquirir cualquiera de esas habilidades}**_ –explicó Ddraig

– _¿Entonces debo practicar con esa habilidad con cada una de las piezas?_ –dijo Issei pensativo

– _**{Correcto, pero será difícil ya que tienes que tener una gran resistencia y poder para manejar las promociones en una pelea, ya que sólo puedes promocionar una vez en batalla, a menos que hayas perdido la promoción, entonces puedes promocionar a otra pieza}**_ –concluyó Ddraig

– _Sólo una vez en batalla ¿eh?_ –dijo Issei para sí mismo

Issei se quedó meditando la nueva información que Ddraig le había proporcionado, pues era algo que debía tener en cuenta, si quería proteger a los demás, pero eso de sólo una promoción hasta perderla le parecía demasiado problemático, así que luego de mucho rato en silencio en el que Ddraig la miraba con duda por su seriedad y silencio, pensó en dejarlo solo para que asimilara y entendiera la nueva información.

– _**{Bueno socio, es todo por esta semana, descansa esta noche mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento}**_ –dijo el dragón alejándose volando

Mientras Issei se acostó mirando al cielo pensativo y sin darse cuenta por el cansancio, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Issei despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, somnoliento fue al río más cercano a lavarse la cara para despertar completamente, en eso al momento de secarse la cara, de su bolsillo cayó una navaja de usos múltiple, que Ddraig le había facilitado para su supervivencia en ese lugar, Issei la levantó y la observó desanimadamente, pero luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos de golpe y mostró una gran sonrisa.

Pocos minutos después, Ddraig llegó volando hasta donde estaba Issei y notó que estaba de muy buen humor, además lo estaba esperando muy sonriente, cosa rara, ya que los últimas días cuando llegaba al lugar donde lo había dejado la vez anterior, o estaba escondido, o huyendo de lugar o dormido, pero ahora se veía motivado y con ánimos de algo, sólo esperaba que fuera algo bueno o no alguna tontería.

– _**{Vaya hoy pareces estar de buen humor socio, ¿Qué traes entre manos?}**_ –preguntó el dragón con desconfianza.

Issei se levantó del lugar de donde estaba sentado, camino hasta Ddraig y le contó su inquietud

– _Oye Ddraig estuve pensado…_ –dijo Issei, pero fue interrumpido

– _**{¿Tú? pensado, que divertido}**_ –interrumpió el dragón

– _Si cómo sea_ –fue la respuesta de Issei, no con indiferencia, sino de otra forma, respuesta que sorprendió a Ddraig – _escucha, creo que ya sé cómo tomar ventaja de mi condición de peón_ –dijo Issei confirmeza

– _**{Bien te escucho}**_ –respondió el dragón con interés

– _Juego de promociones_ –exclamó Issei con determinación

– _**{¿Qué cosa?}**_ –exclamó el dragón confundido

– _Ayer cuando me dijiste de las habilidades del peón, me quede pensado que tal vez es una pieza débil, pero cuando vi la navaja que me diste para sobrevivir, se me ocurrió usar la habilidad del peón en el mismo sentido_ –explicaba el joven muy emocionado

– _**{Oye socio tranquilo, veo que descubriste algo importante, pero no entiendo que me quieres decir con toda tu palabrería}**_ –dijo el dragón confundido

– _Está bien, quiero usar la habilidad de promoción como esta navaja_ –explicó Issei mostrando la navaja

– _**{Bien, y de qué forma crees tú que pueda funcionar, porque yo no veo cómo}**_ –comentó el dragón

– _Verás la navaja tiene distintas funciones dentro de ella, puede ser cuchillo, navaja, desarmador, sacacorchos, tijeras, etc., pero sigue siendo la misma navaja y dependiendo de la circunstancias cambia de herramienta para salir vencedora, de la misma forma lo haré yo, me promocionaré de tal modo que pueda usar los atributos de cualquiera de las piezas en cualquier momento sin esperar a que la promoción termine, de ese modo seré más fuerte sin importar las circunstancias, con esto creo que tendré todos los beneficios de las piezas siempre que sea necesario_ –explicó al castaño de forma pausada

Ante este comentario, Ddraig se quedó asombrado por la postura de Issei, nunca pensó que eso fuera pensable o posible, pero en el tiempo que lo llevaba entrenando, se había dado cuenta de que Issei estaba lleno de sorpresas, usar las promociones como armas de manera consecutiva sin importar si tenía promoción o no, era algo sorprendente, Ddraig no estaba seguro de que fuera posible, pero la idea era interesante, por lo que apostaría por la idea de su socio.

– _**{Bien socio, no estoy seguro de que tu idea funcione, pero no perdemos nada con intentar, pero primero debemos entrenarte para que domines los atributos de cada una de las piezas, de lo contrario no sabrás cómo manejar el poder de cada pieza al momento de la promoción}**_ –dijo Ddraig explicando su parecer

– _Bien si no tienes más preguntas comencemos el entrenamiento_ –alegó Issei lleno de alegría y entusiasmo

Después de un largo rato de charla explicando el modo en como entrenaría, Ddraig hizo pasar a Issei por un intensivo entrenamiento, primero dominando cada uno de los atributos y desventajas de cada una de las piezas, después pasaron a la velocidad de las promociones, pues si querían que el cambio fuera instantáneo debía poder promocionarse con tan solo pensar la promoción y mencionarla y con ello eliminarían el requisito de permiso del rey para la promoción o de llegar a la base o al territorio enemigo para poder promocionar.

Fue un entrenamiento difícil, pues Issei tuvo que soportar constantes ataques que su compañero dragón que lo obligaban a fortalecer y dominar mejor las promociones, además de que los distintos retos que el ambiente que los rodeaba, ponían más presión sobre Issei, pues no sólo debía entrenar y escapar del dragón, sino que las grandes criaturas del lugar lo acosaban y por lo cual tenía que defenderse de cualquier posible hostilidad del lugar.

(Meses después)

Un enorme rugido se escuchó en una colina boscosa, pues un dragón de color rojo atacaba sin piedad con enorme llamaradas de fuego a un joven demonio que trataba de sobrevivir ante los enormes bolas de fuego que ardían a su alrededor

– _Promotión Bishop_ –decía el joven castaño invocando un enorme círculo mágico para bloquear el ataque.

El dragón al ver el escudo y su gran resistencia, le lanzó un fuerte coletazo, al verlo Issei tuvo que esquivarlo o moriría

– _Promotion Knight_ –gritó apurado

A pocos centímetro de ser golpeado, Issei saltó esquivando el golpe, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que Ddraig lo esperaba para lanzarle otra gran bola de fuego, al verla tuvo que pensar en salir de ahí de forma rápida.

– _Promotion Bishop_ –gritó con gran fuerza

Al sentir lo poderes del arfil en su cuerpo, concentró con cantidad de energía en ambas manos.

 _ **{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_

–* **Doble golpe** _ *****_ –exclamó Issei lanzado 2 rayos de color rojo en contra de la bola de fuego.

El choque de ambos ataques creó una gran explosión, al ver el choque, Issei utilizó un círculo mágico para crear una ráfaga de aire que lo impulsó hacía los árboles estrellándose en uno, instantes después se recuperó del golpe y se escondió del dragón, pero no le duró mucho, pues el dragón extendió sus alas y comenzó a aletear de forma constante, pero sin elevarse, la gran cantidad de viento provocó un huracán que arrancaba sin piedad árboles, plantas, rocas, lo que sea, entre tantos objeto en el aire, el joven demonio se vio atrapado por el huracán, al ver a su presa, el dragón dejó de aletear para elevarse y tragar a su presa, Issei al ver que se dirigía a la boca del dragón, realizó una maniobra para salir vivo de un muerte dolorosa.

– _Sólo espero que funcione, sino tendré que comenzar de nuevo, Promotion Queen_ –exclamó Issei a poca distancia del hocico del dragón.

Issei comenzó a emanar una aura roja a su alrededor y concentró su energía en su brazo derecho, lo extendió en dirección a las fauces de la bestia, apuntó y pidió que todo saliera bien.

 _ **{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_

– _ *****_ **Cañón de fuego** _ *****_ –fue lo que Issei gritó

Ante esa cantidad de poder, un gran círculo mágico se formó frente al brazo de Issei, y del círculo salió una gran ráfaga de poder que se estrelló contra el hocico del dragón galés. Debido al impacto, el dragón desvió su boca hacia un lado debido al impacto y al dolor, sin embargo Issei continuaba cayendo en dirección al dragón, pasó por un lado, al ver esto, Issei apoyó sus piernas en el cuerpo del dragón y con el poder se la reina se impulsó para alejarse, la velocidad del impulso, lo desbalanceo y cayó en la cima de una pequeña loma a unos 300 metros de donde Ddraig cayó, en la cima de la loma, Issei estaba demasiado cansado para seguir corriendo, por lo que permaneció tirado, por su parte, el dragón galés se repuso segundos después y miró en todas direcciones buscando a su presa, cuando lo localizó, alzó el vuelo en dirección del joven demonio, pero a unos metros de él, la luz del sol le incomodó y se sorprendió que ya estaba poniéndose el sol, al ver eso, el dragón continuó el vuelo más tranquilo, se posó a un lado de su socio y se recostó por el cansancio.

– _**{Felicidades socio, lograste escapar de mi desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, debo felicitarte, no me esperaba que lo lograrás tan rápido, además me doy cuenta de que el juego de promociones ya no es un problema para ti}**_ –dijo el dragón con orgullo

– _Ah, muchas…gracias…Ddraig, te dije…que podía…lograrlo…uf_ –decía Issei muerto de cansancio

– _**{Sin embargo debes tener cuidado con tus ataques que requieren magia, ya que tus reservas de magia por ahora no son muy grandes, así que debes actuar con precaución antes de hacer ataques tan poderosos, sé que tus promociones de reina y arfil te dan esa ventaja, pero más vale prevenirnos de cualquier desventaja}**_ **–** recalcó el dragón

– _Claro…claro…lo que tú digas,…lo que significa…que aun debo fortalecerme más…pero debes admitir que fue una buena idea_ –respondió Issei

Después de una discusión, ambos disfrutaron del resto de la tarde entre risas.

[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]

* * *

– _Vaya había olvidado lo duro que fue dominar el juego de promociones_ –decía el joven en medio de la iglesia

– _**{Disculpa socio, no quiero romper los dulces recuerdos, pero ¿acaso debo recordarte la razón por la que viniste desesperadamente?}**_ –interrumpió el dragón

– _¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, gracias Ddraig_ –respondió el joven demonio

Issei corrió hacia el altar, intentó buscar algun interruptor o algo que hiciera que se moviera, pero no encontró nada, ante esto intentó moverlo, pero era muy pesado, así que…

– _Bien, yo que no quería destruir casi nada_ –al terminar de decirlo le dio una patada y con gran fuerza que salió volando y se estrelló con el muro, viendo esto bajó con desesperación.

* * *

(Mientras tanto en el club de ocultismo)

– _Ara ara, se está siendo tarde e Issei –kun no ha llegado_ –dijo la hermosa vicepresidenta del club con una postura de preocupación, es decir una mano en la mejilla

– _Tienes razón Akeno, casi se pone el sol_ –dijo la voluptuosa y radiante pelirroja presidenta del club – _(Issei ¿dónde te has medito, mi preciado y lindo siervo?)_ –pensó con preocupación

En eso una chica de cabello plateado entró en la sala del club mientras comía una paleta de caramelo (o piruleta)

– _Bucho, no se encuentra en el campus, ya busque por todo la escuela, incluso en los lugares donde se encuentra habitualmente_ –dijo la chica sin inmutarse

– _Vaya, ¿Dónde se ha metido?_ –dijo Rías con aspecto serio, pero interiormente estaba preocupada.

– _Y bien ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?_ –preguntó el chico rubio del club que dejó de leer para preguntar

– _No lo sé, pero…Yuuto ¿podrías buscar a sus amigos?, tal vez ellos sabrá donde se encuentra_ –dijo la presidenta del club

– _Sí, bucho_ –dijo Yuuto y salió del club

(Varios minutos después)

Kiba entró en el salón del club con una cara de seria, al verla Rías y su equipo suponían que no tuvo suerte en encontrar a Issei

– _Y bien Yuuto ¿tuviste suerte?_ –preguntó su ama

– _No bucho, nadie en los alrededores lo ha visto y sus amigos no saben en donde se encuentre_ –respondió el caballero

– _Vaya suerte, ¿dónde se metió esta vez?_ –exclamó la pelirroja sentándose con algo de frustración

– _Bucho, ¿qué haremos respecto a los exocistas?_ –dijo la chica nekómata

– _Tienes razón, por ahora debemos vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, no me gusta la idea de que estén merodeando por mi territorio, además tengo la sensación de que están tratamando algo_ –dijo Rías en postura muy seria

– _Por cierto ¿qué harás cuando Issei se encuentre con más exoricistas?¿o cuando deba enfrentarse a un enemigo? Porque él aún no puede manejar el poder demoniaco, ni siquiera su propio poder como sekiryuutei_ –dijo Akeno con un tono de seriedad

– _Tienes razón Akeno, Issei aún es muy débil_ –dijo Rías con seriedad – _creo que un entrenamiento no le vendría mal_ –exclamó con una sonrisa – _bien a partir de mañana todos entrenaremos a Issei_

– _Sí, bucho_ –respondieron al unísono

– ( _Sí, debemos fortalecer Issei, de ese modo se convertirá en un demonio fuerte, después de todo es mi lindo y precioso siervo, no voy a dejar que nada le pase)_ –pensó Rías – _Es cierto ¿alguno de ustedes tiene su número?_ –preguntó esperanzada y poniéndose de pie

Todos se miraron entre sí y negaban el pedido de su maestra, que al verse encerrada y volvió a sentarse y esperar noticias de su peón

* * *

(Mientras tanto en el sótano de la iglesia)

– _Ah, ¿a quién se le ocurrió poner tantas escaleras para bajar a un simple sótano?_ –dijo el castaño quejándose

– _**{Guarda silencio socio, si no te descubrirán y adiós elemento sorpresa, por cierto aún estas promocionado en torre ¿cierto?}**_ –preguntó el dragón en voz baja

– _Sí, tienes razón, y sí aún tengo la promoción a torre, ¿por qué tienes alguna idea?_ –dijo curioso

– _**{Algo así, creo que lo más fácil sería que te promociones a reina, entres en el salón, crees disturbios, los confundas un poco y salgas lo más rápido posible, de lo contrario será un batalla que tú solo no podrás ganar}**_ **–** explicó Ddraig con calma

– _Bien, pero…_ –susurraba Issei mientras miraba el interior del salón escondido detrás de la puerta - _¿cómo voy a enfrentar a Reynare, después de todo es un ángel caído?, si sólo fueran los exorcistas no tendría problemas, pero ella es otra historia_

– _**{Bah, te preocupas demasiado, con las nuevas habilidades que posees ella no tiene posibilidades de enfrentarte}**_ –respondió el dragón

– _Bien, entonces adelante…Promotion Queen_ –murmuró Issei

* * *

(Mientras dentro del sala ritual)

Dentro de la sala, que era enorme, había al menos 50 exorcistas custodiando que nadie interrumpiera el ritual, de pronto una de las puertas laterales otros 2 exorcistas entraron custodiando a Asia, la cual se encontraba vistiendo sólo un vestido blanco (como el de la serie), Asia se encontraba asustada y no comprendía lo que sucedía, sólo sabía que su jefa Reynare le había hablado de un especie de ritual, del cual ella debía de participar, al llegar al llegar al centro del altar comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, mientras subían, Asia se dio cuenta de que un círculo mágico apareció en lo que parecía ser una enorme cruz, del círculo salió Reynare, la cual se encontraba sonriendo de manera maliciosa

– _Bien mi querida Asia, es hora de empezar nuestro ritual_ –exclamó la ángel caído

– _Pe…pero Reynare –sama ¿qué…qué es lo que va a sucederme?_ –preguntó la chica rubia con mucho miedo

– _Tranquila mi querida Asia no te va a pasar nada, después de esto todos tus problemas se irán_ –decía la caído acariciando la mejilla de la chica

– _E…está bien, si usted lo dice_ –respondió Asia

Reynare y Asia caminaron hacia la enorme cruz negra, pero a un paso de colocar a Asia, algo las detuvo.

– ***Dragon Shoot*** –gritó Issei

Un rayo de energía de color rojo alcanzó la cruz negra haciéndola añicos, todos los presentes se asombraron ante la muestra de poder y giraron la cabeza detrás de ellos, ahí se encontraba el sekiryuutei con una sonrisa en su rostro y su semblante lleno de confianza.

– _Disculpen la interrupción damas y caballeros, espero no interrumpir nada importante, Yuma –chan cuanto tiempo sin verte preciosa, ¿cómo has estado?_ –dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

– _Issei –san_ –exclamó la chica rubia

– _¿Cómo es posible?, yo te maté demonio inferior_ –gritó la caído

– _Tienes razón preciosa, pero debo decirte que soy más resistente de lo que parezco_ –comentó Issei

– _Pues muy bien, si esa es la razón_ –dijo la caído mientras reía de forma maléfica – _tendré que asegurarme de descuartizarte, a él_ –gritó Reynare a los exorcistas

En cuanto recibieron la orden, los exorcistas corrieron hacia Issei, el cual sin inmutarse dio un paso hacia adelante y como por arte de magia desapareció, ante esto los exorcistas se sorprendieron, pero su sorpresa no duró mucho, ya que el demonio se movió hacia el lado izquierdo del grupo

 _ **{BOOST}**_

Los exorcistas miraron hacia su lado izquierdo y pudieron ver al demonio que reunía energía en su brazo izquierdo, en eso cuando quisieron atacar Issei pasó por en medio de ellos como un relámpago, mientras que su paso dividía el grupo y los arrojaba contra las paredes y los pilares. Issei dio medio vuelta y pudo notar que algunos exorcistas corrían hacia él, al verlos les hizo frente desarmándolos con ataques y dejándolo inconscientes, además bloqueaba los ataques de las espadas de luz.

 _ **{BOOST}**_

La energía seguía acumulándose, mientras que Issei seguía pateando el trasero de los exorcistas, de pronto fue alertado por algo (ya saben la extraña brisa que le advierte del peligro), Issei salto hacia atrás y en el lugar donde estaba parado cayó una lanza hecha de luz, el demonio miró de dónde provenía y se dio cuenta de que su exnovia lo había atacado.

– ¡ _Ara veo que mi ex es más fuerte de lo que recordaba, pero eso no te salvará de la muerte!_ –gritó Reynare con locura mientras lanzaba flechas de luz a diestra y siniestra

Las flecha de luz de la caído eran cientos que no distinguía entre amigo y enemigo, a lo que los ataques de Reynare terminaron con la vida de muchos de los exorcistas, Issei por su parte utilizaba el poder defensivo de la reina para evitar ser atravesado por las flechas, así cuando tuvo la oportunidad se cubrió de la lluvia de flechas, lo único que Issei podía escuchar era el ruido ensordecedor de las lluvia de flechas, pocos segundos después las flechas dejaron de caer.

En el suelo de la habitación yacían los cuerpos de los exorcistas sin vida, mientras que Raynare miraba con detenimiento los cuerpos para así determinar si había eliminado a su ex, pero la situación fue otra.

 ***Dragon Shoot***

El ataque impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de Reynare, así Issei aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse, para evitar problemas decidió acabar con ella.

– _**{Socio, lo mejor será que acabes con ella, de lo contrario será un peligro}**_ –exclamó el dragón desde su mano izquierda

 _ **{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_

– _Bien, si tú lo dices, hagámoslo_ –contestó Issei – _pero primero debo sacar a Asia de este lugar_ –Issei comenzó a concentrar energía en su brazo y al ver que ella se ponía de pie, lanzó su ataque – ***Cañón de fuego***

El golpe de energía dio en el blanco, una vez que terminó de lanzar el ataque, Issei dio muestras de cansancio, de ahí que miró hacia donde se encontraba Asia

– _Asia ¿te encentras bien?_ –dijo Issei mientras se arrodillaba para ver que su amiga estuviera bien

– _Sí, pero ¿qué es lo que está pasando Issei –san?_ –preguntó la chica asustada

– _Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí_ –dijo extendiéndole la mano, pero fue alertado por la brisa

Issei cargó a Asia y brincó, pues Reynaré intentó empalarlo con 2 lanzas de luz, pero logró esquivarlas, Issei saltó y bajó de la enorme escalinata corriendo hacia la puerta principal, pero…

BUM

La puerta se vino abajo por una enorme lanza de luz que se estrelló en ella, en eso ambos chicos miraron detrás de sí a una caído con los ojos llenos de locura por la batalla y sed de sangre, lo cual sobresaltó mucho a Issei, pues en lo que podía recordar a "Yuuma", no emanaba una aura tan horrenda.

– _Yuuma –chan que te pasa, déjanos ir, no te hemos hecho nada_ –gritaba Issei tratando de razonar con ella

– _Dejarlos ir, pero la diversión apenas comienza, además, esa chica aún no me ha dado su sacred gear, por lo cual no puedo dejarlos ir_ –respondió Reynare con la voz de Yuuma

– _Re…Reynare –sama yo me quedaré pero por favor deje ir a Issei –san_ –dijo Asía

– _No, ninguno se irá con vida_ –dijo creando lanzas enorme

La caído arrojó las lanzas hacia donde encontraban de ellos, pero Issei que continuaba cargando a Asia las esquivó, pero Reynaré continuaba disparando lanzas de luz, mientras Issei las trataba de esquivar, pero una de ellas se le encajó en el hombro izquierdo mientras se lanzaba hacia un pilar buscando protección

– _Ara Issei –kun ere muy malo, yo soy tu novia, cómo te atreves a abandonarme por una chiquilla, será acaso que me quieres ser infiel_ –rió al terminar la frase – _así que entrégamela y podrás hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo_ –insistía Yuuma hablando como una novia celosa

– _Esta sí que está loca, por qué me quiere entregar su cuerpo_ –susurraba Issei mientras se limpiaba la leve herida, en eso Asia lo curó de inmediato

Issei dejó a Asia detrás del pilar para que se protegiera

– _Escúchame Asia quédate aquí, yo la enfrentaré, si ves la oportunidad de poder salir de aquí hazlo, yo te seguiré, mientras escóndete y no dejes que te encuentre_ –indicó el demonio a la chica, la cual asintió y se quedó escondida detrás del pilar

Issei salió para que Reynare lo viera y derrotarla.

 _ **{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_

– _Tee hee, finalmente saliste cobarde, estrégame a la monja ahora_ –exigió Reynare

– _Nunca me oíste, nunca te entregaré a mi amiga para que la lastimes_ –contestó Issei con firmeza

– _Bien entonces muere_ –comentó la caído al momento que creaba una lanza y se arrojaba al chico.

– _Promotion Rook_ –gritó Issei desviando el ataque de la caído

Ambos lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, Issei tratando de golpearla con sus dragons shoot y Reynare con las lanzas de luz, pero era una pelea muy cerrada ambos subieron la escalinata mientras intercambian golpes (como las peleas de dragon ball z), en un descuido por parte de Reynare, Issei golpeó el estómago de Reynare y…

 ***Dragon Shoot***

El impacto hizo que Reynare volara inconsciente y cayera fuera de la escalinata y se estrellaba de cabeza sobre una gran roca, Issei al ver la escena bajó corriendo hacia Asia, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero algo lo detuvo

SPLASH

Mejor dicho lo hirió, una lanza de luz fue clavada en su hombro izquierdo, Issei giró la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Reynare la había clavado dicha lanza, pero lo que más asustó a Issei fue el rostro de su exnovia, pues tenía una mirada de locura y su rostro no parecía humano, sino el de un demonio horrible (algo así como el demonio vice que derrotan antes de encontrarse con Asia, me parece que fue en el capítulo 3 del anime), por su parte la caído creó otra lanza tratando de atravesar a Issei, pero este como pudo se sacó de la mano de la _Datenshi_ y corrió por su vida.

– _Promotion Knight_ –gritó con miedo y salió de ahí antes de que la lanza fuera clavada con fuerza en el suelo.

– _Vaya, eso estuvo cerca_ –murmuró Issei escondido detrás de unos escombros

– _**{Socio, tengo que decirte algo}**_ –interrumpió el dragón en sus pensamiento

– _(Vamos Ddraig no puedes esperar hasta salir de ahí, porque por lo visto mi exnovia va a matarme)_ –respondió el castaño herido

– _**{Ese es el problema, ella no es la misma que conocías, está siendo dominada}**_ –comentó el dragón galés

– _(Pero ¿qué demonios dices? ¿Acaso hay algo que la controla?)_ –replicó el demonio

– _**{Verás, ese mujer es más poderosa que cualquier caído que haya conocido, pero no es poder propio, alguien le dio más poder y ese poder la ha obsesionado, lo mejor es que busques a tu amiga y como puedas salgan de aquí, de lo contrario van a morir}**_ –explicó Ddraig

– _(Bueno, es mejor que digan que aquí corrió que aquí murió, además no quiero morir 2 veces el mismo día)_ –dijo Issei

– _**{¡¿DOS VECES, CÓMO ES ESO COMPAÑERO?!}**_ –Gritó el dragón

– _(Bueno luego te explico)_ –intentó evadir Issei

Issei utilizó la habilidad del caballo para moverse rápidamente y sin ser detectado, mientras que la caído destruía cualquier posible escondite, mientras repetía dónde te escondes, al llegar al lugar donde Asia estaba escondida, la llamó y se ambos se alegraron de estar bien

– _Issei –san me alegró de que estés bien_ –exclamó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

– _Shhhhh, baja guarda silencio o sino nos entrará_ –la chica asintió – _bueno debemos irnos antes de que nos encuentre._

La chica tocó el brazo de Issei y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando

– _Issei –san tu brazo está sangrando_ –exclamó Asia con los ojos llorosos

– _No te preocupes, estoy bien, me puede curar por favor_ –respondió el chico

Asia comenzó a curarlo, pero para su mala suerte Reynare los escuchó y se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a unos metros del lugar la _datenshi_ los amenazó

– _Bien, bien ya lo tengo ahora salgan para que pueda matarlos_ –dijo con una voz desquiciada – _contaré hasta 3, sino salen de ahí los haré volar en pedazos_ –comentó con la voz risueña de Yuuma – _uno_

Por su parte Issei se estaba quedando sin ideas al igual que Ddraig, mientras Asia curaba al castaño, cuando terminó tocó su brazo para ver que todo estuviera bien y sintió algo extraño, levantó la manga del chico y lo miró dudosa.

– _Issei –san ¿qué esto?_ –dijo Asia señalando algo

Issei se tocó el brazo izquierdo y se sobresaltó al ver y tocar algo que no esperaba, era un brazalete de color rojo con una joya amarilla, entonces Issei recordó algo.

– _Dos_ –gritó Reynare formando 2 lanzas enormes

* * *

[RECORDANDO PALABRAS]

 **~POR CIERTO UN REGALO** –dijo la voz y al momento un brazalete descendía hacia Issei – **COLOCA ESTE BRAZALETE EN TU BRAZO IZQUIERSDO, TE AYUDARÁ EN TU TAREA DE RESCATAR A TU AMIGA, PERO RECUERDA EL IMPULSO DE PODER ES TEMPORAL SÓLO DURA UNAS HORAS, ASÍ QUE NO LO USES SINO CUANDO ESTÉS COMPLETAMENTE, ASÍ QUE BUENA SUERTE~**

 **[** FIN DEL RECUERDO]

* * *

Issei sonrió y sin dudarlo rompió parte de su manga y tocó la joya del brazalete con confianza sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro

– _**{Socio, que estás haciendo, corre}**_ –gritó el dragón

– _Tres…ahora, mueran_ –gritó con locura

Issei presionó la joya y…

 _ **{WELSH DRAGON OVER –BOOSTER} {BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTER GEAR SCALE –MAIL}**_

Ante el incremento de poder, las lanzas de luz de Reynare fueron desintegradas, a lo que la caído quedó impactada por la transformación de su exnovio.

– _¿Q…q…qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es posible que una simple twice critical haga todo esto?_ –cuestionaba la _datenshi_ en shock

– _Yo tampoco lo sé, pero qué más da, si este poder me ayuda a detenerte y a sacar Asia de tus garras, qué más da de donde provenga el poder_ –decía Issei con frialdad

– _No te sientas la octava la maravilla del mundo, solo por obtener algo de poder, no significas nada, no me derrotarás, ni ahora ni nunca_ –gritó Reynare con furia creando flechas de luz

Reynare lanzaba hordas de flechas de luz contra Issei, mientras este concentraba energía en su brazo izquierdo.

 _ **{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_

 ***Dragon shoot***

Con este rayo de energía desintegró las flechas de luz, al ver esto, la caído esquivó con miedo, sobrevoló el lugar aun en shock, pero fue sorprendida, pues Issei se impulsó con propulsores hacia ella, y ella sin saber qué hacer, pues recibió una tremenda paliza por parte del chico, la estrellaba con los pilares, la usaba de como un saco de box y como gran final de la palia, la mandó a volar hacia la escalinata.

– _Uf_ –dijo Issei relajándose un poco – _eso estuvo cerca, qué opinas Ddraig_

– _**{Sorprendente socio, parece que no tienes problemas con el uso de mi poder, pero ti balance breaker aún está incompleto, por lo que aún tienes que mejor mucho}**_ –comentó el dragón

De pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar y colapsarse

– _Pero ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ –dijo Issei alarmado

– _**{Por lo visto tu pelea con la dateshi es la causante de que la estructura esté colapsando, así que no pierdas tiempo y sal de este lugar, a menos que quieras ser sepultado vivo}**_ –replicó el dragón

– _Bien, Asia vámonos_ –decía Issei mientras corria hacia su amiga y salir de ahí, pero…

– _¿A dónde crees que vas?_ –dijo una voz herida

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y cuál fue su sorpresa, era la mismísima Reynare, muy herida, pero de pie, lo extraño era su mirada y que su cuerpo emanaba una aura muy extraña de un azul muy intenso y oscuro.

– _No dejare que escapes, si yo muero te llevaré conmigo_ –decía la caído con un tono siniestro, aunque su rostro parecía el de alguien perdido como ido de sí.

– _(Rayos qué debo hacer para terminar con esto)_ –pensó Issei molesto

 **~SIMPLE USA MI PODER Y HAZ QUE EL PODER QUE LA CONTROLA SALGA DE SU CUERPO, SÓLO TRANSFIERE PARTE DE MI PODER A ELLA Y ASUNTO ARREGLADO~** sonó una voz en su cabeza

Issei se sobresaltó y miraba a todos lados como buscando al responsable

 _ **{BOOST}**_

Fue lo que Issei sintió en su brazo izquierdo reunió poder, pero no era el poder de siempre, era como si alguien le hubiera dado poder extra, además se sentía que no era energía de Ddraig, pero parecida, era energía de dragón, pero… ¿de quién?

– _Issei –san ¿te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó la chica rubia detrás de él

– _**{Oye socio ¿qué te ocurre}**_ **–** preguntó el dragón con cierta duda

– _¡Ah!, no, no pasa nada, sólo me quedé ido por un instante_ –dijo Issei tratando de sonar seguro – _(si estoy en lo correcto, esa voz era [_ viene a su mente la figura entre la sombras que lo salvó], _bueno me preocuparé después)_

Issei se puso en pose de batalla contra Reynare, la cual aunque tenía una postura de batalla, su semblante denotaba cansancio o si estuviera siendo absorbida.

– _Bueno allá voy, Promotion Knight_ –exclamó Issei

Issei se acercaba rápidamente a Reyanre, la cual se defendía arrojando lanzas de luz, pero era esquivadas por Issei, el castaño se puso frente a ella tratando de golpearla, pero la caído esquivó el golpe y trató de atravesarlo con una lanza de luz, pero Issei con la velocidad del caballo, esquivó la lanza y se puso detrás de ella, y así pudo darle golpe certero

– _Toma esto_ –gritó el castaño

PUM

 _ **{TRANSFER}**_

De inmediato la energía acumulada en el guantelete se transfirió a la caído, una vez hecho esto, retrocedió hasta con Asia y se quedó en pose de batalla,

– _**{Socio, ¿estás loco? ¿Por qué razón le diste más poder, de por sí era complicada vencerla, por qué razón le otorgas más poder?}**_ –cuestionó su socio dragón

– _No lo sé, sólo lo hice_ –respondía Issei muy confundido

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue otra.

– ¡ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ –gritaba Reynare llena de dolor.

Issei, Asia y Ddraig no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pues la caído se encontraba envuelta en una enorme aura que cambiaba de color constantemente de azul oscuro intenso a una a dorada brillante, y por si fuera poco del cuerpo de la chica salían rayos que la hacían sufrir mucho, las auras de energía que parecían estar disputando el cuerpo de la _datenshi_ , poco a poco las energías se fueron acumulando y expandiendo hasta que…

PUM

Ocasionó una gran explosión, al ver esto, Issei cubrió a Asia con su cuerpo ( **hay que aclarar que Issei aún está en modo balance breaker)** , después de unos segundos se disiparon las nubes de polvo, al ver que todo estaba sereno, Issei dejó de cubrir a Asia y se puso de pie, en eso el cuerpo inconsciente de Reynare cayó a los pies de Issei, él se sintió aliviado, y miró de nueva cuenta a Asia.

– _Bueno, parece que fue todo, pero… ¿acaso está muerta?_ –dijo Issei inseguro

– _**{No, no lo está, sólo está inconsciente, pero déjala salgan de aquí, antes de que…}**_ –dijo el dragón, pero fue interrumpido

Pero no pudo advertirlo, pues encima de ellos se abrió una especie de círculo extraño ( **ya saben cuándo se pone azul cuando los caídos aparecen en la serie** ), de ahí salieron 3 caídos más, eran Mittel, Donashik y Karawel.

– _Esto es enserio, ¿por qué no me dejan llevarme a mi amiga en paz?_ –gritó Issei furioso

– _Temo que este es tu fin demonio_ –exclamó Donashik

Los 3 ángeles caídos formaron enormes lanzas de luz e Issei tomando postura de combate.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

– _Bien si eso quieren éntrenle_ –comentó Issei con firmeza

 ***Meteorito Destructivo*** gritó el chico dragón lanzando una enorme bola de fuego y magma hacia los caído.

* * *

(Mientras en el club de ocultismo)

Los chicos del club de ocultismo seguía preocupado porque Issei no aparecía, incluso habían salido varias veces a buscarlo en las calles, y en última instancia Yuuto lo buscó en su casa, pero sus padres decían que no había regresado desde hace varias horas y que también estaba preocupados por él.

– _Issei ¿dónde te metiste?_ –exclamaba la pelirroja muy angustiada

Segundos después una chica de pelo negro con cola de caballo entró en la sala para ver cómo se encontraba la presidenta.

– _Bucho, ¿hay alguna noticia?_ –preguntó con preocupación

– _No, no Yuuto ni Koneko se han reportado_ –respondió la Gremory

Un rato más tares la torre y el caballo del clan regresaron, pero…

– _Yuuyo, Koneko ¿ya lo encontraron?_ –preguntó Rías sobresaltada

Ellos sólo negaron con la cabeza.

– _No bucho, ni en su casa, ni el parque, ni el campus, no lo hemos encontrado_ –respondió Koneko.

– _Los chicos del consejo estudiantil tampoco lo han visto, nadie sabe dónde se metió_ –respondió Kiba serio

La presidenta se sentó derrotada, a dónde se había metido su siervo, era muy extraño, la heredera Gremory esperaba que no se hubiera hecho un demonio regenado, no podría soportar dicha situación, casi derramaba lágrimas de impotencia cuando.

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM se escucharon explosiones y enormes muros de fuego

– _Ara ara ¿qué está sucediendo?_ –exclamó Akeno asustada

– _Bucho mire_ –dijo la nekomata

Las explosiones provenían de la iglesia de Kuoh, pero cómo la iglesia estaba abandonada desde hace años, de pronto Rías sintió un fuerte pulso en su pecho.

– _Issei…_ -exclamó en shock

Si el pulso había sido provocado por Issei, como su ama estaba conectada a sus piezas, así que cuando una corre peligro, el rey siente el pulso de dolo en su pecho, por eso supo que su adorable siervo estaba en problemas.

– _Bucho ¿ocurre algo?_ –preguntó la reina

– _Sí, es Issei, él está en problemas, está en esa dirección_ –dijo apuntado la iglesia en llamas

– _Bucho ¿qué hacemos?_ –preguntó la chica nekomata

– _Iremos allá, si Issei está en problemas debemos ayudarlo, no dejare que nadie me quite a mi dulce y adorable siervo, Akeno_ –ordenó la presidenta

– _Sí, bucho –_ respondió la chica creando un círculo de tele transportación.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. 3) Némesis

**Ja, ja aquí estoy de nuevo, pasen y lean, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **3) NÉMESIS**

Notas:

Érase una vez = narración en general

– _Un saludo_ – Diálogos

– (¿ _Qué estará pasando?_ ) – pensamientos

/ ¿Dónde estás?/ proyecciones holográficas y diálogos por celular

* **Dragon shot** _ *****_ referente a los ataques en general

 _ **{Buena suerte, aibou}**_ = diálogos de Ddraig

[ _ **Vali concéntrate**_ ] = voz de Albión

~ **VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES** ~ una voz

– **Somos invencibles** –voces de antagonistas

* * *

Era una hermosa noche, oscura y tranquila, o al menos eso parecía, pues a lo lejos en una de las pequeñas colinas de la ciudad de Kouh, un espectáculo de enorme llamaradas se podía apreciar, era la vieja iglesia del lugar, que había estado abandonada y se estaba cayendo desde hace varios años.

Momentos después de entre las enormes llamas salió una bola de energía a gran velocidad, que saliendo de la iglesia en llamas, se dirigía a los árboles cercano, una vez que la esfera de energía se apartó lo suficiente, frenó de improviso, comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver 3 figuras, 2 de ellas eran mujeres y la otra de alguien con armadura roja.

– _Uf, por poco y no la cuento_ –se quejaba el chico de la armadura – _Asia ¿te encuentras bien?_ –le preguntó a la monja.

– _Sí, estoy bien, gracias por salvarme Issei –san_ –agradeció la chica con una tierna sonrisa

– _Me alegro que estés bien, sinceramente no sabía cómo te encontrabas_ –respondió el joven demonio.

– _**{Socio, ¿me puedes explicar una cosa?}**_ –interrumpió de pronto el dragón

– ¿ _Claro que sucede?_ –preguntó Issei sin dejar de ver a Asia

– _**{¡¿Me puedes decir por qué razón la trajiste a ella?!}**_ –gritó Ddraig furioso

– _Bueno, veras…es que ella…_ –intentaba decir una buena excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada, mientras veía en el suelo a Reynare que se encontraba inconsciente

– _**{Francamente no te entiendo, primero ella es una ángel caído, segundo te asesinó por qué posees la sacred gear, tercero casi te mata de nuevo, además de que casi mata a tu amiga y tú la salvas, ¿en qué rayos pensabas cuando la trajiste contigo?}**_ –regañó el dragón histérico.

– _Bueno…_ –Issei suspiró – _no lo sé_

– _**{¡¿Qué, y entonces por qué demonios la salvaste?!}**_ –cuestionó el dragón

– _Te diré la verdad, cuando la vi ahí, inconsciente, no tenía problema, pero algo me decía que debía ayudarla, que había que hacer, así que instintivamente sólo la tomé y salimos de ese lugar_ –explicaba Issei con preocupación de que no le creyeran

– _**{Bah, bueno, es tú problema, no vengas conmigo cuando te vuelva a atacar}**_ –replicó su socio dragón

– _Bueno cómo tú digas_ –respondió el chico tratando de calmar al dragón

– _Vaya sí que fue difícil burlar a los demás datenshis, Issei –san seguro que no te hiciste daño, porque la pelea que tuviste contra esos 3 fue horrenda_ –comentó Asia con mucha preocupación

– _Estaré bien, sólo estoy un poco golpeado_ –decía Issei con un tono de serenidad para no preocuparla

Pero la realidad era otra, en el sótano de la iglesia, Issei había enfrentado una batalla campal por sobrevivir.

* * *

[FLASH BACK]

– ¡ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ –gritaba Reynare llena de dolor.

Issei, Asia y Ddraig no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pues la caído se encontraba envuelta en una enorme aura que cambiaba de color constantemente de azul oscuro intenso a una a dorada brillante, y por si fuera poco del cuerpo de la chica salían rayos que la hacían sufrir mucho, las auras de energía que parecían estar disputando el cuerpo de la _datenshi_ , poco a poco las energías se fueron acumulando y expandiendo hasta que…

PUM

Ocasionó una gran explosión, al ver esto, Issei cubrió a Asia con su cuerpo ( **hay que aclarar que Issei aún está en modo balance breaker)** , después de unos segundos se disiparon las nubes de polvo, al ver que todo estaba sereno, Issei dejó de cubrir a Asia y se puso de pie, en eso el cuerpo inconsciente de Reynare cayó a los pies de Issei, él se sintió aliviado, y miró de nueva cuenta a Asia.

– _Bueno, parece que fue todo, pero… ¿acaso está muerta?_ –dijo Issei inseguro

– _**{No, no lo está, sólo está inconsciente, pero déjala salgan de aquí, antes de que…}**_ –dijo el dragón, pero fue interrumpido

Pero no pudo advertirlo, pues encima de ellos se abrió una especie de círculo extraño ( **ya saben cuándo se pone azul cuando los caídos aparecen en la serie** ), de ahí salieron 3 caídos más, eran Mittel, Donashik y Karawarner.

– _Esto es enserio, ¿por qué no me dejan llevarme a mi amiga en paz?_ –gritó Issei furioso

– _Temo que este es tu fin demonio_ –exclamó Donashik

Los 3 ángeles caídos formaron enormes lanzas de luz e Issei tomando postura de combate.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}**_ _**{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

– _Bien si eso quieren… éntrenle_ –comentó Issei con firmeza

 ***Meteorito Destructivo*** gritó el chico dragón lanzando una enorme bola de fuego y magma hacia los caído.

El choque de ataques hizo una gran cortina de humo por el lugar, ante esto, Issei puso a Asia detrás de él para protegerla, pero la gran nube de humo fue dispersada por los 3 caídos que aleteando con fuerza la disiparon.

– _Mmmm, eres más fuerte de lo que Reynare –sama nos había dicho, por lo visto tenes grandes poderes a tu disposición_ –mencionó Donashick

– _Bueno eso es porque mi novia nunca se dio el verdadero tiempo de conocerme_ –respondió Issei – ***Dragon Shoot***

El golpe de energía se dirigía hacia el caído, pero este lo evitó sin mucho problema.

– _Vaya esto sí que será un problema, eres rápido, pero…_ –pero el caído no pudo terminar la frase

Issei apareció detrás de él y le propinó una fuerte patada que lo hizo estrellarse en la escalinata.

Mientras se encontraba suspendido en aire, las otras 2 caídas tomaron desprevenido a Issei, el cual recibió un fuerte impacto de lanzas de luz en su espalda, lo hizo que se estrellara de lleno en el suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue golpeado por Donashick, lo cual lo mando volar de nuevo y estrellarse con uno de los muros del salón.

Issei se levantó y regresó de nuevo al combate e intentó usar su juego de promociones, si le dio resultado contra Freed, tal vez funcionaria contra ellos, así que decidió lanzarse al ataque con su determinación renovada.

– _Promotion Rook_ –gritó y al momento los poderes de la torre lo invadieron

A lo cual pudo hacer frente de una mejor manera a los caídos, pero surgió un detalle que nunca contempló, 3 vs 1, por lo que al principio parecía que no tendría problemas, pero no contaba con que los 3 caídos harían distintas formaciones de batalla, provocando que Issei siempre estuviera en medio de ellos y con lo cual recibiera mucho daño, a pesar de sus intentos de defensa y evasión con su juego de promociones no podría presentarle batalla, por lo que en repetidas ocasiones era estrellado contra el suelo, los muros o los escombros del lugar.

– _Vaya esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, 3 contra 1 es injusto_ –exclamó Issei con cansancio mientras se levantaba de ese último impacto.

– _¡KYAAAAAAAAA!_ –gritó una voz femenina

– ¡ _Eh, Asia!_ –gritó Issei en shock

Era una lástima todos los problemas que Issei había pasado para rescatar a su amiga Asia y ahora los camaradas de Reynare la encuentra y la vuelven a secuestrar.

– _Ríndete demonio del clan Gremory no puede vencernos_ –gritó Donashick

– _Este vez pagarás lo que me hiciste la otra noche_ –exclamó Karawaner

– _Me vengaré de lo que le hiciste a Reynare –neesama_ –decía Mittel furiosa

Los caídos apresaron a Asia en un círculo mágico ( **como cuando Koneko y Gasper son capturados por los hechiceros** ).

Issei se puso de pie, pero un destello en su brazo izquierdo hizo que se sobresaltara.

– _Ddraig, ¿qué sucede?_ –preguntó Issei algo preocupado

– _**{Pues verás socio, eso indica que se está acabando el tiempo del aumento de poder, sino sales de este lugar morirás}**_ –respondió el dragón preocupado por la vida de su socio.

– _(Rayos, incluso con el juego de promociones es muy complicado vencerlos, que rayos debo hacer, si fallo ahora, seré visto como un completo inútil por no poder salvar siquiera a una amiga)_ –pensaba Issei mientras caía de rodillas al suelo – _Demonios, Demonios, Demonios, Demonios_ –decía mientras golpeaba con su puño el suelo con rabia.

De pronto algo invadió su memoria

* * *

[FLASH BACK]

– **PUES COMO SABES LOS PEONES TIENEN LA CAPACIDAD DE PROMOCIÓN Y ADQUIRIR LAS CUALIDADES DE LAS DEMÁS PIEZAS SIN IMPORTAR CUÁL SEA ¿NO ES CIERTO** _ **?**_ –explicó la voz

– _Bueno si, pero no de todas, puedo promocionar a torre, caballo, arfil o reina, pero no puedo a rey, es imposible_ –contestó Issei sin saber hacia dónde iba la conversación

– **AH, PERO EN TU CASO ES DISTINTO, CON AYUDA DE MI PODER, PUEDES HACER LA PROMOCIÓN A REY (** PROMOTION KING) **SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, Y AL HACERLO, ADQUIERES LAS CUALIDADES DE LAS DEMÁS PIEZAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, DEFENSA Y FUERZA INQUEBRANTABLE DE LA TORRE, LA VELOCIDAD Y PRECISIÓN DEL CABALLO, EL INAGOTABLE PODER MÁGICO DEL ARFIL Y LOS GRANDES PODERES Y VIRTUDES QUE POSEE LA REINA, TODOS COMBINADOS CON MI GRAN PODER, DA COMO RESULTADO UN INVENCIBLE PEÓN, AL MENOS HASTA QUE VUELVAS A SER HUMANO Y DOMINES MI PODERES COMO SI FUERAN TUYOS** –declaró con orgullo la voz mientras reía

[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]

* * *

– _Vaya por lo visto, me sigues salvando, gracias quien quiera que seas_ –dijo Issei sonriente mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

– _**{Socio, qué rayos te pasa hace un momento estabas desesperado y muerto de miedo y ahora hablas solo, creo que el miedo hizo que te volvieras loco}**_ –comentó Ddraig muy confundido por la actitud de Issei

– _Bien es todo o nada_ –gritó Issei con firmeza – _(Sólo espero que funcioné)_ –pensó para sí mismo mientras chocaba sus puños y luego se puso en pose de batalla ( **recuerden la escena cuando absorbió la división gear de vali y luego se puso en pose de batalla, al estilo de dragon ball cuando incrementan sus poderes** )

– _**{Socio, ¿qué rayos te pasa?}**_ –gritó el dragón muy preocupado

– _Aquí Voy_ ¡PROMOTION KING!

– _**{Pero ¿qué diablos intentas hacer…?}**_ –intentó decir el dragón, pero le fue imposible.

Del cuerpo de Issei comenzó a emanar una aura de color dorado brillante ( **al estilo Lost canvas cuando liberan el cosmos** ), dicha aura crecía más y más, en el suelo donde se encontraba comenzó a agrietarse para luego convertirse en un enorme cráter. Issei siente que una enorme fuerza y energía lo invade, en eso nota que todas las joyas de la armadura, a excepción la que se encuentra en su mano izquierda, cambian de color de verde a dorado, los ojos de Issei se rasgan como los de un dragón ( **los ojos de Issei sólo se rasgan no cambian de color, al menor por ahora** ), y se da cuenta de que sus instintos y sentidos se agudizan de forma increíble.

– _Bien, ahora sí estamos parejos_ –exclamó Issei lleno de confianza

– _**{Socio, pero qué rayos…}**_ –intentó decir el dragón, pero Issei no lo dejó terminar, pues se lanzó al ataque.

Issei incrementó su velocidad al menos unas diez veces, tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido, se puso en medio los caídos, los cuales se percataron sólo después de ser golpeados con enorme fuerza y lanzados contra los muros.

De nueva cuenta los caídos rodearon a Issei, pero este con golpes rápidos y precisos rompia las formaciones de los caídos, en eso Donashick le hizo frente uno a uno, con lo cual comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, hasta que se reveló el verdadero propósito de ese ataque, pues las 2 caídos atacaron a Issei por la espalda, ante lo cual pateó fuertemente a su rival y bloqueó con ambos brazos los ataques a sus espaldas, pero no quedó ahí, Donashick salió disparado de los escombros para atravesar a Issei con una enorme lanza de luz, Issei intentó huir de ese ataque, pero sus brazos fueron detenidos por las mujeres que sostenían sus brazos para que no escapara, mientras el _datenshi_ empuñaba su arma y listo para atacar, fue golpeado por algo, era rojo y alargado, parecía…una cola. Sí, así es, Issei usó la cola de la armadura para golpear al caído, para luego abrir sus puños y lanzas ráfagas de poder que le dio tiempo de retomar su posición y ventaja.

Issei retomó su pose de batalla y como un destello ( **como en dragon ball cuando aparecen y desaparecen ante un enemigo para golpearlo, algo así** ), así apareció frente a Mittel, la golpeó en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo, luego desapareció de ahí y apareció frente a Karawarner, la cual intentó atravesarlo con una lanza de luz, pero Issei como en cámara lenta movió su cabeza y evitó el ataque, para luego darle una patada en la barbilla, saliendo disparada hacia arriba y estrellándose en el techo del lugar, en eso volvió a desaparecer instantes antes de que varias lanzas de luz se clavaran en el lugar donde se encontraba, las cuales fueron arrojadas por Mittel y Donashick, pero Issei apareció detrás de ellos, extendió ambas manos y a una velocidad casi imperceptible reunió poder.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_ **.**

 ***Doble golpe***

De sus manos salieron 2 rayos de color rojo intenso que golpearon a ambos caídos y cayeron al suelo formando 2 cráteres enormes, la chocar con el suelo, ambos escupieron sangre por el impacto, esto dejó fuera de combate a los caídos, Issei volvió desaparecer, apareciendo detrás de Karawarner, empujando su puño izquierdo detrás su cabeza, pero a escasos milímetros detuvo su ataque, ocasionando que un enorme torbellino de aire y energía se levantara por todo el lugar, ante la postura de shock, que sudaba gotas de sudor frío ( **como cuando se enfrentó a Kuroka, que destrozo parte del bosque** ).

– _Si no quieres morir, suelta a Asia inmediatamente_ –decía Issei con una voz fría y amenazante

– _¿Cómo es posible que un insignificante demonio de clase baja nos esté derrotando?_ –decía Karawarner con miedo

– _Libérala…ahora_ –exclamó con una voz y un aire siniestro.

Al ver que la caído no hacía nada.

– _Bien, tú lo pediste_ –dijo con frialdad

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

Ante la amenaza de Issei, la caído rompió el hechizo que tenía a Asia de prisionera, la cual comenzó a caer.

– _Buena decisión_ –dijo Issei, para luego golpear a la caído con su puño derecho hacia el suelo dejándola inconsciente – _Asia_

Issei apareció poco antes de que Asia tocara el suelo, la atrapó.

– _Asia ¿estás bien?_ –preguntó Issei a la monja

– _Sí, todo es gracias a Issei –san_ –respondió la chica

– _Muy bien, salgamos de este…_ –Issei no completó la frase, sino que miró detrás suyo donde yacían los caídos inconscientes.

– _¿Issei –san? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Issei –san?_ –preguntó la monja preocupada por la reacción del joven demonio

– _**{Socio, ¿qué te pasa ahora? Socio, socio}**_ –decía el dragón tratando de captar la atención de Issei

Issei bajó a Asia y la puso detrás suyo para protegerla.

– _(Qué esta extraña sensación que tengo, acaso es de peligro, pero ya derroté a los datenshi, así no debería hacer problema, pero algo me dice que no ha terminado_ ) –pensó Issei para sí mismo mientras miraba con desconfianza el lugar donde yacían los caídos.

De pronto 3 siluetas se levantaron de entre los escombros, eran los caídos, pero no parecían ser ellos, pues aunque eran los cuerpos de los caídos, Issei sentía como si fueran otras personas o cosas, en eso, Issei se sobresaltó mucho, pues de los cuerpos de los caídos comenzaron a emanar una aura muy extraña, era negra azulada, de ella se podían sentir grandes sentimientos de odio, rencor, venganza, de muerte. Issei no podía creer que después de las tremendas palizas que les había dado a los _datenshis_ , estos se pusieron de pie como si nada les hubiera pasado.

– _Oye Ddriag, Asia ¿están viendo lo que yo?_ –preguntó el chico atónito señalando a los caídos

– _Sí, pero cómo es posible que se puedan ponerse de pie si los golpeaste muy duro_ –exclamó la chica asustada

– _**{Algo es seguro socio, son más resistentes de lo que aparentan, debemos correr, de lo contrario acabaran con nosotros, que recuerda que el impulso de poder casi termina…, hablando de eso que fue ese otro impulso de poder de hace un momento ¿eh?, explícate}**_ –intervino el dragón

– _¿Qué?_ –fue lo que exclamó Issei con asombro – _no me refiero a eso, ¿qué acaso no ven el poder que los rodea?_ –cuestionó a sus amigos

– _¿Qué y eso qué es?_ –preguntó la chica confundida

– _**{Socio, creo que estás disvariando, yo no veo o siento nada, esos caídos son fuertes, así será mejor que corras}**_ –gritó el dragón alarmado

– _(¿Es en serio? ¿Qué acaso no pueden ver las enormes auras de poder de esto sujetos?, ¿o acaso me estoy volviendo loco, espero que no?)_ –pensó Issei para sí mismo.

De pronto Issei desapareció y reapareció detrás de los caídos, los cuales no reaccionaron sino hasta que fueron golpeados y lanzados lejos, pero hubo un cambio, pues esta vez lo caídos resistieron los golpes del joven demonio, pues después de recibir los golpes, sólo retrocedieron algunos metros sin inmutarse o estar muy lastimados, cuando antes al golpearlos, estos salieron volando hasta estrellarse con los muros.

– _(Esto no es bueno, son más fuertes que antes, un segundo esa aura me es familiar)_ –pensaba Issei.

Cuando en su mente regresaba el recuerdo de su pelea contra Reynare, pues pasó lo mismo con ella, la había derrotado, pero sin previa aviso esta se había puesto de pie con un enorme poder sin precedentes, aunque las auras eran un poco distintas, se podía sentir una inmensa energía, por lo cual Issei decidió que tenía que ir con cuidado, de lo contrario podrían matarlo.

Por lo cual uso al máximo la poderosa energía que la promoción a rey le había otorgado, así que no se limitó sólo a dejarlos fuera de combate, sino que en realidad trató de matarlos, la batalla se volvió intensa, como de esas peleas cuando el héroe pelea con muchos enemigos a la vez, ya que bloqueaba sus ataques y contrarrestaba con enormes ráfagas de poder, que ellos o las esquivaban o las impactaban de lleno, pero lo que preocupaba era que se continuaban levantando a pesar de los poderosos ataques del sekiryuutei.

– _(Uf, esto se está tornando complicado, debo hacer algo y rápido, de lo contrario terminare muerte)_ –pensaba Issei, para luego ser interrumpido por su socio.

– _**{Socio, hay problemas uno de los datenshi va atacar a tu amiga, debes protegerla y rápido}**_ –exclamó Ddraig con apuro.

– _Sí, estoy encamino_ –respondió Issei activando los propulsores y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a frenar el ataque de Mittel hacia Asia.

En un parpadeo, Mittel creó una lanza de luz enorme e intentó a apuñalar a Asia, pero fue detenida por Issei que creó un enorme círculo de defensa deteniendo el ataque a poco centímetros de Asia, Issei bloqueó con facilidad el ataque, pero la cosa no fue sencilla, pues Donashick y Karawarner crearon también enormes lanzas de luz y las impactaron contra la defensa de Issei, haciendo que poco a poco retrocediera ante el inmenso poder de los caídos, por lo que tuvo que usar ambas manos para mantener la defensa, al verse superado y a los caídos frente así notó que tenían la mirada perdida, parecía más unos zombies que seres racionales, pero… algo asustó a Issei

 **Muerte…muerte…muerte…muerte…muerte**

Era lo que Issei escucha mientras detenía el ataque de los caídos.

 **Muerte…muerte…muerte…muerte…muerte**

– _(Pero que rayos está pasando ahora escucho voces, será que…)_ –pero no completó la frase.

Issei vio frente así a los caídos, pero lo más extraño era que de los cuerpos de los caídos podía ver unas auras negras azuladas de sus espaldas, en eso las auras tomaron la forma de seres demoniacos ( **Si han visto la película del señor de los anillos, es un Valrrog, ese demonio de fuego que los persigue hasta salir de las minas de moria, pero en pequeño y son de fuego sino de energía, un azul con negro muy intensos** ), vio que esos espectros reían a fuertes carcajadas mientras rugían con fuerte voz.

 **Muerte…muerte…muerte…muerte…muerte.**

Además pudo notar que los espectros parecían controlar a los caídos, como si se trataran de títeres y titiriteros, de pronto el círculo que servía de defensa comenzó a agrietarse, por lo que Issei usó una maniobra en su contra, arriesgada, pero lo que daba opción, alejó su brazo izquierdo del círculo, para luego tomar impulso.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

Una vez que la joya en su brazo izquierdo resplandecía con vigor.

– _Ddraig, ¿estás conmigo?_ –preguntó Issei

– _**{Listo socio, hazlo… ahora o nunca}**_ –gritó el dragón con fuerza.

 ***Dragon Shot***

Issei usó el círculo que usaba como defensa como amplificador del ataque, por lo que al golpear el círculo con su puño, este comenzó a brillar y de él salió un enorme rayo con un inmenso poder.

El rayo hizo que las Mittel y Karawarner salieran volando hacia la escalinata del lugar, pero no así con Donashick, pues fue quien recibió del golpe de frente y sin posibilidad de defenderse fue vaporizado, lo último que se vio de él, fueron las plumas chamuscadas que caían al suelo.

Al ver esto Issei se sintió un poco aliviado, pues eran hasta ese momento buenas noticias, pero al ver que las 2 _datenshi_ se ponían de pie como si fueran zombis o robots, decidió acabar con ellas.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

 ***Meteorito Destructivo***

Issei arrojó el meteorito con gran fuerza con la esperanza de poder derrotar a los caídos de un solo golpe, que fueron empujados por la onda de choque del impacto, pero el choque de poderes sólo logró hacer que la vieja estructura del lugar comenzara a caerse con más insistencia. Todo el lugar comenzó a retumbar y a despedazarse.

– _**{Socio, debes salir de este lugar, de lo contrario este lugar será tu tumba}**_ –gritó el dragón con desesperación

– _Bien, Asia vámonos_ –dijo Issei cubriendo a su amiga de los escombros que caían

– _Sí –_ respondió la chica.

Issei cargó a Asia (al estilo princesa) y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo de improvisto, porque su pie chocó con el cuerpo inconsciente de su exnovia, Issei dio un par de pasos más, pero se detuvo y miró de nuevo a la _datenshi_ , la contemplaba en silencio mientras la estructura caía sin piedad…

– _Issei –san ¿te pasa algo?_ –preguntó la chica con preocupación

– _**{Socio que esperas, o ¿acaso quieres morir?}**_ –gritaba el dragón con desesperación

En eso una parte del techo cayó a un metro de la chica inconsciente.

– _Ah, demonios, por qué a mí, arg_ –dijo esto mientras corría hasta Reynare

La cargó y la puso sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal y con el otro brazo sujetó a Asia – _Bien salgamos de este lugar_ –y activó sus propulsores y salió disparado.

Mientras eran impulsados por los propulsores de la armadura, los múltiples escombros del techo y pilares caían sin piedad bloqueando el paso, por lo que constantemente tenían que cambiar de dirección evitando los escombros.

– _Demonios a este paso no podremos salir de este lugar los escombros no nos dejan el paso libre_ –exclamó Issei enojado y desesperado.

– _**{Tranquilo socio, yo me hago cargo de eso, tú concéntrate en salir por aquel boquete del techo y lo más rápido que puedas porque este lugar se viene abajo}**_ –intervino Ddraig

– _Bien, eso hare_ –contestó Issei algo preocupado

Issei tomó impulso, luego activo los propulsores de la armadura y salió disparado como una bala en línea recta hacia el pequeño boquete que había en el techo, mientras los escombros caían sin piedad y justo cuando parecía que algunos los iban a golpear, Ddriag de brazo izquierdo hizo salir energía que comenzó a forma una burbuja alrededor de ellos, que los protegía de los escombros que caían y les permitió salir sin problemas

[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]

* * *

– _Bien, parece que todo terminó_ –dijo Issei muy aliviado – _Ahora debemos buscar un lugar seguro para ti Asia_

– _Issei –san ¿qué haremos con ella?_ –Dijo Asia señalando a la caído que yacían inconsciente

Issei suspiró pues no sabía qué hacer en realidad, pues el haberla salvado fue por mera impulso, ya que luego de lo que ambos habían vivido, lo mejor era que muriera, pero no él la salvó, salvo a quien lo asesinó una vez y casi lo hace 2 veces más, si que estaba loco, pero bueno…lo hecho, hecho está.

– _**{Bueno socio, para ser una audacia muy temeraria de tu parte no lo hiciste nada mal, pero insisto en que esos caídos eran más fuerte de lo que parecían}**_ –replicó el dragón un poco más tranquilo

– _Sí, tienes razón, pero bueno lo importante es que todo esto ya terminó_ –dijo Issei muy aliviado, luego miró a Asia – _Asia, vamos a casa_.

– _Sí, Issei –san_ –respondió la chica con una gran y feliz sonrisa.

Pero…

CRASH

De entre las ruinas en llamas se levantaron 2 cuerpos sobre las ruinas en llamas y dejaron ver a las 2 _datenshis_ con quemaduras muy graves, pero con una expresión como fuera de sí, como de unos zombis, además que de las auras extrañas se dejaron ver con gran intensidad. En eso Karawarner alzo una de sus manos y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras y en el suelo entre las ruinas y ellos se alzó un enorme círculo mágico y de él surgieron un gran número de exorcistas y caballeros con vestiduras negras y deseosos de sangre y pelea. Al ves esto, Issei hizo que Asia se escondiera junto con Reynare y una vez que se pusieron a salvo, Issei se lanzó contra los enemigos sin piedad.

* * *

POV ¿?

Llegamos al lugar donde las llamas eran enormes, estaba muy preocupada por mi lindo y preciado siervo, cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta, sólo espero que podamos llegar a tiempo y que no le haya pasado nada.

Por qué quien quiera que sea le lastima un mínimo de sus cabellos, sufrirá y morirá al menos 100 veces.

* * *

En ese momento un círculo apareció a unos cuantos metros donde yacían las ruinas quemándose, eran el grupo Gremory, que se encontraban muy preocupados por su camarada, en especial la heredara Gremory que se moría de angustia por su siervo.

– _¡ISSEI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡ISSEI!_ –Gritaba la pelirroja muerte de angustia – _KONEKO, YUUTO TENEMOS QUE…_ –gritaba dando órdenes, pero fue interrumpida por un estridente sonido e impacto.

CRASH

Se levantó una figura con armadura de color rojo, que se encontraba furioso.

– _Issei, mi Issei_ –susurraba Rías en shock, pero feliz, pues en su rostro se podía ver que se dibujaba una leve sonrisa, intentó caminar hacia él, pero algo la hizo retroceder…

Pues una de las caídos, Mittel, se dejó caer intentando atravesar a Issei, el cual al estilo matrix, esquivó la lanza de luz que pasó a escasos milímetros del rostro de Issei, después de eso, se produjo un intercambio de golpes entre ambos, mejor dicho una paliza de Issei a Mittel, debido a que mientras Issei golpeaba a Mittel con fuerza, los golpes de ella eran bloqueados por Issei sin ningún problema.

Todo esto se llevaba a cabo ante la mirada incrédula del clan Gremory, en especial de Rías, ya que consideraba a su siervo todavía como un amateur sin habilidad alguna y que tendría que entrenarlo mucho, pero la pelea de Issei demostraba lo contrario.

Por parte Issei estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por su ama y camaradas, y como ellos tampoco hacían ruido alguno, eso hizo que no se diera cuenta de que era observado por los suyos.

Mittel creó lanzas en ambas manos y atacó con ellas a Issei, el cual con ambas manos y con círculos mágicos, detuvo las lanzas, y de nueva cuenta Karawarner se lanzó a la espalda de Issei para apuñalarlo, pero este de nueva cuenta, utilizando la cola de la armadura golpeó a la _datenshi_ , que quedó aturdida unos segundo, cosa que fue aprovecha por Issei, que usando la cola agarró a la mujer de una de las piernas y la arrojó lejos, mientras que con Mittel, usando los círculos mágico, comenzó a empujarla haciéndola retroceder, ésta por su parte oponía resistencia, para luego dejarla de empujarla, y ella por el esfuerzo hecho se impulsó hacia delante, en eso Issei la golpeó en el estómago haciéndole perder el aire y luego lanzándola lejos también, para luego ir en su persecución.

– _Este… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ –dijo una voz temblorosa y con mucho miedo.

Todos los Gremory miraron detrás de sí y vieron a una chica de piel clara, pelo rubio con mucho miedo detrás de un árbol.

– _Ara, ara pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?_ –dijo Akeno con su tradicional sonrisa

– _¿Quién eres tú?_ –preguntó Rías aun en shock ante la demostración de poder de Issei

Pero la chica con miedo sólo los veía mientras apretaba la corteza del árbol con los dedos por el miedo, en eso una explosión se dejó oír junto con la voz de Issei que expresaba algo de dolor.

– ¡ _Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_ –exclamaba el sekiryuutei

– _Issei_ –dijo Rías

– _Issei –san_ –dijo la monja preocupada

Ante la preocupación de ambas partes, decidieron comenzar de nuevo.

– _Este, hola acaso conocen a Issei –san_ –preguntó la chica con miedo

– _Sí, somos amigos suyos, y ¿tú quién eres?_ –preguntó Kiba con amabilidad

– _Bueno…soy…soy Asia Argento, pero pueden decirme Asia_ –contestó la chica con timidez

– _Bueno Asia –san ¿nos puedes decir que sucedió en este lugar?_ –preguntó el caballero Gremory.

– _Pues verán…_ –Asia les contó todo lo sucedido desde el momento que Issei interrumpió la ceremonia, el como la salvó, como enfrentó y derrotó a Reynare y de cómo enfrentó y está derrotando a los caídos – _eso es lo que ha sucedido, bueno…hasta donde me di cuenta y recuerdo_ –concluyó la chica

– _Ara, ara, parece que Issei –kun es más fuerte que lo que pensábamos_ –decía Akeno con su típica expresión y risa

– _Increíble, espero poder tener un duelo con él en algún momento_ –mencionó Kiba sonriente

– _Es fuerte_ –dijo la nekomata con expresión seria

– _Issei_ –exclamó Rías en estado shock

* * *

(Mientras tanto con Issei)

Issei tenía un difícil enfrentamiento contra las caídos, pero no se daba por vencido. Estado en tierra peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra las caídos, pero sus problemas eran mayores, pues los exorcistas y caballeros que las caídos habían invocado seguían presentes haciendo que Issei se enojara más por no dejarlo en paz. El demonio creó un enorme círculo mágico para defenderse de las balas de luz, además de que lo usó como impulsor para crear ataques más fuertes como el drgon shoot, que le ayudaron a eliminar a algunos de ellos, pero eran demasiados.

Mientras se defendía de los múltiples disparos de los exorcistas, algo lo alertó, un brillo en su brazo izquierdo.

– _Ddraig ¿y ahora que sucede?_ –preguntó Issei agitadamente

– _**{Tengo que decirte que el impulso de energía se terminó, a lo mucho tienes 2 minutos, así que recomiendo que reúnas la mayor cantidad de poder de tengas y escapes, de lo contrario no la contarás}**_ –alertó el dragón a su socio

– _Bueno si ese es el caso, creó que terminaré todo con un único ataque_ –dijo Issei con mucha confianza y firmeza

– _**{¿Qué?, socio ¿acaso estás loco?}**_ –exclamó Ddraig con asombro

Issei se dirigió ante los exorcistas, los caballeros y las _datenshis_ para agruparlos en un solo punto de tal modo que con un solo ataque terminar con todos, así que los fue golpeando e impulsando a reunirse en un punto exacto, al verlo reunidos en el perímetro adecuado, Issei usó los propulsores y se elevó sobre ellos lo suficiente para atacar de manera rápida y directa.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

La velocidad de como reunía el poder, era asombrosa, casi como si lo estuviera haciendo a la velocidad de la luz, y lo reunió todo en sus manos, primero formó una pequeña bola de poder como del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, para luego expandirla al tamaño de un campo de futbol americano (910m.)( **La forma de imaginárselo, es parecido a cuando enfrentó a Raiser por liberar a Rías cuando crea es pequeña esfera de energía, pero la expande a un tamaño mayor, o para ser más explícito, es el ataque de wargreymon** )

– _Ddraig ¿cómo vamos de tiempo?_ –preguntó Issei con la voz llena de cansancio.

– _ **{Socio, en definitiva estás mal de la cabeza, pero debo decirte que la cantidad que tienes es enorme, si no tienes cuidado, puede destruir toda esta parte de la colina sobre la cual está la iglesia o parte de la ciudad, así que si vas a atacar hazlo ya antes de que pierdas el control del poder, y con respecto de tiempo, pues…con lo que has hecho, lo has consumido todo, si acaso tendrás unos 15 segundos, así hazlo ahora}**_ –gritaba el dragón emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

– _Bien aquí voy_ _ ***TERRA FORCE***_ **-** gritó Issei arrojando la enorme esfera de poder hacia sus enemigos.

La esfera de poder caía a una velocidad increíble, que solo dio tiempo tanto _datenshi_ , exorcistas y caballeros de mirar su final, haciendo en el suelo un cráter inmenso, en el cual Issei aterrizó, pero…no se movía, estaba inmóvil, solo estaba de pie, sin mover un musculo, las joyas de la armadura dejaron de brillar, y lentamente perdieron el color dorado, regresando al color verde, pero no quedó ahí, sino que se volvieron grises y luego negras.

– _**{Socio, lo hiciste, los derrotaste, es increíble, estoy orgulloso, parece que el entrenamiento dio sus frutos}**_ –reía el dragón, pero Issei no respondió – _**{¿Socio? ¿Estás bien? ¿Socio? ¿SOCIO?}**_

Issei estaba inconsciente, pero en pie, en eso fuertes disparos impactaron contra la armadura del sekiryuutei, al tal grado que este cayó al suelo y la armadura desapareció, eran unos 20 exorcistas que pudieron sobrevivir del gran ataque, estaban heridos, pero con las suficientes fuerzas para disparar, cuando bajaron por un momento las armas, notaron a un joven muerto de cansancio, con la mirada perdida, con algunas heridas y sin reacción alguna, así que hicieron algunos disparos no letales al cuerpo y ver qué pasaba, pero no hubo reacción, solo que de las heridas surgía un leve vapor y era ocasionado por las balas de luz, al ver esto, todos se alegraron, porque al parecer obtendrían la victoria.

– _Matémoslo y venguemos a nuestros camaradas_ –gritó uno de los excorcistas

– _SÍ –_ respondieron los demás.

Los sobrevivientes apuntaron sus armas hacia Issei, pero un destello de color rojo surgió detrás de ellos, ello giraron para ver de qué se trataba y lo que vieron los asustó mucho más.

– _CÓMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A MI DULCE Y PRECIADO SIERVO, LAMETARAN LO QUE HAN HECHO, NO SOLO AHORA, SINO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD_ –eran los grito de odio y venganza de la heredera del clan Gremory, su voz era siniestra, su aura la de una asesina y sedienta de sangre ( **recuerden el aura que soltó cuando Loki casi mata a Issei, de ese tamaño y con esa expresión de muerte en su rostro)** y con ello lanzó un enorme ataque que consumió hasta el polvo de los exorcistas.

* * *

(Mientras en un lugar en las cercanías)

En uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad 3 figuras estaban mirando a través de un círculo mágico la batalla que se había desencadenado, uno estaba sentado en el suelo de una apariencia de un adulto entre los 25 y 30 años, otro de pie junto al primero, que era de apariencia más joven de los 3 y un tercero apoyado en una estructura de hierro que sostenía la publicidad del edificio, que parecía tener una apariencia de unos 40 años.

( **La mejor forma de visualizar el círculo, pues… si alguien ha visto la película del planeta del tesoro, cuando se abre la puerta por la que se va al centro del planeta, pues el mecanismo que permite abrir la puerta a los distintos puntos del universo, ese círculo verde que flota, algo así es de donde ven la batalla** )

– **Así, que ese es el sekiryuutei, es fuerte, es alguien que debemos tener en la mira si deseamos alcanzar nuestra meta, tal vez nos sirva de entretenimiento** –dijo uno de los presente, el que estaba de pie cerca del círculo

– **Sí, tal vez tengas razón hermano, después de todo ya no es fácil encontrar seres fuerte que rivalicen con nuestra fuerza, tal vez él sea uno entre un millón** –respondió el que estaba sentado con una sonrisa maléfica.

– **Si yo fuera ustedes no me confiaría tanto** –respondió el tercero recargado sobre la estructura de hierro, mientras los otros lo miraban incrédulos – **Sí, es fuerte, pero aún le falta mucho para rivalizar con nosotros, además** –dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano y el círculo, como un dvd regresó la batalla hasta el momento en que Issei hizo la promoción a Rey – **vean mejor, esa aura no es la suya, es de alguien más**

Los otros 2 la miraron con detalle y luego miraron de nuevo a su compañero que caminaba hacia el borde del edificio en dirección donde estaba la iglesia, al llegar al borde se detuvo y puso sus manos detrás suyo con seriedad.

– **Oye ¿Tú crees que haya regresado?** –preguntó uno de ellos, el más joven

– **Puede ser, ya que ese sujeto siempre se las arregla para entrometerse en nuestros planes** –contestó el más viejo de los 3.

– **Entonces, si pudo regresar, tal vez el sekiryuutei es el nuevo portador** –dijo el segundo más viejo de los 3.

– **¿Entonces qué crees conveniente que hagamos?** –preguntó el segundo más joven.

– **Ya que perdimos la oportunidad de conseguir la** **twilight** **healing, debemos averiguar Si ese sujeto regreso** _–_ dijo mirando a sus compañeros – **si es quien creemos que es, pues debemos forzarlos a hacerse más fuerte, después de todo, él ha sido el único rival digno que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo.** –dijo el más viejo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– **Bien, hay que matarlo** –dijo el más joven ansioso por luchar

– **Sí, ya deseo tener una pelea digna, porque nuestros otros rivales siempre son unos debiluchos** _._

– **Antes de que hacer cualquier tontería, dejemos que se relaje por unos días, después de todo tenemos asuntos que tratar en Asgard, así que recuerden bien a nuestra presa porque no escapará con vida** –dijo el más viejo

Después de eso los 3 comenzaron a reír a carcajadas para luego desaparecer, mientras sus risas resonaban por el lugar (algo así como consumidos por fuego)

* * *

(Horas más tarde)

Un sonido se escuchaba en el lugar, un sonido extraño.

'Onii –chan despierta, sino lo haces te haré cosquillas…'

Esto hizo que alguien se diera vuelta en la cama, pero éste se terminó haciendo que alguien cayera de ella, al sentir el fuerte golpe del suelo, alguien se finalmente se despertó.

– (¿ _Eh?, ¿dónde estoy?, ah, ya veo estoy en mi cuarto, bueno cinco minutitos más y…)_ –pensó un chico de pelo castaño – _¿mi cuarto, pero cómo es posible que…? Aaaaah_ –exclamó el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza por un intenso dolor que sentía.

– _**{Socio, por fin despiertas, me alegro que estés bien, me tenía preocupado}**_ –dijo el dragón desde su mano izquierda

– _¿Ddraig? Aaah ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_ –decía Issei entre quejidos y luego se miró así miso – _y ¿por qué estoy desnudo?_

– _**{¿Qué acaso no recuerdas nada?}**_ –preguntó el dragón

– _Lo último que recuerdo fue que arroje el terra force, después de eso todo fue confuso y borroso_ –contestó Issei que no dejaba de masajearse la cabeza por el intenso dolor

Durante unos momentos Ddraig explicaba lo que había ocurrido luego de que perdiera el conocimiento, hasta que…

– _Mmmmm_ –fue lo que escuchó Issei detrás de sí

Issei con mucho miedo miró detrás de sí y encontró a su ama acostada en su cama desnuda, al ver esto Issei regresó la mirada hacia el frente muy avergonzado.

– _Ddraig ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?_ –susurró Issei con la cara toda roja y temblando de vergüenza y miedo

– _**{Bueno después de que destruyeron a los exorcistas restantes te trajeron a casa, y ella te curó…con su cuerrrrrpo}**_ –decía el dragón de forma ironía.

Issei como pudo se cambió de forma apresurada y sin hacer ruido, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño aun rojo por lo que había visto. Ya en el baño platicó seriamente con el dragón.

– (¿ _Sólo me curó cierto?)_ –replicó Issei mientras se lavaba lo dientes aun avergonzado con los ojos cerrado

– _**{Sí, así es,…pero, debo decir que eres todo caso socio, si fuera otra persona, tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido un rato más, verla o quizás…tocarla, o quien sabe y haber hecho… cosas de adultos}**_ –contestó el dragón mientras reían en los pensamientos de Issei

– _¡Eh! ¿Quién crees que soy, yo no soy un pervertido?_ –recalcó Issei.

Pero al decir esas palabras, Issei abrió los ojos de golpe y recordó algo…

* * *

[FLASH BACK]

– **ALTO** –intervino la voz – **MI PODER SOLO ES OTORGADO A QUIENES SON DIGNOS, PERO EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE HAYAS LLEGADO A ESTE LUGAR, ME CONFIRMA QUE ERES DIGNO DE MI PODER, ASÍ QUE NO HABRÁ PROBLEMA CON COMPLETAR EL RITUAL DE SACRIFICIO** –explicó la voz con calma

– _¿Ritual de sacrificio?_ –cuestionó Issei confundido

– **CORRECTO, SÓLO QUIENES SON CAPACES DE SUPERAR ESTE RITUAL SON QUIENES PUEDEN APARECER ANTE MÍ PARA CONVERTIRSE EN MIS PORTADORES** –respondió la voz

– _Y ¿en qué consiste ese ritual?_ –preguntó Issei con algo de miedo

– **ES SIMPLE, PERO ESCUCHA CON ATENCIÓN, PARA CONVERTIRTE EN MI PORTADOR** –explicó la voz lentamente  –« **DEBES DE SACRIFICAR TU TESORO MÁS PRECIADO».**

– _¿Qué? Y ¿cuál es ese?_ –cuestionó Issei confundido

– **ESO NO LO SÉ, PERO** –decía la voz mientras una plataforma con una bola de cristal aparecía frente a Issei – **TOCA EL ORBE Y ENTONCES SABRÁS CUÁL ES ESE TESORO MÁS PRECIADO PARA TI**

Issei tocó la bola de cristal y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una aura de color rosa, que lentamente se concentraba en la bola, hasta que mostró algo que Issei nunca esperó ver.

– _¡¿Cómo… este…este es mi tesoro más preciado y valioso?!_ –exclamó Issei lleno de asombro

Y no era para menos, en la bola que concentraba el tesoro más valioso de Issei mostraba aquello que Issei nunca imaginó, **su perversión** , el tesoro más preciado y valioso de Issei, era su propia perversión, debido al asombro, Issei se desplomó y cayó sobre su trasero sin saber que decir, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo que los demás consideraban como malo o asqueroso fuera para él un tesoro, en eso la bola de cristal de color rosa se posó a la izquierda de Issei, mientras del suelo brotaba otra bola de cristal, pero de color rojo brillante que emergió de la oscuridad y se posó al lado derecho de Issei, él las vio, pero no estaba seguro de que significaba aquello, hasta que la voz le explicó las cosas.

– **MIRA, TIENES EN AMBOS LADOS FRENTE A TI LO QUE DESEAS TENER, AL LADO IZQUIERDO TU VALIOSO TESORO, MIENTRAS QUE AL LADO DERECHO TIENES EL PODER QUE TE OFREZCO POR SER MI PORTADOR, TÚ DEBES ELEGIR** –susurraba la voz con delicadeza – **CUÁL DE LAS 2 PREFIERES, PERO SÓLO UNO, CUANDO LO ELIJAS, YA NO HABRÁ VUELTA ATRÁS, AL TOCAR UNO DE LOS ORBES, EL OTRO DESAPARECERÁ PARA SIEMPRE, SI ELIGES EL PODER, TU PERVERSIÓN DESAPARECERÁ DE TI PARA SIEMPRE Y NO IMPORTA QUE INTENTES, ELLA NO VOLVERÁ, AUN CUANDO TUVIERAS MIL MUJERES DESNUDAS ANTE TI, TU NO LES HARÁS NADA, PUES TU PERVERSIÓN YA NO EXISTIRÁ, PERO SI ELIGES CONSERVAR TU PERVERSIÓN, EL PODER QUE TE OFREZCO NUNCA VOLVERÁ A TI, NO ME VOLVERÁS A VER Y SERÁS EL MISMO SUJETO DÉBIL Y ESTORBOSO COMO LO ERES, ELIGE CON CUIDADO, PORQUE SÓLO SERÁ UNA VEZ** –explicó la voz con calma.

[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]

* * *

Issei se quedó un momento absorto en sí mismo, pues nunca pensó decir esas palabra con la firme actitud de negar lo que antes él era, quien hubiera pensado que el ofrecer su perversión como sacrificio, fuera suficiente para haber hecho todo lo que hizo por Asia y lo que aún faltaba por venir, pero la pregunta más importante que surgió en su mente fue "Ahora que ya no soy un pervertido ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer, qué es lo que será de mí?

– _Issei, baja el desayuno está listo_ –gritó su madre desde el piso inferior.

– _**{Socio, creó que tu madre te está buscando}**_ –dijo Ddraig interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento de Issei

– _Tienes razón_ –respondió al dragón, para luego bajar las escaleras.

– _Issei, ¿te sientes bien?_ –preguntó la señora Hyoudou a su hijo

– _Cómo, si estoy bien sólo un poco cansado es todo_ –respondió Issei tratando de sonar natural y no levantar sospechas.

– ¿ _Estás seguro?, te veo algo pálido y de no muy buen aspecto_ –cuestionó su madre.

– _Voy a estar bien no te preocupes_ –contestó Issei.

Después de un tranquilo desayuno, Issei tomó sus cosas y caminó en dirección al colegio, estaba tan sumido en su pensamiento y en lo referente a su perversión, que olvidó por completo que Rías Gremory estaba dormida en su cama.

* * *

(Más tarde en la academia, hora del almuerzo)

Issei todo el día sufrió por el intenso dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que hizo lo posible por no incomodarse, el dolor no se iba y pero aún no lo dejaba concentrarse en clase.

– _Hola Hyoudou –kun ¿cómo estás?_ –alguien hizo que Issei volviera a la realidad

– _¿Eh? ah, Kiba, hola ¿sucede algo?_ –preguntó Issei a su compañero

– _Bueno, bucho desea verte ahora mismo_ –contestó Kiba cortésmente

– _Bien, voy para allá_ –dijo Issei levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose al club de ocultismo

Issei entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, luego miró hacia donde la presidenta estaba sentada, pero Issei terminó asustado y con ganas de no estar ahí.

– _Issei… tienes mucho que explicar_ –decía Rías con una sonrisa en su cara, pero su expresión era de enojo y mucho (algo así como Miya Asama de Sekieri cuando se enoja y las máscaras aparecen detrás suyo)

Issei solamente temblaba con mucho miedo, porque algo era seguro le esperaba un castigo muy duro.

– _B…b…bu…bucho…este…verá…bueno…puedo…puedo explicarlo_ –balbuceaba Issei en pánico por su vida.

– _Bien entonces explícame porque razón me dejaste sola y abandonada en la tu habitación_ –decía Rías sin perder su expresión de enojo como Miya Asama.

Ante la pregunta Issei se quedó en shock nunca pensó que la presidenta estuviera enojada por eso, él pensaba que pediría explicación sobre lo que había hecho el día anterior intentando rescatar a Asia.

– _Y bien Issei_ –replicó su ama

– _Em… bueno… este…e…_ –b albuceaba Issei en pánico mientras escuchaba las risas del Ddraig en su cabeza que se divertía viendo la escena – ( _puedes dejar de reírte y ayudarme)_ pero el dragón no respondió, sólo reía

– _Issei_ –replicó la chica Gremory

– _No hay ninguna explicación sólo olvide que estaba en mi cama, lo siento mucho_ bucho –decía Issei arrepentido, para luego tomar esa postura de los japoneses cuando piden perdón, que se arrodillan e inclinan la cabeza y con voz de niño chiquito – _por favor no me mate –_ rogó Issei casi llorando.

Después de aclarar un poco el mal entendido y de haber recibido 100 azotes por haberla olvidado, prosiguió con el tema que era el centro de interés de Rías.

– _Bueno espero que para la próxima vez no me dejes sola ¿entendiste?_ –recriminó Rías a su siervo.

– _Sí, lo siento nuevamente, bucho_ –contestó Issei sobándose el trasero por los azotes recibidos.

– _Bien Issei, puedes explicarme cómo te volviste tan fuerte, ayer vimos tu pelea contra los datenshis y los exorcistas y francamente estoy sorprendida de lo fuerte que eres_ –mencionó la Gremory y luego tomó un tono más serio – _¿Quién te enseño, acaso me estás ocultando algo Issei?_ –esto último lo dijo con un cierto tono de preocupación.

Issei estaba pensando en que decirle, pero alguien intervino.

– _**{Rías Gremory}**_ –intervino Ddraig

– _Sekiryuutei_ –exclamó Rías sorprendida

– _Ddraig_ –exclamó también Issei

– _**{Yo voy a explicarte la razón por la cual mi socio se ha vuelto tan fuerte}**_ –explicó el dragón.

– _(Se puede saber ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?)_ –preguntó Issei en sus pensamientos

– _**{Lo que me dijiste, te estoy ayudando}**_ –contestó el dragón

Los demonios se quedaron atentos a lo que tenía que decir.

– _**{Después de despertar y conocer a mi nuevo portador, descubrí que era un debilucho sin remedio}**_ –dijo Ddraig

– _Oye_ –replicó Issei.

– _**{Y tal como pensaba no lo entrenarías hasta que viviera una situación exagerada o pusiera su vida en peligro, así que me di a la tarea de entrenarlo, porque no voy a permitir que el blanco se burle de mí, y mucho menos iba a permitir que en la historia se diga que tuve un portador tan débil, así que yo lo entrené, y tal como viste se ha vuelto más fuerte, creo que está al nivel de tu reina, pero no estoy seguro, así que si hay un culpable que mi socio sea más fuerte, ese yo soy, pero aún le falta mucho, es fuerte cierto, pero aún no ha logrado alcanzar el balance breaker}**_ –terminó de explicar el dragón con orgullo en sus palabras

– _Vaya, por cierto Issei ¿qué es esto?_ –la Gremory sacó el brazalete rojo con la joya amarilla que Issei había usado el día anterior.

Issei lo vio, pero tampoco supo que decir, hasta que…

– _**{Se nota que eres un tonto, cómo pudiste perder el impulsor que te di, tal vez nos pueda ser útil en otra ocasión}**_ –replicó el dragón

Issei sin saber que decir, sólo decidió seguir el juego de su socio

– _Lo siento, pero después de perder el conocimiento olvide por completo lo que me habías dicho sobre el impulsor_ –decía Issei con tono de disculpa.

– _Vaya, así que tú fuiste el que le dio esto a Issei, pero ¿qué es? Y ¿por qué se lo diste?_ –preguntó Rías mirando el brazalete.

– _**{Ese es un impulsor, quien lo usa debe tenerlo puesto al menos unos 10 minutos para que genere un impulso de poder que dura un par de horas, después de eso el impulsor se desactiva, sino se sobrecarga y no tiene daños serios, puede volver a usarse. Se lo di a mi socio porque el muy obstinado quería salvar a su amiga la monja y quiera hacerlo a la voz de ya, le dije que te consultara, pero no dijo que tú no le ayudarías y que yo era su única ayuda, por eso se lo di, fue suficiente para que alcanzara el balance breaker, pero fue incompleto, por lo que duró poco tiempo}**_ –contestó el dragón con seriedad

Issei y Ddraig esperaban que ella se creyera la historia, lo que había dicho era cierto, pero en otras eran mentiras, pues Ddraig no sabía de dónde demonios lo había sacado. Issei miró a su ama y se dio cuenta de que tenía una expresión que denotaba algo de tristeza, pero no dijo nada.

Rías se levantó y se dirigió detrás de Issei, el cual permanecía en silencio y a la espera de otro regaño, pero no fue así, sino que Rías lo abrazó por detrás.

– _Me alegra que estés bien, pero prométeme una cosa_ –Issei la miró con atención – _que no volverás a hacer una locura como esta_

– _Lo prometo, haré caso a todas tus órdenes y prometo a no hacer nada sin tu permiso_ –contestó Issei con suavidad y arrepentimiento.

Rías al ver que su siervo decía la verdad, lo tomó del rostro y besó su frente, lo cual sorprendió a Issei que se sonrojó ante tal acto de afecto de su ama.

– _Bien, pero debes prometerme algo, más, que te volverás aún más fuerte y te convertirás en el peón más fuerte de la historia_ –decía Rías con una expresión de alegría

– _Sí, lo haré, lo haré por ti bucho._

– _Bueno, creo que debo limitar mis expresiones de afecto por aquí o alguien se pondrá celosa_ –dijo Rías con ironía.

– _¿Celosa?_ –cuestionó Issei

– _I…Issei –san_ –se escuchó una voz tímida

Issei se levantó de golpe de su asiento y vio a Asia.

– _Asia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y ese uniforme?_ –preguntó Issei con mirada incrédula

– _Te gusta mi ropa nueva_ –dijo la chica rubia dando un giro.

– _Te queda bien, pero ¿qué haces en este lugar?_ –preguntaba Issei incrédulo

– _Ella es Asia Argento mi arfil y nuevo miembro del clan Gremory_ –explicó Rías

– ¿ _Qué?_ –Exclamó Issei – _Asia ¿te convertiste en un demonio?_

– _Sí_ –respondió con una sonrisa – ¿ _estás molesto Issei –san?_

– _Cómo no, no es eso sólo que me sorprendió el saberlo, pero… ¿por qué?_ –cuestionó Issei

– _Bueno después de que la iglesia fuera destruida, no tenía un lugar a donde ir y después de que me rescataste platiqué con Rías –bucho y me ofreció ser parte de su clan, un hogar y una familia, además no importa la circunstancias, no quería perder a mi primer amigo, mientras pueda estar cerca de Issei –san estoy_ –respondió Asia con profundo agradecimiento.

Después de ello, todos celebraron la llegada de un nuevo miembro al clan Gremory.

* * *

(Días después)

Transcurría un día normal en la academia Kuoh, un día tranquilo, sin problemas para todos, bueno…no todos, Hyoudou Issei no estaba bien.

* * *

Pov Issei

Desde que rescate a Asia he sufrido constantes dolores de cabeza, además de que últimamente siento como si mi cuerpo como estuviera ardiendo, parece que no estoy bien, pero que tengo en realidad, la cabeza me punza, siento muchos mareos, a veces mi vista se vuelve borrosa, mi cuerpo me arde como si me quemara por dentro, además de que mi mano derecha me duele, como si tuviera algo clavado en la palma, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Fin del Pov

* * *

– ¿ _Señor Hyoudou?_ –preguntó el profesor de matemáticas a Issei

– _Eh, sí profesor_ –respondió Isseo reaccionando de repente.

– _Como ya dije necesito que pase al pizarrón y resuelva la operación por favor_ –explicó el sensei

– _Sí –_ respondió Issei levantándose de su banca y yendo al pizarrón.

Asia miraba con preocupación a Issei, pues ya eran varios días en que lo notaba mal, pálido, distraído, con dificultad para caminar, sudoroso y al parecer tenía dolores de cabeza, pues constantemente se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Issei como pudo resolvió el problema, pero le fue difícil, parece que ese día sus dolores, mareos y su ardor en su mano se intensificaron a propósito haciéndole sufrir en esa clase.

– _Listo profesor terminé el problema_ –dijo Issei al profesor.

– _A ver_ –dijo el maestro revisando la ecuación – _correcto, bien hecho señor Hyoudou, regrese a su lugar por favor._

– _Sí_ –Issei regresaba a su lugar con problemas.

A pocos centímetros de llegar Issei perdió el conocimiento, porque al dar el siguiente paso, Issei se desplomó, intentó agarrarse sde su escritorio, pero sólo consiguió llevarlo consigo al suelo ocasionando un gran ruido.

Todos miraron con asombro lo que había pasado, Issei había colapsado y se encontraba inconsciente, rápidamente el sensei se acercó a Issei llamándolo, pero él no reaccionaba,le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por lo que lo llevaron de urgencia a la enfermería.

– _Sensei, tenemos a un chico que está ardiendo en fiebre_ –dijo el profesor de matemáticas muy apurado.

– _Recuéstenlo, voy a revisarlo_ –dijo el médico.

Unos minutos después de que revisaran a Issei, el médico se dirigió el profesor de matemáticas con una expresión de tranquilidad.

– _Está más estable, pero lo mejor es llamar a sus padres, este chico está en una situación algo delicada_ –dijo el médico al profesor de matemáticas.

– _Bien, eso haré_ –respondió él.

Un par de horas después, la madre de Issei llegó a la escuela muy apurada por la situación de su hijo, al llegar el médico de la academia le explicó la situación.

– _Verá señora Hyoudou su hijo tuvo una somatización debido al estrés, creo que el estudio, las actividades del club, al parecer no ha dormido bien, también parece que no ha comido bien y las cargas de trabajo en la escuela hicieron que su cuerpo explotara y colapsara_ –explicó el doctor con calma.

– _Vaya, no me había dado cuenta_ –respondió la madre de Issei con tristeza – _¿qué es lo que debo hacer?_ –preguntó apurada.

– _Yo recomiendo que descanse unos días, que no venga a la escuela, ni a las actividades del club, así habrá una mejoría, así que de ahora en adelante procure que duerma bien, se alimente bien y que evite cargas de trabajo excesivas, de lo contrario habrá una recaída peor_ –explicó el médico escolar.

– _Bien, eso haré_ –respondió la señora Hyoudou.

– _Bueno, ya descansó un par de horas, ya está mejor, recomiendo que se lo lleva a casa y lo meta a la cama y descanse, eso es todo_ –concluyó el doctor.

Después de unos minutos de plática, la madre de Issei lo despertó y le explicaron la situación, él aceptó y juntos regresaron a casa, durante el trayecto, la madre de Issei no dejaba de ver a su hijo que lucía terrible, y en todo momento podría colapsar. Al llegar a un parque cerca de la casa, la madre de Issei hizo que este se sentara bajo la sombra de un árbol y la esperara, pues tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas antes de regresar a casa, dijo que no tardaría.

En cuanto se fue, Issei se relajó y casí se queda dormido, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

– **Vaya que les parece el sekiryuutei, no parece tan fuerte a simple vista** –se escuchó la voz de un joven.

Issei abrió los ojos y miró a un sujeto que se encontraba frente a él, era un joven de unos 20 años, de pelo verde oscuro, parecía un estudiante universitario, era alto, de complexión más o menos delgada, pero se podían notar algunos músculos en sus brazos, de tez pálida, con ojos rojos y una expresión de ansiedad por algo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, con unos tenis blancos y una playera verde claro y una sudadera roja con gorro.

Issei se quedó mirándolo, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que ese sujeto era peligroso.

– **Tienes razón hermano, se ve débil, parece que nos equivocamos, tu opinas Ap–san** –dijo otro sujeto que se acercaba desde a Issei y se colocó a un lado del primer sujeto.

Era un sujeto muy parecido al primero, cabello verde oscuro corto, ojos rojos, sólo que mayor de unos 26 años, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, playera negra de manga corta, y a diferencia del primero se notaba que era más tranquilo, pero se veía siniestro.

– **Por eso estamos aquí para comprobar si es o no** _ **–**_ dijo un sujeto sentado recargado en el mismo árbol que Issei.

Al verlo, Issei se levantó precipitadamente evitando caer por la fiebre, los mareos y los dolores de cabeza.

Era un sujeto mayor de unos 40 años, era alto, de complexión robusta, su pelo era café oscuro, pero se podían notar algunas canas, usaba barba de candado, igual de color café con partes blancas por las canas, vestía unos pantalones cafés, camisa de cuadros, botas de trabajo y se notaba que era muy fuerte.

– **Buenas tardes sekiryuutei, mi nombre es Apocalipsis** _ **–**_ se presentó el sujeto mayor haciendo una pequeña reverencia – **ellos son los hermanos provocadores del caos, el mayor es devastación y el menor es destrucción** –dijo el Apocalipsis concluyendo la presentación.

– _¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?_ –dijo Issei con miedo.

– **No mucho, sólo pelear contigo, porque eres fuerte** –dijo Destrucción muy ansioso.

– **Así es, debemos agradecerte por arruinar nuestros planes de conseguir el** **twilight** **healing, así que si lograste vencer a nuestras ratas significa que eres fuerte, por lo que vamos a pelear contigo para comprobar si eres fuerte** –explicó Apocalipsis.

Issei estaba temblando por la fiebre que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Devastación apareció detrás de él, Issei se giró para verlo y recibió un duro golpe en el estómago lo que hizo que cayera abrazando su estómago.

– **Parece que es fuerte, pero no demasiado, que desperdició, parece que es otro debilucho** –dijo Devastación alejándose de él

– **Hermano ¿puedo matarlo?** –preguntó Destrucción con emoción

– **Claro, no sirve de nada dejarlo con vida** –dijo Devastación decepcionado

Apocalipsis y Devastación comenzaron a alejarse de ahí

– _(Por favor Ddraig ayúdame)_ –decía Issei en su interior, pero el dragón estaba dormido – ( _Por favor, alguien quien sea, ayúdeme)_ –suplicaba desde su interior.

 **~VAYA PARECE QUE ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS HYOUDOU ISSEI, BUENO TE AYUDARÉ, TU SÓLO DESCANSA, LO NECESITAS~** respondió una voz en su cabeza.

Issei sintió como si fuera movido de su cuerpo y quedara flotando tranquilamente en algún lugar.

El joven de 20 años se acercó a Issei por detrás y su manos se transformó en una guantelete de hierro sólido y se dispuso a aplastarlo, pero al momento de que el guantelete golpeó la tierra, Issei ya no estaba, el joven de cabello verde lo buscaba, en eso sintió un duro golpe en la nuca que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y arrodillarse adolorido.

 **~HPM, LOS 3 CHIFLADOS NUNCA CAMBIAN ¿EH?~** dijo Issei, pero su voz sonaba diferente, era más gruesa y profunda, como de alguien más.

– **Cómo, ese poder** –decía el más viejo regresando la mirada hacia Issei que se encontraba de pie sin ningún problema.

 **~POR LO VISTO YA NO ME RECUERDAN, QUE IRONÍA, BUENO NO ES COMO SI IMPORTARA~** decía Issei llenó de confianza y menospreció por los 3 sujetos.

En eso Issei se retiró de los 3 al menos 20 metros pero a una velocidad increíble, luego de esos los 3 sujetos lo miraban con detenimiento, y vieron como Issei levantaba la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos rasgados como los de un dragón (sin cambio de color por ahora), con una gran sonrisa y algo que los impactó el cabello de Issei cambió era de castaño, pero cambió a un rojo brillante y tomó una postura de firme y cruzándose de brazos.

 **~TIEMPO SIN VERLOS APOCALIPSIS, DEVASTACIÓN Y DESTRUCCIÓN, PARECE QUE EL PASO DEL TIEMPO NO LE HAGA NI COSQUILLAS CIERTO~** decía Issei en tono de burla.

– **Ja, parece que si eres tu viejo amigo bueno, al parecer tendremos un rival digno en esta época, podríamos luchar ahora, pero tu portador no está en condiciones de una batalla de altura como sabemos tenerlas, pero… eso no indica que tengamos un breve calentamiento** –dijo el sujeto mayor con emoción.

En eso Issei dejó de cruzarse de brazos y se preparó para una pelea, pues no era fácil 3 vs 1, sin embargo Issei les dio gran aguante aunque sólo se defendió, pero no por ello se las dejó fácil, fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en que enfrentaba a uno durante un lapso de tiempo, luego se retiraba y otro más aparecía tratando de ocasionarle daño, pero no lo lograban.

Durante unos minutos la pelea se intensificaba hasta que bloqueando una patada de uno de ellos sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba, al sentir eso, se alejó de ellos con un salto hacia atrás, pero a la hora de aterrizar cayó sobre sus rodillas muy fatigado y dolido, al ver esto los 3 sujetos se pusieron frente a él a unos 10 metros.

– **Eres bueno y tu portador es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, necesitas fortalecerte más, así podrás divertirnos más, así que vuélvete invencible como antes, lo estaremos esperando** –y dicendo esto se desvanecieron en el aire.

Una vez que esos tipos se fueran, el cabello de Issei regresó a su color de siempre, sus ojos dejaron de estar rasgados y regresó al árbol a esperar a su madre, al sentarse su alrededor se tornó silencioso y un tanto opaco para luego desaparecer y dejar paso a el ambiente de siempre (de aquí en adelante usaré esta idea, son las zonas protegidas que aparecen en X de clamp).

* * *

Todo el camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo sin novedades, al llegar Issei entró en su cuarto, y se dejó caer en la cama, se revolvía en ella por el intenso ardor en su cuerpo, y más el de su mano derecha, en eso fue interrumpido por alguien.

 **~CONCENTRA MUCHA ENERGÍA EN TU MANO DERECHA, ES LA MEJOR FORMA DE QUE EL DOLOR SE TE PASE~** dijo la voz con tono de precupación

Issei hizo lo que la voz le indicó y concentró poder en su mano derecha casi al punto de explotar, y cuando parecía que estallaría, sintió que algo salía de su cuerpo, miró de nueva cuenta su mano y vio atónico como de su mano salía un peón…si una de las evil piece que la presidenta había usado para revivirlo.

Cuando el peón abandonó su cuerpo, Issei sintió un gran alivio, la fiebre cedió en gran medida, el dolor de su cabeza desapareció al igual que los mareos, sólo se miraba como su mano mostraba un gran agujero por donde la pieza abandonó su cuerpo, se podía ver hasta sus huesos, de pronto una llama de color dorado/rojo brotó en la herida haciendo que esta se cerrara dejando solamente un moretón en su lugar, después de esa escena Issei se quedó dormido.

* * *

(Dentro de un pasaje mental en Issei, parecido a una colina de un campo)

– _**{Socio, te encuentras bien, sentí como en tu cuerpo hubo un incremento exagerado de energía que me despertó ¿te encuentras bien?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig posado a un lado de Issei, que se encontraba tumbado en la grama muy cansado.

– _No lo sé Ddraig, últimamente mi cuerpo se siente muy raro, no sé lo que me está pasando_ –respondió Issei confundido – _desde que rescaté a Asia me siento muy extraño_

– _**{Ahora que lo mencionas, me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede, de donde sacaste el poder para derrotar a los caídos, cuando el impulso casi terminaba hiciste algo que lo reactivó e incrementó enormemente, ¿de dónde sacaste tanto poder? o mejor dicho ¿quién te dio semejante poder?}**_ –preguntó el dragón seriamente

– _Bueno… ¿te puedo decir algunas cosas Ddraig?_ –preguntó el chico, el solo asintió

Durante un tiempo Issei le explicó a Ddraig lo que le había sucedido, de cómo Reynare casi lo mata, de cómo se topó con un ser misteriosos y poderoso que lo revivió, le dio poder, pero no sabía quién era y de cómo usar el poder. De cómo fue salvado por alguien cuando se encontró con esos extraños seres.

– _**{¿Quién será ese sujeto, seguro que no sabes quién es, socio?}**_ –recalcó el dragón.

– _No, no tengo la menor idea, pero por ahora es nuestro aliado, aunque saber con quién me salvó hace rato, me gustaría saberlo_ –dijo Issei soltando un suspiro.

 **~SI TANTO DESAN SABER DE MI, PUES ES MOMENTO DE ACLARAR LAS DUDAS~** rugió una voz profunda.

Issei y Ddraig se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de la voz, en eso el cielo del pasaje mental de Issei se tornó oscuro, las nubes cubrieron el cielo, como cuando va a llover, y del inmenso cielo gris, surgió la figura enorme y majestuosa de un dragón…Sí, era un dragón rojo con su estómago de color negro, con alas enormes, con enormes dientes, ojos amarillo dorado y que era muy largo su longitud no se podía medir.

– _**{¿Qué demonios, es un dragón, pero quién eres tú?}**_ –gritó Ddraig con asombro

– _Tu eres quien me dio el poder, eres quien me dijo su soy su portador, quien me ha estado ayudando, wow, eres enorme, pero ¿quién eres exactamente?_ –preguntó Issei sorprendido.

 **~CORRECTO, YO SOY QUIEN TE SALVÓ DE QUE MURIERAS EN MANOS DE ESA CAÍDO, QUIEN TE DIO EL PODER QUE AHORA POSSES, EL QUE TE AYUDÓ CONTRA APOCALIPSIS, DEVASTACIÓN Y DESTRUCCIÓN~** exclamó el enorme dragón.

Issei y Ddraig lo miraban con asombro.

 **~YO SOY EL EMPERADOR DE TODOS LOS CIELOS DEL UNIVERSO, EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE LA LLUVIA, EL VIENTO Y LA TORMENTA, EL GOBERNADOR DEL TRUENO Y DEL RAYO~** dijo el dragón con tono de autoridad para luego mirar a Issei y Ddraig que eran nada ante la imponencia del dragón.

 **~SOY UNO DIOSES DRAGONES ANCESTRALES, EL DIOS DE LO IMPONENTES FIRMAMENTOS…MI NOMBRE…ES SLIFER…EL DRAGÓN DE LOS CIELOS~**

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 **Antes de que me critiquen, hay algunas cosas que debo aclarar porque apareció este personaje en el fic:**

 **1°Soy fanático de Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **2°Hace un tiempo vi una imagen donde alguien equiparó los balance breaker con cartas de yugioh, de ahí surgió la idea.**

 **Me alegró que les esté agradando el fic, espero no arruinarles su entusiasmo.**

eudog3, **que bueno que te está gustando, seguiré usando esos ejemplos.**

alexsennin9999, **pronto lo sabrás, si viva es todo lo que puedo decir.**

god of hope, Adriana-Valkyrie, Alber breaker y carlos cortes **gracias por la motivación**

diego uzumaki uchiha **para aclarar un poco tu duda, ten en cuenta lo siguiente antes de salir con reynare era humano, luego demonio, en el fic es demonio, luego será humano y al final se convertirá en un ser celestial, tal vez un dios depende de la trama.**

James Anderson, **gracias por el consejo lo usaré.**

 **Bueno la idea va que vuelo, mejor que mi otro fic.**

 **Una pregunta para el público, en el fic Issei tendrá el cabello de color rojo, pero no se de que color ponerle lo ojos, ustedes que color me recomienda.**

 **Sigo aceptando dudas y sugerencias.**

 **Gracias, nos vemos, un saludo y buen día.**


	4. 4) Familiar

**4) FAMILIAR.**

Notas:

Érase una vez = narración en general.

– _Un saludo_ – Diálogos

– (¿ _Qué estará pasando?_ ) – pensamientos

/ ¿Dónde estás?/ proyecciones holográficas y diálogos por celular

* **Dragon shot** _ *****_ referente a los ataques en general

 _ **{Buena suerte, aibou}**_ = diálogos de Ddraig

[ _ **Vali concéntrate**_ ] = voz de Albión

~ **VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES** ~ voz de Slifer

– **Somos invencibles** –voces de antagonistas

* * *

 **~SI TANTO DESAN SABER DE MI, PUES ES MOMENTO DE ACLARAR LAS DUDAS~** rugió una voz profunda.

Issei y Ddraig se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de la voz, en eso el cielo del pasaje mental de Issei se tornó oscuro, las nubes cubrieron el cielo, como cuando va a llover, y del inmenso cielo gris, surgió la figura enorme y majestuosa de un dragón…Sí, era un dragón rojo con su estómago de color negro, con alas enormes, con enormes dientes, ojos amarillo dorado y que era muy largo su longitud no se podía medir.

– _**{¿Qué demonios, es un dragón, pero quién eres tú?}**_ –gritó Ddraig con asombro

– _Tu eres quien me dio el poder, eres quien me dijo su soy su portador, quien me ha estado ayudando, wow, eres enorme, pero ¿quién eres exactamente?_ –preguntó Issei sorprendido.

 **~CORRECTO, YO SOY QUIEN TE SALVÓ DE QUE MURIERAS EN MANOS DE ESA CAÍDO, QUIEN TE DIO EL PODER QUE AHORA POSSES, EL QUE TE AYUDÓ CONTRA APOCALIPSIS, DEVASTACIÓN Y DESTRUCCIÓN~** exclamó el enorme dragón.

Issei y Ddraig lo miraban con asombro.

 **~YO SOY EL EMPERADOR DE TODOS LOS CIELOS DEL UNIVERSO, EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE LA LLUVIA, EL VIENTO Y LA TORMENTA, EL GOBERNADOR DEL TRUENO Y DEL RAYO~** dijo el dragón con tono de autoridad para luego mirar a Issei y Ddraig que eran nada ante la imponencia del dragón.

 **~SOY UNO DE LOS DIOSES DRAGONES ANCESTRALES, EL DIOS DE LOS IMPONENTES FIRMAMENTOS…MI NOMBRE…ES SLIFER…EL DRAGÓN DE LOS CIELOS~**

Issei y Ddraig estaban asombrados por la imponencia de su interlocutor.

– _Tú…tú… ¿eres un dios?_ –fue lo que Issei pudo articular aun en shock

 **~CORRECTO SOY UNO DE LOS DIOSES DRAGONES DE LA AINTIGUEDAD, SOY TAN ANTIGUO COMO EL UNIVERSO MISMO~** respondió Slifer con estruendo.

– _**{Un…un dios dragón además de Great Red y Ophis, eso…eso es imposible, no existe, debe ser mentira}**_ –replicó Ddraig confundido.

– _¿Qué estás diciendo, acaso existen dioses dragones?_ –dijo Issei asombrado mirando a Ddraig.

– _**{¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?}**_ –respondió el dragón sorprendido

– _Pues no tengo idea de que están diciendo, me ayudaría saber qué es lo que está pasando_ –replicó Issei

– _**{Igual yo, ¿por qué no entiendo qué demonios está pasando?}**_ –mencionó el dragón

 **~VAYA, PARECE QUE HAY QUE TENGO QUE CONTAR UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA PARA EXPLICAR LA SITUACIÓN~** dijo el dios dragón suspirando

– _Pues ayudaría saber quién eres realmente, bueno mencionaste que tu nombre es Slifer ¿cierto?_ –intervino Issei.

 **~MUY BIEN, COMO YA DIJE ANTES, MI NOMBRE ES SLIFER, SOY EL DIOS DE LOS CIELOS, YO ERA QUIEN REGIA TODOS LOS CIELOS DEL UNIVERSO DESDE ANTIGUO~** luego pausó e hizo un largo suspiro **~ESO FUE HASTA QUE ESOS 3 SUJETOS APARECIERON Y PROVOCARON MI DESTIERRO ALTERANDO MI VIDA PACÍFICA** –dijo Slifer con tristeza

– _Oye Slifer ¿cómo fue que te desterraron, qué fue lo que te pasó?_ –preguntó Issei intrigado.

 **~VERÁN, HACE MUCHOS MILENIOS TODO SEGUÍA UN CURSO, PODEMOS TDECIRLO, NORMAL, ERA COMO USTEDES DECÍA QUE SUCEDIA EN TIEMPOS DE LA MITOLOGÍA, LOS HOMBRES HABITABAN EL MUNDO Y NOSOTROS LOS DIOSES CONTROLABAMOS LOS PODERES SOBRENATURALES Y EN SU MOMENTO ELEGIAMOS HEROES QUE NOS AYUDARAN A CUMPLIR NUESTRA VOLUNTAD~** explicó el dios dragón.

– _Entonces ¿qué fue lo que paso?_ –preguntó Issei

 **~CIERTO DÍA UN GRUPO DE HECHICEROS HUMANOS IRRUMPIÓ EN UNO DE LOS TEMPLOS DE LOS TITANES, DESENTRAÑANDO PODERES QUE UN SIMPLE HUMANO SIN AYUDA DE UN DIOS PUDIERA CONTROLAR** ~ suspiró Slifer ~ **JAMÁS ENTENDERÉ PORQUE EL CORAZÓN DE LOS HUMANOS PUEDE ALBERGAR TANTO ODIO Y OSCURIDAD, PERO BUENO LA RAZÓN DE TODO ELLO ES QUE ALGUNOS HUMANOS INTENTARON CONTROLAR EL PODER DE LOS TITANES, POR LO QUE INTENTARON REALIZAR UNA ESPECIE DE CONJURO PARA DOMINAR EL PODER, PERO ALGO SALIÓ MAL EN EL CONJURO PROVOCANDO QUE FUERZAS QUE ELLOS NO PUEDEN CONTROLAR SE ACUMULARAN FUERAS TITANICAS SE SALIERAN DE CONTROL DESTRUYENDO EL LUGAR DEL RITUAL Y CON ELLO LAS VIDAS DE ESOS HECHICEROS HUMANOS, CUANDO GENTE SE ACERCÓ PARA VER QUE PASABA, RESULTÓ QUE ESE CONJURO CONVIRTIÓ EL PODER DE LOS TITANES EN 3 CREATURAS MUY PODEROSAS Y CON UN GRAN PODER DE ENERGÍA NEGATIVA~** relataba el dragón

– { _ **Apocalipsis, Destrucción y Desvastación}**_ –exclamó Ddraig seriamente.

 **~CORRECTO, ELLOS FUERON EL RESULTADO DEL DESASTROSO INTENTO DE CONTROLAR EL PODER DE LOS TITANES~** recalcó Slifer

– _Entonces ¿qué son en realidad?_ –preguntó Issei

 **~SON CREATURAS FORMADAS POR ODIO, ENERGÍA NEGATIVA Y EL GRUPO DE HECHICEROS HUMANOS QUE MURIERON EN LA REALIZACIÓN DEL CONJURO, EN PALABRAS MÁS SIMPLES PUEDO DECIR QUE SON SERES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE LES INTERESA ES EL PODER, LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y LA GUERRA~** explicó el dios dragón con sencillez.

– _Eso quiere decir ¿qué quieren dominar el mundo, el universo o algo por el estilo?_ –se apresuró a decir Issei.

 **~TE EQUIVOCAS, ESOS TIPOS NO DESEAN GOBERNAR O DOMINAR ALGO, SIMPLEMENTE DESEAN PELEAR, DESTRUIR Y ARRARSAR CON LO QUE SE OPONGA A ELLOS~** respondió el enorme dragón.

– _**{Entonces, sino desean dominar o gobernar ¿qué es lo que buscan en realidad?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig intrigado.

 **~ÚNICAMENTE BUSCAN OPONENTE FUERTES QUE SEAN CAPAZ DE HACERLES FRENTE PARA ENTRETENERLOS O DERROTARLOS, PERO NO SE PUEDE, ES CASÍ IMPOSIBLE…~** explicaba el dragón, pero fue interrumpido.

– _Ya que su fuerza y poder se equiparan al de los maous o dios mismo_ –dijo Issei terminando la frase del dios.

– _**{Socio, ¿lo sabías?}**_ –inquirió el sekiryuutei

– _Bueno…sí, cuando conocí a Slifer, bueno…antes de conocerte a ti_ –contestó Issei

– _**{¿Qué, cuando fue eso?}**_ –inquirió el dragón con curiosidad

– _Bueno…recuerdas cuando apareciste regañándome por no haberte escuchado, antes de eso conocí a Slifer_ –respondió Issei a su socio

– _**{Pero, ¿cómo?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig

– _Bueno…lo que pasa es que ese día…ese día intenté proteger a Asia de Reynare, pero no pude, ya que recién había adquirido el poder de la sacred gear y no fue suficiente para protegerla…y…fui atravesado por una lanza de luz de Reynare_ –explicó Issei con una actitud despreocupada, rascándose la nuca.

– _**{¿QUEEEEEEÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?}**_ –gritó Ddraig con gran furia lanzando llamaradas de fuego hacia Issei que se escondió evitando se calcinado.

 **~JA, SI QUE SON GRACIOSOS USTEDES DOS, REALMENTE SON BUENOS COMPAÑEROS, ESPERO QUE NOS PODAMOS LLEVAR BIEN ENTRE LOS TRES~** exclamó Slifer entre risas, lo que atrajo la atención de Issei y Ddraig.

– _Por cierto, ¿dónde entras tú en esta historia?_ –preguntó Issei mientras salía de su escondite lleno de hollín.

 **~AH, ES CIERTO, HABÍA OLVIDADO MI PRESENCIA EN LA HISTORIA~** dijo Slifer mientras dejaba de reír **~BUENO, CUANDO ESOS SUJETOS COMENZARON A HACER ESTRAGOS POR DONDE QUIERA QUE PASABAN, ASÍ QUE LOS REINOS Y DOMINIOS DE LOS DIOSES SE VIERON AFECTADOS, TUVIMOS QUE ACTUAR, POR LO QUE AL PRINCIPIO ENVIAMOS HEROES Y SEMI-DIOSES PARA HACERLES FRENTE Y DERROTARLOS, PERO…NO HUBO NINGÚN RESULTADO APARTE DE LA MUERTE Y EXTERMINIO DE ESOS HUMANOS QUE DESEOSOS DE PODER CUMPLIR LA VOLUNTAD DE LOS DIOSES QUE VENERAN, SIN EMBARGO, TODOS FUERON ANIQUILADOS POR COMPLETO~** contestó el dios dragón con expresión de impotencia por los recuerdos.

– _**{Y ustedes los dioses ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?}**_ –inquirió el sekiryuutei

 **~NOSOTROS TUVIMOS QUE INTERVENIR DIRECTAMENTE, LO CUAL FUE ALGO DIFICIL, YA QUE POR LO REGULAR NO INTERVENIMOS EN LA VIDA DE LOS HUMANOS, PERO TENÍAMOS QUE HACER ALGO, ASÍ QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS DIRECTAMENTE A ELLOS, PERO NO FUE TAN FÁCIL COMO CREÍAMOS, SON EXTREMADAMENTE PODEROSOS, Y ALGUNOS DE LOS DIOSES HICIERON CONFIANZA CUANDO LOS ENFRENTARON, Y SU ERROR PROVOCÓ QUE MUCHOS DE ELLOS MURIERAN DE FORMA SIMPLISTA, ESO FUE CATASTRÓFICO, NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE QUE NO ERA FÁCIL MATARLOS, PUES SON INMORTALES Y SÓLO UN INMORTAL O UN DIOS PUEDE MATARLOS, ASÍ QUE POR ELLOS LOS DIOSES INTENTAMOS TRABAJAR JUNTOS PARA DERROTARLOS, PERO NO FUE SENCILLO HACERLES FRENTE~** explicó el dios dragón con melancolía.

– _Entonces ¿cómo los derrotaron?_ –preguntó Issei intrigado.

 **~MIS HERMANOS Y YO DESCUBRIMOS QUE AL CONVINAR NUESTROS PODERES Y DE HUMANOS ESPECIALES, ERA UNA FUERZA SUFICIENTE PARA HACERLES FRENTE, EN ESE MOMENTO ENCONTRAMOS A NUESTROS PRIMEROS PORTADORES, YA QUE AL PARECER LA FORMA DE SIEMPRE DE PROPORCIONAR PODER Y GRACIA NO FUE** **SUFICIENTE, DESCUBRIMOS QUE AL COMBINARNOS ERAMOS MÁS PODEROSOS, DE ESE MODO PUDIMOS DARLES UNA FUERTE BATALLA~** explicó Slifer.

– _**{Hermanos, es decir que hay más dioses dragones como tú aún, dónde están}**_ –exclamó Ddraig con asombro.

– _Vaya, ¿cuál fue el resultado, qué pasó contigo y tus hermanos?_ –preguntó Issei muy interesado en la historia del dios dragón

 **~NOSOTROS TUVIMOS LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA Y PODER PARA VENCERLOS, PERO EL SACRIFICIO POR LA VICTORIA FUE GRANDE~** respondió el enorme dragón.

– ¿ _Qué tan grande?_ –preguntó Issei preocupado

~ **ESE FUE NUESTRA DESTRUCCIÓN~** respondió Slifer con seridad.

– _**{¿Su destrucción?, pero ¿cómo?}**_ –se exasperó Ddraig al saberlo.

– _Pero si fue su destrucción ¿cómo es que sigues aquí ahora, es decir no desapareciste?_ –inquirió sorprendido Issei.

 **~ME REFIERO A QUE NUESTROS CUERPOS FUERON ELIMINADOS, POR LO QUE AHORA SÓLO SOY UN ESPÍRITU, PUES MI CUERPO FUE DESTRUIDO EN VARIAS PARTES Y FUERON ESPARCIDOS Y SELLANDOS POR EL PODER DE APOCALIPSIS, POR LO QUE NECESITO DE UN PORTADOR PARA PODER ENFRENTARLOS~** concluyó el dios dragón pensativo.

– _Guau, por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con tus hermanos, Slifer?_ –preguntó Issei.

– _**{Es cierto, ¿qué sucedió con ellos, hablando de ello, quiénes son?}**_ –agregó el sekiryuutei a la pregunta de Issei.

Slifer sólo suspiró por unos momentos y permaneció en silencio.

 **~NO LO SÉ, YA QUE DESPUÉS DE ESA BATALLA, OBTUVIMOS NUEVOS PORTADORES Y GRACIAS A ELLOS PODÍAMOS VERNOS, PERO HAN PASADO POR LO MENOS 2000 AÑOS DESDE QUE PERDIMOS CONTACTO, NO SÉ SI HAN TOMADO OTROS PORTADORES O SI SIGUEN DORMIDOS, ESO NO LO SÉ~** dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

– _Por cierto ¿cómo se llaman tus hermanos?_ –preguntó Issei curioso

 **~SUS NOMBRES SON OBELISK Y RA~** suspiró Slifer son tristeza y mirando hacia el cielo.

Los 3 permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

– _Cambiando de tema, qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora de adelante que ya se presentaron_ –preguntó Issei a los dragones.

– _**{Tienes razón socio, hay que tener un plan contra esos tipos, de lo contrario la pasaremos muy mal}**_ –agregó Ddraig.

~ **BUENO YA QUE LO MENCIONAS, LO PRIMERO ES QUE DEBES DESCANSAR UN POCO, RECUERDA QUE APENAS ESTAS APRENDIENDO A USAR MIS PODERES, POR LO QUE NO DEBES SOBREESFORZARTE DE LO CONTRARIO TU CUERPO SUFRIRÁ MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE LO HA HECHO Y SERÁ UNA DESVENTAJA CONTRA ESOS SUJETOS~** intervino Slifer.

– _Oye un segundo, ¿osea que los dolores de cabeza, las fiebres y los mareos son por tu culpa?_ –gritó Issei enojado.

 **~ASÍ ES, RECUERDA QUE TE DIJE QUE MI PODER NO ES COMPATIBLE CON EL PODER DEMONIACO, TODO ESO FUE CONSECUENCIA DE QUE MI PODER ENTRARA EN TU CUERPO DE GOLPE, PERO DEBO ADMITIR QUE HICISTE UN BUEN TRABAJO~** respondió Slifer.

– _**{Entonces ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?}**_ –preguntó el dragón celestial

~ **POR HOY ÉL DEBE DESCANSAR, PERO A PARTIR DE MAÑANA DDRAIG Y YO DEBEMOS ENTRENARTE, DE LO CONTRARIO NO ESTARÁS A LA ALTURA DE ESOS SUJETOS, ADEMÁS HE VISTO LA NECESIDAD DE ENSEÑARTE MIS TÉCNICAS PARA TENER ALGO DE VENTAJA SOBRE ELLOS, ME HAS DEMOSTRADO QUE ERES UNA CAJA LLENA DE SORPRESAS, Y QUIEN SABE DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ EN REALIDAD~** sonrió el enorme dragón de los cielos.

– _Está bien, por ahora haré caso de lo que me dice, bueno nos vemos luego_ –dijo Issei en tono de cansancio para luego dormirse y desaparecer del pasaje mental dejando solos a los 2 dragones.

~ **MUY INTERESANTE COMPAÑERO TIENES EH DDRAIG~** dijo Slifer mirando al sekiryuutei.

– _**{Tienes razón, mi socio está lleno de sorpresas, pero…}**_ –suspiró el sekiryuutei – _**{desearía que no fuera tan denso, lento e idiota}**_ –dijó Ddraig con desánimo.

~ **HABLANDO DE ESO DDRAIG, HAY UNOS DETALLES QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SOBRE ISSEI Y MIS PODERES~** dijo Slifer en tono demasiado serio.

– _**{Muy bien te escucho}**_ –respondió Ddraig.

* * *

(Un rato después en la escuela de Kuoh)

Asia se dirigía hacia la sala del club de ocultismo, se notaba triste y preocupada.

– _Ara, Asia que bueno que llegaras, por cierto ¿dónde está Issei?, ya es tarde y no ha llegado_ –preguntó Rías que salía de la regadera del club.

– _Issei –san no vendrá hoy al club, está enfermo_ –dijo Asia con tono triste

– _¿Qué?_ –dijeron los del club al unísono

– _Eso no es posible los demonios no pueden enfermarse, es imposible_ –decía Rías con incredulidad.

– _Es cierto, Issei –san tenía fiebre y escalofríos esta mañana cuando perdió la conciencia durante la clase_ –explicó la chica rubia.

– _Ara, ara, eso sí que es algo extraño_ –dijo la vicepresidenta del club asombrada y preocupada.

– _Asia –san ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_ –preguntó Kiba sin poder creer lo que oía.

– _No lo sé, sólo lo noté algo cansado el día de hoy, pero no dijo nada_ –explicaba Asia con detalle – _fue hasta la clase de matemáticas que el profesor le dijo a Issei que pasara al pizarrón a resolver un problema, pasó, lo resolvió y cuando regresaba a su lugar… fue como si se hubiera desvanecido, porque cayó al suelo y no se levantó, no siquiera reaccionó, el profesor se le acercó, le tocó la frente y nos dijo que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, se lo llevaron a la enfermería, un rato después la madre de Issei –san llegó a la escuela, la saludé y escuché lo que le dijo a ella, el sensei dijo que Issei tiene esa condición debido a mucho estrés acumulado, a que no ha dormido bien, además de que no ha comido bien y que su cuerpo ya no resistió más y somatizó_ –explicaba Asia con preocupación.

– _Es muy extraño lo que dices_ –dijo Kiba extrañado.

– _Tal vez tengas razón_ –dijo la presidenta atrayendo la atención de todos – _creo que he hecho que Issei se sobre esforzara, tal vez lo presioné demasiado_ –exclamó Rías con tono de arrepentimiento – _pero no tiene sentido que esté enfermo_.

En ese momento Rías recordaba los momento en los que presionaba y exigía a Issei en su entrenamiento como demonio, repartiendo volantes y tratando de cumplir contratos.

– _Bueno, por ahora dejaremos las cosas como están_ –dijo la presidenta con más calma – _después de clases lo visitaremos y veremos como está_.

– _Sí, bucho_ –dijeron los demás al unísono.

* * *

(Horas más tarde)

Issei durmió desde su regreso de la escuela en la mañana hasta cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, en eso despertó y sintió que los dolores musculares, fiebres y mareos habían casi desaparecido, por lo cual se sintió aliviado, pero lo puso a pensar en qué es en lo que se estaba convirtiendo realmente.

Toc toc toc

– _Sí, ¿quién es?_ –preguntó Issei con tono de cansancio.

– _Issei –san ¿estás bien?_ –preguntaba la chica arfil a Issei.

– _Sí, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor_ –decía Issei reincorporándose en su cama.

– _Ara, ara parece que Issei –kun no se ve muy bien_ –dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

– _¿Eh? Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?_ –dijo Issei sorprendido por la visita.

– _Pues venimos a visitarte, después de lo que Asia –san nos dijo nos pareció extraño_ –respondió Kiba.

– _Issei ¿estás bien?_ –decía la Gremory acercándose a Issei muy preocupada

– _Sí, ya estoy mejor, sólo tengo algunos dolores en el cuerpo, es todo, pero estoy bien se los aseguro_ –contestó el peón Gremory.

Durante unas horas los demonios del clan Gremory estuvieron platicando sobre varios asuntos del clan dejando de lado la situación de issei, por lo que todos tuvieron un rato de relajación, excepto la heredera Gremory que no dejaba de mirar a Issei con cierta preocupación, eso y el hecho de que últimamente estaba actuado extraño. Además de que ella al verlo se sentía extraña, pero ¿qué era?

De repente el celular de Kiba y luego el de Koneko timbraron señalando que tenían que contratos que cumplir, por lo que todos menos Asia se retiraron del lugar.

Ya estando solos, Issei preguntó Asia sobre la vez en que la rescató, pues la charla con Slifer le había dejado algunas dudas.

– _Asia_ –dijo Issei llamando la atención de su amiga

– _¿Qué sucede Issei –san?_ –preguntó la chica mirando a Issei

– _Asia ¿qué fue lo que pasó el día que fui a rescatarte?_ –preguntó Issei con mucho interés.

– _Bueno lo que recuerdo es que irrumpiste cuando Reynare –sama iba a realizar una especie de ritual conmigo, pero la detuviste, peleaste muy duro contra ella, luego hiciste algo para darle algo de energía y como que se sobrecargó y explotó luego cayó inconsciente, después cuando íbamos a escapar y los demás datenshis aparecieron e intentaron destruirnos, pero tú los enfrentaste, luego de eso arrojaste una enorme bola de fuego contra las enormes lanzas de ellos. Luego hubo una gran explosión después salimos volando del lugar, un rato después cuando nos disponíamos a irnos, de entre las llamas los datenshis salieron e invocaron muchos exorcistas, tú los enfrentaste y derrotaste, o eso creía, pues algunos sobrevivieron y como vieron que estabas inmóvil, te dispararon muchas veces haciendo que tu armadura desapareciera, cuando por fin te iban a matar, bucho-san los derrotó de un solo golpe, después de eso te transportó a tu casa_ –explicó Asia con detalle.

– _Ya veo así que eso fue lo que pasó_ –dijo Issei – _(lo que dice Asia es justamente lo que recuerdo, bueno hasta el momento en que quedé inconsciente, un segundo)_ –interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos – _Asia ¿qué lo que paso con Reynare?_ –preguntó Issei algo apurado.

– _Bueno, no lo sé_ –respondió la chica.

– _¿Eh cómo que no lo sabes?_ –inquirió Issei

– _Después de que Bucho-san te rescató y me convirtiera en su arfil, nos dijo que era hora de irnos, yo fui a buscar a Reynare-sama, pero cuando fui al lugar donde nos dejaste, ella ya no estaba_ –contestó la chica con preocupación.

– _Entiendo_ –respondió Issei para luego darle una gran sonrisa a su amiga – _gracias por todo Asia_.

– _Sí_ –dijo la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas.

– _(¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a Asia estará enferma igual que yo?)_ –se preguntó Issei en su interior.

– _**{Se nota que de verdad era un denso e idiota, socio}**_ –dijo Ddraig en los pensamientos de Issei.

– _(Oye, ¿por qué lo dices?)_ –preguntó el chico confundido

– _**{Olvídalo}**_ –suspiró el sekiryuutei.

Segundos después la madre y el padre de Issei entraron en la habitación trayendo algo de comida para Issei.

– _Issei ¿cómo te sientes?_ –preguntó su madre

– _Mucho mejor mamá, papá_ –contestó Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro

– _Qué bueno, te he traido algo comida para cenes, después de todo son indicación del doctor_ –dijo su madre alegremente.

– _¿Indicaciones? ¿Qué indicaciones?_ –preguntó Issei con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

– _Bueno el doctor me dijo que tu cuerpo somatizó por acumulación de estrés por los estudios, tu trabajo en el club y a que no has comido ni dormido bien_ –dijo su madre con preocupación – _Issei ¿seguro que estás bien, sucede algo? si es así sabes que cuentas conmigo y tu padre para lo que sea, sino podemos ayudarte, al menos podemos escucharte o intentar hacer algo_ –mencionó su madre con cara de angustia.

Issei al ver esto, se sintió mal, pues no podía decir nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, era cierto que su vida no era nada sencilla, pues con los acontecimientos de los últimos días, su vida se había dificultado enormemente y sabía qué hacer.

– _Mama lo siento_ –fue lo que Issei dijo cabizbajo – _sé que siempre causo problemas, pero estaba seguro de que si me esforzaba un poco podría ser mejor y hacerlos sentir orgullosos de mí, por eso me uní a un club muy estricto y decidí redoblar esfuerzos en los estudios para que vieran que no soy un total fracaso_ –dijo Issei con tristeza.

De pronto Issei se sintió abrazado, al levantar su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su madre lo estaba abrazando de una forma maternal y tierna, cosa que sorprendió a Issei.

– _Entiendo cómo se sientes, y me alegra que quieras hacernos sentir orgullosos, pero no olvides que eres nuestro hijo y por ende siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, pero debes tener cuidado de tu salud, ya que todavía eres joven, te esperan muchas cosas en el futuro, si debes esforzarte, pero no te extralimites, por que viste los resultados_ –mencionó su padre, cosa que conmovió a Issei y comenzó a llorar.

– _Así es Issei, haz caso de lo que tu padre dice, si quieres hacernos sentir orgullosos, entonces hazlo, pero no de la forma como lo haces, y recuerda siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo sin importar qué es lo que sea_ –dijo su madre y al finalizar le dio un beso en la frente.

Esto hizo que Issei se conmoviera mucho y comenzara a llorar.

– _Gracias, tou-san, oka-san_ –dijo Issei entre lágrimas.

El conmovedor momento duró unos segundos hasta que la madre de Issei lo soltó.

– _Este…por cierto ¿qué clase de cuidados debe tener Issei-san?_ –preguntó Asia preocupada por Issei.

– _Ah es cierto_ –exclamó su madre, para luego ver a Issei con cara seria – _Issei el doctor ordenó que te quedes en casa por unos días, es decir de hoy hasta el domingo_ –esto sorprendió a Issei – _que evites sobreesfuerzos innecesarios, que comas y descanses bien, que vendrá a revisarte el sábado, si continúas con los malestares él decidirá, sino el lunes regresarás a la escuela_ –explicó la madre de Issei

– ¿ _Quéeeeeeé?, eso quiere decir que faltaré a la escuela por 3 días_ –exclamó Issei asustado.

– _Sí, pero no te escapará de la tarea, ya que Asia-chan te traerá tu tarea todos los días_ –dijo su madre sonriente.

– _Vale de acuerdo_ –dijo Issei derrotado.

Durante un rato Asia, Issei y sus padres continuaron la amena plática hasta que llegó el momento de dormir.

– _Bueno, ya es tarde Asia-chan es hora de dormir_ –dijo la señora Hyoudou

– _Sí, oka-sama_ –respondió la chica dulcemente – _Issei-san buenas noches_ –dijo la rubia moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

– _Buenas noches, otou-san, okan-san, Asia_ –respondió Issei despidiendo a sus padres y a Asia.

Luego de desearles buenas noches a su familia, Issei se arropó bien en su cama, se giró y algo lo incomodó, al sentir algo extraño, Issei buscó aquello que le incomodaba, lo encontró lo miró con detenimiento y se sorprendió al ver lo que era…un peón de color rojo.

– _Pero si es…una evil piece_ –exclamó Issei asombrado y sin saber que decir – _pero…cómo_.

En eso recordó algo que hace unas horas había vivido.

* * *

[FLASH BACK]

Issei entró en su cuarto, y se dejó caer en la cama, se revolvía en ella por el intenso ardor en su cuerpo, y más el de su mano derecha, en eso fue interrumpido por alguien.

 **~CONCENTRA MUCHA ENERGÍA EN TU MANO DERECHA, ES LA MEJOR FORMA DE QUE EL DOLOR SE TE PASE~** dijo la voz con tono de preocupación

Issei hizo lo que la voz le indicó y concentró poder en su mano derecha casi al punto de explotar, y cuando parecía que estallaría, sintió que algo salía de su cuerpo, miró de nueva cuenta su mano y vio atónico como de su mano salía un peón…si una de las evil piece que la presidenta había usado para revivirlo.

Cuando el peón abandonó su cuerpo, Issei sintió un gran alivio, la fiebre cedió en gran medida, el dolor de su cabeza desapareció al igual que los mareos, sólo se miraba como su mano mostraba un gran agujero por donde la pieza abandonó su cuerpo, se podía ver hasta sus huesos, de pronto una llama de color dorado/rojo brotó en la herida haciendo que esta se cerrara dejando solamente un moretón en su lugar, después de esa escena Issei se quedó dormido.

[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]

* * *

Issei miró de nuevo el peón que tenía en su mano y luego posó su vista en su palma derecha que aunque ya casi no se notaba, se podía distinguir difuminadamente el moretón que la evil piece había dejado al salir de su cuerpo, miraba su mano con melancolía, pues lo que Slifer le había dicho era verdad, pudo notar como su mano se sentía algo raro y distinta al resto de su cuerpo.

 **~VEO QUE YA TE PUSISTE SENTIMENTAL~** dijo Slifer en los pensamientos d Issei.

– _¡Slifer!_ –exclamó Issei sorprendido

 **~TRANQUILO, NO TE EXASPERES, RECUERDA QUE TU CUERPO AUN ESTÁ INESTABLE POR EL DESCONTROL DE PODER, ASÍ TÓMATELO CON CALMA~** dijo el dios dragón con calma en su voz.

– _**{Él tiene razón socio, tu cuerpo aunque está más relajado, aún estás débil por la expulsión de una de las evil piece, pero debo admitir que nunca había visto tal cosa, que un demonio expulsara de su cuerpo una evil piece aquello que le dio la vida, en realidad eres un tipo con mucho misterio alrededor}**_ –exclamó el dragón celestial.

– _Oye Slifer_ –dijo Issei llamando la atención del dios dragón.

 **~ ¿QUE PASA HYOUDOU ISSEI?~** preguntó el dios de los cielos intrigado.

– _¿Qué es lo que pasará conmigo de ahora en adelante?_ –preguntó Issei en un susurro

 **~ESO NO LO SÉ~** respondió el dragón de los cielos, haciendo que Issei se frustrara **~LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE ANTE TODO ESTO ES QUE TÚ ERES QUIEN LO DECIDE, PUES LO ÚNICO QUE HAGO ES BRINDAR EL PODER Y AYUDAR A DERROTAR A ESOS TIPOS, UNA VEZ COMPLETADA LA TAREA, LO QUE HAGAS DE TU VIDA YA NO ME INTERESA, AUNQUE ESTA VEZ ESTOY INTRIGADO EN QUE HARAS DE TU VIDA, AHORA QUE YA NO ERES UN PERVERTIDO IDIOTA~** rió el dragón de los cielos.

– _**{¿Qué? ¿Socio, eras un pervertido?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig con asombro.

– _Bueno, sí lo era, pero una vez que acepté ser el portador de Slifer tuve que sacrificar mi tesoro más preciado y grande fue mi sorpresa que mi perversión era ese tesoro, pero debo admitir algo, no me siento diferente sin mi perversión_ –dijo Issei con melancolía.

 **~NO ME SORPRENDE, SACRIFICASTE ALGO DE TU PERSONALIDAD, PERO ELLO SÓLO AFECTÓ UN POCO TU COMPORTAMIENTO ANTE LOS DEMÁS, PERO CREO QUE AHORA QUE YA NO ERES UN PERVERTIDO, CREO QUE UNO O PODRÍAS DESARROLLAR FACETAS NUEVAS EN TU PERSONALIDAD O DOS, QUE CREO QUE ES LO MÁS PROBABLE, QUE ADOPTES COMPORTAMIENTOS DE UN DRAGÓN Y LO DIGO PORQUE ERES PORTADOR DE 2 DRAGONES DE INMENSO PODER~** respondió Slifer con seguridad y orgullo.

– _**{Slifer tiene razón socio, es más, creo que de ahora en adelante deberías tener cuidado de las persona de tu alrededor y más de los miembros del clan Gremory}**_ –advirtió el dragón celestial

– _(¿Qué y por qué?)_ –cuestionó Issei en sus pensamientos a los 2 dragones.

– _**{Verás socio, los dragones somos creaturas fuertemente ligadas al poder, por lo que nuestros compañeros o cercanos a nosotros son siempre creaturas poderosas, o en otros casos las personas o creaturas se acercan a nosotros por la influencia de nuestro poder}**_ –explicó Ddraig.

– _No entiendo_ –respondió Issei sin saber

– _**{Es simple, las personas o las demás creaturas se siente atraídas hacia ti por el poder de dragón que emana de ti, por eso te recomendamos que tengas cuidado con el tipo de persona que se acerca a ti, porque tal vez son cercanos a ti por la influencia de ese poder, no porque en realidad te tengan confianza, te quiera o te amen}**_ –concluyó el dragón celestial.

– _Entonces ¿mi familia y amigos…?_ –exclamó Issei un poco preocupado.

 **~NO TE PREOCUPES TU FAMILIA TE QUIERE Y TE AMA POR SER TÚ, TUS AMIGOS IDIOTAS DE IGUAL MODO TE APRECIACIAN POR SER QUIEN ERES, PERO DEBES TENER CUIDADO CON LA GENTE DE LAS FACCIONES ELLOS SABEN DE TI Y QUERRAN ACERCARSE TI POR TU PODER COMO SEKIRYUUTEI, ASÍ QUE ANALIZA BIEN TU SITUACIÓN FRENTE A LOS DEMÁS, PORQUE TAL VEZ SE ACERQUEN CON INTENCIONES DE QUE UNAS A ELLOS O ROBAR TU PODER, A ESO NOS REFERIMOS~** contestó el dios dragón con detalle ~ **POR CIERTO HYOUDOU ¿NO TIENES UN FAMILIAR QUE NOS AYUDE CON UNA PEQUEÑA TAREA?**

– _Bueno…no, no tengo familiares, ¿por qué?_ –inquirió Issei.

– _**{Verás socio, mientras dormías Slifer y yo hablamos sobre lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante, y de el gran problema que esos sujetos representan creemos que lo mejor es investigar un poco sobre esos sujetos, sabemos lo que Slifer sabe por haber luchado por muchas veces, pero no sabemos que buscan ahora, un claro ejemplo de ello es que buscaran apoderarse del Twiling Heart (curación crepuscular), así que debemos saber que traman}**_ –comentó el sekiryuutei.

– _Ya veo ¿y que me recomiendan hacer?_ –preguntó Issei dudoso.

– _**{Viendo la situación, creo que deberías obtener uno, ya que con su ayuda podremos investigar sobre lo que esos sujetos estén tramando, pero recuerda que los demonios Gremory no deben enterarse o nos veremos en problemas}**_ –dijo Ddraig.

– _Bien, ya veré eso mañana_ –dijo Issei con un bostezo y quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Eran las 11 de la mañana e Issei se encontraba realizando la tarea que Asia le había traído del día anterior, sin embargo, a pesar de estar respondiendo su tarea, Issei dejó de pronto el lápiz sobre el escritorio y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pues la conversación con los dragones realmente le dejo pensando, ¿realmente la presidenta y los demás sólo están con él por el poder del dragón que hay en él o sólo desean utilizarlo para beneficio propio? No lo sabía, durante casi 16 años de su vida nada era extraño o lo tenía confundido, pero en unos meses todo eso cambió, ahora no estaba seguro de que hacer o cómo actuar.

– _**{Veo que sigues pensado en el tema eh socio}**_ –dijo Ddraig tranquilamente.

– _Sí, aún no sé qué debo hacer, además con lo que me dijeron sobre el poder dragónico, me tiene pensando que creo que he estado viviendo en una mentira, que tal vez sólo soy visto como poder o un objeto que sirve como una pieza desechable_ –dijo Issei monótonamente.

– _**{Tranquilo socio, no te desesperes, si lo que dices es cierto, tu lazo con los Gremory es temporal, recuerda que el poder de Slifer poco a poco expulsará las evil pieces de tu cuerpo y con ello tu relación con ellos desaparecerá y no tendrás que preocuparte de ellos}**_ –dijo el dragón celestial.

– _Vaya_ –dijo Issei suspirando – _pero no es eso lo que me preocupa_.

– _**{Entonces ¿qué es?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig curioso.

– _Si las personas sólo son cercanas a mí por mi poder, entonces ¿eso significa que nunca seré feliz o encontraré una novia?_ **–** dijo Issei con frustración llevándose las manos a la cara.

 **~TE EQUIVOAS HYOUDOU ISSEI~** intervino Slifer con estruendo en su mente.

– _¿Qué?_ –dijo Issei sin entender.

 **~ES CIERTO QUE EL PODER DE DRAGÓN ES QUIEN ATRAE A LAS PERSONAS HACIA TI, PERO NO DEBERÍAS DE APRESURAS LAS COSAS~** comentario que confundió a Issei ~ **SI TANTO TE PREOCUPA EL NO TENER NOVIA, ESO NO DEBERÍA DE QUITARTE EL SUEÑO, SI LAS MUJERES CERCANAS SIEMPRE INTENTARÁN MÁS CERCANAS A TI, ES DECIR ESTARAN COMO ENAMORADAS, PERO NO TODAS CAMBIARÁN DE ESE ENAMORAMIENTO, ADMIRACIÓN EN AMOR, EN CAMBIO, LAS QUE TE AMAN, ELLAS SERÁN FIELES SIEMPRE SIN IMPORTAR QUE SUCEDA, AÚN SI LA INFLUENCIA DEL PODER DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE~** explicó el dios dragón.

– _Pero si lo que dicen es verdad ¿cómo voy a saber quiénes sólo me admiran o quienes realmente me ama?_ –preguntó Issei con frustración.

~ **TE QUE ESO DEPENDE DE TI DESCUBRIRLO~** dijo Slifer

– _Issei cariño voy a hacer unas compras regreso más tarde, llámame si algo pasa o si te sientes mal_ –gritó su madre desde la sala.

– _Muy bien mamá, que te vaya bien_ –respondió Issei desde su cuarto.

 **~CAMBIANDO DE TEMA TENEMOS TRABAJO QUE HACER~** exclamó el dios de los cielos.

– _¿Trabajo?_ –murmuró Issei sorprendido.

~ **SI, YA DESCANSASTE LO SUFICIENTE, AHORA DEBEMOS INICIAR UN FUERTE ENTRENAMIENTO, DDRAIG YA ME CONTÓ SOBRE EL ENTRENAMIENTO QUE AMBOS TUVIERON Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE TU IDEA SOBRE EL JUEGO DE PROMOCIONES ES ASOMBROSA, PERO CON ELLA NO SERÁ SUFICIENTE PARA HACER FRENTE A ESOS 3, SERÁ DE AYUDA, PERO NECESITAS APRENDER A USAR Y DOMINAR MIS PODERES Y MIS ATAQUES, ESO SERVIRÁ PARA DESPERTAR POR COMPLETO LOS INSTINTOS DE DRAGÓN QUE HAY EN TI** ~ decía Slifer sonriendo.

– _Bien ¿y dónde entrenaremos?, recuerden que no puedo salir, si me muevo de este lugar mi mamá y la presidenta se darán cuenta y se pondrá peor_ –dijo Issei intentando negociar.

– _**{Ja, ya tenemos eso contemplado socio, no tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo concéntrate en el entrenamiento}**_ –dijo Ddraig con mucho ánimo.

– _Bueno, ¿y dónde estrenaremos?_ –preguntó Issei sin saber hacia dónde iba la conversación

~ **VE HACIA TU ARMARIO Y TOMA LAS MANIJAS COMO SI FUERAS ABRIRLO~** ordenó el dios dragón.

Issei obedeció e hizo lo que Slifer, se acercó al armario, tomó las manijas y esperó las demás indicaciones.

~ **BIEN, AHORA CONCENTRA ALGO DE MAGIA EN TUS MANOS SIN SOLTAR LAS MANIJAS~** dijo Slifer e Issei obedeció y espero lo siguiente ~ **BIEN AHORA CORRE LAS PUERTAS~** dijo Slifer con seguridad.

– _Oye disculpa, pero las puertas se abren halando de ellas, no son corredizas_ –dijo Issei con monotonía en su voz.

~ **TÚ HAS CASO Y NO PREGUNTES~** inquirió el dragón de los cielos.

– _Muy bien_ –respondió Issei con pesadez y deslizó las puertas y para sorpresa de Issei algo pasó.

Issei quedó atónito ante lo que veía, pues su armario era una puerta hacia pasaje que conducía a un valle grande y fértil rodeado de enormes árboles y llanuras, Issei entró y al momento de entrar la puerta detrás de él se cerró, Issei no le dio importancia y caminó al centro del valle sin dejar de admirar el paisaje con asombro, al llegar al centró del valle, el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a brillar y de él salieron 2 rayos de color rojo, uno se posó cerca de él, al tocar el suelo, adquirió la forma de Ddraig, mientras que el segundo subió al cielo, al tocar una de las nubes, se transformó en Slifer, lo que dejó asombrado a Issei.

– _Guau, ¿qué está pasando?_ –preguntó Issei con asombró

– _**{Verás socio, Slifer y yo creamos este lugar usando nuestro poder para poder entrenarte, así veremos de primera mano tus avances}**_ –exclamó Ddraig mirando seriamente a Issei.

– _Vaya, y ¿qué hay que hacer primero?_ –preguntó Issei extrañado.

~ **LO PRIMERO QUE DEBEMOS TRABAJAR ES EN TU DEFENSA, ADEMÁS CON ESOS SUJETOS MERODEANDO POR AHÍ CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE APRENDAS A USAR "LA ZONA PROTEGIDA"~** dijo Slifer algo pensativo

– _La "zona protegida" y eso ¿qué es?_ –cuestionó el joven castaño.

~ **ES UNA TECNICA DEFENSIVA QUE EVITARÁ QUE OTROS SE METAN EN NUESTRO CAMINO Y NUESTRA PELEA~** dijo Slifer con autoridad

– _Y ¿cómo es esa técnica?_ –preguntó Issei confundido.

~ **ES COMO CREAR UN ENORME CAMPO DE ENERGÍA QUE SIRVE PARA DEFENDERSE~** explicaba Slifer.

– _Es como un escudo nada más_ –recriminó Issei con cara de reproche.

~ **JA ESO DICES TÚ, PERO CON ESTA TECNICA NO TENDRAS PROBLEMAS DE QUE ALGUIEN INTERVIFERA EN TUS BATALLAS~** explicó el dios dragón algo molesto.

–Y _no entiendo de que se trata_ –replicó Issei con tono de aburrimiento

– _**{En serio socio, tienes un serio problema para entender las cosas, Slifer que tal si le muestras de lo que se trata de esa forma entenderá y podremos avanzar con esto}**_ –dijo Ddraig desconcertado.

Slifer en acuerdo con Ddraig concentró en una de sus garras algo de poder formando una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica y de esa pequeña esfera se expandió, como un campo de energía alrededor de ellos, que se expandió enormemente, al verla Issei no quedó muy convencido de lo que estaba pasando, de protno su expresión cambio de incrédulo a miedo, ya que Slifer formó una enorme bola de fuego en su fauces y la arrojó en dirección de la puerta que conectaba la dimensión donde se encontraban y el mundo real, pero ese no fue lo que asustó, fue el hecho de que la puerta se abriera así sin más y la bola de fuego se impactó con la habitación de Issei destruyendo el lugar y haciendo una gran daño a la casa de Issei, el cual al ver lo sucedido estalló llenó de furia en contra del dios dragón.

– _¿OYE SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, CÓMO PUEDES DESTRUIR MI CUARTO Y MI CASA ASÍ CÓMO ASÍ?, TE EXIJO QUE HAGAS ALGO_ –gritaba eufórico Issei al ver los destrozos hechos por el dios dragón.

Mientras el dios dragón reía sin preocupación, y luego mirando a Issei le explicó todo.

~ **ESTÁS EXAGERANDO, MIRA~** dijo Slifer

En eso Issei miró de nuevo el lugar donde debería estar su cuarto y grande fue su sorpresa que el lugar se tornó extraño, pues adoptó un aspecto gris y sin vida (es la zona de protegida de X de clamp, de la serie, sino la han visto véanla para que sepan la idea de lo que está pasando), seguido de que el lugar se reducía, esto confundió a Issei, luego de que el campo de energía se desvaneciera reduciéndose de nuevo a ser una pequeña esfera en la garra de Slifer, lo cual dejó en shock a Issei, pues en donde estaba un enorme hoyo y parte de la casa destruida, para sólo dejar paso a una triste y desordenada habitación, la cual no sufrió ni un rasguño, al salir del shock, Issei corrió hacia Slifer para saber que pasaba.

– _Oye ¿qué fue lo que pasó?_ –preguntó Issei aun pasmado por lo ocurrido.

 **~JA, ESO QUE VISTE ES EL PODER Y EL USO DE LA ZONA PROTEGIDA, ES UNA DIMENSIÓN QUE PUEDES CREAR CON AYUDA DE MI PODER, ASÍ QUE ESTA HABILIDAD TE AYUDARÁ A ENFRENTARTE A LOS ENEMIGOS SIN NECESIDAD DE PREOCUPARTE POR DAÑOS COLATERALES Y MÁS AÚN EVITARÁ QUE OTROS SERES QUE TU NO PERMITAS ACCEDER A ESA ZONA, ASÍ NO HABRÁ ESTORBOS EN LA PELEA~** explicó Slifer confiado.

– _Vaya habilidad, eso será muy útil en el futuro_ –exclamó Issei cruzado de brazos y rascándose la barbilla con una actitud pensativa.

– _**{Bueno deja de perder el tiempo ahora que sabes de que se trata pongamos manos a la obra quiero ver tu resistencia en estos casos}**_ –dijo Ddraig interrumpiendo la charla.

– _Bien, manos a la obra_ –exclamó Issei chocando sus puños.

* * *

(Horas después)

Issei se encontraba respirando pesadamente y con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas por el constante esfuerzo por aprender la técnica de la zona protegida, sin embargo su entrenamiento no tuvo mucho éxito.

– _Ah_ –exclamó Issei lleno de cansancio – _esto es más difícil de lo que dijiste_ –reclamó Issei a Slifer.

~ **BUENO DIJE QUE ERA UNA GRAN TÉCNICA, NUNCA DIJE QUE FUERA SENCILLA DE APRENDER, PERO TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES LA CULPA, PARECE QUE NO RECUERDAS LO QUE TE EXPLIQUÉ, UNA FORMA DE APRENDER A USAR LA ZONA PROTEGIDA, ES CREAR UN CAMPO DE ENERGÍA DEFENSIVA Y CON ELLO COPIAR TU ENTORNO PARA CREAR UNA DIMENSIÓN ALTERNATIVA EN LA QUE PUEDAS DESPLAZARTE SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO, PERO POR LO VISTO ERES UN CABEZOTA QUE NO ENTIENDE LO QUE LE EXPLICAN~** argumentó Slifer algo molesto.

– _Vaya que ayuda me brindan ustedes 2_ –dijo Issei en tono molesto.

– _**{Una cosa más socio, tu madre está a una cuadra de tu casa, será mejor que regreses a tu cuarto antes de que llegue, de lo contrario te meterás en problemas} –**_ dijo Ddriag atrayendo la atención de los otros 2.

– _Bien, supongo fue todo por hoy_ –dijo Issei dirigiéndose a la puerta de su armario y saliendo del lugar – ( _Vaya esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, pero no sé por qué, pero siento la necesidad de hacerme poderoso, será cierto que de ahora en adelante actuaré más como dragón y menos como demonio y humano, además siento un enorme deseo de volar en el cielo, será que las fiebres me dejaron aluciando, bueno, quien sabe)._

* * *

(Mientras en el club de ocultismo)

Rías Gremory se encontraba en medio de las clases, pero aunque estaba presente en ellas, ignoraba por completo al profesor.

– _Issei_ –dijo Rías en un leve susurro para sí misma.

Toda esta problemática y situaciones que habían ocurrido la tenían muy confundida, pues sentía como si su preciado siervo estuviera alejándose más y más de ella.

– _Ejem_ –dijo una voz cerca de la chica Gremory.

Esta al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que el profesor se encontraba frente a ella con una mirada de desaprobación total, ella al ver al profesor algo molesto se preocupó en exceso.

– _Bien señorita Gremory, ahora ¿puede responder a la pregunta?_ –dijo el sensei con mirada seria.

– _Bueno…_ –exclamó Rías con una cara llena vergüenza mientras se ponía de pie de un solo golpe.

– _Bueno, espero que preste más atención a mi clase, no porque sea una de las mejores alumnas del instituto, signifique que pueda distraerse ¿quedó claro?_ –dijo el profesor regresando a su escritorio.

– _Si sensei, lo siento_ –dijo Rías muy apenada tomando asiento.

* * *

(Durante el receso)

– _Nunca creí que alguna vez un profesor te llamara la atención_ –dijo una chica de pelo negro y corto, con gafas de color rosa acercándose a Rías.

– _Ah Sona, ¿qué pasa?_ –dijo Rías tratando de ocultar su distracción.

– _Rías ¿segura que estás bien? Te noto algo dispersa_ –preguntó Sona mirándola extrañada y levantando un poco una de sus cejas.

– _Estoy bien, creo que te preocupas por nada_ –dijo la heredera Gremory tomando una actitud despreocupada caminando hacia el pasillo.

– _Bueno si tú lo dices_ –dijo la heredera Sitri acomodándose las gafas caminado junto a su amiga – _por cierto Rías se acerca la fecha para escoger familiares._

– _Sí ¿Y?_ –dijo Rías caminado tranquilamente.

– _Ambos tenemos siervos que necesitan familiar, ¿cómo propones resolver el problema de quien va primero?_ –preguntó Sona con un tono calmado.

– _Es cierto hay que encontrar una forma de ver quien va primero a buscar familiar y quien después, pero conociéndonos, creo que nadie cederá el lugar a la otra ¿o sí?_ –dijo Rías con un tono seria viendo a su amiga.

– _En eso tienes razón, ¿cómo quieres resolver esto?, después de todo una vez al mes ese sujeto aparece para ayudar en la búsqueda_ –preguntó la heredera Sitri acomodando sus gafas y mirando a su contemporánea.

Rías no respondió solo sonrió en respuesta.

Durante unos minutos caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería, una vez ahí tomaron sus respectivos almuerzos y se sentaron en una mesa juntas, durante el almuerzo discutieron asuntos referentes a los contratos, al patrullaje del territorio y otras cosas, luego de unos segundos de silencio entre ambas, Rías adoptó una postura seria y algo triste, al verla Sona sólo la observó en silencio hasta que…

– _Sona… ¿Los demonios pueden enfermarse?_ –dijo Rías con una voz melancólica.

Al oírla, Sona dejó su deja a un lado y la miraba incrédula ante tal pregunta, pero antes de responder, el sonido del campana indicaba el final del almuerzo, al instante Rías se levantó con su habitual actitud alegre y regresó a clases, mientras Sona se levantaba lentamente y la miraba con cara de duda.

– _Rías, ¿qué es lo que te pasa realmente?_ –se preguntaba mientras miraba a su amiga Gremory alejarse del lugar

* * *

(Horas después en la sala del club de ocultismo. Acabadas las clases)

Una de las puertas de abrió dejando el paso libre a las dos hermosas onee-samas que entraban elegantemente a la sala. Rías tomaba su lugar en el escritorio como la responsable del grupo, mientras Akeno hacía lo propio en uno de los cómodos sofás del club.

– _Bien bucho, ¿qué es eso urgente de lo que debemos planear?_ –preguntó la vicepresidenta mirando a su jefa.

– _Ya lo sabrás en cuanto lleguen los demás_ –respondió la presidenta tomando un libro e iniciando su lectura.

Minutos después entraron en la sala el resto del club a excepción de Issei que se encontraba en casa por órdenes del doctor.

– _Bien chicos, la razón por la cual pedí esta reunión extraordinaria fue para discutir sobre el orden de quien irá primero a buscar familiares_ –decía Rías, en ese instante Sona y su reina Tsubaki entraban a la sala.

* * *

(Horas después)

– _Bien, al parecer todos dieron su veredicto, será con un partido de tenis para ver quién va primero a buscar familiares y quien después_ –dijo Sona levantándose de su lugar hacia la salida acompañada de su reina – _El partido será mañana en las canchas de la escuela_.

A lo que todos asintieron, y dicho esto las del clan Sitri se retiraron.

– _Bien, Akeno, será mejor practicar un poco, no debemos permitir que nos ganen_ –dijo Rías muy animada.

– _Sí bucho_ –respondió la vicepresidenta.

* * *

(Al día siguiente. Residencia Hyoudou)

– _Issei regreso en unas horas iré al mercado_ –dijo la señora Hyoudou en la puerta mientras Issei desayunaba pensativamente.

– _Bien mamá, que te vaya bien, regresa pronto_ –respondió Issei desde el comedor.

Una vez solo y terminado su desayuno, Issei lavó la loza que había utilizado en el desayuno.

– _Bien, y hoy ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿O vamos a seguir con lo de la zona protegida?_ –preguntó Issei pesadamente.

 **~POR SUPUESTO QUE CON LO DE LA ZONA PROTEGIDA, DESPUÉS DE TODO NECESITAS DOMINAR ESA TECNICA SI QUIERES PROTEGER A LAS PERSONAS DE ESOS SUJETOS~** exclamó el dios dragón resaltando lo obvio del asunto.

– _**{Es cierto socio, ya has visto lo eficaz de la técnica, además creo que nos será muy útil para más que sólo pelear, yo también concuerdo con Slifer, debemos seguir con la practica}**_ –respondió Ddraig apoyando a Slifer.

– _Está bien_ –dijo suspirando – _son peor que mi madre, saben deberían de…_ –pero no termino su frase – _pero ¿qué? ¿Sintieron eso?_ –exclamó Issei muy alarmado

– _**{Sí, socio, algo entró a la casa}**_ –dijo Ddraig más calmado que Issei, pero en alerta.

 **~ASÍ ES, ESTÁ EN TU HABITACIÓN, POR EL NIVEL DE ENERGÍA QUE SIENTO NO ES NINGUNO DE ESOS SUJETOS, PERO NO DEBES CONFIARTE, TAL VEZ SEA ALGÚN ENEMIGO QUE TRATA DE TOMARNOS POR SOPRESA, ASÍ QUE PREPARATE PARA UNA POSIBLE BATALLA~** añadió Slifer.

Issei subió lentamente hacia el segundo piso de la casa en dirección de su habitación, en estado de alerta, se acercó a la puerta para intentar escuchar mejor sin hacer ruido, dentro de la habitación se escuchaban pisadas de zapatos que recorrían el lugar buscando algo, Issei una vez esperado un poco de tiempo, activó la boosted gear y abrió la puerta en pose de batalla, pero lo que vio lo dejó pasmado y con mucho enojo.

– _¿Ara? Hola Issei-kun tiempo sin verte_ –dijo una voz muy alegre enfrente de él organizando el cuarto de Issei.

– _¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ –dijo Issei con mucho odio en sus palabras.

– _Sabes deberías de ser más organizado en tu habitación es un desastre_ –respondió alegre su interlocutor.

– _¿Qué rayos quieres?_ –dijo Issei muy molesto.

– _No crees que tienes demasiadas cosas ecchi, es malo para tu salud, pero supongo que estás en esa etapa_ –respondió la voz sin inmutarse.

– _¿Qué rayos quieres?_ –repitió Issei con más odio en su voz y apretando los puños.

– _Eres malo sabías, cómo puedes tratarme así, me dijiste que era especial, pero ahora dudo de tus palabras_ –dijo la voz de la chica algo dolida.

– _Si lo que quieres es jugar, no estoy de humor para eso, así que largo de mi casa_ –exclamó el chico con un tono en extremo serio y con enfado.

– _Esa actitud tuya no me gusta, dónde está el chico alegre y divertido que siempre me hace sonreír y divertir_ –dijo la voz femenina con alegría.

– _Ya basta de tus jueguitos, lárgate ahora que soy paciente no quiero tener que limpiar sangre en mi cuarto_ –dijo Issei escondiendo sus ojos bajo el flequillo de su pelo con palabras cargadas de odio.

– _Sí, que eres malo…snif…y yo que pensé que tal vez había encontrado a mi chico ideal_ –decía su interlocutor simulando llanto.

– _Te dijo que no estoy jugando no quiero verte nunca más me oíste, así que largo_ –exclamó el chico y la última parte gritando.

– _Vamos_ –decía esta persona acercándose juguetonamente a Issei – _esa es forma de tratar a tu novia_ –dijo intentando acariciar el rostro del chico.

– _Yo no tengo novia, así que lárgate antes de que pierda mi paciencia datenshi_ –decía el chico evitando las carisias que la chica trataba de hacerle.

– _Buuuu, sí que eres aburrido_ –respondió la chica haciendo un puchero – _ya sé que te vendría bien, una cita conmigo por la ciudad, ¿verdad que sí?_ –dijo la chica dando brinquitos en su lugar y acercándose al chico

– _Ya basta de juegos_ –decía Issei con gran furia – _REYNALLEEEEEE_.

– _¿Eh?, jajajajajaja_ –reía a carcajadas la chica _–vamos, vamos Issei-kun, sabes que mi nombre es Yuuma-chan_ –dijo sonrientemente.

– _Con mil diablos –_ exclamó Issei lleno de ira, alzando el brazo con el guantelete apuntando a la chica, creando una bola de energía roja en el rostro de la chica.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

Al ver lo que pasaba, Reynalle cayó al suelo sobre su propio trasero llena de miedo y soltando lágrimas en sus ojos.

– _Espera Issei-kun, espera si me dejas puedo explicarte todo, por favor perdóname, siento mucho lo que he hecho, pero no era yo…bueno, si fui yo la que hizo todo, pero estaba siendo controlada_ –explicaba cómo podía la chica en pánico.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

– _Por favor no me mates, perdóname, perdóname, estoy dolida, por lo que pasó, así que te lo enmendaré, pero por favor escúchame_ –exclamaba llorosa y en total pánico, poniéndose de rodillas e inclinando la cabeza hasta el suelo suplicando perdón.

– _Como si fuera hacerlo_ –susurró quedamente Issei con odio en sus palabras.

~ **SI NO LA ESCUCHAS, NO SABRÁS DE LO QUE TE HAS PERDIDO~** dijo Slifer en la cabeza de Issei.

– _(Que la escuche, tú al igual que yo sabes bien lo que hizo, me asesinó, casi mata a Asia e intentó destruirnos)_ –recriminó Issei con ira.

~ **LO SÉ, PERO AL MENOS DEBERIAS ESCUCHARLA, DESPUÉS DE ESO~** suspiró el dragón ~ **PUEDES MATARLA SI LO DESEAS, ANQUE UN ELEMENTO TAN CAPAZ COMO ELLA SERÍA UN DESPERDICIO ELIMINARLA, PERO ES TÚ DECISIÓN~** explicó Slifer intentando razonar con un iracundo Issei.

– _**{Concuerdo con Slifer, al menos escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, luego tú decides que sigue después}**_ –intervino Ddraig no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

– _(Bien, pero en cuanto termine de explicar todo…la mató)_ –dijo Issei con frialdad.

Instantes después, Issei bajó el brazo e hizo desaparecer la sacred gear de su brazo, se sentó en una silla frente a la chica, que continuaba arrodillada, con el rostro en tierra, llorando y suplicando perdón.

– _De acuerdo te escucharé, pero si intentas algo extraño…te mató_ –exclamó Issei con mucho odio y frialdad.

Reynalle, que vestía como Amano Yuuma, levantó la cabeza al oír que sería escuchada, miró a Issei que estaba sentado frente a ella con una expresión llena de odio, a lo cual se limpió las lágrimas y con voz temblorosa empezó a explicar su situación.

– _Verás luego de que nos derrotaste en la iglesia abandonada, vague por varios lugares intentando contactar con los altos mando de Grigory, pero me fue imposible, nadie me hacía caso, intenté contactar a las pocas personas de confianza, pero ninguna me hizo caso y hasta hace unos días, me enteré el porqué, y eso es que me dieron por muerta cuando salvaste a Asia, al ser plato de segunda mesa y sin ayuda de nadie intenté buscar refugio con algunos conocidos, pero al igual que Grigory, me ignoraron y me dijeron que estaba muerta, que no podía ser Reynalle_ –explicaba con sollozos y lágrimas en los ojos.

– _Ya veo_ –dijo Issei un poco más calmado – _pero ¿por qué has venido conmigo?_ –preguntó con desconfianza.

– _Como ya dije no sé qué hacer, y por mero impulso vine hasta aquí, para suplicar misericordia de la heredera Gremory e intentar que me acepte como una esclava, pero sabía que si me presentaba directamente con ella, me…me mataría al instante, así que pensé en suplicar tu clemencia y saber si pudieras pedirle que me acepte como una esclava_ –dijo con mucho miedo la _datenshi_ , sin mirar al chico.

– _(Esta sí que está loca, bucho nunca aceptaría a esta demente como sierva, mucho menos como esclava, lo mejor sería si desapareciera y evitar que bucho pierda su tiempo con ella)_ –pensaba Issei con frialdad.

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era el sonido de fuertes carcajadas en su cabeza.

– _(Slifer ¿qué te ocurre?)_ –cuestionó al dios dragón, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

– _**{Socio, ¿qué es lo que harás ahora que la has escuchado?}**_ –preguntó Ddriag con seriedad.

– _(No lo sé, parece que dice la verdad, pero ya no sé qué pensar, pensaba matarla, pero ¿crees que sea buena idea darle otra oportunidad?)_ –Respondía en sus pensamientos – _(Oye Slifer ¿tú qué opinas?)_ –Siguió sin obtener respuesta – _(sigues son responder bueno, tal vez deba decirle esto a bucho o la kaicho para ver qué pasa)_ –concluyó con decisión.

~ **ESPERA UN POCO~** intervino el dios de los cielos.

– _(Ahora si respondes, vaya pues ya es tarde, la entregaré a la kaicho y que ella se encargue)_ –determinó Issei.

~ **TENGO UNA MEJOR IDEA~** dijo Slifer con tranquilidad.

– _(Y bien ¿cuál es? ¿Si se puede saber?, ya que casi nunca me explican sus planes hasta el último minuto)_ –contestó el chico con desconfianza.

~ **SIMPLE, RECUERDAS QUE TE DIJE QUE NECESITABAMOS HACER UNA PEQUEÑA INVESTIGACIÓN DE ALGUNAS COSAS ¿CIERTO?~** dijo Slifer.

– _(Cierto)_ –respondió Issei.

~ **LA RESPUESTA ESTÁ FRENTE A TI, ES LA CAÍDO~** Issei seguían sin entender ~ **ADOPTALA COMO TU FAMILIAR~** concluyó Slifer

– _(¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco?)_ –recriminó Issei.

~ **NO, ¿RECUERDAS QUE ME DIJISTE LO QUE PASÓ EN LA IGLESIA CON LOS EXTRAÑOS ESPÍRITUS QUE CONTROLABAN A LOS CAÍDOS Y SOBRE QUE NECESITAMOS SABER QUE PLANEA APOCALIPSIS?~** Issei asintió ~ **LA RESPUESTA NO ES OTRA QUE PONER A LA CAÍDO DE NUESTRA PARTE, TAL VEZ ELLA RECUERDE ALGO DE LO QUE LES PASÓ A ELLA Y SUS CAMARADAS Y OBTENGA INFORMACIÓN DE LOS 3 SUSODICHOS~** explicó Slifer con detalle.

– _(¿Pero si intenta hacer algo en mi contra, o contra los demás?)_ –cuestionó al dios.

~ **CREO QUE ES HORA DE REALIZAR UN VIEJO RITUAL PARA QUE ELLA SE VEA BENEFICIADA Y LIMITADA SI ACEPTA AYUDARNOS~** dijo Slifer con confianza.

– _(Bien confiaré en ti, si algo sale mal, será tú culpa ¿oíste?)_ –recriminó Issei al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

Al notarlo, Reynalle se puso tenga, esperando una respuesta favorable.

– _¿Issei-kun?_ –dijo la chica con miedo.

– _De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero aún no confió en ti al 100%, si me prometes obediencia y fidelidad, te ayudaré_ –dijo Issei de pie frente a ella, y pudo notar como expresión cambiaba de tristeza a alegría.

– _En serio, ¿y cómo?_ –preguntó la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

– _Ddraig me dijo que una forma es que te conviertas en mi familiar_ –explicó el chico que ayudaba a levantar a Reynalle.

– _Como tu familiar y ¿por qué?_ –preguntó la chica algo confundida.

– _Sígueme y lo sabrás_ –decía Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se dirigieron al armario de Issei, el cual lo abrió como Slifer le enseño, dejando ver el pasillo que conducía hacia el inmenso valle de entrenamiento, Reynalle seguía de cerca con algo de temor, porque aún creía que podía matarla, una vez que llegaron a un lugar despejado del valle, Issei se detuvo y se giró para quedar de frente a la caído que lo miraba con miedo.

– _Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿me ayudarás en lo que sea que te ordene?_ –preguntó el chico con voz de autoridad.

– _Sí, lo hare, juró que lo haré_ –respondió la chica con firmeza, aunque su voz se quebraba un poco.

– _Bien, comencemos_ –dijo Issei sonriendo.

Mientras lo decía un enorme círculo dorado apareció en el suelo soprendiendo a la caído, pues no era el símbolo Gremory ( **Para que se den una idea, si han visto la película de los caballeros del zodiaco, la nueva que salió, estilo final fantasy, cuando bloquea el ataque de Aioria o cuando ataca a la estatua de piedra gigante, así de ese estilo, solo que más grande y con símbolos egipcios.)** Era un círculo mágico muy extraño, con un resplandor increíble, de pronto del círculo salió una pequeña copa de cristal con adornos de oro, y se posó frente a Issei, el cual levantó su mano derecha y la puso sobre la copa, después puso su dedo índice sobre el borde de la copa y luego lo deslizó, lo que lo hizo sangrar y caía dentro de la copa, instantes después retiró su dedo de la copa y con un ademan hizo que se acercara a chica que lo veía asombrada.

– _Datenshi Reynalle_ –la chica lo miró algo asustada _¿juras servirme sin importar los riesgos, cumplirás mis órdenes sin importar cuales sean, prometes fidelidad y lealtad sin importar que sucedad?, si es así, bebe un poco de mi sangre y con ello el contrato quedará sellado para siempre_ –preguntó el chico firme de brazos cruzados mirándola seriamente.

Reynalle miró al chico luego del interrogatorio, y luego miró la copa con algo de sangre del chico dragón, después levantó la vista firme y con convicción.

– _Lo juro, juro que cumpliré mi voto de obediencia y fidelidad_ –respondió con firmeza la chica e intentó tomar la copa, pero fue interrumpida.

– _Espera, debes saber algo más antes de que tomes la sangre del dragón, una vez que bebas esa sangre, debes saber que es una espada de doble filo, si la bebes, la sangre sellará el pacto y obtendrás una fuerza increíble, pero también es un veneno, si haces algo o dejas de hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad, la sangre de dragón actuará como veneno y destruirá tu cuerpo matándote al instante_ –explicó Issei seriamente.

Reynare miró al chico impactada por la advertencia, y lo pensó un poco, pero no le importó, así que con gran firmeza tomó la copa y bebió la sangre que había en ella, una vez que terminó de beberla, la copa desapareció.

– _Listo, con esto el contrato ha sido cumplido_ –dijo Issei traquilamente – _(oye Slifer, seguro que es así, no parece la gran cosa, ni hubo grandes cambios como dijiste)_ –dijo Issei reprochando la rápido que se dieron las cosas.

~ **SÍ, ES ASÍ, PERO RECUERDA TODO A SU TIEMPO, LA PERFECCIÓN LLEVA TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE NO PRESIONES, ¿AH?...YA COMENZÓ~** dijo el dragón sonriente.

– _¿Qué?_ –exclamó el chico confundido.

Pero su confusión se fue al ver que la chica comenzaba a temblar, cayendo de rodillas y quejándose mucho, de pronto la chica por mero impulso se transformó en su forma de caído, con su traje (si es que se le puede decir traje) y sus alas negras, mientras un aura de color rojo-dorado envolvía a la chica por completo

– _Increíble, ¿qué le está pasando?_ –preguntó Issei pasmado por lo que estaba viendo, pero notó algo extraño, sintió como si su pecho fuera punzado por algo y pudo ver por breve instante que de Reynalle emergía una aura rojo o rosa blanquecina, después sacudió la cabeza y no vio nada más – _¿Qué ha sido eso?_.

~ **NO ES NADA, ES PARTE DEL PROCESO, PRIMERO EL PODER DEL DRAGÓN QUE INGIRIÓ MEDIANTE LA SANGRE ESTÁ ENTRANDO A SU ORGANISMO, POR LO CUAL ESTÁ TRATANDO DE APADTARSE AL NUEVO PODER, UNA VEZ QUE LO ASIMILE, TENDRÁ SUS CAMBIOS~** explicó el dios dragón con tranquilidad.

– _¿Cambios?_ –exclamó Issei

Pero no pudo continuar, porque vio que Reynare comenzó a brillar, para luego dar paso a que sus alas de caído se desvanecieran, dando paso a unas alas de dragón, eran rojo brillante y negro (como las Slifer), después cayó de rodillas, al levantar la cabeza, las sorpresas no terminaron, pues al abrir los ojos, se pudo notar el gran cambio, pues sus ojos que antes eran de color violeta (morado, lila, el color que sea) ahora eran color verde esmeralda, y uno muy intenso, al ver eso Issei se acercó a la chica que aún temblaba por el golpe de poder que entró en su cuerpo, le tendió la mano y apareció la sorpresa final, pues en el cuello de la caído apareció un collar de color rojo oscuro y grabado en egipcio antiguo (aún no sé qué poner, denme algo de tiempo, si tienen ideas son bienvenidas) y en frente del collar se dibujaba un punto grande de color rojo (aún estoy diseñando el emblema de Issei, acepto sugerencias de que poner).

– _Reynare, ¿te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó Issei de frente a la chica que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

– _Sí, sólo un poco mareada, no pensé que como dragón poseyeras semejante poder_ –miró al chico con una sonrisa – _ahora veo porque no pudimos ganarte, me alegra haber aceptado tu oferta de ser tu familiar_ –dijo la chica con una voz sincera y una hermosa sonrisa.

 **~CREO QUE YA VA SIENDO HORA DE PRESENTARSE~** gritó Slifer y su voz se escuchó en el firmamento.

– _**{Tienes razón, es hora de aclarar todo}**_ –pronunció Ddraig con voz de autoridad.

Reynare al escuchar las voces se asustó mucho y se puso detrás de Issei, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Issei comenzó a brillar y de él salieron 2 rayos de energía rojos, uno al cielo y el otro cerca del ellos, ambos tomaron forma de enormes dragones.

– _Issei-kun ¿quiénes son ellos?_ –preguntó con mucho miedo.

– _Reynaré déjame presentarte a mis amigos_ –dijo Issei con tranquilidad - _él es Ddraig, lo conoces como el sekiryuutei_ –dijo señalando a su socio.

– _**{Un gusto jovencita, por lo visto mi socio se ha hecho de una gran compañía}**_ –dijo Ddraig haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

– _Y él es Slifer_ –dijo señalando al dragón en el cielo

– _¿Slifer?_ –cuestionó la chica.

~ **ASÍ ES YO…SOY SLIFER, EL DIOS DE LOS CIELOS~** exclamó el dios dragón con gran solemnidad, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

– _¿Un dios dragón?_ –exclamó la chica asombrada.

* * *

(Mientras en la academia Kouh)

Podemos ver un gran número de fanáticos alrededor de las canchas de tenis, donde se estaba realizando un gran encuentro de tenis entre las hermosas alumnas de tercer grado, pero el espectáculo no era porque fueran excelentes jugadoras, sino por los excelentes cuerpos de las jugadoras Rías Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra, este duelo era un deleite para los estudiantes masculinos y hacia que muchas chicas se emocionaran por ver competir a las estrellas de la academia.

Una vez terminado el partido las competidoras se dieron la mano por el buen juego realizado.

– _Bueno Sona, yo gano nosotros iremos primero_ –dijo Rías con una gran sonrisa.

– _Así parece, pero disfruta tu victoria, porque no volverá a suceder_ –respondió la heredera Sitri con una sonrisa.

Después las onee-samas caminaron hacia la sala del club, donde se relajaron y tomaron una ducha.

– _Ah, que relajante fue eso_ –decía Rías mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla.

– _Por cierto bucho-san, ¿qué hay de Issei-san?_ –preguntó la chica Argento.

– _Es cierto él no sabe de esto_ –suspiró levemente – _desearía que él hubiera visto nuestra victoria._

– _Ara, ara, será que bucho desea ser vista por Issei-kun, creo que aquí hay gato encerrado_ –exclamó Akeno con su expresión de inocencia.

– _No exageres Akeno, sólo debía presenciar nuestra victoria sobre el comité del consejo estudiantil_ –recriminó Rías, pero en el fondo se sentía extraña al negar lo que decía Akeno.

– _Bueno ¿entonces qué haremos con Issei-kun?_ –preguntó el caballero Gremory.

– _Mañana después de clases iremos a su casa para decirle la buena noticia y prevenirlo, ya que el sábado por la noche es luna llena, perfecta para buscar un familiar, así que no él diga a Issei sobre esto hasta mañana_ –dijo Rías sonriente.

– _Sí bucho_ –respondieron todos al únisono.

* * *

(Mientras en la residencia Hyoudou)

– _Vaya Issei-kun eres portador de 2 dragones, eres increíble, ahora con mayor razón debo esforzarme_ –decía Reynare llena de entusiasmo.

– _¿Y eso por qué?_ –preguntó Issei confuso.

– _Cómo que por qué, porque mi maestro es un ser en extremo poderoso, si quiero complacerte, entonces debo ser más poderosa_ –exclamó la chica con felicidad.

– _**{Sino les importa tenemos asuntos que tratar recuerdan}**_ –intervino Ddraig

– _Sí, es cierto lo siento mucho Ddraig-sama_ –se disculpó la chica con una reverencia.

– _**{Oh, me está comenzando agradar esta chica}**_ –dijo Ddraig honrado.

– _Y luego dicen que yo soy el que desvarío_ –murmuró Issei monótonamente.

~ **BUENO SI YA TERMINARON DE PARLOTEAR, ENTREMOS EN MATERIA~** a lo que los demás oyentes prestaron atención ~ **BIEN, NECESITAMOS QUE INVESTIGUES DE CIERTOS INDIVIDOUS, CON LOS QUE TENEMOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES~** explicó el dios dragón.

– _Bien, pero… ¿dónde se supone que debo buscar?_ –preguntó la chica confundida.

– _**{Simple, creemos que es buena idea que regreses sobre tus pasos, pues mencionaste que estabas siendo controlada por alguien, pues investiga sobre lo último que recuerdes antes de venir a la cuidad y trata de ver si está relacionado con Apocalipsis y compañía, una vez que obtengas toda la información posible, regresa e infórmanos sobre todo}**_ –terminó de explicar Ddriag.

~ **POR CIERTO, DEBO DECIRTE QUE ISSEI DIJO SI LO HACES BIEN Y OBTENEMOS BUENOS RESULTADOS, TE RECOMPENSARÁ MARAVILLOSAMENTE~** mencionó divertido el dios dragón.

– _¿Eh es en serio?_ –exclamó la chica con mucha ilusión (ya saben cuándo los personajes tienen estrellas en los ojos y los rodea el brillo, o algo así).

– _¿Qué de que rayos están hablando?_ –recriminó Issei.

– _**{Si, es cierto, mencionó que si hacías un excelente trabajo, te dejaría dormir en su regazo el tiempo que quisieras y tendría una cita contigo cuando regreses}**_ –añadió Ddraig con una sonrisa malévola.

– _Un segundo ¿yo cuando dije eso?_ –gritó el chico furioso.

En eso la Reynare corrió hacia Issei, lo tomó de las manos y con voz firme le dijo

– _Issei-kun haré mi mejor esfuerzo, te haré sentir orgulloso, además…_ –decía la chica con determinación, esto preocupó a Issei – _quiero que me lleves a una cita y a una cena romántica_ –terminó diciendo emocionada.

Issei viéndose derrotado sólo suspiró y aceptó lo que pasaba.

– _Está bien, te llevaré a esa cita_ –dijo el chico derrotado.

La chica lo soltó y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de victoria y emoción.

– _Bien, no tengo tiempo que perder_ –decía con una actitud de determinación, mientras desplegaba sus nuevas alas de dragón, ya que las de caído desaparecieron – _me pondré en marcha._

– _Reynare espera_ –dijo el chico deteniendo a su familiar.

– _¿Qué sucede Issei-kun? ¿Pasa algo malo?, ¿olvide algo?_ –cuestionó la chica.

– _No, sólo que creo que deberías cambiar esa ropa que llevas, creo que es demasiado reveladora_ –decía Issei con un pequeño sonrojo y rascándose la mejilla.

La chica la ver la reacción de su dueño, sonrió maliciosamente y pegó su cuerpo al del chico de forma seductora, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico y con su dedo índice hacía caricias al pecho del chico.

– _Vaya parece que mi dueño tiene un ataque de celos, puesto que le preocupa que otros hombres me vean con ojos de deseo_ –decía melosamente la chica con voz seductora y con un sonrojo.

– _No… no es eso, sólo que creo que con ese atuendo llamas demasiado la atención_ –protestó el chico, mientras la chica reía con dulzura.

– _Si eso deja a mi dueño más tranquilo, haré lo que dices, adiós Issei-kun_ –dijo la chica apareciendo un círculo mágico de color dorado que la tele transportó mientras decía adiós con su mano derecha.

– _Vaya, creo que jamás entenderé a las mujeres_ –decía Issei en un suspiró.

Pero notó algo extraño en el lugar un silencio sepulcral, giró su vista hacia los dragones que lo veían serio y en silencio (ya saben con grillos y todo).

– _¿Qué?_ –exclamó Issei enojado.

Ambos dragones comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón con fuertes carcajadas por la escena que habían visto.

– _Y ahora ¿de qué se ríen?_ –cuestionó el chico confundido.

– _**{Socio debo decirte que esa fue toda una escena de telenovela, de un joven enamorado que quiere proteger a su amada doncella}**_ –decía Ddrig a fuerte carcajada, esto provocó un sonrojo en el chico.

~ **CIERTO HYOUDOU ISSEI, ESO FUE CONMOVEDOR, CREO QUE ERES DE ESOS MACHOS HUMANOS QUE SON MUY SOBREPROTECTORES CON SU COSAS, EN ESPECIAL CON SUS MUJERES~** decía Slifer que no podía dejar de reír.

Issei sólo se quedó avergonzado por lo sucedido.

– _Pues yo no le veo la gracia a todo esto_ –protestaba Issei con un puchero y con una voz de enojo, mientras los dragones no dejaban de reírse – _Y bien vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento o ¿qué?_ –pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que los dragones continuaban recordando de forma cómica la escena que habían presenciado.

– _Si con esas vamos, mejor me largo_ –dijo Issei saliendo de la dimensión de entrenamiento dejando a ambos dragones reír sin parar.

Issei entró a su habitación y pudo notar que ya estaba atardeciendo, en eso escuchó que alguien entró a la casa.

– _Creo que mi mamá ya regresó_ –dijo Issei saliendo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

– _Ah, Issei-san, me alegre verte, bucho-san me dijo que mañana tendremos la reunión del club aquí en tu casa_ –dijo Asia con su habitual sonrisa.

– _Hola Asia, ¿en serio? Y eso ¿por qué?_ –preguntó el chico sorprendido.

– _Dijo que era una sorpresa y que mañana te explicará todo con detalle, por cierto aquí tienes la tarea del día de hoy_ –dijo la chica rubia.

– _Gracias Asia_ –respondió el chico tomando los libros.

 _¿Dónde está tu mamá Issei-san?_ –preguntó la chica asomándose a la cocina.

– _Parece que aún no regresa del mercado, creo que encontró ofertas, pues cuando encuentra ofertas se emociona mucho y compra de más_ –decía Issei mirando la tarea que tenía que hacer.

* * *

(Después de la cena)

Issei una vez terminado de cenar y cepillar sus dientes se acostó en su cama con mucha tranquilidad, pero aún intentado asimilar lo ocurrido ese día con Reynare, pues todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

– _Sólo espero que los demás no se enteren de esto o tendré problemas_ –murmuró el chico mirando el techo de su habitación.

– _**{Que, te preocupa que puedan separarte de tu amada doncella, socio}**_ –dijo Ddraig con una voz juguetona.

– _Y ahora tú de nuevo_ –dijo Issei fastidiado.

~ **CREO QUE ISSEI AÚN NO SABE LOS PELIGROS QUE LE ESPERAN POR TENER UN AMOR SECRETO NO CORRESPONDIDO POR LA SOCIEDAD~** exclamó Slifer sonando triste, pero al terminar rió entre dientes.

– _Pueden dejar de molestar_ –murmuró Issei con mucho enojo.

– _**{Beso}**_ **BESO** _ **{Beso}**_ **BESO~** dijeron ambos dragones a la vez, terminando con una sonora carcajada.

– _Ya me la pagarán_ –dijo el chico acomodándose para dormir con las voces de los dragones sonando en su cabeza.

* * *

(Al día siguiente después de clases)

Los chicos del club de ocultismo caminaban tranquilamente hacia la casa de Issei, pues debían informarle sobre la búsqueda de familiares y ponerlo al tanto de las situaciones tratadas en su ausencia. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la familia Hyoudou, se presentaron y se disculparon por la intromisión, después de eso subieron a la habitación del chico que se encontraba haciendo sus deberes.

– _Issei, veo que te encuentras bien_ –dijo la heredera Gremory entrando a la habitación del chico.

– _¿Eh?, ah bucho, chicos no los esperaba tan pronto_ –respondió el chico que dejó su tarea y los recibió.

– _Ara, ara Issei-kun por lo visto te saltaste las clases para hacer algo pervertido ¿cierto?_ –Mencionó la vice-presienta muy sonriente.

– _¿Que yo qué, de que rayos hablas Akeno-sempai?_ –respondió el chico con nerviocismo.

– _Eres un ero-sempai_ –exclamó Koneko mientras comía una paleta.

– _Por lo visto han venido a burlarse de mí, eso es seguro_ –reclamó el chico avergonzado.

– _Bueno, será mejor ponerte al corriente Issei, si queremos aprovechar la oportunidad_ –dijo Rías triunfante, mientras Issei la miraba confundido.

Durante largas horas el equipo Gremory realizó sus deberes como parte de una institución, donde revisaron lo referente a los contratos, y le explicaron a Issei lo de los familiares y la función que tienen en la vida de un demonio.

– _(Vaya si es así de fácil, creo que debería decirles lo de Reynare)_ –pensó el chico serio.

~ **HAZLO Y NOS METEREMOS EN PROBLEMAS~** interrumpió el dios dragón.

– ( _Pero ¿por qué?)_ –preguntó el chico asombrado por la respuesta de Slifer.

~ **PIENSALO, SI LES CUENTAS QUE LA CAIDO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN TU FAMILIAR, LEVANTARÁ SOSPECHAS, TE CUESTIONARÁN CÓMO LA CONTACTASTE, DÓNDE, POR QUÉ, Y SI SE PONE PEOR TAL VEZ RECUERDEN LO DEL INCIDENTE DEL LA IGLESIA ABANDONADA, Y TE RECRIMINEN EL DEJARLA VIVA, ESO ES UNA PARTE, LA OTRA SERIA QUE TAL VEZ LA OCUPEN PARA HACER EXPERIMENTOS SOBRE LOS CAMBIOS QUE TIENE Y PEOR, AUN ELLA PODRÍA DECIRLE A LOS DEMÁS SOBRE MI, SI SE ENTERAN QUE ERES PORTADOR DE UN DIOS DRAGÓN, CREETELO, TE RESTRINGIRAN MUCHAS COSAS, TE LIMITARAN EXCESIVAMENTE Y PUEDAS SER CAUSA DE QUE UNA GUERRA SE DESATE, ESO SIN CONTAR QUE ESOS TIPOS UTILIZARAN A TUS AMIGOS COMO CARNADA PARA HACERTE ENTRAR EN SU JUEGO Y EN SU CONFLICTO, EN POCAS PALABRAS PERDERIAS TU LIBERTAD, Y NO SE DIGA LO QUE PUEDE ACARREAR A TUS PADRES~** comentó Slifer.

– _**{Tiene razón socio, no lo veas a mal, pero eso puede provocar problemas mayores no solo a ti, sino a tu familia}**_ –añadió Ddraig pensativo.

– _(Entiendo, entonces, me quedaré callado)_ –contestó el chico.

– _Bien chicos nos veremos mañana por la tarde en la sala del club para ir en la búsqueda de los familiares_ –dijo la presidenta muy animada.

– _Sí bucho_ –respondieron todos al unísono.

* * *

(Sábado al atardecer, sala del club de ocultismo)

Todos los miembros del séquito de Rías se encontraban en la sala esperando a que la presidenta y la vice-presidenta llegaran al salón.

– _Issei-san ¿qué tipo de familiar quieres?_ –preguntó Asia algo apenada.

– _No lo sé, no lo había pensado, por cierto ¿cómo conseguimos familiares?_ –preguntó el chico curioso.

– _Cuando lo sabrás cuando lo veas, así pasó conmigo, mi familiar se cruzó en mi camino y supe que era el indicado_ –respondió Kiba con su habitual sonrisa.

Pocos minutos después las onee-samas de la escuela hicieron su aparición el salón.

– _Bien chicos, hora de irnos_ –anunció la Gremory decidida.

Akeno creó un círculo mágico que los transportó hasta la llanura donde los familiares son creados, al llegar Rías anunció que debían buscar a un tal Zatouji, que es el maestro de las mascotas, que era quien les podía ayudar a encontrar a las mascotas, así que comenzaron a caminar un poco, todos centrados en su tarea, menos Issei que iba absorto en sus pensamientos.

– _(Oigan ¿qué clase se mascota debo buscar?)_ –preguntó el chicos a los 2 dragones.

~ **SIMPLE, DDRAIG Y YO LO HEMOS DISCUTIDO Y CREEMOS QUE UNA MASCOTA CON CUALIDADES DEFENSIVAS NOS VENDRÍA MUY BIEN~** respondió Slifer.

– _(¿Y por qué una así?)_ –volvió a cuestionar.

– _**{Veras socio, nos dimos cuenta de que en lo referente a los ataques no tenemos problemas, pero en lo que se refiera a lo defensivo tenemos varios defectos, así que si obtenemos ayuda en ese aspecto, creo que nos vendría bien}**_ –explicó Ddraig detalladamente.

– _(Bien, si ustedes lo dicen, eso haré)_ –contestó el chico a los dragones.

Issei iba platicando con los dragones y no se dio cuenta de que una mano se alargaba y toca el hombro de Issei, el cual al sentir la mano, se asustó y gritó, se giró y se puso en pose por si necesitaba saltar o correr.

– _¿Eh, oye quienes tú preguntó el chico?_ –preguntó Issei mirando a un sujeto frente a él.

El sujeto era un hombre de unos 25 ó 30 años, vestía unos shorts grises, una camisa blanca sin mangas y una gorra de color rojo, con la visera hacia atrás.

– _Yo soy Zatouji, el gran maestro de las mascotas_ –dijo el hombre lleno de orgullo.

– _Issei, ¿te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó la chica pelirroja que venía corriendo junto con sus siervos.

– _Sí, lo siento bucho, lo que sucede que él me asustó, es todo_ –dijo Issei señalando al susodicho.

– _Ah, la famosa Rías Gremory, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche?_ –preguntó el maestro de las mascotas.

– _Veras estos 2 siervos míos necesitan una mascota –_ dijo Rías señalando a Issei y a Asia – _por eso hemos venido_.

– _Bien, veamos y ¿qué tipo de mascota buscan jovencitos?_ –Preguntó Zatouji – _¿una fuerte? ¿Rápida? ¿Voladora? ¿Acuática?_

– _Una linda estaría bien_ –dijo Asia

– _Muy bien señorita_ –respondió el tipo con una cara de amabilidad – _¿y tú amigo que tipo de mascota buscas?_ –preguntó el sujeto viendo a Issei.

– _Conociendo a Issei querrá una mascota femenina y con grandes atributos_ –dijo Rías

– _De seguro una pervertida_ –exclamó Koneko sin inmutarse.

– _O una que le ayude a hacer actos pervertidos en la escuela_ –dijo Akeno mientras reía.

– _Una con capacidades defensivas estaría bien_ –respondió el chico sin que las respuestas anteriores le afectaran.

Esta respuesta dejó sorprendidos a todos, es especial a Rías, que no creía que su siervo supiera que tipo de mascota elegir o le fuera necesario.

– _Uno con capacidades defensivas ¿eh?_ –Dijo Zatouji frotándose la barbilla – _bien con esa descripción no será difícil encontrarlo._

Pasaron un rato caminando viendo muchas y diversas mascotas, pero no eran del agrado de los siervos de Rías, hasta que en lo alto de un árbol vieron algo que llamó su atención, era un pequeño dragón azul, con la barriga blanca y ojos rojos.

– _Vaya que lindo_ –exclamó Asia.

– _¿Un dragón?_ –exclamó Issei.

– _Ah, es un Sprite Dragón un dragón bebe que lanza rayos azules_ –explicó Zatouji.

– _Es perfecto para Issei_ –dijo Rías contenta – _siendo un dragón creo que puede serte útil_.

– _Si lo quieren deben atraparlo ahora que es un bebe, porque cuando crecen es imposible capturarlo_ –dijo Zatouji.

– _Bien chicos tras él_ –dijo Rías señalándolo.

Al instante corrieron tras el dragón, pero éste al verlo salió volando, Issei saltó tratando de atraparlo, pero falló, sin embargo, a la hora de caer al suelo, algo salió mal, pues pisó cerca de la raíz de un árbol, pero lo que no esperaba era que había un hoyo en ese lugar, por lo que Issei cayó en el hoyo.

– _Issei_ –gritó Rías asustada – _Issei, Issei, ISSEI_

– _Issei-san_ –exclamó Asia igual de sorprendida, sin creer lo que pasaba.

– _¿A dónde fue?, dime ¿a dónde fue?_ –gritaba Rías mientras sacudía a Zatouji.

– _No lo sé, este lugar es muy cambiante debido la naturaleza que hay aquí, no se ha donde ha ido, pero debemos buscarlo pronto, de lo contrario puede encontrarse con creaturas más peligrosas de lo que se imagina_ –explicó Zatouji.

– _Bien debemos separarnos y buscarlo…_ –Rías gritaba órdenes por doquier a sus siervos, pero fue interrumpido por Zatouji.

– _ALTO, yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes, este lugar es muy peligroso, yo lo guiaré, así que no hay tiempo que perder_ –determinó Zatouji, aunque a Rías esa indicación no le gustó para nada.

– _Está bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos?_ –preguntó la pelirroja algo molesta.

– _Viendo el lugar por donde cayó y considerando la flora de este lugar, creo que cayó hacia ese lugar_ –decía Zatouji mientras señalaba una colina un poco retirada del lugar, pues el lugar donde se encontraban era un poco algo, cerca de una barranca.

– _Bien, no perdamos tiempo y muéstranos el camino más rápido para llegar_ –ordenaba la chica Gremory.

* * *

(Mientras con Issei)

Issei había caído por el hoyo, lo impactante fue el saber que el dentro del hoyo había un tobogán de raíces y rocas, que llevó al chico en un viaje no muy placentero, cuando llegó al suelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, así que sin saber cómo hacer para contactar a los suyos o como tele transportarse, decidió caminar para tratar de encontrarse con los demás. Sin embargo el desconocimiento del terreno, provocó que más de una vez diera el recorrido en círculos, y en otro de sus intentos por escalar lo pequeños riscos, cayera de manera constante, y en una de esas caídas, terminó en una pequeña cueva subterránea, donde hacía mucho calor, Issei intentó buscar una caído, pero nada, y en su caminar la encontró, pero algo lo detuvo, era l imagen de una dragón inmenso que bloqueaba su camino hacia la salida.

– _(Y ahora esto, bueno por lo menos la salida no está lejos, será mejor salir de este lugar cuanto antes)_ –pensó para sí mismo, pero.

– _**{Socio, detente}**_ –alertó Ddraig.

– _(¿Qué, ahora que pasa?)_ **–** cuestionó el chico.

– _**{¿Qué no lo ves?, hay un peligro inminente frente a ti}**_ –reprendió el dragón.

– _(Sí, lo veo es un dragón, pero sólo debo encontrar la forma de evitarlo)_ –respondió el chico.

– _**{Ese no es el punto, el dragón en cuestión, ella es Tiamat, ella es una de los 5 reyes dragón, es demasiado peligroso, eso y que me odia a muerte}**_ –dijo Ddraig con preocupación.

– _(Que te odia a muerte, pero ¿qué le hiciste?)_ –preguntó el chico.

– _**{No lo recuerdo, pero eso no importa busca otra salida antes de que…rayos despertó}**_ –advirtió Ddraig.

En eso ambos vieron como la gigantesca figura frente a ellos se ponía de pie, y parecía que saldría de la cueva, pero se detuvo.

Snif snif snif, olfateaba la reina dragón a la entrada de la cueva.

– _ **Veo que tenemos un bastardo en este lugar**_ **–** exclamó la reina dragón mirando con cuidado su entorno.

– _**{Socio…estamos en problemas, creo que nos ha detectado}**_ –dijo Ddraig.

– _Entonces ¿qué hacemos?_ –murmuró Issei.

– _**{Huir, si tenemos suerte no nos detectará}**_ –mencionó Ddraig con nerviosismo.

Pero no fue así, ya que en ese instante un enorme impacto cerca de Issei lo hizo que saliera volando haciendo que cayera de panzazo unos metros hacia delante.

– _ **Vaya que tenemos aquí, si es el bastardo del Sekiryuutei –**_ gruñó la reina dragón con orgullo al ver a su presa.

– _**{Socio, sal de este lugar de una buena vez sino quieren morir}**_ –gritaba el dragón con miedo por su socio.

Issei como loco se puso de pie y comenzó a correr despavorido, al ver que su presa escapaba sólo sonrió con malicia, para levantar vuelo y arrojar gigantescas bolas de fuego hacia el chico que desesperadamente corría por su vida.

– _ **Eso, corre, corre por tu vida como el débil animal que eres, aún no entiendo qué te hace tan especial, pero espero saberlo en tu sabor**_ –dijo Taimat con delicia, siguiendo al castaño que corría fuera de la cueva.

– _Oye ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer para que no nos devore?_ –decía Issei corriendo a su socio dragón.

– _**{A mí no me preguntes, tú tienes la culpa por no hacerme caso}**_ –recriminó el sekiryuutei a su socio.

Sin embargo no fue tan sencillo, pues a pesar de que hacía lo imposible perder a su perseguidora, pues sin fijarse por donde corría, terminó encerrado por Tiamat cerca de un risco, Issei se encontraba cansado y sin opciones para escapar.

– _(Oye Ddraig, ¿ya terminaste?, porque nos quedamos sin opciones y acorralados)_ –decía Issei en sus pensamientos sudando frío.

– _**{Lo siento socio, no podemos utilizar la forma incompleta del balance breaker, necesitamos más tiempo, como mucho puede decir que estamos a un 75 u 80 %, temo que con esa cantidad de poder no es posible usar el balance breaker}**_ –dijo Ddraig preocupado.

– _(Por lo visto sólo queda usar el poder de Slifer para salir de esta)_ –pensaba Issei asutado, pero fue sorprendido al ver una enorme cola en dirección a él, por lo que por mero instinto, activó la booster gear, se promocionó a torre y bloqueó el impacto.

– _ **Eres bueno escoria, pero la pregunta real ¿qué tanto?**_ –gruñó Tiamat lanzando una gigantesca llamarada de fuego hacia Issei, el cual usando la defensa de la torre, bloqueó el fuego, pero…no todo iba bien.

– _Ah, la intensidad de su ataque es demasiado fuerte, debo tener cuidado o…_ –pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues…

CRASH

El enorme escudo que lo defendía…se quebró recibiendo de lleno el impacto, que lo lanzó fuertemente hacia el muro detrás de él, cayendo con muchas heridas y quemaduras y casí perdiendo el conocimiento.

– _**{Socio, socio, ¿estás bien?}**_ –gritaba alarmado.

– _Eso…creo_ –respondió Issei con dificultad.

– _**{Ahora socio, usa el poder de Slifer si no quieres morir}**_ –gritaba Ddraig frenético, pero Issei tardaba en responder – _**{Slifer has algo o lo van a matar}**_ –reclamaba el sekiryuutei.

– _ **Este es tu fin, miserable bastardo**_ –decía la reina dragón que se relamía los labios deleitando su victoria.

Tiamat comenzó a reunir energía en sus fauces, pero algo la alertó, distrayendo su atención.

No fue lo único que pasó, pues de pronto Issei se vio envuelto en una pequeña aura de color dorado, para luego su cabello se tornara rojo oscuro, sus ojos se rasgaron y se convirtieron a color dorados, levantándose sin problemas.

– _Aún estoy vivo, gracias amigos_ –dijo Issei respirando aliviado, para después por mero impulso mirar su mano mientras una pequeña esfera de energía rojiza aparecía, para luego expandirse y hacer que el chico desapareciera.

~ **VAYA AHORA SI PUEDES USAR LA ZONA PROTEGIDA, QUE MOMENTO PARA PODER USARLA ~** decía Slifer mientras reía con satisfacción.

– _Creo que tienes razón, pero me costó más cuando estaba en la casa_ –pero algo lo sorprendió – _y esto, qué me está pasando_ –decía Issei mirando como los lugares donde tenía heridas y quemaduras salían llamas doradas y rojizas (como Itsuka Shidou cuando es herido).

– _ **Una hidra está cerca, debo eliminarte antes de que…**_ –pero Issei ya no estaba frente a ella – _ **Serás imbécil, la próxima vez que te vea me las pagarás**_ –gritó Tiamat, regresando a toda prisa a su cueva.

Al irse del lugar Issei desvaneció la zona protegida, mostrándose totalmente recuperado, pero no así su ropa.

– _**{Bien socio, ahora salgamos de aquí}**_ –dijo Ddraig más aliviado – _**{¿socio?}**_.

– _Me dirán loco, pero ni modo_ –dijo Issei corriendo tras Tiamat.

– _**{En serio estás loco, ¿por qué regresas tras ella?}**_ –inquirió Ddraig con preocupación.

Tiamat regresaba a toda prisa hacia la cueva donde se había encontrado con Issei, pues había sentido peligro cerca, estaba tan ensimismada en volver que no se percató que Issei la seguía de cerca, aunque Issei no estaba seguro del por qué.

Una vez que llegó a la cueva, Tiamat vio que una hidra y una gran serpiente estaban merodeando en la entrada de la cueva, al ver que eran, se abalanzó sobre ellos para tratar de alejarlos de la cueva, pues en ella Tiamat estaba empollando a sus crías, así estrelló a la enorme hidra contra una de las paredes para evitar que entrara en la cueva, pero dejó libre a la enorme serpiente que entró y al ver el nido con los huevos de Tiamat se saboreó el momento y se dispuso a engullirlos, pero algo la detuvo.

 _ **{WELSH DRAGÓN OVER BOOSTER}{BALANCE BREAKER SCAIL MAIL}**_

El balance breaker incompleto de Issei chocó de manera agresiva contra la serpiente que quedó aturdido por unos instantes, para luego recobrar la atención hacia su oponente.

– _Si yo fuera tú, me lo pensaría 2 veces antes de atacar a inocentes e inofensivos huevos_ –decía Issei mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

La serpiente se lanzó contra el sekiryuutei, que lo esquivó agachándose para estar debajo de la serpiente y tomando impulso se lanzó hacia arriba arrojando a la serpiente lejos del nido.

– _Esto es demasiado fácil_ –exclamó Issei sintiéndose satisfecho – _pero aún así, alguno sabe cómo acabar con ella, porque yo no sé_.

Pero no pudo esperar una respuesta en paz, pues la serpiente se recuperó rápidamente e intentó comerse a Issei, pero él era más rápido como para ser tragado.

– _Eso es demasiado lento_ –dijo Issei con confianza.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

– _Bien, veamos qué tan fuerte es ese ataque que me enseñaste_ –gritaba Issei cayendo en picada

 ***Golpe relámpago*** , inundando su brazo derecho con energía de color blanco-azul con relámpagos.

Al momento del impacto la energía inundó a la serpiente, que se desplomó sin más, pues había perdido toda su energía.

– _Vaya, así que eso hace_ –murmuró Issei.

~ **ASÍ ES, ESE ES GOLPE RELAMPAGO, LO QUE HACE ES QUE TU OPONENTE SE QUEDE SIN ENERGÍA, PUES AL MOMENTO DEL GOLPE LA ENERGÍA INVADE TU CUERPO Y SIRVE COMO EXTRACTOR, PUES HACE QUE TU OPONENTE PIERDA LA ENERGÍA QUE POSEÍA EN EL INSTANTE DEL GOLPE TU OPONENTE TENÍA, ASÍ DEBERA EMPEZAR DE CERO A CARGAR ENERGÍA ENERÍA, LO CUAL PROVOCARÁ QUE SE CANSA MÁS Y MÁS RÁPIDO~** explicó el dragón de los cielos.

Miró con como la serpiente intentaba reponerse, pero…

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

 ***Doble golpe***

Y al instante Issei extendió sus brazos, de los cuales salieron 2 ráfagas rojas en dirección a la serpiente, que la atravesaron en la cabeza y en alguna parte de su estómago, matándola al instante.

– _Vaya, ya no siento tanto cansancio como antes, creo que el entrenamiento está dando resultados –_ decía Issei con alegría y entusiasmo.

– _**{Pues claro, te dijimos que si seguías nuestros consejos pronto serías fuerte}**_ –argumentó Ddraig con orgullo.

– _Sí, claro_ –respondió el chico con desgano, pero fue interrumpido, al notar que Tiamat seguía enfrascada con la hidra.

La batalla parecía estar pareja, pero Tiamat se descuidó por un instante y una de las nueve cabezas de la hidra se le escapó en dirección del nido, y dispuesta a devorar a las crías de Tiamat, abrió sus fauces, pero.

PUM

Pero los dientes de la hidra fueron detenidos, por algo, mejor dicho por alguien, era el sekiryuutei, que sostenía los colmillos de la hidra, que inútilmente trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero el sekiryuutei ni se movía, ni se inmutaba de los intentos de la hidra de zafarse.

Pero algo lo hizo preocupar, era el hecho de que otra de las cabezas de la hidra se lanzó contra Issei.

– _**{Socio, sal de ahí de una vez, no lo hagas tanto de emoción}**_ –gritó Ddraig alarmado.

~ **SÍ, PERO NO LE ARRANQUES LACABEZA O CRECERÁ DE NUEVO, PERO CREO QUE SI LE ROMPES LA CABEZA SIN QUITARSELA SERÁ UNA BUENA IDEA, ASÍ QUE HAZLO~** intervino Slifer.

– _Bueno, eso hare_ –concordó con sus socios.

Issei lleno de confianza afianzó el agarre con su mano derecho y su mano izquierda la puso en la mandíbula encajando sus garras en ella, para luego girar la cabeza de la hidra poniéndola de lado y en una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la boda de la más de lo necesario provocándole una muerte instantánea, la soltó de inmediato y…

 _ **{BOOST}**_

 ***Dragon shot***

Golpeando la cabeza que se aproximaba desviando su trayectoria.

~ **BIEN, PERO MUY LENTO~** recriminó el dios dragón.

– _¿Qué?_ **–** se preguntó Issei confundido.

– _**{Socio, cuidado}**_ –advirtió Ddraig.

Pues la cabeza que acababa de golpear se recuperó intentando golpear a Issei, pero de un salto la esquivó y cayó sobre ella dejándola insconciente, la tomó y la arrojó contra las demás cabezas, lo que sorprendió a Tiamat que miró con desconfianza al sekiryuutei.

– _**¿Qué crees que haces? Bastardo inútil**_ –bufaba la reina dragón.

– _Simple alteza_ –decía Issei con una inclinación real (ya saben cuándo se inclina uno ante la realeza, que se inclina un poco el cuerpo con un ademan en el brazo, con la mano en el pecho) – _acabando con una hidra estorbosa._

Al terminar de decirlo una energía blanca envolvió su brazo derecho y con un fuerte impulso se abalanzó contra la hidra que intentó devorarlo, pero Issei esquivaba con gran facilidad cada una de las cabezas, subiendo por el cuello de una de ellas, se dirigió hacia la cabeza principal que intentó devorarlo, pero Issei al estilo matrix, se agachó para evadirla y cuando vio su momento, golpeó a la hidra con su brazo derecho.

 ***Golpe relámpago***

Y al igual que la serpiente la hidra se desplomaba por que la energía que poseía la abandonaba, Issei saltó hacia atrás poniéndose entre la hidra y Taimat mirando a la hidra, pero alerta por si Tiamat intentaba algo, cargó energía para el golpe de gracia.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

 ***Longimus smasher***

De su pecho lanzó un gran rayo de color verde esmeralda (ya saben con el que derrota a belcebú) vaporizando por completo a la hidra, dejando solamente polvo por todo el lugar.

– _Yuuujuuuu, de eso estoy hablando, eso es poder_ –decía Issei saltando de alegría, pero…

– _**{Socio, recuerda que no estamos solos}**_ –decía Ddraig con una voz de preocupación – _**{Ahora, salgamos de esta lugar antes de que sea tarde y Tiamat está tranquila}**_ –mencionó con sutileza persuadiendo a su socio.

Pero Issei ignoró a Ddraig e hizo una reverancia y se dirigió a Tiamat con mucha educación.

– _Majestad lamento haber provocado todo esto, me gustaría hacer algo para emendar la situación, después de todo, si yo no la hubiera molestado y no la habría sacado del nido, no hubiera pasado todo esto, me gustaría hacer algo para que me disculpe_ –decía Issei con un tono de respeto y solemnidad.

– _**{Socio… ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?, ¿por qué demonios estás negociando con Tiamat?}**_ –gritaba Ddraig en son de reclamación.

– _Todo esto fue mi culpa, ya que de haber escuchado a Ddraig hubiera tomado otra ruta, evitando molestarla y no haber puesto a sus crías en peligro, lo siento mucho, deseo poder hacer algo para disculparme, pero no haré nada para matar personas, ni suicidarme, porque eso no lo haré_ –decía Issei intentando calmar a la reina dragón.

De pronto la reina dragón comenzó a brillar, para dar paso a una hermosa mujer de 1.70, cabello negro, con los ojos rasgados, con grandes atributos, más grandes de los de Akeno, con un vestido estilo sin tirantes, con un escote pronunciado que resaltaba sus atributos, con cuernos en la cabeza y detrás una cola (no soy bueno describiendo, si quieren un ejemplo pongan en google tiamat dxd y encuentren la imagen de una chica con cuernos y ola de dragón, de pelo rojo y vestido)

Issei sólo esperaba la respuesta de la reina dragón.

– _ **Veo que eres diferentes a los demás sekiryuuteis, pero aún no estoy segura de que me estés diciendo la verdad, sin embargo si otros sekiryuuteis hubieran estado en tu lugar se hubieran largado dejándome sola contra esas cosas, pero tú…no…no lo hiciste, te quedaste y los derrotaste, me parece que eres único,**_ _ **pero puedo decir que algo me interesa en ti, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para compensar lo que hicistes cierto**_ **–** decía la reina dragón con mirada acusadora.

– _Sí, lo dije, y si puedo lo haré_ –respondió el chico con algo de nerviosismo.

Tiamat sonrió y comenzó a reír de forma sencilla tapando con su mano su boca riendo elegantemente.

– _ **Bien, ya que ofreces algo para remediar lo que hiciste: primero**_ **–** Tiamat dándole la espalda a Issei levantando los dedos conforme decía lo que hizo Issei – _ **me hiciste enojar, segundo me hiciste dejar mi nido**_ **–** con cada razón Issei se sentía más culpable – _ **por último pusiste en peligro a mis crías, por eso**_ –decía Tiamat mirando a Issei de frente – _ **tu castigo será…darme crías**_ –dijo Tiamat sonriendo de forma malvada.

– _¿Queeeeeeé?_ –Issei se sobresaltó al instante que su armadura desaparecía – _U…u…un segundo majestad, u…usted…quiere ¿qué?_ –tartamudeaba Issei asustado.

Tiamat al ver al sekiryuutei sin su armadura sonrió elegantemente son una hermosa voz, se acercó más a Issei y con su mano derecha acarició el rostro del chico en extremo sonrojado, levantando el rostro del chico con uno de sus dedos.

– _ **Vaya**_ –dijo Tiamat suspirando – _ **aún eres un niño, si intentamos tener crías no sobrevivirás la noche, pero cuando estés listo**_ –decía Tiamat relamiéndose los labios _ **–iré a buscarte para que me des a mis hijos**_ –decía acercando su rostro al del chico besando su mejilla provocando que la cara de Issei se volviera más rojo que u tomate cayendo de vergüenza al suelo asustado por lo dicho por Tiamat.

– _ **En serio eres muy lindo, bueno eso es todo, vete, pero recuerda tu promesa**_ –decía Tiamat riendo alegremente.

– _Cla…claro, lo haré_ –decía Issei poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo, todavía nervioso por lo dicho por Tiamat.

– _ **Una última cosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?**_ –preguntó la reina dragón.

– _Hyoudou Issei señora_ –respondió el chico dragón.

Pocos instantes después el grupo Gremory junto Zatouji llegaron a donde estaba Issei, que se sorprendieron al ver a Issei junto a la reina dragón, que odia al sekiryuutei.

– _Issei ¿estás bien?_ –decía Rías acercándose al chico, cosa que no desapercibido por Tiamat que la miró con desagrado total.

– _Issei-san me alegro que estés bien_ –dijo Asia sonriente.

– _Oye Asia ¿qué llevas ahí?_ –preguntó el chico apuntando un bulto azul que cargaba la chica rubia.

– _Ah, él es Rassei, mi mascota_ –decía la chica muy sonriente.

– _Vaya, déjame verlo_ –dijo Issei intentando tocar al dragón, pero el pequeño dragón al ver a Issei comenzó a lanzarle rayos azules defendiendo a Issei.

– _Oye, ¿qué rayos haces?_ –gritaba Issei enojado al ver que el dragón quería lastimarlo.

Luego de varios intentos de Rassei de freír a Issei, Asia lo reprendió, por lo que permaneció tranquilo recostado en el pecho de Asia.

– _Ara, ara Issei-kun por lo visto estas bien_ –decía Akeno mientras reía.

– _Bueno, creo que hemos terminado por hoy_ –decía Rías preocupada por la presencia de Tiamat.

– _Pero bucho, Issei-kun aún no tiene familiar_ –mencionó Kiba.

– _Es cierto bucho_ –secundó Issei.

– _No te preocupes, después vendremos que busques una mascota_ –dijo Rías algo apurada – _Bien chicos, es hora de irnos_.

– _Sí, bucho_ –respondieron los Gremory al únisono.

– _Por cierto Zatouji, gracias de nuevo por todo, nos vemos_ –dijo Rías estrechando la mano de Zatouji.

Pero…alguien interrumpió el momento.

– _ **Hyoudou Issei**_ –dijo la reina dragón con tono autoritario – _ **no olvides tu encargo**_ –decía levantando la mano rodeada de energía.

Todos la veía extrañados, en eso de la cueva salieron dos enormes huevos, uno de color azul marino y otro rojo, que se posaron frente a Issei, que los atrapó algo preocupado de no romperlos.

– _ **Recuerda que tienes que cuidar y entrenar a mis crías, es parte de tu trato por molestarme, espero con ansias el momento en que regresen como dragones poderosos**_ –dijo Tiamat con una voz persuasiva, cosa que incomodó a Rías y a Asia, que rió levemente y regresó a la cueva caminando sutilmente.

Minutos después de explicarles lo que pasó, historia falsa desde luego, ocultando lo de tener crías con Tiamat regresaron a casa.

* * *

(Residencia Hyoudou. Por la noche)

– _Ah, por fin puedo dormir_ –dijo Issei acostándose en su cama.

– _**{Socio, estoy sorprendido por lo que has hecho el día de hoy, nunca esperé que negociaras con Tiamat sobre esto, no dejas de sorprenderme}**_ –dijo Ddraig meditativo.

– _Gracias_ –dijo Issei satisfecho.

~ **YA QUIERO VER COMO TU AMA DONCELLA TOMA DE HACER CRÍAS CON TIAMAT~** dijo Slifer interrumpiendo el momento de paz.

– _Otra vez_ –gruño Issei.

– _**{Es cierto, creo que tendrás problemas maritales una vez que ella sepa lo de Tiamat}**_ –riendo junto con Slifer.

– _Ah, parece que tendré problemas para dormir…de nuevo_ –exclamó Issei rendido.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 **JA, aquí de nuevo, se dirán porque tanto, pues un bloqueo de ideas es el culpable, pero bueno aquí el 4° capítulo del fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto 2 preguntas:**

 **1 ¿Creen que sea conveniente en meter a Ra y Obelisco en el fic y por qué?**

 **2 ¿Qué nombres me recomiendan apara los 2 familiares de Issei?, recuerden que son dragones uno es rojo el otro azul , el rojo será hembra y el azul macho, aquí acepto sugerencias.**

 **Es todo por ahora.**

 **Un saludo se despide Michael Night.**


	5. 5) Onii-chan

5) Onii–chan.

(Una mañana un poco nublada en Kuoh. 6:58 a.m.)

– _/Como pueden ver tendremos unas fuertes lluvias durante esta semana debido al huracán que ayer por la noche tocó las costas del país, por lo que recomendamos que porten alguna sombrilla o se prevengan sobre las fuerte lluvias, tal vez tengamos días o amaneceres despejados, pero eso sólo será algunas horas, se espera que durante las tarde o tarde-noche se desplieguen enormes lluvias, así que a nuestro público le recordamos que tomen las precauciones necesarias…bien ahora pasemos a ver las situaciones en las regiones del país…/_ –decía el hombre del pronostico del tiempo señalando las partes del mapa detrás de él.

– _Vaya parece que será un tiempo muy lluvioso, eso dificultará lavar la ropa_ –decía la madre de Issei mirando el T.V.

– _Es cierto, eso será un problema cuando regrese del trabajo_ –comentó el padre de Issei, después miró a Issei que comía lentamente y con un semblante terrible – _hijo ¿qué te pasa te sientes bien?_ –le preguntó

– _¿Eh?, ah, sí estoy bien un poco cansado, pero estoy bien_ –respondió Issei tratando de sonar bien disimulando la voz.

Pero la respuesta pareció sospechosa para sus padres, aunque tal vez parecía que podrían ser rezagos de los problemas de hace dos semanas sobre su extraña fiebre que lo dejó 3 días en casa, sólo esperaban que no tuviera una recaída.

Después de terminar el desayuno Issei y Asia, ambos con sus sombrillas, caminaban juntos hacia la escuela, sin embargo notaba que estaba muy decaído. Así durante su transcurso hacia la escuela el cielo comenzó a despejarse hasta dejar un gran y brillante sol a su paso y una gran honda calor en el ambiente, y con ello Asia intentó animar a Issei para que ya no tuviera esa expresión triste.

– _Issei-san ¿estás bien? Te veo muy decaído_ –preguntó la chica rubia.

– _Ah, sí…estoy bien, lo que pasa es…bueno…esto_ –decía Issei mostrando su mano derecha en sus dedos índice y dedo medio había como tatuajes alrededor de sus dedos, uno rojo y otro azul con extraños grabados en ellos.

– _¿Y esos que son?_ –preguntaba la chica curiosa

– _No sé muy bien, pero tienen que ver con las crías que Tiamat me dio, cuando los puse en mi habitación, ambos huevos brillaron y lanzaron un rayo hacia mi mano dejando estas cosas, como son crías de una reina dragón necesitan de mucha energía sobrevivir, por lo que cada día absorben esa energía dejándome muy exhausto_ –explicaba Issei – _(Eso y que ciertos dragones me tienen entrenando todos los días sin piedad, ni tregua, como los odio)_ –replicó en su mente a los dragones.

– _**{No te quejes, es necesario, después de todo algún día te encontrarás con el blanco y él no esperará como la reina dragón a escucharte}**_ –replicó Ddraig que aún seguía sin convencerse lo sucedido con Tiamat.

 **~ADEMÁS RECUERDA QUE APOCALIPSIS Y COMPAÑÍA AÚN SIGUEN SUELTOS, Y ELLOS NO SON FÁCILES Y COMPRENSIVOS DE VENCER~** añadió el dios dragón ~ **ESO Y QUE AÚN NO DOMINAS TODOS MIS PODERES, TODAVÍA TE FALTA DESCUBRIR MUCHAS COSAS SOBRE MÍ~** reía con orgullo.

– _(Sí, como sea)_ –dijo Issei no muy convencido.

Durante el resto del trayecto caminaron tranquilos, pero Asia al ver a Issei muy decaído se sentía mal, pues quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Una vez en clases Issei se veía acosado por sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama por el hecho de que siempre ha estado rodeado de las bellezas de la escuela y eso, para ellos, no era justo.

– _Finalmente llegamos a la escuela_ –decía Issei con una voz cansada entrando al salón, pero…

– _Issei…desgraciado_ –gritaron sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama golpeándolo en el estómago, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, llevando sus manos hacia su estómago en señal de dolor, para luego ver con desconcierto a sus amigos

– _Y ahora… ¿qué les pasa?_ –decía Issei tratando de recuperar el aire y aún doliéndose.

– _¿Cómo que qué pasa?, lo que pasa es que eres un desalmado, ¿cómo te atreves a estar rodeado de mujeres extremadamente sexys y dejarnos a nosotros sin nada y al margen de todo?, y no sólo eso, estás en el club de los chicos más populares de toda la academia, y con ello te robas toda la atención de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, es no es justo ¿dónde quedó nuestra amistad?_ –replicaba Motohama muy enojado.

– _Así es, ¿pensábamos que eras nuestro amigo?, pero al ver tus recientes relaciones con el club de ocultismo, nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad ya no vale, ¿dónde quedó el trío que éramos dime?_ –exigía Matsuda amenazándolo con un puño.

Issei se puso de pie y los miró extrañado.

– _Oigan chicos, ¿se sienten bien?_ –Issei los miró confundido – _sólo porque estoy en ese club no significa que deba ignorarlos_ –explicaba Issei con una sonrisa.

Pero lo miraban sin entender lo que pasaba, él al notarlo continuó explicándoles.

– _Es cierto que estoy en el mmuy más popular de toda la academia, donde sólo los más populares tienen cabida y es cierto que en ese lugar se encuentran las chicas más hermosas de todo el lugar, pero no por ello signifique que los abandone, además recuerden yo no soy guapo como Kiba o popular como las onee-samas u otro miembro del club, y esa popularidad jamás remplazará la amistad que ustedes me han brindado, así que tal vez lo que necesitemos sean momentos para pasar juntos, ¿Qué dicen?_ –decía Issei muy convencido, lo cual sorprendió mucho a sus amigos.

– _En verdad eres un buen amigo_ –dijeron los amigos de Issei al unísono y llenos de sentimiento (ya saben cuando tienen los ojos llorosos, torrentes de lágrimas por sus mejillas) y abrazando a Issei que se encontraba muy incómodo en esa situación.

– _Bien, creo que ya se ha resuelto esto, así que dejen de abrazarme por favor_ –decía Issei zafándose del abrazo de sus amigos y dirigiéndose a su lugar en el salón.

– _Espera, dijiste que tal vez necesitábamos fortalecer nuestros lazos de amistad, así que vamos_ –decía Motohama tomando el hombro de Issei sonriendo y acomodándose los lentes.

– _Cierto, muy cierto_ –secundó Matsuda, poniéndose detrás de Issei empujándolo fuera del salón.

Issei era empujado por los pasillos de la escuela por sus amigos, que sonreían y se miraban con complicidad, hasta que Issei se molestó y se frenó ante ellos mirándolos con algo de molestia. (El lugar digamos que es donde Issei conoce al padre de Rías en esa parte)

– _¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevan?_ –los miraban molesto.

– _Oigan chicas miren el cielo se está nublando de repente_ –decía una chica que estaba en la segunda planta mirando por la ventana, pues alrededor de la ciudad varias nubes comenzaban a reunirse de forma amenazante.

– _¿Cómo que a dónde? pues a que veas a las chicas de kendo, tenemos un nuevo escondite y ahí no nos encontrará_ –explicaba Matsuda sonriente.

– _Así es, este será el momento en que el trío renazca_ –decía Motohama con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos chicos tomaron a Issei de las mangas de su chaqueta y comenzaron a tirar de ellas para que los siguiera, pero…

– _No_ –murmuró Issei.

– _¿Qué, dijiste algo?_ –dijo Matsuda algo extrañado.

– _No, no voy a ir_ –seguía murmurando con mucho enojo.

– _Pero ¿qué dices?, si es el momento justo para recuerdes quien eres_ –decía Motohama sin creer lo que Issei decía – _así que no te hagas el tonto y síguenos para ver algo sublime_.

– _YA BASTA_ –gritó Issei realmente enojado, pero…no fue lo único, pues afuera el cielo se oscureció de forma total y en instante en que Issei gritó enormes truenos y relámpagos inundaron el cielo, provocando que muchas de las alumnas se asustaran y gritaran de miedo – _MATSUDA, MOTOHAMA ENTIENDAD DE UNA BUENA VEZ NO VOY A IR CON USTEDES, ES MÁS NUNCA LOS VOLVERÉ A ACOMPAÑAR A ESAS COSAS ENTIEDAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ_ –gritaba hecho una furia, provocando que los truenos y relámpagos aumentaran su fuerza y su ruido – _YO…YA NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ –gritó de una forma que todos en el lugar lo escucharon y se asombraron por la actitud del chico que estaba muy molesto – _SI QUIEREN ARRUINAR SU VIDA CON ESAS COSAS…BIEN, PERO YA NO ME INCLUYAN, YO NO SOY NINGÚN PERVERDITO, ASÍ QUE DEJENEME EN PAZ CON ESAS COSAS_ –bufaba molesto – _ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer_ –terminó con voz en extremo seria, se dio vuelta y regresó a su salón.

– _Pe…pe…pero ¿qué acaba de pasar?_ –exclamó Matsuda asustado y sorprendido.

– _No…lo…sé_ –respondió Motohama igualmente soprendido y con miedo por lo sucedido.

Las chicas veían con asombro la escena sin saber que pensar o decir, se miraban entre sí, sin entender nada de lo sucedido, pero algo estaba seguro Hyoudou Issei afirmó abiertamente que ya no era un pervertido, y no sólo eso abandonó el trío pervertido que tanto acosaba la vida de la escuela.

Sin embargo Issei caminaba en extremo enojado sin darse cuenta que en su pasaje mental de Issei una plática se llevaba a cabo entre dos dragones.

– _**{Así que a esto te referías en cuanto a tu poder y sus emociones}**_ –decía Ddraig sorprendido por lo que pasaba.

~ **CORRECTO, ESTO ES APENAS EL INICIÓ, DEBE CONTROLARLO, DE LO CONTRARIO SERÁ MUY PROBLEMÁTICO SI EL PODER SE DEJA LLEVAR POR SUS EMOCIONES~** explicó el dios dragón.

– _**{Por lo visto mi socio aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre los dragones}**_ –decía Ddraig con interés.

Ambos dragones se miraron con determinación y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

– _**{Ya es hora de que mi socio suba de nivel}**_ –afirmaba Ddraig con seriedad.

~ **CORRECTO, DEBEMOS REVELAR UN PAR DE SECRETOS PARA NUESTRO BENEFICIO~** respondió Slifer con la vista hacia el frente.

(Mientras en la entrada de la academia, mientras comenzaba a llover)

Un auto se detuvo, algo así como un jetta, frente a la academia privada de Kouh, de él se bajaron 2 mujeres rubias, la mayor era una mujer alrededor de los 40, que iba vestida con traje de oficinista con un gran bolso en su brazo, que pagó el taxi que las transportaba y casi de inmediato contestó una llamada telefónica, por otro lado la menor era una chica de unos 16 años, vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia con su mochila que tenía una expresión de asombro por la imponencia del lugar, para luego mirar a su madre que terminaba de contestar una llamada telefónica.

– _Sí, así es…nos vemos adiós_ –decía cerrando su celular, suspirando y mirar a su hija – _vaya sí que les gusta complicar las cosas, listo hija esta es la nueva escuela de la que te hable, tal vez sea completamente diferente a la anterior escuela, pero está más cerca de la casa, pero no te preocupes, si haces las cosas como sabes hacerlas, te aseguro que tendrás buenas amigas este lugar también_ –decía la mujer rubia con una gran sonrisa.

– _Bueno si tú lo dices, pero me parece un poco extraño que sólo sea de chicas_ –decía la chica sin dejar de asombrarse por lo enorme de la institución.

– _Bueno pasemos rápido o nos mojaremos, parece que las nubes amenazan con llover muy pronto_ –dijo la mujer preocupada por el clima del lugar.

– _Bien, ya quiero conocer este lugar, porque luce asombroso_ –respondió la chica decidida.

Ambas entraron y se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director, que al verlas las hizo tomar asiento y comenzaron el papeleo, mientras el proceso se llevaba a cabo la chica miró hacia su costado mirando las enormes instalaciones por las ventanas de la oficina con una expresión de ensimismamiento.

(Mientras en el salón de clases de la clase 2–D. La clase de Issei)

Issei se encontraba un poco molesto por lo que sus compañeros intentaron obligarlo a hacer, que era espiar a las chicas del club de kendo, pero él rotundamente los dejó en vergüenza frente a un gran número de alumnos en la academia, lo cual dejó en él sentimiento de culpa y debía pedir perdón a sus amigos, esperando no perder su amistad. Sin embargo la situación no quedó ahí, pues durante la clase de historia, algunos comentarios sobre el poder y las mujeres de varios jefes sarracenas hicieron que las chicas de la clase lanzaran comentarios contra ex -trío pervertido.

– _Sensei ¿eso sucedió realmente?_ –preguntó una chica de la clase algo asqueada por lo que explicaba el profesor.

– _Sí, así sucedió, pero eso fue hace algunos siglos_ –respondió el maestro extrañado por la pregunta.

– _Ojalá que eso pudiera ser vigente en nuestro días_ –susurró Matsuma con emoción, mientras Motohama asentió sonriente.

– _Para qué, para que puedan ponerles sus garras a cualquier mujer que desean_ –exclamó Aika Kiryuu con fuerte voz ante toda la clase, pues estaba sentada cerca de Matsuda, lo cual provocó sorpresa en los chicos y asco en las mujeres de la clase, mientras Issei que miraba la escena con desdén seguía al margen de las cosas, pero…no terminó ahí – _Parece que es cierto, en especial Hyoudou que es considerado la bestia de la academia_ –comentó Kiryuu, lo cual hizo que Issei se sobresaltara y provocó comentarios negativos por parte de las chicas.

– _Es cierto él es el peor_ –gritó Katase.

– _Deberían encerrarlo en prisión por ser un pervertido asqueroso_ –secundó Murayama.

Y así varios comentarios de parte de las chicas sobre él, lo cual provocó que apretara los puños y su enojo creciera sobre manera, pero no fue lo único, en el cielo las nubes se agolpaban por lo sucedido, hasta que Issei…explotó en cólera.

– _YA BASTA_ –gritó furioso un Hyoudou Issei levantándose de golpe y golpeando son sus manos la mesa y de manera simultánea un relámpago cayo en medio del campo de futbol de la academia, sumado el sonido y el estruendo en los vidrios las chicas gritaron de miedo, pero eso no detuvo a Issei que estaba hecho una furia – _YA ESTOY HARTO DE TANTAS PALABRAS, SÍ_ –bufaba enojado – _ES CIERTO QUE YO HACÍA ESOS ACTOS INDECENTES, PERO ENTIENDAN DE UNA VEZ…SE TERMINÓ, OFICIALMENTE DIGO QUE SE TERMINÓ YA NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, SI DESEAN QUE FIRME UN ACTA SOBRE ESTO O UNA DECLARACIÓN PÚBLICA LO HARÉ NO ME IMPORTA, PERO DEJEN DE HABLAR MAL DE MI, ODIO ESO, Y TAMBIÉN PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR MI ANTERIOR COMPORTAMIENTO, PERO SE ACABÓ_ –decía bufando, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la clase entera en especial a Asia, que nunca lo había visto tan enojado, luego Issei pasó a mirar a sus amigos y con voz más calmada dijo – _Matsuda, Motohama, lo siento sé que lo que les dije hace un rato en los pasillos estuvo mal, lo siento, pero ya no soy ningún pervertido, me gustaría pedirles una disculpa por cómo les traté_ –decía haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa – _deseo que me perdonen y entiendan ya no soy el que era antes, pero quiero que por favor no dejen de mis amigos, son los únicos que tengo en este lugar, así que lo siento mucho chicos_ –luego suspiró y se dirigió a toda la clase – _de una vez le digo a las presentes, lamento mucho lo que hice con mi anterior conducta, es más si les sirve de consuelo me dejaré golpear por todos ustedes…y lamento mucho haber interrumpido la clases sensei_ –y dicho esto se sentó impasiblemente, pero el asombro en la clase no desapareció en especial de las chicas que seguían sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

– _Bien continuemos la clase_ –dijo el maestro que salió rápido del asombro – _como les decía Saladino y sus guerreros partieron de inmediato a la ciudad de Jerusalem para expulsar a los cruzados…_ –explicaba el maestro escribiendo en el pizarrón.

(De manera simultánea en el despacho del director de la academia)

La plática de inscripción entre una madre ejecutiva y el director se llevaba a cabo, pero fue interrumpida por el estruendo de los truenos, el relámpago que cayó en medio de la cancha de futbol y la vibración de los vidrios hizo que los tres se asustaran.

– _Vaya parece que tendremos una tormenta eléctrica debemos tener cuidado_ –exclamó el director aun con espasmo.

– _Cielos, que susto me llevé no puedo creer que un rayo cayera en esta escuela es muy extraño_ –exclamó la rubia mayor.

La chica sin embargo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las ventanas de la oficina y miró en dirección donde cayó el rayo, de pronto la chica se vio envuelta en una tenue aura dorada, sus ojos que eran rojos brillaron de un color azul marino, al sentir esa expulsión de poder, sonrió enormemente.

– _Te encontré…onii-chan_ –exclamó en un leve susurro.

– _Bien con esto hemos terminado por cierto, sé que es tarde, pero ¿me pueden decir sus nombres por favor?_ –preguntó el director firmando el último documento.

– _Claro mi nombre es Kazumi Shiina_ (Shiina Kazumi, como se hace en japonés primero el apellido y luego el nombre)–respondió la rubia mayor – _hija por favor preséntate_ –indicó a su hija que se giró y con una sonrisa se presentó.

– _Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mashiro Shiina_ (o Shiina Mashiro, si buscan en internet obtendrán la imagen de la chica a la que me refiero, con personalidad distinta, pero es ella en lo físico) –se presentó la chica haciendo la tradicional reverencia.

– _Un gusto_ –contestó el director devolviendo el saludo.

Después de los últimos detalles la madre de la joven rubia se retiró y el director acompaño a la chica Mashiro hacia su salón, el salón 1–B. Una vez que llegaron el director le informó al profesor que tendría una nueva alumna, y por ello notificó a la clase de la noticia.

– _Atención alumnos tengo una noticia que darles, así que guarden silencio y pónganme atención_ –pidió el maestro a los alumnos que con mucho interés la importante noticia – _muy bien, puedes pasar_ –pidió el maestro.

En eso la puerta del salón se abrió y dio paso a una jovencita de cabello rubio de 16 años de edad, con ojos de color rojo, con una agradable sonrisa.

– _Bueno preséntate por favor_ –pidió el maestro a la chica.

– _Muy buenos días mi nombre es Mashiro Shiina, desde hoy estaré estudiando con ustedes espero que nos llevemos bien_ –decía la chica con una gran sonrisa, lo cual provocó un suspiró y jubilo en los chicos por la belleza que la chica tenían, por su parte las chicas de la clase comenzaron a murmurar algunas sobre lo bonita que era y otras de celos por su nueva compañera, todos excepto la joven Toujou que sólo la miraba sin expresión alguna.

– _Muy bien Shiina-san toma asiento por favor_ –indicó el sensei el lugar vacío que de inmediato la chica tomó su lugar y la clase continuo.

(Mientras con Issei)

– _(Esto es muy estresante, por qué demonios no me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, ¿qué les pasa?)_ –meditaba Issei, pero le era muy complicado porque todos en la clase, en especial las mujeres lo miraban con extrañeza por lo que hace unos instantes acababa de suscitarse, pues él abiertamente declaró ya no ser un pervertido en frente de toda la clase, pero no por ello las chicas podían sentirse seguras.

– _(Issei-san ¿Qué fue todo eso?)_ –se preguntaba la chica rubia.

Issei suspiró de forma frustada, pero luego sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si una descarga de 10, 000 voltios de intensidad atravesaran su cuerpo, preocupándolo por mucho toda esta extraña situación.

– _(¿Qué demonios fue eso?)_ –se preguntaba Issei muy sobresaltado.

– _**{Socio ¿Qué rayos te pasa?}**_ –preguntó el dragón celestial a su socio que estaba muy alterado.

– _(No lo sé, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, parece que algo muy poderoso va a suceder, pero…no sé ¿qué es?)_ –respondió el chico con un ritmo cardiaco muy acelerado.

– _**{Vamos socio sólo estás exagerando ¿verdad Slifer?}**_ –comentó Ddraig con sarcasmo.

~ **MMMMMMM~** gruñó Slifer con un tono de mucha seriedad y una actitud en exceso muy pensativa con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos ~ **ESTA SENSACIÓN, ME ES FAMILIAR, PERO DE DÓNDE, CÓMO, ANTES NO ME PASABA ESTO, QUIERO RECORDAR, PERO… ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DEBO RECORDAR…QUÉ?~** se interrogaba el dios dragón en su pensamientos.

– _**{Y a ustedes ¿qué demonios les pasa?}**_ –preguntaba Ddraig confundido por el comportamiento de ambos.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de lo que parecería de manera normal, pero para Issei fue un fastidio enorme pues la sensación no desapareció, sino que permanecía, lo cual estresaba al chico dragón.

(Hora del almuerzo)

En cuanto se escuchó el toque para el almuerzo, Issei se apresuró y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, lo cual sorprendió a muchos de los estudiantes, porque Issei literalmente volaba por los pasillos buscando estar sólo, así que subió a la azotea de la escuela, cuando llegó cerró la puerta mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

– _**{Socio ¿qué rayos te pasa?}**_ –cuestionó el dragón celestial

– _No lo sé, pero algo me decía que me alejara de todos_ –respondió Issei preocupado.

– _**{Eso es muy extraño, ¿seguro qué te sientes bien?}**_ –decía el sekiryuutei no muy convencido de la respuesta de su socio.

– _Bueno sí, pero desde hace rato sentí una extraña sensación y he estado muy acelerado y…o_ –Issei miraba a los alumnos desde la azotea y comenzó a ver algo raro – _y ahora veo cosas raras_ –exclamó Issei que dio unos pasos hacia atrás llevándose las manos hacia la cara.

– _**{¿Cosas raras? Pues ¿qué demonios estás viendo?}**_ **–** interrogó Ddraig molesto por la actitud de Issei.

– _Estoy viendo magia en todos los estudiantes, veo como si todos en la escuela pudieran expulsar magia_ –explicaba Issei muy confundido.

– _ **{En serio socio, estás delirando no todos los humanos pueden usar o expulsar magia, además yo no veo nada raro en los demás creo que las crías de Tiamat están absorbiendo demasiada energía y te hacen delirar, será mejor que las hagas eclosionar pronto o te irá peor, ¿verdad Slifer?}**_ –preguntaba Ddraig al dios dragón.

~ **¿EH?, ¿DIJERON ALGO?** ~ preguntó Slifer que fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

– _**{Y ahora tú, ¿se puede saber qué les pasa el día de hoy?**_ –bufaba enfurecido el sekiryuutei.

~ **VAMOS NO ES PARA TANTO, PERO LA SENSACIÓN QUE ISSEI SINTIÓ HACE UN RATO ME DEJÓ PENSANDO, PERO NO ES NADA, POR CIERTO ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?~** preguntó Slifer que no estaba en contexto.

– _**{Que mi socio dice que ve que los humanos usan magia}**_ –recriminó Ddraig.

~ **¿MAGIA?, EN SERIO DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO, MÁS DEL 90% DE LOS HUMANOS NO PUEDEN USAR, MUCHO MENOS MANIFESTAR MAGIA ¿PUES QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS VIENDO?~** reía Slifer por el comentario de Issei.

– _Veo como si todos los estudiantes estuvieran usando magia sin problema alguno, como si la usaran y los rodea por completo_ –explicaba Issei confundido y mirando desde la azotea.

~ **VAYA, SI QUE DELIRAR~** mencionó el dios dragón, para luego pensar un poco ~ **POR CIERTO VES COMO SI ESA ENERGÍA SÓLO LOS RODEA SIMPLEMENTE TODOS DEL MISMO COLOR AZUL CELESTE ¿CIERTO?~** decía Slifer con curiosidad.

Issei se sobresaltó por la respuesta.

– _Oye, ¿cómo sabes eso?_ –preguntó Issei más confundido.

~ **LO QUE SOSPECHABA, NO TIENES PORQUE ALTERARTE NO TIENES NADA MALO, ESTAS PERFECTAMENTE BIEN~** explicó Slifer riendo entre dientes.

– _**{¿Cómo que no tiene nada malo?, porque lo que dice no veo nada}**_ –replicaba el dragón rojo que seguía sin entender.

– _Ddraig tiene razón ¿Cómo voy a estar bien si estoy viendo cosas raras, creo que mi cabeza está mal?_ –decía Issei sentándose en el piso sin entender.

~ **JA, Y SI TE DIJERA QUE ESTO ES MI CULPA ¿QUÉ DIRIAS?~** sonreía con malicia.

– _¿Qué?_ –exclamó Issei sorprendido.

– _**{¿Qué es tu culpa?, pero… ¿cómo?}**_ –decía Ddraig igualmente asombrado.

Slifer comenzó a reír y explicó la situación.

~ **SI, ES MI CULPA, EN ESPECIAL DE MI PODER, RECUERDAS QUE TE DIJE QUE SER MI PORTADOR CONVELLARIA GRANDES CAMBIOS~** preguntó Slifer con una gran sonrisa.

– _Sí lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué clase de cambio es este?_ –preguntó Issei extrañado y con interés.

~ **ES FÁCIL RESPONDER, SI PUEDER VER QUE LOS HUMANO SON RODEADO POR ENERGÍA DE COLOR AZUL CELESTE O CLARO, SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDES VER SUS AURAS, ESA ENERGÍA VITAL DE TODOS LO SERES DEL UNIVERSO, ES MÁS SINO ME CREES DEMOS UN PASEO POR LA ESCUELA Y LES EXPLICARÉ LAS COSAS~** decía Slifer con un tono de voz de mucha relajación.

Issei no muy convencido por lo que estaba sucediendo hizo caso de lo que el dios dragón le había indicado, caminó por los pasillos más tranquilo y relajado, pero un poco tenso de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Una vez que llegó cerca de la pista de atletismo se detuvo y miraba a todos lados de una forma natural tratando de levantar sospechas, pero su asombro no disminuía, pues en casi todos los estudiantes que miraba expedía una aura de color azul (como el chakra) y cuando parecía que todo iba bien miró expectante a Kiba y a un grupo de chicas que se le acercaron.

– _Primero veo que la mayoría tienen un aura azul, pero Kiba no…él no su aura es de color rojo, pero el de las chicas que están con él es azul, ¿por qué?_ –Murmuraba Issei que no salía de su asombro, en eso Rías y Akeno pasaba cerca de dónde él estaba lo que causó gritos de admiración por las chicas y al igual que su amigo ellas tenían una aura roja – _ellas también, pero ellos ¿Por qué tienen una aura distinta a la de los demás, será porque son demonios?_ –pensaba para sí mismo.

~ **CORRECTO, SI PUEDES VER LAS AURAS DE LAS PERSONAS SIGNIFICA QUE HAS COMENZADO A DESARROLLAR LA HABILIADA DE MIS OJOS, ES DECIR QUE TUS OJOS SE ESTAN CONVIETIENDO EN LOS MÍOS, CÓMO HAS ESTADO USANDO MI PODER DE MANERA CONTINUA HA HECHO CAMBIOS EN TU CUERPO Y EL ADQUIRIR LA HABILIDAD DE VER LAS AURAS DE LOS DEMÁS SERES ES UNA DE MIS HABILIDADES~** explicaba Slifer muy tranquilo.

– _**{¿Puedes ver las auras de todos los seres?}**_ –inquirió Ddraig asombrado.

~ **ASÍ, ES~** contestó el dios de los cielos.

– _(Entonces ¿por qué bucho, Akeno-san y Kiba tienen aura de color diferente?)_ –preguntó Issei confundido, mientras regresaba a su salón.

~ **ESO ES SIMPLE CADA CREATURA EN EL UNIVERSO TIENE UNA AURA PROPIA Y CARACTERÍTICA DE SU RAZA, POR EJEMPLO LA DE LOS HUMANOS ES DE COLOR AZUL, EN CAMBIO LA DE LOS DEMONIOS ES COLOR ROJO, LA DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS ES MORADO Y LA DE LOS ÁNGELES ES BLANCA~** decía el dios de los cielos con tono aclarativo.

– ( _Vaya, es cierto y yo… ¿de qué color es mi aura?)_ –preguntó ansioso.

– _**{Es cierto ¿de qué color es el aura de los dragones?}**_ –secundó Ddraig curioso.

Slifer sólo sonrió con orgullo.

~ **PUES MÍRALA POR TI MISMO~** dijo con orgullo pues pasaban por una ventana-espejo donde Issei se miró y se extrañó por la imagen que percibió de sí mismo, pues no veía su aura, sino tres.

– _(¿Qué rojo, dorado y gris?)_ –se preguntaba Issei para sí mismo.

Issei pudo ver en él tres auras: una roja muy tenue, que indicaba que era el poder demoniaco, una gris muy opaca y una dorada que gozaba de gran brillo.

~ **CORRECTO, EL ROJO ES PORQUE AÚN TIENES ALGO DE PODER DEMONIACO EN TU CUERPO, EL GRIS INDICA TUS RASGOS DE DRAGÓN Y EL DORADO ES MI AURA, UNA AURA DE DIOS, POR ESO TIENES TRES, PERO CUANDO EXPULSES LAS EVIL PIECE SÓLO TENDRÁS LA GRIS Y LA DORADA PROPIAS DE NOSOTROS LOS DRAGONES~** decía Slifer tratando de calmar a sus explosivos compañeros.

– _**{Asombroso}**_ –exclamó Ddraig convencido.

– _(Guau y ¿esto de qué nos servirá?)_ –preguntaba Issei deseoso de saber sus nuevas ventajas.

~ **CON LA HABILIDAD DE MIS OJOS PUEDES VER LAS AURA DE LOS DEMÁS Y EN BASE A SU INTENSIDAD O NITIDEZ, PUEDES SABER QUE TAN FUERTE SON TUS OPONENTES, Y SU ES MUY OSCURA, INDICA QUE ES UN SER MALO O NEGATIVO, EN CAMBIO SI ES MUY CLARA INDICA QUE ES BUENO O POSITIVO, Y LO QUE MÁS AYUDA ES EL HECHO DE QUE SI UN SER SE PUSIERA FRENTE A TI TU SABRÍAS QUIEN ES O SUS INTENSIONES DE ACUERDO A SU AURA, ASÍ QUE SE ENFRENTARAS A UN SER QUE CAMBIA FORMAS CON LA APARIENCIA DE TU FAMILIA, SABRÍAS QUE NO SON ELLOS POR SU AURA, EL AURA NUNCA ENGAÑA, NI SIQUIERA EN LO SENTIMENTAL~** explicó Slifer con orgullo en sus palabras.

– _¿En lo sentimental?_ –murmuró Issei extrañado por lo dicho por Slifer mientras se disponía a entrar a su salón, abrió la puerta, pero…antes de obtener respuesta, Issei se vio envuelto en una extraña sensación como la primera vez y que la técnica le parecía conocida.

– _**{Ahora ¿qué sucede?}**_ –decía el dragón sorprendido.

– _Una zona protegida_ –respondió Issei, pues conocía la técnica a la perfección, no por nada los últimos días su entrenamiento se había basado en el dominio de la zona protegida.

~ **ES CIERTO, POR LO VISTO ES ALGUIEN QUE CONOCE LA TÉCNICA A LA PERFECCIÓN, DEBES TENER CUIDADO, POR LA EXTENSIÓN DE LA ZONA INDICA QUE ES UN SER MUY PODEROSO~** alertaba Slifer a su portador.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar, algo los puso alerta.

– _**{Socio cuidado}**_ –gritó Ddraig.

Issei miró hacia su costado y vio que dos enormes bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia él, por lo que tuvo que reaccionar.

 _ **{BOOST}**_ activó el guantelete y de un saltó salió del edificio esquivando el ataque, pero no pudo tranquilizarse, ya de nuevo pequeñas bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia donde él estaba y tuvo que reaccionar.

– _Promotion bishop_ **–** Issei se promocionó a arfil y activó un gran escudo mágico para bloquear la gran lluvia de fuego que le estaba cayendo – _alguien sabe ¿quién demonios nos está atacando?_ –gritaba el chico tratando de calmarse y encontrar respuestas.

– _**{No lo sé pero debes estar alerta, no quien o que no esté atacando}**_ –respondió el sekiryuutei buscando respuestas.

~ **CIERTO NO SABEMOS QUIEN…OH NO, NO ES CIERTO~** fue lo que Slifer dijo al sentir la presencia que los ataca, que lo puso algo tenso ~ **ESTA PRESENCIA ES DE ELLA, PERO CÓMO, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ES DE ELLA, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO ME DA ALGO DE MIEDO LO QUE LE PUEDA SUCEDER A HYOUDOU ISSEI DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, PUES LE ESPERA UNA VIDA INSOPORTABLE CON ELLA, LA FAMILIA PUEDE SER MUY CRUEL A VECES~** pensaba para sí mismo Slifer con una sonrisa preocupada.

– _¿Qué es lo que sucede?_ –gritaba Issei pues Slifer se había quedado callado de repente y no respondía.

En eso una figura descendió frente a él, era la figura de una mujer envuelta en una de esas túnicas de viajero de color café con cabello rubio, que no mostraba más que la nariz y la boca de su oponente, la cual sonreía por ver a Issei.

– _**{Socio, ella fue quien nos atacó, debemos defendernos}**_ –decía Ddraig con tono de molestia.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

– _Bien –_ respondió Issei que comenzó a lanzarle dragon shoots, pero su enemigo los desviaba con suma facilidad con sus manos, lo cual preocupó a Issei y le lanzaba ataques más fuertes.

 ***Doble golpe*** pero ella sólo se inclinó al estilo matrix y los rayos le pasaron por encima. Lo cual sorprendió más a Issei, pues este oponente era más rápido y fuerte de lo que él pensó, hacía ver a Issei como un novato cualquiera, así que decidió enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora lo papeles se invirtieron, ahora era Issei quien esquivaba los ataques que la encapuchada lanzaba, pues en su mayoría eran ataques a base de luz, cosa que debilitaría a Issei que aún poseía características demoniacas, pero mientras evadía los ataques comenzó a cargar energía para lanzar su contraataque.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

 _ **{Welsh Dragón Over Booster}{Balance Breaker Scail Mail}**_

– _Bien, ahora es mi turno de atacar_ –decía Issei con la armadura puesta cosa que sorprendió mucho a la chica encapuchada, ya que era algo que no esperaba.

Issei se abalanzó contra la chica de forma más segura, pero se llevó una sorpresa, pues su golpe fue bloqueado por el puño de la encapuchada, que hacía muecas de esfuerzo por detener el golpe del chico.

– _**{No puedo creerlo, detuvo un golpe directo, se nota que es fuerte, será mejor que no la subestimemos más socio}**_ –argumentaba Ddraig asombrado por el poder del oponente.

La encapuchada mostró una gran sonrisa y comenzó a mostrar un aura poderosa, pero lo que más impactó a Issei fue el color del aura.

– _No lo creo…tiene una aura de color dorado_ –exclamó Issei lleno de asombro – _¿qué clase de ser eres, que tienes un aura de esa magnitud?_ **–** cuestionó Issei.

~ **AHORA SI ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS, UNA AURA DORADA SÓLO SIGNIFICA UNA COSA…UN DIOS~** comentó Slifer que había estado muy callado durante la pelea.

– _**{¿Un dios?}**_ –exclamó Ddraig asombrado.

– _¿Un dios?_ –dijo Issei sin saber que pasaba.

En eso ambos retrocedieron por el impacto. Y en eso la encapuchada finalmente habló de una forma que asustó a Issei.

– _Vaya, eres fuerte…onii-chan_ –exclamó la encapuchada con fuerte voz.

– _¿Qué?_ –Fue lo que Issei – _¿de qué rayos estás hablando, yo ni siquiera te conozco?_ –replicaba Issei molesto.

– _Cierto, no me conoces, pero no te preocupes onii-chan, ya me conocerás y me querrás como a tu linda y adorable hermanita menor_ –dicho esto desplegó unas enormes alas doradas y levantó el vuelo (son las alas del dragón alados de Ra).

Ya en el cielo, aparecieron enormes bolas de energía que se transformaron en enormes taladros que descendieron en picada hacia Issei que rápidamente invocó círculos mágicos para bloquear los ataques, mientras los círculos detenían los taladros de energía, Issei utilizó los propulsores de la armadura para acercase a la chica misteriosa, pero esta al verlo de cerca creó una lanza de luz y que se disparó hacía Issei el cual la bloqueó, pero fue detenido por ella, que se abalanzó sobre Issei y comenzaron por tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Issei, sino el hecho de que bloqueara sus golpes sin problema alguno, así que mientras continuaban intercambiando golpes que ambos bloqueaban, Issei decidió saber por qué razón podía ella pelea con tanta libertad y facilidad, eso que debía saber quién quería matarlo, así que decidió arremeter con más fuerza contra su oponente. Y en uno de los golpes que puso atinar a la parte del estómago de su enemigo, la capucha de la chica comenzó a arder en llamas, para luego quitarse la capucha y la gabardina que la cubría dejando ver a una chica de unos 16 años, con cabello rubio, ojos rojos, una complexión de toda una atleta, y lo que más confundió a Issei fue el hecho de que portara el uniforme de la academia Kuoh, pues él en su etapa de pervertido llegó a conocer a todas las chicas de la academia y ella no le era familiar, sin embargo mientras Issei debatía en sus pensamientos sobre esta chica, ella formó una bola de fuego en sus manos y la arrojó detrás de ella, para luego expandir sus alas y levantó el vuelo hasta ponerse en el camino del sol que encandiló a Issei, pero pudo notar que las alas de la chica comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, para que detrás de la chica se formara un círculo mágico que alrededor del círculo se formaron lanzas de luz dorada que salían disparadas hacia el chico que trataba de esquivarlas con rapidez, y cuando tuvo oportunidad se acercaba a la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla una bola de fuego que al parecer salió de la nada, lo impactó repetidas veces haciéndolo caer de lleno en el suelo, mientras la chica reír entre dientes, para luego crear monolitos de piedra que atacaron a Issei que sin poder recuperarse fue usado por los monolitos de piedra como balón de voleibol.

– _Eres divertido onii-chan, pero cuando dejaras de jugar y pelearás enserio_ –decía la chica desde el cielo riendo divertida por la escena donde Issei era maltratado.

Issei fue azotado en el suelo repetidas veces por los monolitos de piedra y cuando vieron que no se ponía tomaron el suelo y levantaron una placa de piedra y con ella intentaron aplastarlo, cosa que intentaba impedir ser aplastado empujando la placa de piedra con su piernas y brazos.

– _Creo que estoy en serios problemas, oigan señores un poco de ayuda_ –decía Issei con dificultad por el peso de la placa y la presión de 6 monolitos de piedra gigantes.

– _**{Lo sé socio, pero es muy fuerte, no sé qué hacer, tal vez debamos intentar el juggernaut drive}**_ –exclamó Ddraig preocupado.

– _¿Juggernaut drive? ¿Eso que rayos es?_ –preguntaba Issei asediado por la presión de ser aplastado.

~ **DEJA DE JUGAR SINO USAS MI PODER NO SALDRÁS VIVO, RECUERDA QUE ESA CHICATIENE EL AURA Y EL PODER DE UN DIOS, ASÍ QUE SI QUIERES VIVIR ESCUCHA MIS INSTRUCCIONES Y SALDRÁS CON VIDA DE ESTE LUGAR, LA ÚNICA FORMA DE HACERLES FRENTE ES COMBATIR FUEGO CO FUEGO, ASÍ QUE USA MI PODER Y DERRÓTALA~** reclamaba Slifer ante la necedad de sus compañeros.

– _Está bien, tú mandas…_ PROMOTION KING –gritó Issei desesperadamente.

Las joyas de la armadura, excepto la joya de su brazo izquierdo, cambiaron a dorado brillante y un aura dorada lo rodeo y la expulsión de poder desintegró los 6 monolitos y la placa que lo aplastaba, Issei se levantó y se sacudió un poco el polvo que miró con firmeza a la chica que aún flotaba en el aire y no paraba de sonreír.

– _Así que finalmente pelearás en serio ¿eh?_ –decía la chica riendo hermosamente.

La chica desplegó más poder y se abalanzó contra Issei, quien comenzó a reunir poder de sus dos fuentes.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

Y su aura dorada incrementaba su tamaño haciendo que el suelo debajo de él comenzó a formar un cráter de gran tamaño y se puso en pose de batalla para enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a su extraña nueva conocida.

Una vez que chocaron los puños la onda de choque fue enorme que los empujó unos pasos hacia atrás, para luego confrontarse en una pelea muy reñida, pero lo que Issei no esperaba era el hecho de que ella de que fuera bastante fuerte y al parecer ella lo estaba disfrutando, así fue una dura batalla en la que ambos intercambiaban fuertes golpes y ataques de gran poder, que no ser por la zona protegía estarían en serios problemas debido por destruir casi toda la escuela, esta pelea y la actitud despreocupada de la chica estaba comenzando a molestar a Issei, cosa que se estaba reflejando en el cielo que se estaba nublando y oscureciendo por la furia de Issei.

Ambos acumularon grandes cantidades de energía y lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos que chocaron durante varios minutos, alcanzando un punto crítico provocando una fuerte explosión, durante varios segundos dejando ver a un Issei que estaba arrodillado con sus manos en el suelo y jadeando por el gran esfuerzo, levantó la vista y vio a la chica que estaba sentada en el suelo muy cansada de la pelea, pero lo que lo asustó fue el hecho de que su cuerpo expulsaba una tenue aura, cosa que lo puso en alerta, se puso de pie y en pose de ballata, pero…

~ **ALTO, NO LA ATAQUES, AHORA SE HARÁ PRESENTE~** dijo Slifer deteniendo a un impulsivo Issei.

– _Pero ¿por qué?_ –Decía Issei muy molesto – _nos puede atacar_.

~ **CIERTO, PERO ELLA NO LO HARÁ, ELLA NO ES ASÍ, AL PARECER SÓLO ESTABA PROBANDONOS~** respondió Slifer algo tenso.

– _**{Slifer ¿la conoces?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig aun alterado por la situación en la que estaban.

~ **ALGO ASÍ, PERO ES MEJOR QUE ELLA SE PRESENTE~** dijo Slifer con una voz preocupada.

Issei miró a la chica que se ponía de pie y de esa aura se desprendió en el cielo un rayo de color amarillo dorado, que se transformó en un gigantesco dragón dorado y brillante como el sol, Issei estaba asombrado por lo que veía, cuando de pronto un aura de color rojo –dorado lo rodeó y él se sorprendió por lo que estaba pasando y de su aura salió un rayo de luz que tomó la forma de Slifer que estaba sobre Issei.

~ **VEO QUE ELEGISTE UN CHICO PODEROSO COMO PORTADOR, PERO ME EXTRAÑA QUE AÚN NO DOMINE TODO TU PODER…QUERIDO HERMANO~** exclamó el dragón dorado

~ **LAS COSAS SON COMPLICADAS CUANDO TU PORTADOR ES UN DEMONIO REENCARNADO~** respondió Slifer con dureza.

~ **VEO QUE SIGUES SIENDO UN AMARGADO CIERTO, AÚN NO ENTIENDO PORQUE SOMOS HERMANOS~** replicó el dragón dorado.

~ **CIERRA LA BOCA, NO SABES NADA DE ESTE CHICO, ES ALGUIEN CON MUCHO PODER~** gritó Slifer molesto, cosa que se notó en el cielo con fuertes estruendo.

~ **Y LUEGO DICEN QUE LAS MUJERES SOMOS LAS DRAMÁTICAS, PERO BUENO~** miró Issei con curiosidad ~ **POR CIERTO JOVENCITO ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?~** preguntó la dragona dorada.

~ **SE SUPONE QUE CUANDO QUIERES SABER EL NOMBRE DE ALGUIEN MÁS TÚ DEBES PRESENTARTE PRIMERO~** replicó Slifer con un tono de voz molesto.

La dragona comenzó a reír.

~ **ESTÁ BIEN, ME PRESENTARÉ~** alzó el vuelo y parte del cielo se despejó y el sol brilló con intensidad cosa que aprovechó y dijo su nombre ~ **YO SOY LA DIOSA DRAGÓN DEL SOL, QUIEN DOMINA EL FUEGO Y LAS ESTRELLAS…MI NOMBRE ES…RA…LA DIOSA DEL SOL, AMADA Y QUERIDA DESDE LA ETERNIDAD POR TODOS LOS HUMANOS, LA DRAGONA MÁS HERMOSA Y DESEADA POR TODOS LOS DRAGONES…~** decía la diosa dragón con orgullo.

~ **PUEDES DEJAR DE PARLOTEAR Y CONCENTRARTE EN LO QUE VERDAD IMPORTA, SE VE QUE NUNCA CAMBIAS QUERIDA HERMANA, ASÍ QUE YA DEJA DE HABLAR~** recriminaba Slifer molesto por la vanidad de su hermana.

~ **¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI PRESENTACIÓN?, NO SABES QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN INTERRUMPIR A UNA DAMA…~** respondía molesta Ra contra Slifer.

– _**{Se nota que se quieren mucho}**_ –dijo Ddriag rompiendo el silencio.

– _Disculpa_ –dijo Issei acercándose a la chica rubia que lo miraba sonriente – _mi nombre e Hyoudou Issei, ¿quién eres tú?_ –preguntó el chico enfrente de la chica.

– _Hola, mi nombre es Shiina Mashito, un gusto conocerte onii-chan_ –respondió la chica haciendo una reverencia.

– _Por cierto porque me dices onii-chan, no somos hermanos, y ni siquiera nos conocemos_ –comentó Issei extrañado.

– _Bueno es cierto, pero Ra me dijo que cuando conociera a los portadores de sus hermanos ellos serían como mis hermanos mayores, por eso, eres mi onii-chan_ –respondió la chica abrazando a Issei al estilo de una hermana menor.

– _Vaya no sabía eso, Slifer nunca me dijo que tenía una hermana o que yo tendría una hermana_ –dijo Issei extrañado.

Shiina Mashiro desapareció la zona protegida y continuaron hablando sobre como ambos habían convertido en portadores de dioses dragones y tratando de conocer un poco más uno del otro, la plática fue tan entretenida que se dieron cuenta por el sonido del timbre que la hora del almuerzo había terminado, así que ambos decidieron terminar la plática para después.

– _Bien este es mi número de celular, si necesitas algo llámame y si puedo ayudarte lo haré con gusto_ –decía Issei entregando un papel con el número de celular.

– _Muchas gracias onii-chan_ –agradecía la chica caminado de regreso a su clase.

Issei regresó directo a su salón, pero aún recibía miradas de desconfianza de parte de las chicas, ya que su declaración de ya no ser un pervertido fue una noticia que se propagó por toda la escuela, lo cual no le gustó.

Una vez en el salón de clases se topó con sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama, quienes con una cara de arrepentimiento.

– _Chicos yo…_ –quería decir Issei pero fue interrumpido.

– _No Issei nosotros lamentamos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, tal vez antes lo querías, pero ahora ya no y te entendemos, así lo sentimos_ –dijo Matsuda con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

– _Cierto, esperamos que nos perdones y sigamos siendo amigos_ –secundó Motohama sonriendo y acomodándose los lentes.

– _Chicos_ –sonrió Issei – _claro será un placer tener amigos tan buenos como ustedes_ –respondió el chico.

– _Por cierto Issei, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?_ –dijo Motohama sonriente.

– _Así es, ahora sabemos el por qué cambiaste, ella es la culpable_ –mencionó Matsuda.

– _Oigan chicos, ¿de qué rayos están hablando?_ –preguntaba Issei confundido con una gota de sudor por su mejilla.

Antes de poder seguir la profesora de historia entró al salón.

– _Bien regresen a sus asientos, tengo algo que decirles_ –decía la maestra dejando sus cosas en el escritorio.

Esto le pareció muy extraño a toda la clase.

– _Bien ahora que todos están sentados debo decirles que tendremos una nueva estudiante en la clase_ –dijo la profesora.

– _¿QUÉ?_ –gritaron todos en la clase.

– _Basta de ruidos, quiero que se comporten entendido, antes de presentarla debo darles unos avisos de parte del director…_ –la profesora dio lectura a los avisos.

Por su parte Issei estaba cansado por el enfrentamiento que tuvo con la portadora de Ra, así que no estaba de humor para ver a estudiantes nuevas, que tal vez lo terminarían odiando.

– _**{No te enojes socio, sólo es una estudiante más, no dejes que te afecte}**_ –mencionó Ddraig extrañado por la actitud de Issei.

– _(Sólo espero que no me moleste)_ –mencionó Issei que apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos con los ojos cerrados.

– _**{Vamos no es para que te enojes}**_ –contestó el sekiryuutei, en eso la nueva chica nueva entró al salón y todos la vieron.

~ **CIERTO, PERO…OH, CREO QUE TENDRÁS PROBLEMAS~** reía Slifer al ver a la chica nueva.

– _Hola chicos_ –se presentó la chica nueva, pero Issei la escuchaba con los ojos cerrado.

– _(Que raro su voz me suena familiar)_ –decía Issei para sí mismo.

– _Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma es un gusto conocerlos_ –dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– _(Con que Amano Yuuma, un segundo)_ –Issei abrió los ojos de golpe y fijó su mirada en la chica nueva y su sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que era ella, su familiar.

En eso la chica lo vi y se arrojó a sus brazos.

– _Lo sabía, estás en esta escuela…Ise-kun_ –gritó la chica que corrió llena de alegría hacia el chico dragón.

Yuuma abrazó al chico que estaba en shock en su asiento, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, con un Issei en shock.

– _Un segundo lo conoces_ –gritó Murayama asombrada.

– _Claro que lo conozco, él_ –decía la chica riendo y llena de felicidad y abrazándolo más fuerte – _es mi novio, es claro que sí lo conozco_.

– _¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?_ –El estruendo se escuchó por parte de todos los alumnos de la clase.

Yuuma reía muy feliz porque se reencontró con su novio, pero Issei sólo entendió que su vida se iba a complicar más de lo que necesitaba.

CONTINUARÁ.


	6. 6) Mi Familiar

Ja, ja, aquí Michael Night, con pena por tardar en actualizar, pero ocurren cosas fuera de nuestro alcance que perturban todo, pero bueno aquí el cap. 6 , espero le guste buen día.

* * *

6) MI FAMILIAR.

Notas:

Érase una vez = narración en general.

– _Un saludo_ – Diálogos

– (¿ _Qué estará pasando?_ ) – pensamientos

/ ¿Dónde estás?/ proyecciones holográficas y diálogos por celular

* **Dragon shot** ** _*_** referente a los ataques en general.

 ** _{Buena suerte, aibou}_** = diálogos de Ddraig

[ ** _Vali concéntrate_** ] = voz de Albión

~ **VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES** ~ voz de Slifer y Ra

– **Somos invencibles** –voces de antagonistas

* * *

– _Hola chicos_ –se presentó la chica nueva, pero Issei la escuchaba con los ojos cerrado.

– _(Que raro su voz me suena familiar)_ –decía Issei para sí mismo.

– _Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma es un gusto conocerlos_ –dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– _(Con que Amano Yuuma, un segundo)_ –Issei abrió los ojos de golpe y fijó su mirada en la chica nueva y su sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que era ella, su familiar.

En eso la chica lo vi y se arrojó a sus brazos.

– _Lo sabía, estás en esta escuela…Ise-kun_ –gritó la chica que corrió llena de alegría hacia el chico dragón.

Yuuma abrazó al chico que estaba en shock en su asiento, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, con un Issei en shock.

– _Un segundo lo conoces_ –gritó Murayama asombrada.

– _Claro que lo conozco, él_ –decía la chica riendo y llena de felicidad y abrazándolo más fuerte – _es mi novio, es claro que sí lo conozco_.

– _¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ?_ –El estruendo se escuchó por parte de todos los alumnos de la clase.

Yuuma reía muy feliz porque se reencontró con su novio, pero Issei sólo entendió que su vida se iba a complicar más de lo que necesitaba.

Durante las clases Issei sentía como las miradas de los chicos de su clase lo miraban con desprecio y odio.

Esto fue el colmo, más de lo que necesitaba y de lo que él quería, primero era insultado por la reciente relación con los chicos más populares de la escuela y ahora esto, una chica muy hermosa llegaba a la escuela y abiertamente declarada que ella era su novia, cosa que complicaba su situación, pues no tenía ni un día con novia en la escuela y ya existían rumores entre los dos, de que tal vez Issei había chantajeado a la chica para hacerse pasar por su novia y que tal vez se estaba aprovechando de ella y hacerle cosas obscenas.

– _Ah_ –suspiraba Issei frustrado – _(¿Desde cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada?)_ –se recriminaba Issei en sus pensamientos.

– **_{Bah, tranquilo no es para tanto socio}_** –mencionó Ddraig sonando calmado.

– _(Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no tienes que lidiar con este problema)_ –replicó el chico que sentía que su fin se acercaba.

Durante las clases Issei sentí como las miradas de los demás alumnos de su clase lo miraban con odio y rencor, menos Yuuma que tenía una actitud despreocupada y Asia, la cual estaba preocupada, pues no tenía la menor idea que estaba sucediendo.

Después de unas horas, la campana del almuerzo sonó, al instante todos los hombres de la clase se pusieron frente a Issei con expresiones serias e intimidantes.

– _HYOUDOU_ –gritaron los chicos alrededor de Issei, el cual no sabía qué hacer, hasta que sintió como era jalado por alguien fuera del salón de clases con los chicos detrás de él.

Poco después de perder a su perseguidores, Issei recuperó el aliento y miró a quien lo había sacado de ese apuro, al menos por ahora.

– _¿Qué? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?_ –cuestionó Issei sorprendido sin creer lo que pasaba.

– _Eh, ¿cómo me puede decir eso? Yo que tanto he deseado volver a verte_ –dijo su interlocutor dolido por el comentario.

– _Oye ¿puedes dejar de actuar como si fueras una colegiala?, se cómo eres_ –dijo Issei de forma monótona.

– _Buuu, eres aburrido, por eso no eres popular con las chicas_ –reclamó la chica frente a él.

– _Lo que sea, ¿qué se supone que haces en este lugar?...Reynare_ –preguntó Issei de forma monótona.

– _Bueno, me dijeron que investigara sobre lo que nos pasó a mí y mis antiguos compañeros, y tengo algo de información_ –explicaba la chica, para después hacer un puchero y darle la espalda a Issei.

– _Oye y ahora ¿qué te pasa?_ –preguntó Issei confundido.

– _Nada_ –recriminó la chica.

– _¿Eh? ¿Cómo que nada?, ¿dime que te pasa?_ –insistió Issei.

Pero la chica no contestó, solo permanecía de espaldas y algo molesta con el chico.

– _Oye… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?_ –decía Issei confundido, mientras palmeaba el hombro de la chica – _este… ¿Yuuma?_ –alcanzo a decir Issei antes de ser sorprendido.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se lanzó sobre Issei cayendo ambos al suelo, pocos instantes después de eso, Issei reaccionó y vio como la chica lo abrazaba como si él fuera una especie de muñeco de peluche y ella enterraba su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en el pecho del chico y parecía estar… ¿ronroneando?

– _¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está pasando?_ –dijo el chico más confundido que antes.

– **_{Parece que te extraño…y mucho}_** –decía Ddraig en tono de burla.

~ **MUUUUUY CIERTO, YA DESEABA VER ESTE ENCUENTRO, AUNQUE ALGO MÁS PASIONAL** ~dijo Slifer con una gran sonrisa.

– _Oigan pedí una explicación, no una crítica de lo que está sucediendo_ –decía Issei molesto al notar que los dragones lo estaban ignorando, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la chica que no lo soltaba, al contrario se aferraba más al chico.

– **_{Vamos socio, no es para tanto, además disfruta el momento, mírate una belleza entre tus brazos dispuesta a todo por ti}_** –explicaba Ddraig con tono burlesco.

– _Oye no es gracioso, sigo sin entender esto_ –replicó Issei molesto.

 **~VAMOS, VAMOS NO ES PARA TANTO ADEMÁS, DE QUE OLVIDÉ DECIRTE ALGO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA** ~intervino el dios dragón.

– _¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que me vas a decir, que hay un poder oculto en todo esto?_ –recriminó el chico que se sentía asfixiado por el abrazo de la chica que no lo soltaba ante los esfuerzos de Issei se zafarse.

 **~ ¿RECUERDAS EL CONTRATO QUE LA CHICA Y TU HICIERON PARA QUE ELLA SE CONVIRTIERA EN TU FAMILIAR?** ~preguntó Slifer.

– _Sí, ¿qué hay con ello?_ –insistió Issei.

– **_{Te lo pondremos de esta forma socio…ella bebió tu sangre…sangre de un humano, que luego se convirtió en demonio y está en proceso de transformación a un dragón, ella bebió tú sangre de dragón}_** –explicaba el sekiryuutei.

– _Y eso que tiene que ver_ –recriminó Issei.

 **~ELLA AL IGUAL QUE TÚ, SE CONVERTIRÁ EN UN DRAGÓN** ~concluyó Slifer.

– _Un segundo ¿qué? Ósea que ella será_ –intentaba decir Issei.

– **_{Sí, se convertirá en una dragona}_** –agregó Ddraig.

– _Pero ¿cómo? O ¿Cuándo?_ –insistió el chico.

 **~EL DÍA QUE TU EXPULSES LAS EVIL PIECES DE TU CUERPO Y ACEPTES POR COMPLETO LA FORMA Y EL PODER DE DRAGÓN, ESE DÍA ELLA TAMBIÉN SE CONVERTIRÁ EN UNA DRAGONA** ~explicó el dios dragón.

– _Pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que esté actuando de esta manera?_ –decía un Issei muy enojado.

 **~SE PUEDE DECIR QUE EL PROCESO DE TRANSFORMACIÓN YA HA EMPEZADO** ~decía Slifer.

– _Pero sigo sin entender su comportamiento_ –replicaba el chico.

 **~JA, TAL COMO PENSABA, NO SABES NADA SOBRE LAS DRAGONAS ¿CIERTO?** ~preguntó Slifer.

– _Cierto_ –respondió Issei.

 **~PUES LAS DRAGONAS TIENEN UN COMPORTAMIENTO MUY DIFERENTE A LAS MUJERES HUMANAS, CAIDOS Y DEMONIOS, LAS DRAGONAS SON MÁS COMPETITIVAS, MÁS RETADORAS, ALTANERAS Y MUCHO MÁS ORGULLOSAS QUE LAS DEMÁS RAZAS Y FACCIONES…AH Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, SON EN EXTREMO POSESIVAS Y TERRITORIALES** ~aclaró el dios con ironía.

– _Vaya, y esto en que me afecta_ –preguntó Issei algo indiferente.

– **_{Veo que tu densidad e idiotez no se han acabado}_** –exclamó Ddraig con desánimo.

 **~PONGAMOSLO DE ESTE MODO** ~comenzó a decir Slifer ~ **NO TE CONVIENE ACERCARTE A OTRAS MUJERES POR SEGURIDAD PROPIA Y DE LOS DEMÁS**.

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_ –preguntó el chico.

 **~ALGO ME DICE QUE LO DESCUBRIRÁS POR LAS MALAS** ~decía Slifer en tono de burla.

– _Ah_ –dijo el chico suspirando – _jamás entenderé el actuar de los dragones_.

En cambio la chica había permanecido abrazando al chico como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– _Este… ¿Yuuma?_ –preguntó Issei algo nervioso.

– _Sí_ –respondió le chica con una voz muy cariñosa, pero sin ver al chico.

– _¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces?_ –preguntó el chico algo preocupado.

La chica miró a Issei directo a los ojos, cosa que Issei incomodó, ya que la mirada de Yuuma era de un semblante muy cariñoso y meloso, como el de una chica enamorada.

– _Nada_ –respondió la chica con un tono cariñoso.

– _Bueno…entonces… ¿puedes soltarme por favor?_ –pidió Issei que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

– _Nop_ –respondió la chica que volvía a enterrar su rostro en el pecho del chico.

– _(Les juro que jamás entenderé a las mujeres)_ –decía Issei dentro de sus pensamientos.

– **_{Vamos socio, no exageres tanto, además, disfruta el momento}_** –decía Ddraig que no paraba de reír.

– _(Sí como no)_ –replicó el chico ante el comentario de Ddraig.

– **_{Por favor, además de que mencionó información sobre nuestros amigos}_** –comentó el sekiryuutei con seriedad.

~ **CIERTO SI ELLA ESTÁ DE REGRESO SIGNIFICA QUE SABE ALGO DE NUESTROS AMIGOS, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE MANOSEARLA Y PREGUNTALE POR LO QUE DESCUBRIÓ** ~añadió Slifer.

– _(Bien y no la estoy manoseando ¿de acuerdo?)_ –Respondió el chico algo molesto – _Oye Yuuma dijiste que tenías información sobre lo que les pasó a ti y tus amigos ¿qué fue lo que encontraste?_ –preguntó el chico tratando de cambiar el extraño ambiente en el que se encontraba.

– _Ah, es cierto_ –respondió la chica que se apartó y se puso de pie.

Issei también lo hizo y al verla de nuevo a la cara se dio cuenta de que su expresión cambió a una más seria y un poco preocupada.

– _Verás_ -comenzó a decir la chica – _hice lo que me dijeron…regresé sobre mis pasos y descubrí muchas cosas, pero hay un pequeño problema_ –interrumpió la chica.

– _¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?_ –preguntó Issei.

– _Bueno de acuerdo con las ordenes que me dieron no creo que sea buena idea hablar sobre esto aquí, creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que terminen las clases_ –decía Yuuma un poco nerviosa.

– _¿Y eso por qué?_ –insistió Issei.

– **_{Tiene razón socio, después de todo, recuerda que nos encontramos en territorio de demonios, si ellos descubren sobre lo que estamos haciendo comenzaran a entrometerse y no sé tú, no creo que podamos hacer mucho con el nivel de poder que ahora tenemos y no quiero ni pensar lo que esa chica Gremory sería capaz con tal de ayudarte, por lo que sea lo que sea que haya descubierto será mejor esperar a que terminen las clases y buscar un tiempo y lugar adecuados}_** –intervino Ddraig

 **~CIERTO, LO MEJOR ES ESPERAR, NO NOS PRECIPITEMOS O TENDREMOS PROBLEMAS ~** concluyó Slifer con autoridad.

– _Bien, creo que tienen razón_ –razonaba Issei – _Yuuma muchas gracias por todo, esperaremos hasta después de clases y hablaremos sobre el tema ¿te parece?_ –preguntó Issei tratando de sonar relajado.

– _Sí, me gusta la idea_ –respondió la chica, para luego abrazar el brazo izquierdo del chico.

– _Oye ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?_ –preguntó el chico muy nervioso.

– _Nada, sólo abrazando a mi novio_ –contestó Yuuma muy alegre.

– _No… ¿novio?_ –cuestionó Issei en shock por el comentario.

– _Sí_ –respondió con una sonrisa de enamorada, para luego tirarlo del brazo y pasear por las instalaciones de la escuela.

– _(¿Y a esta qué diablos le pasa?)_ –se preguntaba Issei.

– **_{Puedo decirte que es otro efecto de su transformación en dragona}_** –respondió Ddraig.

– _(¿Qué? Y ahora ¿de qué cosa debo preocuparme?)_ –reclamó Issei a los dragones.

 **~VERÁS LAS DRAGONAS UNA VEZ QUE DECIDEN O ENCUENTRAN A SU PAREJA, DIGAMOS QUE SON MUY APEGADAS A SU PAREJA, POR LO QUE ELLA SERÁ COMO TU SOMBRA** ~explicaba el dios dragón.

– _(¿Bromeas cierto?)_ –preguntó el chico que era guiado por su familiar por la escuela.

 **~NO ME CREES ¿EH?, BUENO, APRENDERÁS POR LAS MALAS** ~respondió Slifer con ironía.

Los chicos paseaban en la escuela, mejor dicho Issei era arrastrado por Yuuma por la escuela, lo cual levantó muchos rumores sobre ellos, en especial ahora que Issei declaró abiertamente que él ya era un pervertido, acaso se acercaba el fin del mundo.

De pronto alguien en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la escuela vio a la parejita que caminaba por el campus y se sorprendió al ver la escena.

– _Parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas, un enemigo entró en nuestro territorio_ –dijo una voz femenina desde la ventana – _Tsubaki_.

– _Sí, kaicho_ –respondió la chica de pelo negro largo, con gafas que estaba en la misma sala que su rey.

– _Llama a Rías, creo debemos de decirle sobre su siervo y sus acciones_ –dijo la heredera Sitri mientras se sentaba en su silla apoyándose los codos en el escritorio con una actitud de mucha seriedad.

– _Enseguida_ –respondió la reina Sitri, saliendo de la habitación dejando a la Rey muy pensativa.

– _¿Qué rayos pensará ese chico, no sabe que está jugando con fuego?_ –dijo la Kaicho para sí misma.

(Mientras en el salón del club de ocultismo)

Las dos hermosas onee-samas se encontraban tomando un poco de té y jugando ajedrez, mientras Koneko estaba sentada en uno de los sofás comiendo su almuerzo, de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

Toco toc toc

– _Sí, adelante_ –fue loa que dijo Rías sin perder su concentración de la partida de ajedrez.

La puerta se abrió y dejó el paso libre a la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

– _Ah, Tsubaki, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_ –preguntó Rías sin saber lo que pasaba.

– _Kaicho desea hablar con usted Rías Gremory_ –dijo la reina Sitri de forma muy formal.

– _Vaya_ –dijo Rías con relajación _–bien ¿y para qué me quiere ver?_ –preguntó la pelirroja.

– _No lo sé, sólo sé que tiene que ver con Hyoudou Issei_ –respondió Tsubaki con su natural actitud de formalidad.

Al escuchar que se trataba de Issei, las dos onee-samas se exaltaron al escuchar el nombre de Issei, y vieron de manera extrañada a la reina Sitri.

– _¿Qué pasa con Issei?_ –cuestionó Rías Gremory.

– _Eso no lo sé, Kaicho solicitó hablar con usted manera urgente_ –contestó Tsubaki de forma seria.

– _Muy bien_ –decía Rías poniéndose de pie – _Akeno…vamos_ –ordenó la chica pelirroja.

– _Sí, bucho_ –respondió Akeno siguiendo a Tsubaki.

Las chicas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, pero las chicas Gremory se encontraban confundidas, pues no sabían ¿qué pasaba con Issei?, y no era para menos, pues en los últimos días se comportaba de forma extraña, cada vez más…distante de ellos, como si ya no le importara estar con ellos.

Una vez que llegaron al segundo piso, se encontraron con Sona parada frente a una ventana abierta y la kaicho mirando hacia los patios de la escuela.

– _Kaicho, han venido como solicitó_ –dijo Tsubaki con tono de respeto.

– _Gracias Tsubaki_ –respondió la heredera Sitri.

– _Sona ¿qué es lo que traes entre manos?_ –preguntó Rías algo impaciente.

– _Nada_ –respondió Sona de forma cortante.

– _Entonces ¿qué es lo que tiene que ver con Issei, qué es lo que está pasando con él?_ –insistió la chica pelirroja.

– _Lo que sucede es que está jugando con fuego_ –contestó Sona de forma seria mirando de frente a su amiga.

– _¿Fuego? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_ –cuestionó Rías algo molesta.

– _Mira por ti misma_ –decía Sona señalando con el dedo hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela.

Rías incrédula miró en la dirección a la que señalaba su amiga, y en el instante miró algo que la hizo exaltarse y abrir los ojos como de plato, y poner una cara de asombro y quedar en shock.

– _Rías_ –murmuró Akeno acercándose para poder mirar lo que decía Sona, quedando igual que Rías en shock total.

– _No…no puede ser cierto_ –alcanzó a decir Rías sin salir del shock.

– _Será mejor que controles a tus siervos, de lo contrario terminarán muriendo_ –decía Sona, alejándose de la ventana.

– _Esto…esto tiene que ser una broma_ –decía Rías con ganas de llorar.

– _Temo que no lo es_ –continuaba la kaicho – _será mejor que controlemos esta situación, no podemos permitir que el enemigo se instale en nuestro territorio_.

– _Ara, ara, Issei-kun, está con una datenshi_ –dijo Akeno ¿molesta?

– _Esto…no se quedará así_ –decía la heredera Gremory molesta apretando los puños – _Issei tiene que darme una explicación de esto_.

Al instante una poderosa aura de poder de la destrucción rodeó a Rías que tenía la intensión de destruir a la caído, pues sentía que le estaban robando algo. Sona al ver esto se interpuso y le gritó a Rías.

– _Basta Rías, lo que importa ahora es obtener respuestas_ –gritó Sona algo sería y preocupada por la actitud de su amiga.

– _Y bien ¿qué propones?_ –preguntó la pelirroja muy molesta.

– _Propongo descubrir que se trae entre manos esa datenshi_ –explicaba la kaicho acomodándose los lentes atenta a que su amiga no hiciera una locura.

Rías de mala gana aceptó, pero no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, después de todo Issei le pertenecía.

(Mientras con Issei y Yuuma)

Ambos caminaban como si fueran una pareja de acaramelados, bueno al menos Yuuma, porque Issei sólo se sentía incómodo, llegando a una parte donde ya no se sentían las miradas de los demás alumnos, Yuuma soltó a Issei y se paró frente a él con expresión seria.

– _Ise-kun, quiero pedirte un favor_ –dijo la chica con una cara de seriedad.

– _¿Favor?_ –preguntó Issei extrañado.

– _Sí_ –dijo a la chica _–veras, en lo que necesito ayuda es para mentir_.

– _¿A mentir?_ –volvió a cuestinar Issei.

– _Sí, quiero que le hagamos creer a todos que soy tu novia y que no conozco a nadie en esta escuela, y me refiero a tus amigos demonios_ –explicó Yuuma un poco nerviosa.

– _Ya veo, en pocas palabras deseas pasar inadvertida ¿cierto?_ –respondió Issei más calmado.

– _Sí, eso es lo que sucede_ –dijo la chica preocupada.

– _Muy bien, creo que no habrá problema_ –dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

– _Ah, muchas gracias Ise_ –dijo Yuuma para luego abalanzarse sobre él y darle un beso en la mejilla y acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.

Después de eso, ambos regresaron de nuevo al salón de clase, donde todos miraban con extrañeza a la parejita que entraba en el salón. Issei tomó asiento, en eso Asia se acercó para hablar con él.

– _Este Issei-san_ –dijo Asia con algo de miedo.

– _Sí, ¿qué sucede Asia?_ –preguntó el chico.

– _Sobre ella_ –decía señalando a Yuuma.

– _Hola, ¿disculpa, quién eres tú?_ –preguntó Yuuma con mucho entusiasmo.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Asia quedó totalmente confundida, pues ella sabía que ella era un ángel caído y que intentó quitarle su sacred gear.

– _Verás ella es Amano Yuuma_ –decía Issei presentando a la chica.

– _Sí, así es mi nombre es Amano Yuuma, un gusto conocerte… ¿eh?, disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?_ –preguntó Yuuma haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Asía se asustó por lo que estaba sucediendo, pues ella sabía que la chica en cuestión era Reynare, una caído que intentó matarla y ahora parecía no conocerla.

– _Ah, lo siento_ –dijo Issei apenado – _Yuuma ella es Asia Argento, mi compañera de clase y de club, una buena amiga mía_.

– _Un placer_ –fue lo que dijo Asia de forma tímida y confundida.

– _Este… ¿qué sucede Asia?_ –preguntó Issei.

– _¿Eh?_ –Se sobresaltó – _Ah, es que bucho-san quiere que vayamos después de clases al gimnasio, que hay algo que quiere decirnos_ –explicó Asia.

– _Vaya_ –suspiró Issei – _Esta bien_ –respondió el chico – _(esto me da mala espina)_ –pensó Issei para sí mismo.

– **_{No eres el único socio, algo se traen entre manos, pero debes tener cuidado}_** –advirtió Ddraig.

 **~CIERTO, CREO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON TU FAMILIAR, DEBEN TENER CIUDADO** ~mencionó Slifer.

– _(Esta bien, le advertiré)_ –respondió Issei a los 2 dragones.

Después de ese breve comento de charla volvieron a las clases, que transcurrieron de forma normal, una vez que sonó la campana que marcaba el final de las clases, todos se disponían a regresar a casa, pero Asia le recordó a Issei que debían ver a la presidenta en el gimnasio.

– _Ah, es cierto, lo había olvidado_ –dijo Issei apenado.

– _Sí, es así, yo también voy_ –dijo Yuuma aferrándose al brazo derecho de Issei.

Lo cual hizo que Asia hiciera un puchero ante esa escena.

Los tres caminaron hasta del gimnasio donde se encontraron con Kiba y Koneko que también estaban llegando al lugar, pues sólo habían recibido la noticia de que bucho los quería ver, pero nadie sabía el por qué.

– _Ah, Kiba, Koneko-chan_ –decía Issei saludando a sus compañeros.

– _Ah, hola Hyoudou-kun_ –respondió Kiba el saludo, mientras Koneko solo seguía comiendo una paleta.

– _No lo sé_ –respondió Kiba.

Los chicos entraron al gimnasio, en eso Issei sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, y notaron que Rías, Akeno ya estaban ahí, pero lo que le parecí extraño a Issei fue que la kaicho y su reina estuvieran ahí también y que las 4 chicas tuvieran una mirada muy extraña y más la bucho que parecía estar furiosa por algo.

De pronto Issei sintió un fuerte impulso asesino en el lugar que lo sobresaltó y motivo a querer moverse, pero…

 **~NO TE MUEVAS** ~dijo Slifer de repente.

Lo cual sorprendió a Issei, pues algo lo rodeó, fue arrastrado y lo hizo quedarse inmóvil. Miró detrás de él y vio como Saji lo sujetaba con su sacred gear.

– _Ise-kun_ –gritó Yuuma sorprendida, pero fue detenida, algo la estaba sujetando por la espalda, se giró y miró a Koneko que sin dejar de comer la arrojó al otro lado del gimnasio.

Yuuma voló por los aires aterrizando de espaldas sobre el suelo, Issei se preocupó y se disponía a liberarse, pero…

 **~CREÍ HACERTE DICHO QUE NO TE MOVIERAS** ~reclamó Slifer.

– _(Slifer, ¿Qué rayos sucede y por qué me dices que no me mueva?)_ –preguntó Issei confundido.

 **~SIMPLE, ELLOS DESEAN ELIMINAR A TU MUJER** ~explicó Slifer.

– _(¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué?)_ –Cuestionó Issei – _(un segundo ¿mi mujer?)_ –exclamó Issei incrédulo.

Yuuma se recuperó adolorida y se puso de pie sin saber lo que pasaba, en eso vio como la heredera Gremory se acercaba a ella de forma amenazante.

– _Datenshi…Reynare_ –decía la chica Gremory algo molesta – _te atreviste a entrar en mi territorio_ –decía de forma sombría – _intentaste causar estragos en mi territorio, quisiste matar a Asia_ –creando una esfera de energía de destrucción – _destruiste parte de mi territorio y lo peor…intentaste lastimar mi más valiosa posesión_.

– _(¿Posesión?, ¿qué es lo que será?)_ –se sorprendió Issei.

– **_{Se nota que aún eres un idiota}_** –murmuró Ddraig.

– _No sé qué es lo que pretendas, pero se termina aquí_ –decía la chica Gremory aumentando el poder de su aura – _Ahora_ –al instante que lo mencionó su sequito y Sona y su sequito, excepto Saji que aún sujetaba a Issei, se colocaron a su lado y crearon poderosos ataques en dirección de Yuuma, la cual bajó un poco la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

Los demonios lanzaron sus ataques contra la chica que los recibió de frente, haciéndola estrellarse de lleno en el escenario del gimnasio.

– _Hmph_ –dijo Rías satisfecha – _ese es el fin de un molesto problema_ –decía Rías en dirección a Issei, el cual aún no entendía qué estaba pasando.

– _Tienes razón un problema menos_ –dijo Sona impasible.

Rías se paró frente a Issei con una gran sonrisa, se disponía a tocarlo…pero algo pasó.

– _Nunca pensé que tendría estos problemas_ –dijo una voz femenina en el lugar.

Todos los demonios miraron en dirección de donde venía la voz y pudieron ver que entre el hueco donde se había estrellado la ex-caído, y entre los escombros salió la chica con algo de ropa quemada, con voz sería y sus ojos escondidos entre su flequillo, caminó unos metros, ante los demonios que estaban shock, menos Issei, que de algún modo no se sentía impresionado.

– _(Guau, ¿qué rayos está pasando y por qué no me siento impresionado?)_ –pensaba Issei para sí mismo.

 **~ESO ES SIMPLE** ~respondió Slifer dentro de los pensamientos de Issei.

– _(¿Así?, pues explíquenmelo, por qué no entiendo nada de nada)_ –insistó Issei.

 **~SIMPLE EL PODER QUE AHORA ELLA POSEE ES EL PODER QUE TÚ LE TRANSMITISTE, LO CUAL HACE QUE ELLA SEA SUPERIOR A TODOS ESTOS DEMONIOS, AÚN SI SON DE CLASE ALTA, NO SON NADA PARA ELLA QUE ES TU FAMILIAR, SI ELLA LO DESEARA, ELLA PODRÍA VAPORIZAR A TODOS LOS DEMONIOS SIN PROBLEMA, PERO COMO ESO SIGNIFICA IR EN CONTRA DE TU VOLUNTAD, PUES ELLA SÓLO LOS GOLPEARÁ UN POCO PARA DEJARLES CLARO QUE ELLA ESTARÁ A TU LADO Y NADIE SE LO IMPEDIRÁ** ~explicaba Slifer con detalle.

– _Vaya_ –dijo Issei tranquilamente.

Mientras que Yuuma se puso frente a los demonios con una actitud muy molesta.

– _Quería ser cortes y cariñosa con ustedes, por respeto a mi dueño, pero veo que no me dejan otra opción, parece que debo demostrarle de quien soy por las malas_ –decía Yuuma molesta.

En eso Yuuma levantó la cabeza dejando ver que sus ojos cambiaron por completo, antes eran violeta claro, ahora…ahora eran verde esmeralda intenso, en su espalda se desplegaron dos enormes alas de color rojo oscuro con negro, sus manos se tornaron de color rojizo y sus uñas se volvieron amarillas y se alargaron dando la impresión que de que eran garras, y por último en su cuello se dibujó una especie de collar rojo con dorado y en el centro de ese extraño collar se dibujó un sello de pertenencia.

Era un sello circular de color rojo brillante con detalles en dorado, que contenía 3 círculos, un de ellos era el emblema del sekiryuutei, el otro era un símbolo egipcio con forma de dragón (puede ayudar a buscar a slifer en la tablilla del faraón) y la tercera era una especie de I mayúscula, parecida a un obelisco egipcio, con 2 dragones enredados alrededor de la letra con detalles egipcios y escoceses.

Los demonios quedaron en shock, al ver el cambio de la ex caído. Yuuma levantó sus manos y creó un círculo mágico y de ese círculo se creó una esfera de viento, que fue creciendo lentamente hasta que de ella salió un poderoso viento que arrastró a los demonios, y se transformó en un huracán, Yuuma sobre voló el huracán y creó una esfera de luz blanquecina y la arrojó contra el huracán, el cual se electrificó y todos los demonios menos dentro de él, pocos segundos después el huracán desapareció y los demonios cayeron al suelo de forma brusca.

Yuuma aterrizó frente a ellos con expresión molesta. Sin embargo, los demonios no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, pues Rías Gremory se puso de pie muy molesta al instante el aura del poder demoniaco la rodeó y formó una gran esfera de poder demoniaco, al ver esto Yuuma creó una esfera de luz, instantes después arrojaron sus esferas de energía y provocaron grandes impactos, luego de eso se abalanzaron una contra la otra en un duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo.

– _(Vaya ambas están parejas, se nota que no quieren perder)_ –se decía Issei así mismo – _(por cierto ¿no deberíamos detenerlas?)_ –preguntó el chico.

– **_{No, van a estar bien}_** –dijo Ddraig tranquilo.

El chico ya no replicó nada, pues la pelea entre las chicas se intensificaba.

Rías creaba bolas del poder de la destrucción y las arrojaba contra la familiar de Issei, la cual con sus garras las desviaba e intentaba atravesar a la chica Gremory con sus garras, en un intento de atacar de frente, ambas chicas crearon grandes esferas de energía y las impactaron la una contra la otra, cosa que las distrajo.

En ese instante Akeno y Sona se pusieron detrás de Yuuma y cada una lanzó uno de sus mejores ataques, impactando en las espalda de la chica que se vio vencida en el choque de poderes, poco después una nube de humo se levantó en el lugar, dando un pequeño respiro a los demonios, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una gran esfera de color rojo oscuro flotando, que se abrió y dejó ver que eran las alas de Yuuma que se envolvió con ellas en forma de escudo para defenderse de los ataques.

– _¿Es todo chicas?_ –dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Pero lo único que logró fue enfurecer a Rías y Akeno por su actitud, que crearon enormes ataques para ser arrojados contra la chica dragón, la cual usó sus alas como escudos, que disiparon los ataques pocos segundos después, dejando ver que Yuuma estaba sin un rasguño y una sonrisa que hacía enfurecer más a las chicas Gremory.

Por su parte Issei miraba de forma tranquila la pelea, en eso miró a Saji que no salía de su asombro ante lo que estaba pasando y sus amigos decidieron actuar.

 **~OYE HYOUDOU ISSEI** ~dijo Slifer sacando de sí al chico.

– _(¿Qué pasa?)_ –respondió el chico.

~ **NEGOCIEMOS CON VVITRA** ~explicó Slifer.

– _(¿Negociar? ¿Y cómo lo hago?)_ –dijo Issei llenó de duda.

~ **CREO QUE USAREMOS LO DEL PACTO A NUESTRO FAVOR** ~dijo Slifer con seguridad.

– _(Bien…te escucho)_ –contestó el chico poniendo atención al dios dragón.

Así después de algunos segundos de plática interna dentro de Issei, Issei comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, sólo esperaba que funcionara.

– _Oye Saji_ –dijo Issei llamando la atención del chico.

– _¿Qué quieres Hyoudou?_ –dijo Saji tratando de sonar molesto, pero no salía de su asombro.

– _¿Me puedes soltar?_ –preguntó Issei.

– _No…kaicho me dijo que no debía soltarte por nada del mundo_ –replicó Saji.

– _Vamos…si lo haces prometo no escapar y te diré sobre cómo obtener un familiar como el mío_ –dijo Issei tratando de convencerlo.

– _¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_ –cuestionó Saji.

Ambos hablaron de forma simple sin llamar la atención de los demás demonios, que peleaban contra Yuuma.

(Pocos minutos después)

– _¿En serio?_ –Decía Saji asombrado – _Eso es increíble, ¿no me estarás mintiendo verdad Hyoudou?_ –cuestionó Saji.

– _No, no lo hago, te digo la verdad, y te lo puedo demostrar_ –contestó Issei de forma simplista.

– _¿Qué? Y ¿cómo?_ –insistió Saji.

– _Simple voy a detener la pelea sin moverme de donde estoy_ –dijo Issei con tono simplista y conformista.

– _Estás loco ¿cierto? ¿Cómo harás para detener una pelea de gente que es más fuertes que nosotros?_ –replicaba Saji.

– **_{Pobre iluso}_** –dijo Ddraig riendo.

– **EN REALIDAD NO SABE CON QUIEN ESTÁ TRATANDO** –secundó Slifer con aire de autoridad.

– _Sí, te lo demostraré ahora_ –dijo Issei confiadamente.

(Mientras en la pelea)

Sona creaba una esfera de poder demoniaco y junto con Rías con el poder de la destrucción unieron sus ataques y los dirigieron contra Yuuma, la cual creó un círculo mágico para bloquear el ataques, pero lo que no vio fue que Koneko y Tsubaku se colocaron frente a Yuuma, que sólo vio como ambas la golpeaban y la arrojaron lejos, estrellándose en un muro del gimnasio, en frente de ella apareció Kiba dispuesto a cortarla por la mitad, pero usando una de sus alas bloqueó el corte de Kiba, pero a cambio recibió una golpe directo de unos de los relámpagos de Akeno, la cual reía muy satisfecha por lo hecho.

Yuuma se molestó, por lo sucedido, cabe decir que se estaba impacientando por los hechos, cuando de pronto cambió su expresión d molestia por una de asombro, para luego dejar ver una gran sonrisa en su cara, desplegando sus alas se elevó y creó con ambas manos una esfera de color rojo oscuro con blanco y las fue agrandando hasta que alcanzó unos 10 metros de diámetro, para luego con sus garras atravesar la esfera y dejar caer una lluvia de rayos sobre sus enemigos dejándolos diezmados y tirados sobre el suelo del gimnasio, pocos instantes después Rías y Sona muy lastimadas como pudieron se pusieron de pie viendo como Yuuma se colocaba frente a ellas y veían como la ex caído creaba dos círculos mágicos, y con ello la chica estaba dispuesta a terminar las cosas…

– _SUFICIENTE_ –se escuchó el grito de alguien en el gimnasio.

Al instante Yuuma desapareció los círculos mágicos y sonrió muy feliz.

– _Ya fue suficiente_ –decía Issei con una expresión de vergüenza y preocupación, como cuando algo es incómodo – _ven aquí por favor_.

Los demonios veían como Issei se comportaba de manera incómoda, y casi al instante se escuchó una expresión de ternura, y se dieron cuenta de que era la ex caído la que de emoción comenzó a brincar en su lugar, para luego brincar muy alto para caer frente a Issei y abrazarlo como si Issei fuera un peluche enterrando su cara en el pecho del chico, dejando a todos en shock.

– _No es posible_ -decía Saji alterado – _ella en verdad te obedeció._

– _Lo…lo vez…ella hará lo que le diga_ –decía Issei sonrojado y apenado.

– _Entonces ella si es tu familiar_ –exclamó Saji atónico.

Ante ese comentario todos se quedaron más atónicos de lo que ya estaban, y sólo se limitaba a ver como Yuuma se aferraba a Issei, el cual se sentía avergonzado.

(Tiempo después en el club de ocultismo)

En la sala del club de ocultismo se encontraban los séquitos Gremory y Sitri que no salían de sus asombro, pero también algunas estaban molestan por la actitud de la ex caído, pues desde que llegaron al club e Issei se sentó, Yuuma se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó sin soltarlo por un minuto. Pero las que más se molestaron por esa actitud, era las chicas del clan Gremory, en especial Rías y Asia, que veían con molestia y celos como Yuuma se aferraba a Issei y casi gritando, Rías le exigió a Issei que explicara todo esto y viendo la actitud de la heredera Gremory, Yuuma sin soltar a Issei y con expresión más seria, comenzó a explicarles a ambos clanes lo que le había pasado y les contó con todo detalle como ella después de haber perdido ante ellos en la iglesia abandonada, vagó por muchos lados, pero nunca obtuvo ayuda, así que se arriesgó y pidió ayuda a los demonios, en especial de Issei y le contó cómo fue todo y cómo se convirtió en familiar de Issei, les habló del ritual de pertenencia que hizo con Issei, claro ocultó la presencia de Slifer en la historia o se metería en problemas y hasta el día de hoy que se reencontró con su dueño.

– _Bonita historia, pero_ –interrumpió Sona no muy convencida – _¿cómo sabremos que no nos atacarás o que guardas relación con los caídos?_

– _Simple por esto_ –dijo Yuuma señalando su cuello donde apareció el sello de pertenencia hacia Issei – _este es mi sello de pertenencia, gracias a él siempre sabré donde está mi dueño, me otorga poder y me limita a su voluntad_.

– _¿Te limita a su voluntad?_ –preguntó Sona.

– _Sí, si mi dueño me ordena hacer algo lo tengo que hacer pues es su voluntad, si me prohíbe hacer algo no puedo hacer nada o si hago algo en contra de su voluntad, el sello me lastimará o incluso me matará_ –concluyó Yuuma.

– _Así que básicamente sólo actúas a como Hyoudou te ordene_ –interrumpió Saji.

– _Sí, y debo hacerlo sin rechistar_ –dijo Yuuma con orgullo.

Una vez terminada la reunión y la explicación de Yuuma, todos menos las oneesamas, y la kaicho y su reina se quedaron en el club, Rías se pasó todo el rato molesta por la actitud de la ex caído, pues no toleraba que alguien tocara o jugara con sus cosas, en especial con Issei, así que una vez que se fueron estalló en cólera y reprobó el hecho de que Issei tuviera a esa cosa como familiar, luego de que se desahogara con el pobre escritorio que tenía, se quedaron pensando que hacer ante esta situación, pues era algo nuevo ante ellas y no sabían que hacer, pero de algo estaba seguras, los problemas aumentarían en el territorio.

CONTINUARÁ.


	7. 7) El sacerdote

Hola que tal aquí Michael Night.

Lo sé, lo sé he estado inactivo por mucho tiempo, pero la escuela no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre, por lo que me atrasado con la historia, pero bueno, ahora que me normalizado con las cosas, espero seguir trayéndoles esta historia que ha tenido buena recepción, pero seguir así y no defraudarlos.

Como sea los dejo con las historia.

* * *

7) El sacerdote

Notas:

Érase una vez = narración en general.

– _Un saludo_ – Diálogos

– (¿ _Qué estará pasando?_ ) – pensamientos

/ ¿Dónde estás?/ proyecciones holográficas y diálogos por celular

* **Dragon shot** _ *****_ referente a los ataques en general.

 _ **{Buena suerte, aibou}**_ = diálogos de Ddraig

[ _ **Vali concéntrate**_ ] = voz de Albión

~ **VEAMOS QUE TAN FUERTE ERES** ~ voz de Slifer y Ra

– **Somos invencibles** –voces de antagonistas

* * *

Al terminar la reunión tratando de aclarar la situación por parte de la nueva familiar de Issei, los chicos y chicas se despidieron para regresar a casa.

Issei, Asía y Yuuma que no soltaba el brazo de Issei tomaron el camino de regreso a casa, fue entonces que al llegar a un parque cercano Yuuma soltó a Issei y se despidió de ellos, pero no sin antes darle a Issei un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió y molestó un poco a Asia, por la forma tan cariñosa en que Yuuma se comportaba, fue entonces que Issei se dio cuenta de que Yuuma se alejaba, pero no sabía exactamente a dónde, no sabía dónde vivía su familiar, pero bueno dejaría las cosas como estaba por ahora, pues todos los hechos de ese día lo tenían fastidiado. Intentó hablar un poco con Asia, pero esta por alguna razón, no le prestó atención, es más todo el camino se notaba un puchero de enojo, lo cual no hizo más que confundir a Issei.

(Más tarde en la residencia Hyoudou)

La familia se reunió a comer, pero fue una comida muy extraña, pues la actitud de Asia, hacía que las cosas transcurrieran de una forma pesada. Al terminar de comer, Asia, se levantó de forma brusca y se encerró en su habitación, cosa que preocupó a los Hyoudou.

Issei entró en su cuarto dispuesto a hacer la tarea, sacó lo necesario, se acomodó, pero el calor de la tarde lo hizo dirigirse a la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco. Así lo hizo, abrió la ventana y…

ZAS

Issei recibió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo, pocos instantes después, Issei reaccionó y se percató de algo. Una risita que se diera cuenta de quién se trataba.

– _Oye ¿se puede saber qué haces en este lugar?_ –Preguntó Issei de forma monótona.

– _Nada_ –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

– _Entonces ¿por qué me abrazas de este modo?_ –insistió Issei.

– _Porque quiero_ –le respondieron.

– _Yuuma ya me puedes soltar_ –insistía Issei tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

– _Nop_ –respondió la chica que se aferró más a Issei.

– _Exijo saber el motivo por el cual me estás abrazando de este modo_ –replicó el chico.

– _Eso es simple estoy abrazando a mi dueño y amo, que me salvó la vida y me dio nuevos poderes y una nueva vida a su lado_ –respondió Yuuma felizmente.

– _Bueno en ese caso te ordeno que me sueltes_ –dijo Issei en tono autoritario.

– _Está bien_ –decía Yuuma mientras lo soltaba.

Pero una vez que Issei se sintió liberado intentó ponerse de pie, aunque no lo iban a dejar.

– _Ufufufufu…era broma_ –dijo Yuuma que volvió abalanzarse sobre Issei y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Esto duró algunos segundos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

 **~HERMOSA ESCENA ISSEI HYOUDOU~** dijo Slifer riendo entre dientes.

– _No es gracioso_ –replicaba Issei – _en lugar de burlarse podrían ayudarme a salir de este embrollo_ –decía Issei molesto.

Pero los dos dragones comenzaron a reír por la escena molestando más a Issei, hasta que…

 **~BUENO YA BASTA DE JUEGUITOS, NECESITAMOS PONERNOS ATRABAJAR…YUUMA AMANO~** dijo Slifer con tono de autoridad.

– _Sí señor_ –dijo la chica de forma seria, al estilo militar y separándose de un poco de Issei.

– _Vaya ojalá me obedeciera a mí de la misma forma_ –decía Issei con desánimo en un susurro.

 **~LO QUE NECESITAMOS AHORA ES SABER QUE NOS HA TRAÍDO POR AQUÍ LA MUJER DE ISSEI~** decía Slifer con interés.

– _Oye que no es mi mujer es mi familiar_ –replicó el chico que se ponía de pie y caminó directo a su armario y entrar en esa dimensión creada por Slifer donde podrían hablar sin problemas.

Yuuma siguió a su dueño mientras tarareaba muy feliz.

Una vez dentro de esa dimensión, el lugar se transformó, en lugar de ser la típica llanura boscosa de entrenamiento, el lugar se convirtió en otra cosa.

Pues del suelo se levantaron enorme paredes de piedra liza, de igual modo se elevaron grandes columnas talladas con símbolos, Issei pudo distinguir que eran jeroglíficos.

En eso Issei brilló con intensidad y de él se desprendieron dos luces rojas una hacia el cielo y la otra hacia el lado derecho, ambos rayos se transformaron en los poderosos dragones que habitan en el interior de Issei.

 **~MUY BIEN YUUMA AMANO, AHORA QUE HAS REGRESADO, DINOS ¿QUÉ HAS DESCUBIERTO DE NUESTROS "AMIGOS?~** preguntó el dios dragón a la chica.

– _**{Es cierto, me pregunto descubrió la chica}**_ –secundó Ddraig sonriente.

La chica se puso al frente y desplegó su forma como familiar de Issei, con sus alas rojas con negro, su ojos verde esmeralda, sus manos se tornaron rojizas, sus uñas se volvieron amarillas y se alargaron un poco y por último se dibujó el sello de pertenencia en el cuello de la chica.

– _Bueno este es mi reporte_ –decía Yuuma con una actitud seria.

Durante un par de horas, Yuuma se pasó explicando a Issei, Slifer y Ddraig sobre la información y las pruebas que había recolectado durante los días pasados, de cómo regresó a las reuinas de la iglesia de Kuoh y a partir de ahí fue encontrando pista que la condujeron por varias puntos de Europa y África del Norte.

 **~ASÍ QUE EGIPTO, NORUEGA, SUIZA, INGLATERRA, ITALIA, ETIOPIA Y SIERRA LEONA~** decía Slifer algo pensativo **~NO ME AGRADA NADA LOS LUGARES QUE RECORRISTE~** mencionó el dios dragón.

– _**{Hay algo malo con ellos Slifer}**_ –inquirió Ddraig dudoso.

 **~SÍ, ESO LUGARES TIENEN FUERTE INFLUENCIA ESPIRITUAL Y CÓSMICA, ASÍ QUE NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SE TRATE EXACTAMENTE~** respondió Slifer.

– _Vaya, parece que el mundo tiene más misterios de lo que pensaba_ –dijo Issei asombrado por el relato de Yuuma.

– _Pero no es todo lo que tengo que decir_ –interrumpió la chica.

Los tres la miraron expectantes al oír la voz de la chica.

– _**{Explícate por favor}**_ –dijo Ddraig un poco preocupado.

– _Verán, de acuerdo a las pistas e información que encontré, esos lugares los visitamos mis viejos camaradas y yo cuando_ –interrumpió la chica dejando a los demás en expectativa, la chica bajó la cabeza un poco, tomó aire, levantó la cabeza y dijo – _los visitamos cuando estábamos poseídos por alguna especie de criatura o ser que nos controlaba._

Esto sorprendió a Issei y a Ddraig, pero a Slifer el cual tomó una postura más seria y firma.

– _Un segundo ¿poseídos? ¿A qué te refieres?_ –preguntó Issei asombrado.

– _**{Simple}**_ –dijo Ddraig – _**{que alguien los usó para ir a esas ubicaciones y hacer algo}**_ –terminó de decir.

 **~MUY BIEN, SI LO QUE NOS DICES ES QUE CUANDO TÚ Y TUS CAMARADAS FUERON A ESAS UBICACIONES SIENDO POSEIDOS POR ALGO, LA VERDADERA PREGUNTA ES ¿CUANDO INICIÓ TODO? ~** preguntó el dios curioso, pero no escéptico.

– _Bueno, lo que recuerdo que nos encontrábamos en una misión de reconocimiento para Kokabiel en Europa occidental y revisamos unas catacumbas donde se nos había informado sobre algún arma o elemento de ayuda o de defensa para Grigori, pero no estábamos seguros, así que entramos ahí y buscando pistas nos topamos con tres extraños sujetos que estaban merodeando por ese lugar, pero no entendíamos como habían entrado, ese lugar tenía un sello muy poderoso que no se podía romper con facilidad_ –contaba la chica – _pensamos que eran demonios, así que los atacamos, pero de forma fácil nos derrotaron y uno de ellos nos atrapó en una esfera de color azul oscuro y después de ello solo recuerdo despertar en otro lugar lejos de las catacumbas para después ir a los lugares mencionados y terminar en Kuoh_ –concluyó Yuuma con pesar.

– _Guau ¿y qué lugar era ese?_ –preguntó Issei curioso.

– _Bueno ese lugar es…_ –comenzó a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

 **~DEJA ADIVINAR ESE LUGAR ES VALENCIA, ESPAÑA, EN LAS CATACUMBAS MÁS PROFUNDAS Y SELLADAS DE LA CATEDRAL DE VALENCIA~** interrumpió Slifer.

Todos se asombraron por el comentario del dios, pues parecía saber de lo que la chica estaba hablando.

– _¡Eh! ¿Cómo lo supo Slifer–sama?_ –preguntó Yuuma sorprendida.

 **~ME LO IMAGINABA~** murmuró Slifer para sí mismo.

– _**{¿Qué sabes y no nos has dicho?, además ¿cómo supiste el lugar del que hablaba la chica?}**_ –cuestionó Ddraig interesado.

 **~SIMPLE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LOS TRES CHIFLADOS, POR LO CUAL ESTAN BUSCANDO O PODER O SECUACES, Y EN ESE LUGAR ES EL ADECUADO PARA OBTENER AMBAS COSAS, POR LO QUE CREO CUANDO ELLOS ENTRARON AHÍ, SE TOPARON CON ESE TRÍO~** dijo Slifer algo preocupado.

– _Sí, eso es cierto_ –añadió Yuuma – _lo que aun no entiendo es como lograron entrar, ese sello en las catacumbas fue muy difícil, casi imposible de remover_.

– _**{Cada día me doy cuenta de que eso sujetos no son gente con la cual se pueda tratar de forma pacífica y me parece que no harán otra cosa que fastidiarnos}**_ –dijo Ddraig entendiendo la situación.

– _Bueno_ –interrumpió – _¿Qué proponen hacer, porque yo no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer?_

 **~ESO ES SIMPLE~** comenzó a explicar el dios dragón **~DEBEMOS IR A ESE LUGAR E INVESTIGAR NOSOTROS MISMOS, ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE ASEGURARNOS DE LO QUE TRAMAN ESOS SUJETOS~** decía Slifer algo molesto, al parecer tenía cierta idea de que querían los sujetos.

– _Oye, oye, oye, espera un segundo_ –intervino Issei que sabía hacia donde iba la conversación – _si entiendo bien las cosas, ¿deseas que vaya a España a buscar a tus amigos?_ –cuestionó el chico.

 **~CLARO, ES LO MÁS LOGICO Y ES LO QUE HAREMOS DE FORMA INMEDIATA~** dijo autoritariamente el dios.

– _Hola, recuerda que aún soy un joven que vive con sus padres, que está estudiando y sobre todo tengo a bucho y los demás que me están vigilando y más ahora que ella hace su aparición_ –decía Issei señalando a Yuuma que se hacía el inocente, por todo el espectáculo que había hecho hoy en la escuela.

 **~NO ME IMPORTAN TODAS TUS EXCUSAS, CUANDO ACEPTASTE EL PODER, ACEPTASTE AYUDARME A LUCHAR CONTRA LOS TRES CHIFLADOS, ASÍ QUE NO ACEPTARÉ TUS PEROS Y NOS CONCENTRAREMOS EN SABER QUE PLANEAN Y DETENERLOS~** decía algo molesto por la actitud del chico.

– _**{Slifer tiene razón socio}**_ –intervino Ddraig – _**{Si continuas en este camino, tu vida como persona normal, nunca se logrará, así que acepta de una vez que ya no eres un simple humano y que tu vida está más allá de lo que te imaginas}**_ –habló con fuerza al chico.

– _Está bien_ –dijo Issei resignado – _pero déjenme buscar algún día u oportunidad para evitar levantar sospechas, quiero intentar no preocupar a mis padres_ –dijo con actitud derrotada – _quiero que ellos no se vean involucrados en esto_.

 **~ME PARECE BIEN, PERO HAZLO RÁPIDO, YA QUE CON ESO SUJETOS SUELTOS Y CON PODER A SU ALCANCE, SERÁ DIFICIL CONTROLARLO** ~ aceptó Slifer sin más.

– _Por cierto Ise-kun_ –dijo Yuuma sacando a Issei de sus pensamientos – _¿qué son esos?_ –decía señalando a las crías de Tiamat que aún no eclosionaban.

– _**{Ahora que lo mencionas, ya deberías hacer eclosionar a esas crías, no sé tú, pero tus niveles de magia, energía y de fuerza están muy bajos por culpa de ellas}**_ –dijo Ddraig que aún no aceptaba que Issei hubiera negociado con la reina dragón y aceptara las crías de Tiamat.

– _Bueno, es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo_ –dijo Issei rascándose la nuca por su desconocimiento.

– _Crías de Tiamat_ –dijo Yuuma con un tic en su ceja derecha, en señal de… ¿enojo?

– _**{Déjate de excusas, ya te he explicado varias veces lo que debes hacer, así que hazla eclosionarlas de una buena vez}**_ –recriminaba el dragón galés frente a Issei de forma intimidante, mientras el chico le hacía frente al dragón.

– _Oye no me reclames de ese modo, he hecho lo que dijiste, pero no sucede nada, creo que o no quieren eclosionar o no poseo el poder suficiente para hacerlas eclosionar_ –decía Issei de forma desafiante, cosa que hizo enojar al dragón rojo.

– _**{¿Qué no tienes el poder suficiente para hacerlas eclosionar?, acaso no tienes poder…Oh, ya entendí, me estas culpando de tener el poder para hacerlas que nazcan, me estás diciendo débil, eso es el colmo, no voy a tolerar esa actitud hacía mí}**_ –discutían Ddraig e Issei de forma acalorada sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

 **~ ¿EH?~** dijo Slifer notando algo extraño en la chica que temblaba de forma extraña **~MMMM, CREO QUE SI ES LO QUE ME IMAGINO, SERÁ DIVERTIDO VER A ISSEI SOBREVIVIR, BUENO CREO QUE SÓLO ME QUEDARÉ AL MARGEN DE ESTO~**

– _Crías de Tiamat…crías de Tiamat…crías de Tiamat_ –decía Yuuma murmurando enojada.

Hasta que…

ZAS

– _¡ISE-KUN!_ –gritó la chica enojada y sobre el chico impidiendo que Issei se levantara.

– _Pero ¿qué sucede?_ –preguntó Issei confundido.

– _¿ES CIERTO QUE ESAS CRÍAS SON DE TIAMAT?_ –exigió Yuuma hecha una furia.

– _Eh, bueno sí_ –respondió el chico, queriendo explicar, pero la chica no lo dejó.

– _¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ RAZÓN ANDAS BUSCANDO A OTRAS MUJERES CUANDO ME TIENES A MÍ?_ –gritó la chica hecha furia.

– _¿Qué?_ –decía Issei en shock al escuchar la pregunta de Yuuma.

 **~TAL COMO CREÍA, ESTO SERÁ DIVERTIDO~** Dijo Slifer divertido.

– _NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI DUEÑO, ESTE BUSCANDO UNA MUJER CUANDO YO LE PUEDO ENTREGAR MI CUERPO EN EL MOMENTO QUE ÉL LO DESEE_ –gritaba Yuuma muy enojada.

– _Un segundo ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?_ –exclamó Issei algo nervioso.

– _Es una desgracia, que no puedo pasar por alto, así que únicamente puedo hacer una cosa_ –dijo la familiar de Issei.

En ese instante la chica comenzó a desvestirse… perdón… transformó sus manos en garras y se arrancó la ropa frente a su dueño.

– _OYE, ESPERA, ESTÁS LOCAS ¿QUÉ DIANTRES HACES?_ –gritaba el chico asustado al ver eso.

Pero ella no escuchó razones o explicaciones, terminándose de arrancar toda la ropa que portaba quedando completamente desnuda frente a Issei, el cual trataba de detenerla, pero si mucho éxito.

– _Ahora, mí…A…m…o, tó…me…me_ –deletreó la chica con lujuria y suavidad como saboreara cada una de las palabras y lamió la oreja de Issei que estaba en shock, para luego pasar a lamer su cuello.

Issei por mero impulso puso su dedo índice en la frente de la chica.

– _A…a…dormir_ –dijo Issei poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de su familiar, apareciendo una luz morada en la frente.

Al instante Yuuma fue invadida por un profundo sueño quedándose profundamente dormida sobre Issei, que viendo que se quedó dormida la apartó de sí con delicadeza, al instante convocó una manta y cubrió a la chica que permanecía desnuda y habiéndola cubierto se apartó a una distancia prudente. Issei se encontraba pasmado y en shock queriendo saber que ocurría.

 **~VAMOS ISSEI POR QUÉ RAZÓN INTERRUMPISTE LA HERMOSA ESCENA DE AMOR DE UNA ESCLAVA SOBRE SU AMO~** decía Slifer con ironía en sus palabras.

Mientras Ddraig no dejaba de reír por la escena protagonizada por ambos jóvenes.

– _**{Vamos socio debiste haberla tomado, era lo que deseaba}**_ –decía Ddraig entre rizas.

– _Oigan…no…no es divertido, porque demonios no me ayudaban_ –reclamaba Issei.

 **~VAMOS NO ES PARA TANTO, DESPUÉS DE TODO ES PARTE DE SU NUEVA NATURALEZA DE DRAGONA~** explicaba Slifer que continuaba divertido.

– _**{Cierto no puedes reprimir los impulsos de una dragona, porque una vez que entran en celo no hay NADA que las detenga, así acostúmbrate}**_ –añadió Ddraig dejando un poco de reír.

– _Cuando me dijiste que se volvería pegajosa ¿te referías a esto?_ –preguntó Issei nervioso.

 **~CORRECTO, LAS DRAGONAS SON MUY CELOSAS, APEGADAS Y TERRITORIALES CON SU PAREJA, EN TU CASO DE ELLA CON SU AMO~** dijo Slifer dejando de reír.

– _Esto no me agrada_ –decía Issei preocupado – _¿En qué diablos me he metido?_ –exclamó Issei asustado llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Mientras los dragones solo reían ante la escena.

(Al día siguiente)

Issei fue despertado por el sonido de la alarma, se despertó y se sorprendió cuando encontró "alguien" en su cama.

– _(Yuuma)_ –pensaba Issei – ( _En que piensa)_ –pensaba Issei con desánimo – _Oye se puede saber qué piensas_ –decía quitando la cobija y las sabanas de su lugar – _metiéndote en mi...CA…MA_ –exclamó el chico con sorpresa – _b…bu…BUCHÓ_ –dijo en shock.

Issei se quedó en shock, pues a su lado no estaba Yuuma, sino Rías Gremory, que acostada a su lado izquierdo dormía plácidamente, pero lo que puso nervioso al chico fue el hecho de que estaba desnuda.

– _(Y esta de dónde salió o entró)_ –pensaba el chico con nervios cubriendo con la manta a la Gremory.

– _**{A mí no me culpes, yo no tengo nada que ver, ella solo apareció, se desvistió y entró en tu cama}**_ –dijo Ddraig contestando al chico.

La chica Gremory solo dormía plácidamente.

– _(Bueno cre…creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí)_ –pensaba Issei mientras salía de la cama sin hacer ruido o movimientos bruscos, pero…

– _¿a dónde crees que vas?_ –se escuchó un murmullo.

Isse que ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, fue arrastrado de nuevo a la cama, cayendo fuertemente, cosa que fue aprovechada por la presidenta del club de ocultismo para colocarse sobre Issei, que se vio envuelto en otra embarazosa situación con una mujer.

– _Buenos días Ise_ –dijo la presidenta con un tono muy melodioso.

– _Bu…buenos días bu…bucho_ –correspondió el chico desviando la mirada ante la desnudez de la chica.

– _Por cierto Issei ¿a dónde ibas tan temprano?_ –preguntó la chica.

– _¿Eh?, pues a la escuela_ –contestó Issei nervioso.

– _A la escuela ¿eh?_ –Decía de forma juguetona – _no me digas, que yo sepa la escuela empieza a las 8:00 de la mañana, no creo que vivas demasiado lejos o camines muy lento para levantarte a las 4:30 de la mañana_ –decía mirando con acusación al chico.

– _¿Eh?, ¿son las 4:30 a.m.?_ –Decía evitando la mirada de la chica – _vaya, creo que mi despertador está mal, creo que se descompuso_ –decía riéndose nerviosamente.

– _Vaya con el despertador está averiado_ –decía destruyendo el despertador de Issei con una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción – _Bueno, asunto arreglado_.

– _Mi…mi despertador_ –decía Issei en shock viendo su despertador destruido.

– _Bueno, ahora que no hay más ruidos_ –dijo la chica recostándose sobre el chico y abrazándolo con fuerza – _volvamos a dormir, mi Ise_.

Y quien sabe cómo, ambos chicos dieron vueltas en la cama, claro por la resistencia de Issei y que Rías no lo soltaba, Issei se resignó quedando su rostro atrapado en el pecho de la presidenta que los había abrazado con brazos y piernas para que no escapara, pero lo que sorprendió a Issei fue la presidenta se durmió casi de inmediato, reforzando el agarre sobre Issei.

– _(Y ahora como salgo de aquí)_ –pensaba Issei que buscaba con desesperación sacar su cabeza del pecho de la chica, pero no tenía mucho éxito ya que con sus brazos aferraba la cabeza del chico a su pecho.

 **~DE QUÉ TE QUEJAS, CUALQUIERA SE SENTIRÍA AFORTUNADO DE ESTAR EN ESA SITUACIÓN~** decía Slifer riendo.

– _(Pero ¿y el entrenamiento?) –_ preguntaba Issei.

– _**{Vamos no te preocupes, no pasa nada, ya lo repondrás el doble o triple la próxima vez}**_ –decía Ddraig riendo levemente por la situación de Issei y porque sería muy rígido en el entrenamiento del chico.

La situación incómoda del chico duró por lo menos un par de horas, y por muchos intentos de despertar a la pelirroja, que no tuvieron éxito, Issei se resignó y permaneció así durante dos largas horas, la única victoria que tuvo, si se le puede llamar así, fue que liberó su cabeza del pecho de la heredera Gremory.

– _(Estoy aburrido, qué alguien me ayude)_ –gritaba Issei en sus pensamientos, pero fue sorprendido.

– _Parece que hoy interrumpí tu entrenamiento_ –escuchó Issei de pronto.

– _¿EH?_ –Exclamó Issei sorprendido y miró atónito a la chica – _Bucho ¿de qué hablas?_ –decía Issei tratando de sonar confundido.

– _Issei, porque haces esto, en verdad ¿no confías en mí?_ –preguntó la chica.

Issei la miraba sin entender lo que decía.

– _Issei lo sé todo_ –Issei al escuchar las palabras sudó la gota gorda, pues tenía miedo de que descubriera sobre Slifer y compañía, pero las palabras de la chica seguían sorprendiendo al chico – _Sé que todos los días te levantas a las 4:30 a.m. y corres durante un hora completa, luego te diriges a una colina alejada donde practicas el control de tu magia, durante otra hora, para luego a esta hora, regresas a casa y te bañas y te cambias para ir a la escuela, y actúas como si nada pasara en tu vida, Issei ¿por qué lo haces?_ –decía la chica algo melancólica.

– _(Ok y ella ¿cómo diablos lo sabe?)_ –se cuestionaba el chico atónito.

 **~NO LO SÉ, SOLO PARECE CONOCER LO QUE HACES DE FORMA EXTERNA, PUES AL PARECER NO SABE DE MÍ Y TU ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL PODER DIVINO, POR LO VISTO SOLO TE HA ESTADO ESPIANDO DESDE LEJOS~** explicó Slifer.

– _(Un segundo Slifer, ¿tú sabías que ella nos espiaba?)_ –preguntó el chico al dios.

 **~POR SUPUESTO, PERO EN EL CASO DE ELLA, ELLA NO DEJA DE OBSERVARTE, COMO SI TE ESTUVIERA VIGILANDO O ¿ALGO MÁS?** –decía el dios de forma intrigante.

– _Ise_ –dijo la Gremory con voz tierna – _¿me odias?_

– _Claro que no bucho_ –se apresuró a decir Issei.

– _Entonces ¿por qué me evitas?_ –insistió la chica.

– _No, la estoy evitando, sólo que han sucedido muchas cosas y me siento muy abrumado, y me incita a estar en un lugar tranquilo, eso es todo_ –decía el chico un poco arrepentido.

Pero la Gremory, solo lo miraba con un brillo especial, cosa que hacía sentir incomodo, de pronto Issei miró algo extraño en la chica. Un aura, pero no un aura roja propia de los demonios, sino un aura de color diferente que denotaba un sentimiento de parte de ella, pero no entendía bien que pasaba.

– _(Slifer)_ –llamó el chico al dios.

 **~ ¿QUÉ?~** respondió el dios.

– _(¿Me podrías explicar de nuevo lo referente a las auras de los diversos seres?)_ –pidió el chico al dios.

 **~CLARO~** dijo el dios.

Pero permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

– _(Pues adelante te escuchó, puedes explicármelo)_ –insistió el chico.

 **~NO, NO LO HARÉ AHORA, DIGAMOS QUE NO TENDRÁS CABEZA PARA ESO~** añadió Slifer con de diversión.

– _(¿Qué?)_ –cuestionaba Issei.

Pero no le dio tiempo de decir algo más, pues la puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió dejando entrar a alguien que…complicaría las cosas.

– _Issei-san es hora de levantarse_ –decía Asia que entraba a la habitación, pero se quedó pasmada al ver a sus compañeros muy abrazados – _Issei-san…bucho-san ¿Qué significa esto?_ –reprochaba la chica.

– _Asia esto no es lo que parece, veraz_ –quería explicar el chico.

– _Claro que no es nada, solo_ –decía acurrucándose en el pecho de Issei – _Issei y yo fortalecemos nuestros lazos y vínculos de siervo–amo_.

Asia quedó pasmada y comenzó a desvestirse y se arrojó sobre Issei y lo abrazó desplazando a la presidenta que se molestó y comenzaron a pelear por la atención de Issei, que solo se sentía incómodo por el roce de los cuerpos de las chicas y algo molesto por la risa de los dragones que les parecía divertido ver al chico en ese tipo de situación.

(Minutos después en el desayuno en la casa de los Hyoudou)

La familia Hyoudou junto con Asia y Rías se encontraban desayunando de forma tranquila, o eso parecía, pues Issei aún se sentía incómodo por lo sucedido en su habitación y porque Asia comía molesta a su lado, Issei intentó hablar con ella, pero no daba señales de hacerle caso al chico. Pero la situación solo empeoró para Issei.

DING DONG

– _¿Eh? Llaman a la puerta_ –decía la madre de Issei extrañada, pues era demasiado temprano para que alguien tocara la puerta y no era el correo – _Issei ¿puede ir a ver quién es por favor?_ –pidió su madre.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

Tocaron de nuevo.

– _Ya voy_ –decía Issei con desánimo ante la insistencia.

DING DONG DING DONG

– _ISE-KUN_ –se escuchó el gritó de una chica.

La familia y las chicas que se encontraban en el comedor escucharon el gritó y un fuerte golpe en el suelo, lo cual fueron de inmediato a la puerta y todos quedaron sorprendidos ante una escena algo incómoda.

– _MMMM, Ise-kun_ –decía una voz conocida para los miembros del clan Gremory.

– _YUUUUUMMAAAAA_ –decía Rías Gremory enojada alejando a la chica de Issei.

– _Oye ¿qué haces?_ –reprochaba Yuuma molesta con la Gremory porque la empujó de Issei.

– _¿Por qué te le pegas así a Issei-san?_ –preguntaba Asia algo molesta.

– _¿Cómo que por qué?_ –Reprochaba Yuuma – _es lógico que una chica enamorada sea apegada a su novio, ¿verdad Ise-kun?_ –esto último lo decía con tono cariñoso intentando acercarse a Issei, pero Asia y Rías se lo impedían.

– _Issei…tiene novia_ –dijeron sus padres sorprendidos.

– _Eso no es cierto, tú no eres su novia_ –decía Rías molesta.

– _Cierto…YO SOY SU NOVIA_ –gritó Asia asombrando a todos en especial al chico.

– _Asia_ –exclamó Rías sorprendida, sintiéndose traicionada por ella.

– _Asia-chan_ –dijeron los padres de Issei sonriendo ante esta declaración.

Pero Yuuma no dejó las cosas así y comenzó a discutir con ellas, sobre su declaración en el puente hace ya tiempo, pero las otras dos chicas le recordaron que ella jugó con los sentimientos de Issei y lo lastimó, claro evitando los detalles en la iglesia abandonada y sobre que Yuuma había asesinado a Issei y Rías lo había resucitado salvándole la vida.

Mientras solo Issei sentado en el suelo suspiraba derrotado ante la problemática que estaba viviendo.

– _**{Socio ¿qué te pasa?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig que reía a carcajadas.

– _Tengo hambre_ –fue lo único que dijo Issei antes de dejar caer su cabeza en señal de derrota, pues la pelea se había prolongado perdiéndose el desayuno.

(Camino a la academia Kuoh)

Los alumnos de la academia, se dirigían a la escuela, pero lo extraño era la forma en cómo iba caminando era extraña, pues Rías caminaba al frente de los otros tres chicos, pero su cara denotaba mucha molestia e ira, mientras unos pasos detrás de ella, estaban Issei, Asia y Yuuma, pero ambas chicas estaban aferradas a los brazos del chico, Asia estaba abrazándolo en su brazo izquierdo, pero con un puchero y enojo en su rostro, por otro lado estaba Yuuma abrazando el brazo derecho del chico, pero a diferencia de Asia, Yuuma sonreía de forma soñadora y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, se armó una gran conmoción al ver a la bestia, o ex pervertido Issei Hyoudou, pues Issei llegaba acompañado de tres hermosas chicas, en especial de una de los onee-samas, pero todo esto no hacía más que deprimir al chico.

(Horas después. Hora del almuerzo)

Issei se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol algo escondido de la escuela, comiendo su basto almuerzo con desesperación.

– _**{Socio, ¿seguro que estás bien?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig interesado.

– _¿Cómo?, pero estoy bien, me siento bien, ¿por qué lo dices?_ –cuestionó el chico comenzando a comer.

– _**{Bueno, es que notando tu no tan pequeño almuerzo, pues considero que algo te pasa}**_ –dijo el dragón.

– _¿Cómo? ¿Tú crees que yo no estoy bien?_ –se preguntó el chico, pero viendo a lo que se refería entendió, pues tenía su bento o caja de almuerzo, cinco panes, dos bolsas de frituras, tres refrescos, dos jugos y una bolsa con palomitas que sacó quien sabe de dónde – _bueno, creo que tienes razón, creo que estoy exagerando, con la comida, pero tengo hambre_.

Issei despreocupadamente comenzó a comer con tranquilidad su almuerzo, pero fue interrumpido, pues de pronto un chico un año menor que Issei, de cabello café claro, ojos cafés, con el uniforme masculino de la academia apareció de pronto frente al chico, que denotaba estar agitado por correr, y al ver a Issei, se arrodilló frente a Issei suplicando ayuda.

– _Tu eres Issei Hyoudou ¿cierto?_ –preguntó el chico frente a Issei.

– _Bueno, sí, ¿pasa algo?_ –preguntó Issei extrañado.

– _Por favor necesito tu ayuda_ –decía el chico que se inclinó ante Issei pidiendo ayuda.

– _¿Eh?, ¿mi ayuda?, pero ¿por qué?_ –cuestionó Issei que seguía sin entender.

– _Sí_ –dijo el chico – _ella dijo que tú eres su hermano y por eso quiero que me ayudes_ –insistía el chico.

– _Oye no entiendo nada de nada, por cierto ¿quién eres?_ –preguntó el chico tratando de ser amable sin ofender al chico.

– _Mi nombre es Sorata Kanda de primer año_ –se presentó el chico.

– _Ah, Kanda-san, un gusto_ –dijo Issei estrechando la mano al chico.

– _Bueno, es un gusto Hyoudou-sempai_ –correspondía el joven, pero – _no, no, no vine a eso, quiero su ayuda sempai_ –insistía el chico.

– _Kanda-san, no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir, quieres mi ayuda, pero ¿por qué o para qué?_ –dijo Issei confundido.

– _Bueno sempai, es que ella me dijo que tú eres su hermano y quiero que me ayudes… ¿cómo trato con ella, es muy ensimosa y malentiende todo, o no explica las cosas, siempre crea mal entendidos y todos me tienen por pervertido, por favor, convénzala de que me deje en paz, sólo quería ayudarla, no que se volviera mi sombra?_ –dijo Kanda-san a Issei.

– _¿ella?_ –Preguntó Issei – _¿quién es ella?_

– _Bueno ella es…_ –comenzó a decir, pero no terminar.

– _Sorata_ –se escuchó la voz de una chica.

Pero una voz familia para ambos chicos, que hizo que el chico llamado Sorata Kanda se estremeciera al escuchar su nombre. El chico giró su cabeza con temblor y miedo; y ambos vieron de quien se trataba, era Mashiro Shiina de primer año, compañera de Kanda-san que venía en búsqueda del chico.

– _Sorata…tengo hambre_ –dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

– _Y…yo ¿qué tengo que ver?_ –decía el chico enojado.

– _Mashiro-san_ –dijo Issei sin inmutarse.

– _Ah… Issei-nii-san_ –dijo la chica sin inmutarse y tomando la manga de la chaqueta de Sorata, evitando que se fuera.

– _Entonces si eres su hermano_ –replicó Kanda-san.

– _Bueno algo, así solo que somos conocidos de hace tiempo es todo y ella tomó la costumbre de decirme así_ – mintió Issei, pues no podía explicar que eran hermanos porque ambos son portadores de dioses dragones ancestrales.

– _Sorata…tengo hambre_ –insistió Shiina a su compañero de clases.

– _Y a mí que me dices, consigue tu almuerzo y come algo_ –decía Sorata impaciente por irse de ahí.

– _Pero no traje nada, y quiero que tú me des de comer_ –decía la chica como si eso lo más normal entre ellos.

– _(Creo que este chico está en la misma situación que yo)_ –se decía Isseia así mismo en sus pensamientos con una gota cayendo por su cabeza.

 **~RECUERDA QUE ELLA TIENE UNA DRAGONA EN SU INTERIOR Y POR LO VISTO ELLA YA DECIDIÓ QUE ESE CHICO SERÁ SU PAREJA, ASÍ QUE A ESE CHICO LE ESPERAN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS…BUENO NO TANTO COMO A TI, PERO ESE CHICO TENDRÁ PROBLEMAS, SE NOTA POR SU AURA~** dijo Slifer riendo levemente.

– _Auras_ –murmuró Issei quedamente.

– _Dijiste algo sempai_ –dijo Sorata que escuchó el murmullo de Issei.

– _¿Eh?, no, no es nada, solo que verlos así me recordó algo_ –decía Issei tratando de sonar tranquilo.

– _Sempai_ –dijo Sorata – _¿Vas a ayudarme?_ –preguntó Sorata nervioso esperanzado.

Issei lo miró y contempló la situación del chico, y Kanda bajó la cabeza derrotado, mientras Mashiro los miraba sin entender la situación.

– _De acuerdo_ –dijo Issei obteniendo la atención de los chicos – _no te aseguro nada, pero puedo ayudarte_ –dijo Issei sonriendo.

– _Sempai_ –dijo Sorata emocionado, ante la extrañeza de Mashiro.

– _Sorata…tengo hambre_ –dijo la chica molestando a su compañero.

– _Mashiro_ –dijo Issei atrayendo la atención de la chica – _toma con unos sándwiches, son de pavo, creo que te gustarán_ –decía sosteniendo una charola con 3 sándwiches.

– _Gracias nii-san_ –dijo al chica soltando a Kanda-san y tomando los sándwiches y comiéndoselos.

Issei miró a Sorata y susurró.

– _Corre_ –susurró Issei a Kouhai.

Sorata vio su oportunidad y con gran silencio desapareció de ese lugar, ante la leve risa de Issei.

– _Sorata están deliciosos, pruébalos_ –decía la chica girándose en busca de Sorata – _¿Eh? Issei-niisan ¿A dónde fue?_ –preguntó la chica.

Issei solo rió.

– _Dijo que tenía que ir al baño que te adelantaras y regresaras al salón, que ahí te esperaría_ –mentía Issei conteniendo su risa.

La chica agradeció y se fue de ahí comiéndose los sándwiches de regreso a su clase.

– _**{Pareces divertido}**_ –comentó Ddraig.

– _(Solo digamos que me pareció penoso dejar las cosas así, por eso lo ayude)_ –respondió Issei terminado su almuerzo.

Pocos minutos después, se escuchó el timbre que indicaba el final del almuerzo, a lo que Issei se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cesto de basura tirando las envolturas de lo que había comido, pero algo más pasó, pues después de tirar la basura y regresar a su salón Issei sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

– _Ise_ –se escuchó a su espalda, a lo que el chico giró su cabeza en dirección de la voz – _¿dónde has estado? te estuve buscando por todos lados para comer juntos_.

– _Ah_ –decía con nerviosismo – _ho…hola bucho_ –dijo Issei temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

– _Eres malo_ –decía la presidenta abrazando el brazo de Issei que sintió los atributos de la Gremory – _no quiero que te vuelvas a esconder, en ese caso avísame y lo haremos juntos_

– _Pero_ –reprochó Issei, pero no pudo decir nada más, pues fueron reprendidos por un maestro haciéndoles regresar a su salón.

Una vez en el salón, Issei tuvo que enfrentar los enojos de otras dos mujeres, el enojo de Asia y la furiosa Yuuma que efectuaba toda una escena de telenovela, que le costó un severo regaño de parte de la profesora de matemáticas.

(Ese mismo día en la tarde)

Issei caminaba rumbo al club de ocultismo junto a Asia que mantenía su postura molesta y Yuuma que se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo como si su vida dependiera de sostener el brazo de su dueño.

Al entrar en la sala del club, solo se encontraba Kiba sentado leyendo en uno de los sofás, pero no había nadie más en el salón del club. Al notar la presencia de los demás los saludó, pero a Issei le preocupaba que fuera como el día de ayer en el gimnasio donde Yuuma demostró parte de sus nuevas habilidades y poderes como dragona y con ello armara un gran alboroto.

– _Ah, hola chicos_ –saludó Kiba a los recién llegados.

– _Buenas tardes Kiba-san_ –dijo Asia sonriendo.

– _Hola Kiba_ –dijo Issei.

– _Hola_ –se limitó a decir Yuuma sin soltar a Issei.

– _Kiba-san y ¿bucho-san?_ –preguntó Asia que no veía a la presidenta.

– _Ah, llegarán un poco tarde, pero dejó en el escritorio unas solicitudes para ustedes_ –decía el chico señalando el escritorio.

Asia tomó la solicitud con su nombre y lo revisó, era una solicitud de invocación de acompañar a unas estudiantes que deseaban la compañía de una demonio para participar en una sesión espiritista, a lo que Asia se puso en marcha sin escuchar a Issei que quería hablar con ella.

Una vez que se fue, Issei tomó su solicitud y se dio cuenta de que su solicitud fue hecha por un hombre de ciencia de la universidad de Tokio que necesitaba la presencia de un demonio, pero no había más detalle, cosa que preocupó a Issei, pues esta solicitud no daba muchos detalles sobre para lo que necesitaba al demonio.

Yuuma arrebató la solicitud a Issei y la leyó y con gran emoción tomó el brazo de Issei.

– _Yes, andando Ise-kun_ –decía Yuuma casi arrastrando al chico.

– _No, no lo harás_ –dijo el chico pensado un poco.

– _¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Ise-kun?_ –preguntó Yuuma confundida.

– _Que tú no irás, te quedarás_ –le respondió el chico.

– _¿Qué?_ –exclamó la chica sorprendida.

– _Que tu Yuuma te irás a casa y no harás nada más_ –decía Issei guardando la solicitud en su bolsillo.

– _Pero, Ise-kun soy tu familiar, debo estar siempre contigo_ –replicaba la chica aferrándose al brazo del chico.

– _Yuuma_ –decía Issei con autoridad en su voz – _Obedece_ –volvió a decir con ese tono que sólo ella como su familiar no podía negar, eso y que en su cuello se activó el sello de pertenencia haciendo que la chica obedeciera.

– _Sí…mi amo_ –dijo Yuuma soltando a Issei y alejándose un poco de Issei con tristeza.

– _Por cierto, podrías hacerme la cena por favor, creo que me encantaría probar tu comida_ –dijo Issei sonriendo.

La chica al escuchar eso, se emocionó y abrazó a Issei.

– _Sí, lo haré_ –decía la chica que soltó a Issei y brincó en su lugar – _te prepararé la mejor comida que hayas probado que no podrás vivir sin ella_

– _Bueno, lo esperaré con ansias_ –dijo Issei emocionando más a la chica.

A lo cual Yuuma activó un círculo mágico y desapareció pues tenía que ir a preparar las cosas para la cena de Issei.

– _Parece que ella se aferra mucho a ti_ –dijo Kiba que había visto la escena.

– _No tienes idea Kiba_ –decía Issei decaído – _será mejor irme antes de que algo más suceda_.

– _¿Era cierto lo de que tenías la necesidad de probar su comida?_ –preguntó Kiba interesado.

– _Bueno no era cierto completamente, pero debo hacer el contrato sin su sombra, es demasiado pegajosa y no quiero que eche a perder el contrato, además como es muy escandalosa, creo que me perjudicará_ –decía Issei decaído.

Kiba solo rió ante el desánimo de su compañero.

– _Buena suerte Hyoudou-kun_ –dijo Kiba viendo como Issei desaparecía en un círculo mágico.

Issei fue transportado hacia un enorme salón de investigación (el ova de la primera temporada, donde Issei es poseído por un espíritu egipcio, de ahí está tomada esta parte), donde notó algunas personas, cinco en total que se encontraban alrededor de un ataúd o especie de sarcófago negro con inscripciones egipcias en color dorado.

– _Ahora ¿dónde estoy?_ –se preguntó Issei en voz baja para sí mismo.

– _Buenas noches_ –dijo una persona atrayendo la atención de Issei.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años que vestía pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, y corbata roja de pelo negro un poco claro denotando sus canas y de lentes con marco redondo que se acercó a saludar a Issei.

– _Ah, lo siento buenas noches_ –respondió Issei el saludo del hombre que se acercó.

– _MI nombre es Yuya Matsuki, soy el investigador en jefe_ –decía el hombre presentándose – _Usted debe ser un demonio de la casa Gremory_ –dijo el investigador.

– _Sí, Soy Issei Hyoudou_ –se presentó el chico – _si soy miembro del clan Gremory_

– _Estupendo, me alegra que esté aquí, Gremory-kun canceló de pronto, pero dijo que si podía enviaría a un reemplazo, y me alegro que haya venido_ –explicó el científico.

– _Este gracias, disculpe ¿qué debo hacer?_ –preguntó Issei.

– _Es algo, que espero sea sencillo_ –mencionaba el investigador, cosa que preocupó a Issei – _lo que ocurre es que encontramos este sarcófago y detectamos energías muy extrañas y según la información de Gremory-kun nos dio hace unos días, nos dijo que posiblemente fuera energía sobrenatural o demoniaca y como ayer desprendió mayor emanación de energía, se decidió que lo mejor era contar con la presencia de Gremory-kun o de un demonio para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control_ –explicó el investigador mientras se acercaban al extraño sarcófago.

Mientras hablaban, el resto del grupo que eran el investigador Matsuki, otros dos hombre y dos mujeres que estaban revisando indicadores, computadoras y el mismo sarcófago sobre posibles cambios y datos nuevos que aportaran algo a su investigación.

– _Vaya, entonces sólo debo estar pendiente de algo inusual con las energías ¿cierto?_ –preguntó el chico.

– _Sí por lo pronto sí_ –contestó el investigador Matuski.

Issei solo observaba el ajetreado proceder del equipo de científicos. Por lo cual tomó asiento a una distancia prudente desde donde tenía completa visibilidad para vigilar a los científicos y no estorbar en su camino. Issei permaneció así durante algunos minutos hasta que recordó algo.

– _(Oye Slifer)_ –preguntó el chico al dios.

 **~DIME ISSEI~** respondió el dios.

– _(Ahora que hay tiempo y no tengo interrupciones, me puede volver a explicar lo referente a las auras de los seres)_ –dijo Issei al dios.

 **~AH, AHORA RECUERDO QUE ME LO DIJISTE ESTA MAÑANA Y SERÁ BUENO ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS SOBRE ESO, Y CON ELLO TE SERÁ DE UTILIDAD EN TU COMPLICADA VIDA~** decía el dios con ironía.

– _(Está bien, solo explícame el tema y ya)_ –dijo el chico de forma tajante, pues sabía hacia donde quería llegar el dios.

 **~BUENO RECUERDA QUE EL AURA DE UNA CREATURA, REPRESENTA SU ESENCIA, QUE ESTÁ VIVO Y CON ELLO INDICA SU NIVEL DE PODER, TAMBIÉN TE DIJE QUE LA INTENSIDAD DE SU AURA INDICA SU PERTENENCIA~** decía Slifer.

– _(Lo recuerdo que si era muy clara, indica que es buena, pero si es muy oscura indica que es malo y será mi enemigo, sin importar el color)_ –añadió el chico.

– _**{Bien, veo que el ponerte a estudiar está dando resultados}**_ –dijo Ddraig interrumpiendo la seriedad del momento.

 **~JAJAJAJA, TIENE RAZÓN, BUENO SIGAMOS~** decía el dios dragón riendo ante el comentario y la actitud del chico de molestia **~BUENO AHORA LO QUE REALMENTE TE PUEDE AYUDAR ES EL COLOR DE CADA RAZA~** dijo el dragón haciendo que el chico tomara una postura seria.

(Nota del autor: **Es cierto que ya en el capítulo 5 ya había mencionado algo, pero para facilitar, bueno facilitarme a mí en la escritura, cambié el color de algunas razas)**

– _**{Es cierto, mencionaste que el aura dorada es propia de los dioses, el aura roja se refiere a los demonios, el aura blanca es de los ángeles, la morada a los ángeles caídos y que nuestra raza (dragones), es color café y por último el aura azul es de los seres humanos}**_ –mencionó el sekiryuutei con interés.

 **~CORRECTO, DORADO ES DIOS, AZUL ES HUMANO, ROJO ES DEMONIO, MORADO ES ÁNGEL CAÍDO Y BLANCO DE LOS ÁNGELES~** dijo Slifer aprobando el comentario de Ddraig **~PERO TAMBIÉN EXISTEN RAZAS COMO LOS YOUKAI QUE SU AURA ES ANARANJADA, LAS NEKÓMATAS SU AURA ES VERDE CLARO, LOS HÉROES TIENE UN AURA ES AZUL CON PLATA, LOS ELFOS ES GRIS, SON AHORA LOS COLORES DE LAS AURAS QUE RECUERDO~** terminó de explicar el dios.

– _(Entiendo)_ –dijo Issei entendiendo.

 **~ÚNICAMENTE RECUERDA QUE UNA VEZ QUE DESARROLLES DICHA HABILIDAD, DEBES USARLA COMO SE DEBE, Y NO TE CONFÍES PORQUE POR NO USAR ESTA HABILIDAD TU VIDA Y TUS SERES CERCANOS SUFRIRÁN~** explicó Slifer con seriedad casi algo enojado como si esto fuera algo común o que fuera vivido.

– _(Está bien, lo tendré en mente)_ –respondió Issei.

– _**{No te preocupes Slifer si a mi socio se le llega a olvidar, yo se lo recordaré)**_ –dijo Ddraig apoyando a Slifer.

Issei sólo suspiró pues de nuevo ambos dragones estaban en su contra y nada podía hacer para contradecirlos o negarse a hacer las cosas.

Mientras tanto los investigadores rodeaban con numerosos instrumentos, libros y hojas comparando los símbolos, tallados y jeroglíficos, cuando de pronto una de las científicas revisando los símbolos la tapa del sarcófago apoyó su pecho sin darse cuenta sobre una extraña figura que coincidió con su pecho, lo cual hizo que el sarcófago brillara y expidiera una ráfaga de aire que mandó a volar las cosas y personas que le rodeaban removiendo la etapa del sarcófago y dejando pasó a una gran aura de poder que hizo revivir a lo que tenía dentro de ella, era una especie de momia muy demacrada, pero de pronto la momia comenzó a regenerarse, pero sin abandonar sus vendajes mientras reía, al principio su voz era o parecía de ultratumba para luego dar pasó a un voz llena de vitalidad y fuerza hasta parecer una voz de alguien poderoso y arrogante.

– _Jajajajajajajaja…soy libre_ –exclamaba el extraño ser que emergió del sarcófago.

– _(¿Y ahora qué pasa?)_ –se preguntaba Issei que se asomaba ligeramente al ver que pasaba.

Se dio cuenta de que el sarcófago estaba abierto y de pie sobre él una extraña momia que parecía estar regenerándose y expulsaba un aura muy poderosa que asustó a todo el equipo de investigación.

– _Ahora voy a obrar mi venganza_ –decía el extraño ser que emergió del sarcófago.

De pronto Issei se colocó detrás de una especie de columna rota escondiéndose del extraño sujeto, el cual usando magia atrapó a todos los científicos e investigadores que gritaban asustados ante la presencia del extraño sujeto que reía ante el temor de la momia.

– _Debo hacer algo para ayudarlos_ –decía Issei murmurando para sí mismo.

– _**{Debes acabar con ese sujeto o él hará con ellos algo}**_ –dijo Ddraig que persuadía al chico para que atacara al sujeto.

– _Sí, eso haré_ –dijo Issei saliendo de su escondite – _Oye un segundo_.

– _¿Eh?_ –Dijo el sujeto egipcio – _Vaya un niño, que bien, eres joven y fuerte, me parece que eres una amenaza_ –cosa que preocupó a Issei.

– _Pareces hablar mucho, pero no haces más que eso un simple hablador_ –decía Issei sonando despectivo hacia su oponente.

– _Insolente, no sabes a quien estás insultando_ –gritaba enojado la momia.

– _No, y como no lo sé, no me importa_ –dijo Issei sonando retador.

– _Eres un imbécil y sin razón_ –gritaba enojado – _Soy el gran sumo sacerdote Unas, el gran sacerdote Ra y el más poderoso hechicero de todo el gran Egipto, no hay nadie que se me iguale_.

– _Así que eres un sumo sacerdote egipcio_ –dijo Issei, en ese instante una extraña sensación invadió a Issei, nublando su vista y tambaleándose.

– _Parece que mi presencia es imponente no es cierto, soy magnífico, soy un casi un dios_ –decía regodeándose de poder.

– _**{Socio ¿qué te sucede?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig al sentir que el cuerpo de su portador perder fuerza y energía – _**{Slifer ¿qué diablos sucede?}**_ –cuestionó molesto.

 **~NI IDEA, SOLO DE REPENTE EL CUERPO DE ISSEI COMENZÓ A PERDER FUERZA, HAY ALGO QUE ESE SUJETO HIZO O TIENE QUE PROVOCÓ ESTA PERDIDA DE FUERZA~** dijo el dios sin entender lo que pasaba.

Mientras Unas tomó a Issei del cuello de la camisa y viéndole con arrogancia lo arrojó al otro lado de la sala chocando con libros y muebles que estaba en una esquina sin dar señales de recuperarse, cosa que preocupó a los dragones que no entendían la condición de su portador.

Issei levantó la vista y miró una extraña tablilla desgastada en la pared, la cual era por su condición difícil de leer, o eso parecía, pues Issei se quedó observando dicha pared y algo extraño se vislumbró en la tablilla, unos jeroglíficos aparecieron en la tablilla, con algo de luz, lo que dejaba ver su escritura, pero instantes después desapareció.

Los dragones en su interior comenzaron a discutir sobre el que hacer para ayudar a Issei. Y no era para menos pues Unas se acercaba con unos escritorios flotando y se los arrojó a Issei que no se sentía bien.

– _**{Slifer has algo}**_ –reclamaba Ddraig molesto y preocupado.

 **~LO HARÉ TOMARÉ POSESIÓN DE SU CUERPO Y LO MATARÉ~** dijo Slifer enojado, pero…

Issei se puso de pie de pronto y al instante el color de su cabello cambió de pronto a color rojo brillante y sus ojos se tornaron dorados y rasgados como los de un dragón y poco antes de que los escritorios lo golpearan, Issei los esquivó y salió de su camino.

 **~ ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS TE PASA?~** cuestionó el dios dragón molesto por lo que pasaba.

– _**{Sí, ¿en diablos piensas para hacer esto?}**_ –recriminó el sekiryuutei igualmente molesto.

– _Lo siento, pero no sé ¿qué diablos me pasa?_ –respondió Issei algo agitado, corriendo para ocultarse de Unas.

– _**{¿A qué te refieres?}**_ –insistió Ddraig.

– _No lo sé_ –decía escondiéndose detrás de un escritorio de una oficina del lugar – _De pronto me sentí extraño, de cómo mi cuerpo perdía fuerza y mi vista se nubló_ –explicó Issei.

 **~ENTONCES ¿CÓMO ACTIVASTE MI PODER?~** cuestionó Slifer.

– _Ni idea_ –respondió obteniendo el asombro de los dragones – _Sólo sentí un vacío en mi cuerpo y de pronto la necesidad de sentir poder y las palabras para invocar tu poder aparecieron con fuerza y claridad en mi mente y por lo que invoqué el poder y terminamos así_ –decía Issei entre susurros para no ser escuchado por Unas.

 **~BUENO Y AHORA ¿CÓMO ESTÁ TU CUERPO?~** preguntó Slifer intrigado.

– _Por ahora bien, alguna idea de ¿cómo hacerle frente?_ –preguntó Issei con la decisión de contraatacar.

– _**{Yo sí, tres palabras: zona protegida y aplastarlo}**_ –exclamó Ddraig furioso.

– _Muy bien considéralo hecho_ –respondió Issei con nuevo ánimos – _FUZETSU_ –gritó Issei creando una esfera de energía en sus manos que se extendió creando una zona protegida.

Unas después de registrar otras habitaciones se puso furioso por no encontrar al chico y amenazó al chico con la idea de matar a los científicos si él no se aparecía y con ello usando su poder mágico levantó a dos de los científicos, mientras Unas cerraba su mano y los científicos sentían que se ahogaban, pero sin inmutarse y con extrema tranquilidad Issei salió de unas de las oficinas que Unas no había revisado, Issei salió sin prisa cerrando detrás de sí la puerta y se puso frente a Unas sin inmutarse.

– _Vaya, o estás loco o el miedo te hace actuar como un idiota_ –dijo Unas burlonamente.

Issei levantó la mirada y tenía una expresión de calma y él dijo algo a Unas.

– _Ya que estoy aquí porque no bajas a los investigadores, ellos no ten han hecho nada_ –decía Issei con tranquilidad y tratando de negociar con Unas.

– _Muy valiente de tu parte, pero no creo que tengas lo que hace falta para negociar conmigo el gran Unas_ –decía excitado –pero antes de eliminarte dime ¿quién eres?

– _Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, soy el sekiryuutei, miembro del clan Gremory_ –respondió Issei.

 **~SIERVO Y PORTADOR DEL GRAN SLIFER EL DIOS DRAGÓN DE LOS CIELOS~** añadió Slifer, pero Unas no escuchó la leve voz de Slifer, que solo escuchó Issei.

– _(Y eso ¿por qué fue?)_ –preguntó Issei extrañado por el comentario de Slifer.

 **~SE QUE DIJE QUE DEBEMOS TENER BAJO PERFIL, PERO NO SERÁ PARA SIEMPRE, ASÍ QUE DEBERAS ACOSTUMBRARTE A PRESENTARTE INCLUYENDOME DE ESTE MODO~** dijo Slifer sintiéndose excluido de la presentación.

– _Así que eres un demonio del clan Gremory_ –dijio Unas un poco sorprendido al ver un demonio – _Si eres un siervo de los Gremory donde está tu amo, ya que contigo no tengo nada que tratar, así será mejor que llames a tu amo o ellos serán condenados_ –y diciendo esto comenzó a torturar a los científicos que gritaban desesperados y llenos de dolor.

– _Me parece que no tienes nada con que negocias sobre tus demandas_ –decía Issei sin inmutarse y con los brazos cruzados.

– _¿Eh?_ -dijo Unas sorprendidos – _Escuché bien ¿me estas desafiando niño?_

– _Tómalo como quieras, pero en lo que estoy viendo tú no puedes obligarme a nada_ –insistió Issei con calma.

– _Entonces ellos_ –diciendo mientras comenzaba a torturar a los científicos –morirán por tu insolencia.

Y al terminar de decir esto, incrementó los rayos con los que torturaba a los humanos ante la mirada calmada del chico hasta que las personas explotaron ante las carcajadas de Unas y la mirada pasiva de Issei.

– _Parece que has dejado que unos simples mortales murieran ante tu vista, me pregunto ¿qué le dirás a tu amo cuando se dé cuenta de los rastros de cuerpos y este lugar lleno de vísceras y sangre en este lugar y las familias pidan cuentas de ellos?_ –decía riendo fuertemente.

– _¿Vísceras?... ¿sangre?... ¿Cuáles?_ –preguntó Issei con ironía.

Al escuchar las palabras de Issei, Unas dejó de reía un miró de lleno a Issei que tenía una leve sonrisa.

– _¿Por qué sonríes?_ –cuestionó Unas molesto por la actitud de Issei.

– _Por lo que dices_ –decía Issei sin perder su sonrisa – _me dices que hay vísceras y sangre por todo la sala, pero yo…no veo nada de lo que dices, sólo veo un desastre_ –contestó Issei con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Unas se sorprendió de las palabras del chico, de verdad que estaba loco, pues él acababa de matar al menos a siete personas y este chiquillo no se inmutaba, ni se preocupaba de lo que estaba sucediendo, es más le parecía divertido el que hubiera matado a esas personas, pero nunca esperó lo que Issei hizo.

– _Como veo que no vez lo que sucede_ –decía Issei levantando su mano derecha frente a él – _déjame iluminarte_ –y al instante tronó (chasqueó los dedos, como se le conozca en su lugar de origen).

Y casi como un rayo el ambiente donde estaban comenzó a moverse, como psicodélico, y con esto Unas se quedó en shock al ver como el ambiente se movía como si algo causara interferencia en el lugar. Y con ello Unas se dio cuenta que las manchas y charcos donde había "sangre" eran en realidad charcos y manchas de agua y los cuerpos y vísceras desmembrados resultaron ser galones (o garrafones de agua de 20 litros) destrozados y ropas viejas remojadas y trozos de comida regados por la sala.

– _Pero ¿qué demonios está pasando?_ –Decía sin entender lo que sucedía – _¿qué diablos hiciste?_ –cuestionó Unas aún en shock.

– _No mucho, sólo que nos encerré en una dimensión especial, donde ninguno de los dos puede escapar a menos que yo la desaparezca o…_ –decía Issei irónicamente – _me derrotes y se desvanezca_ –terminó diciendo de forma retadora.

Unas al escuchar esto, y tratando de sonar invencible meditó unos segundos lo que decía Issei.

– _Veo que me atrapaste, pero no por ello significa que me has vencido_ –decía Unas molesto – _así que si no me liberas…morirás_ –dijo creando una esfera de energía.

Issei sólo activó la boosted gear sin dejar de sonreír, ni dejar de mirar a Unas.

– _Tú lo pediste…niño_ –dijo creando más esferas de energía en dirección a Issei, pero él no se movió.

Unas dio un enorme brinco para situarse en un mejor ángulo del lugar y arrojó las esferas de energía sobre Issei, para erradicarlo.

BUM BAM BUM

Eran los ruidos que se escuchan en el lugar y con ello una satisfacción en Unas que sentía libre, pero.

– _Fiu_ –se escuchó un silbido detrás de Unas – _eso fue peligroso_ –dijo una voz.

Unas se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras y sin dudar se replegó y se miró detrás de sí. Y era Issei que se encontraba volando con unas enormes alas rojas con negro, cabe recordar que Issei ya tenía el cabello rojo y sus ojos dorados rasgados.

– _Vaya eres rápido_ –dijo Unas temeroso – _pero creo que lo único que puedes hacer_

Issei solo sonrió.

– _Lo veremos_ –dijo desapareciendo.

Unas al notar esto, comenzó a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró, fue Issei quien apareciendo a su lado izquierdo de Unas, impactó de lado, como una tacleada arrojándolo contra la pared impactando de lleno dejándolo atontado, pero se puso de pie aunque se tabaleaba.

– _Eso fue pura suerte, me descuidé_ –decía Unas tratando de no sonar asustado.

– _No parece_ –dijo Issei frente a Unas y con el guantelete impactó de lleno en el torax de Unas y…

 _ **{Explosion}**_

Una enorme explosión se dio en el lugar arrojando lejos a Unas que se impactó de espalda sobre un muro muy debilitado, cayendo débil y con varios huesos rotos, imposibilitando el poder levantarse.

– _M…ma…mal…maldito_ –decía Unas con dificultad – _¿Qui…quién eres o… qué de…monios eres?_ –preguntó mientras tosía sangre y se quejaba, mientras Issei se acercaba con el guantelete brillando señal de que preparaba un ataque.

– _Solo el sekiryuutei y el dios de los cielos_ –dijo Issei para luego…

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

 ***Doble golpe***

Y al instante dos rayos rojos intenso vaporizaron a Unas sin dejar rastro de él.

 **~BUEN TRABAJO~** dijo Slifer satisfecho por la labor.

– _Gracias, pero creo que el perder el miedo a pelear me ha ayudado bastante_ –contestó Issei relajándose un poco.

– _**{Lo que importa ahora es pulir ciertos defectos en tu estilo de pelea}**_ –dijo Ddraig dando su punto de vista.

– _Me parece bien, pero por ahora debo dar explicaciones_ –decía Issei estirándose un poco.

 **~NO DEMASIADAS, YA QUE PELEASTE DENTRO DE UNA ZONA PROTEGIDA NO HAY DAÑO SEVEROS, SÓLO PROBLEMAS Y EXPLICACIONES, QUE MOLESTIA~** se quejaba el dios.

– _¿Y tú de que te quejas?_ –Reprochó Issei – _el que tiene que dar explicaciones soy yo_.

 **~CIERTO, POR ESO ES UNA MOLESTIA, ¿POR QUÉ DEBES DAR EXPLICACIONES, COMO SI FUERA DE SU INCUMBEENCIA SOLO QUE NOSOTROS HACEMOS?~** refunfuñaba Slifer molesto.

– _**{Creo que debemos irnos, o levantaremos sospechas}**_ –añadió Ddraig – _**{Socio sácanos de aquí}**_ –ordenó el dragón.

– _De acuerdo_ –dijo Issei cansado levantando su mano – _Divanish_ –dijo Issei y al instante la zona protegida comenzó a verse difuminarse y distorsionarse, pues perdía color y tamaño, ya que se hacía más pequeña y concentrarse en la mano de Issei dando paso a la realdad donde las cosas parecían estar intactas a pesar de los destrozos que Unas e Issei provocaron con su pelea – _Listo todo en orden…creo_ –dijo Issei mirando la ordenada sala.

– _**{Lo mejor es que vayas con esos humano e inventes una explicación o la niña Gremory armará un alboroto por nada}**_ –mencionó Ddraig pensativo.

Issei se dirigió a la otra sala donde todos los problemas iniciaron y se encontró con los investigadores sanos y salvos sin heridas, tal vez algunos rasguños y golpes, pero nada de gravedad, cosa que alivió a Issei y se dirigió a ver a Yuya Matsuki, que era el responsable y quien había solicitado el contrato.

– _Ah, demonio-kun_ –dijo el profesor Mtsuki – _veo que está bien, dígame pasó algo_ –preguntó mientras él y su equipo ordenaban el caos que Unas había dejado.

– _No mucho, solo un espíritu errante que estaba molesto_ –contestó Issei de modo simple.

– _Ya veo, pero no le pasó nada_ –le preguntó a Issei.

– _No, no pasó nada y yo estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado_ –respondió Issei riendo levemente.

– _Qué bueno, por cierto ¿dónde está?_ –cuestionó intrigado.

Esto puso un poco tenso a Issei y con tono indiferente y monótono respondió.

– _No lo sé_ –comenzó a decir el chico – _después de evitar que hiciera más destrozos y atraparlo, comenzó a actuar extraño y comenzó a brillar y cuando desapareció la luz ese sujeto desapareció, lo estuve buscando, pero encontré nada… no creo que regrese_ –decía de forma monótono y un tanto tenso mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente.

– _Vaya que mala suerte, quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre el antiguo Egipto_ –dijo Matsuki decepcionado – _Dejando eso de lado, gracias por su ayuda_ –dijo Yuya Matsuki estrechando la mano de Issei.

– _De nada, fue un placer_ –dijo Issei algo avergnzado, pues el resto del equipo de investigación se acercaron a agradecer a Issei, cosa que avergonzó al chico.

Unos minutos después, y de agradecerle su ayuda, el profesor Matsuki le dio a Issei la dote o paga que le era debido, bueno para la presidenta, ya que ella era la que regularmente asistía al equipo.

Issei tomando la paga se disponía a retirarse, pero al pasar por una pared con varias imágenes y tablillas, se detuvo y fijó la vista en una tablilla de piedra muy antigua y deteriorada, en la cual había algo escrito, pero era casi imposible leer o ver que estaba escrito en ella, cosa que hizo que el portador de dos dragones de enorme poder, se perdiera en sus pensamientos y duró unos segundos.

– _Veo que tiene buen ojo_ –se escuchó una voz que lo sacó de su pensamientos.

– _Pero… ¿qué?_ –dijo el chico que regresaba en sí.

– _Esa es una tabilla muy antigua, la encontraron en una ciudadela de la XVII dinastía, era parte de un mural que estaba en la ciudadela, era lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo, pero el paso del tiempo, el sol, los vientos y la erosión dejaron esta tablilla imposible de leer_ –dijo el profesor Matsuki.

Mientras que Issei se acercó un poco más para ver mejor la tablilla.

– _Tengo una idea ¿por qué no se la lleva?_ –dijo el científico de pronto.

– _¿Disculpe?_ –alcanzó a decir Issei.

– _Sí_ –decía descolgando la tablilla – _ya que le llama la atención y no hemos terminado de agradecerle, quiero que se lleve esta tablilla_ –decía entregándole la tablilla enmarcada en un marco negro.

– _No puedo, es suya, además que pasa con la investigación_ –negaba el chico.

– _No importa, tan vieja es y como no podemos obtener nada de ella, que la tenemos de adorno, así que creo a usted le podría servir de algo, aunque sea solo un adorno_ –dijo convencido el investigador.

Ante esto Issei solo tomó la tablilla y la miró con extrañeza.

– _Gracias_ –dijo el chico agradecido.

Después de unos momentos más de conversación, Issei se retiró de ese lugar, activó un círculo mágico y se tele transportó y apareció en el club de ocultismo y viendo que era tarde y había nadie ahí, por lo cual sin hacer mucho ruido dejó el paquete que le había dado y desapareció en un círculo mágico rumbo a su casa.

(Residencia de la familia Hyoudou)

Issei apareció frente a la puerta de su casa con una expresión de cansancio y hambre, pues el constante uso de sus nuevas habilidades provocaba en Issei un hambre inexplicable, solo sentía un hambre atroz y con ello comer casi cualquier cosa que le resultara apetitosa. Issei miró su celular y se cuenta de que eran 12:43 a.m., para luego ver que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

– _Vaya es tarde_ –susurró Issei.

– _**{¿Por qué?, ¿habías planeado hacer algo?}**_ –preguntó Ddraig interesado.

– _Sí_ –dijo Issei creando un círculo mágico para tele transportarse a su habitación.

– _**{¿y se puede saber para qué?}**_ –inquierió Ddraig, que se hacía la idea de para qué.

– _Pues es que tengo hambre_ –dijo Issei con desánimo desapareciendo en el círculo mágico.

Ddraig al escuchar esto y como era lo que pensaba comenzó a reír a fuerte carcajadas.

– _(Oye ¿por qué te ríes?)_ –decía Issei apareciendo en su habitación y con un chasquido de sus dedos, y con ello un círculo mágico apareció que atravesó a Issei despojándolo de su uniforme escolar y en su lugar apareció una pijama de playera azul y pantalones con cuadros azules y con ello se dejó caer en la cama desparramado.

– _**{No, lo que pasa es que pareces olvidar lo que esperaba al volver cierto}**_ –dijo burlonamente.

– _(¿En serio?, pues no recuerdo algo importante)_ –dijo cerrando sus ojos y tratando de soñar, pero…

El leve sonido de una puerta abriéndose y con ello dejó el paso a una figura que se colocó a un lado de Issei y como si estuviera molesta, la figura extendió su mano y pellizcó o pincho la mejilla de Issei, que se levantó de golpe y sobándose la mejilla miró a la figura que se dio cuenta de que era una enfadada Yuuma.

– _¿Yuuma?_ –dijo Issei en voz baja.

Pero la chica con las mejillas infladas en señal de enfado no dijo nada, solo tomó a Issei de la mano y lo hizo entrar en el armario y trasladarse a esa dimensión especial donde Issei entrenaba y la chica hizo sentar a Issei en la mesa que quien sabe dónde y al darse cuenta, había una mesa repleta llena de manjares delicioso y para empeorar las cosas, el aroma de la comida hizo que el estómago de Issei hiciera ruidos de hambre, cosa que apenó a Issei.

– _¿Yuuma, qué es todo esto?_ –preguntó Issei apenado por el ruido de su estómago.

– _Solo cumplo la orden que me dijiste_ –respondió la chica aun molesta.

– _¿Orden?_ –dijo Issei extrañado.

– _No te hagas el tonto_ –replicó la chica, pero Issei seguía sin entender – _me prohibiste ir contigo a esa estúpida misión de contrato y a cambio me dijiste que te hiciera la cena_ –dijo molesta y dándole la espalda.

– _Lo recuerdo, pero no creí que exageraras_ –dijo tomando un bocado _–sin embargo esto está delicioso_.

Al oír esto, Yuuma sonrojada giró levemente y se dio cuenta de que Issei comían emocionado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que alegró a Yuuma y con emoción con magia cambió su uniforme escolar por otra ropa más sugerente.

– _Vaya se nota que tienes buena mano para esto, si fueras humana creo que tenrías éxito en un restaurante_ –decía sin prestar atención a su alrededor, pero.

Yuuma le quitó los palillos a Issei, el cual intentó recuperarlo, pero.

– _Oye los necesito para…OYE ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO Y QUÉ LLEVAS PUESTO?_ –gritó Issei nervioso por la escena.

– _Vamos no te asustes no es para tanto_ –decía Yuuma – _solo que como tu familiar debo alimentarte_ –decía de forma juguetona.

– _Eso lo entiendo, pero por qué te vistes así_ –replicaba Issei con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado.

– _Que tiene de malo, eres midueño, además un delantal al desnudo no es para que hagas escandalo_ –decía, pero al ver que Issei estaba con los ojos cerrados se molestó – _Además llegaste tarde, por eso me debes el alimentarte mientras me ves usando este atuendo que compré para ti_ –dijo molesta.

– _Pero, yo_ –intentó decir, pero no lo dejaron.

– _Hazlo o usaré esto mañana en tu casa frente a todos_ –amenazó la chica.

Issei se asustó ante tal amenaza y abrió los ojos y se dejó consentir por la chica que usando solo un delantal rosa y adornado con unas ligas en las piernas se sentó en el regazo de Issei y con los palillos alimentaba a Issei.

Después de eso, Issei se fue a dormir con el estómago lleno, pero muy avergonzado pues Yuuma y su atrevimiento hizo que la "cena" resultara incómoda.

(Al día siguiente)

Issei despertó con el sonido de su despertador, mejor dicho de su nuevo despertador, era un despertador con números verdes, radio y despertador, ya que la presidenta destruyó su anterior despertador.

TITITI TI TITITITI TI

Issei se despertó de forma torpe y pesada apagando del despertador y como consecuencia de ello, rodó por la cama cayendo al suelo, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar un poco más.

– _**{Pareces cansado socio}**_ –preguntó Ddraig irónicamente.

– _Cállate…no molestes_ –decía Issei de forma pesada – _fue un problema que Yuuma me dejara comer y peor que me dejara dormir_.

– _**{Vamos, no te exasperes, solo es una mujer enamorada}**_ –dijo el dragon.

– _Enamorada…claro_ –decía Issei algo modorro – _solo es empalagosa._

– _**{Vamos no la menos precies, solo está adaptando a su nuevo ser y existir. Además recuerda que ella se está convirtiendo en una dragona y como en todo hay mujeres que son muy independientes, fuertes, y extrañas y en tu caso, ella es de esas mujeres que son muy dependientes de algo o alguien y ella ve en ti algo más que un amigo salvador en momentos de desesperación}**_ –explicó Ddraig.

– _Verme como algo más_ –murmuró Issei pensativo.

 **~ADEMÁS ELLA MANIFIESTA UN AURA ALGO SINGULAR A LOS DEMÁS CREATURAS~** intervino Slifer de pronto.

– _Te refieres a que ahora es una dragona_ –dijo Issei vistiéndose con el uniforme esolar.

 **~NO~** fue la respuesta de Slifer.

– _Espera ¿qué?_ –Exclamó Issei al no ser lo que pensaba – _¿tiene un aura especial, pero por ser dragona?_

 **~CORRECTO~** añadió Slifer **~SU AURA ES SINGULAR PORQUE ESTÁ ENAMORADA~** dijo sin inmutarse.

Issei se quedó pasmado por el comentario de Slifer y se quedó sin palabras.

 **~COMO VEO QUE NO ENTIENDES TE LO ACLARARÉ~** comenzó a decir Slifer **~COMO YA HEMOS COMENTADO EL ESTADO DE ANIMO Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS AFECTAN A SU AURA, PERO CUANDO EL SENTIMENTALISMO ES SOBRE PASADO Y SE CONVIERTE EN ALGO REAL, SU AURA ADOPTA UN COLOR ESPECIAL DEMOSTRANDO ASÍ SU ENAMORAMIENTO O EN SU CASO SU AMOR, CONFIANZA Y FIDELIDAD A SU AMADO~**

Issei se quedó en completo shock, como esas veces que los personajes se quedan en blanco por completo, pues desde que había aceptado ayudar a Slifer, en su vida todo el tiempo había más y más sorpresas y por como marchaban las cosas, dichas sorpresas no terminarían, al menos no pronto.

– _Bromeas ¿cierto?_ –preguntó el chico con miedo.

 **~NO~** dijo Slifer de forma tajante.

– _**{Creo que lo mejor es que lo compruebes tú mismo}**_ –dijo Ddraig de forma seria y tranquila.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

Ja, ja, espero les haya gustado, lo que sea me lo pueden comentar por los rewiews o por PM, o por facebook.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima y buen día.


End file.
